Fifty Shades of Us
by loboskcurb
Summary: Mr. Grey meets Madeline Stone a single mom at a fundraiser, can they have the relationship Christian wants or will Maddie run the opposite way
1. Chapter 1

I wake up to the sound of my alarm going off. 7am already, I know I'm going to have the day from hell. I look out my window to realize it's cold and rainy. What should I expect it is March in Chicago. I can hear my mom yelling for me "Are you up?" I yell back to her "Yes, I am up." I moved back in with my mother when my son's father left us. My son was only 3 months old when he left, now he is almost 4. I get up get dressed and get Jack out of bed and ready for school. We make our way out the door and into the death trap of a car I have. "Ok handsome, Mommy loves you and you be a good boy. Ok?" I say as I bend down and give him a kiss on his head. "Momma, I wuve yoo, I will be a good boy, I promise." He hugs me and runs into the school.

My cell rings as I get back into the car, I realize it's my friend Thomas. " This is Madie." I chirp. "Like I don't know who this is. What are you doing tonight?" He laughs. I pause contemplating my answer. If I say nothing, he is going to want me to attend some fundraiser. If I say I have plans he wont believe me anyways, I blurt out "Nothing." Damn you Madeline why can't you have plans. "Why what's up?" I ask "There is a fundraiser tonight on the Gold Coast and I need a date." He sounds so pathetic; He hasn't been the same since Diana left him. "Thomas, I will go with you, but you know I don't like going and I always stand out. What time do I have to be ready, and what do I wear?" I can't believe I'm doing this again for him; these functions are always so boring. It also doesn't help that I am from the Southside of Chicago, and stick out like a sore thumb. "Its at the home of Elena Lincoln. It's a black tie event, and before you say you have nothing to wear I already called the women's department at Niemen Marcus. They have been told to put what ever you want on my card." Before I could successfully cut him off he chimes in "Madie, before you argue with me, I am doing this for you because, I know your situation, I appreciate you going with me, and I love you like you are my sister. So just go there and make sure you buy everything you need. I will pick you up at 7pm." He hung up before I could even say good-bye.

I call my mom up "Ma, I need you to watch Jack tonight." Before I could finish she has started the Katherine inquisition "Why? What are you doing? Who are you going with? Until what time?" Sometimes I wish I allowed other people to watch Jack. "Mom, Thomas called me he needs a date to a fundraiser. It is on the Gold Coast, I do not know what time I will be home." There was a long silence on the phone. I swear I heard steam coming out of her ears as she was thinking. "Ok, just make sure you feed him before you leave tonight, and what time are you coming into work?" I can hear the aggravation in Katherine's voice. "Well I kind of need to go shopping, It's a black tie event…" I cringe waiting for her response. "Oh do you need money?" I'm shocked; she seems ok with the idea of me going shopping and not into work. "No Mom, Thomas has that all covered." Thomas and I met in school. He was studying to be a doctor and I was studying to be a nurse. Unfortunately, I had to quit when I got pregnant with Jack. Thomas was in his last semester; since I've known him he has always been there for Jack and me. I finally get home after shopping and picking Jack up from school. I start getting ready at 5, the next time I look at the clock its already 6:30. I start to panic my hair is nowhere close to being done and my make is not perfect yet. Breath Madeline Breath keep your cool. Just as I finish pinning my hair up my mom calls up the stairs for me. "Madeline, Thomas is here." I take one more look over myself; I must admit I look good. "I will be right down" I call down.

We pull up to one of the many historic buildings before I can reach for the handle my door is opened for me. The valet takes my hand and helps me out of the car. I gracefully (well as graceful as possible) slide out of Thomas' silver BMW suv. He takes my hand and guides me into the building. He looks at me and say I look absolutely stunning. He says the dark emerald green gown brings out the color of my eyes. We enter the fundraiser and are immediately greeted by Ms. Lincoln. "Dr. O'Malley, its so lovely to see you. I see you brought someone with you." she cooed, " Yes, Ms Lincoln, you look beautiful as always. I want you to meet Ms. Madeline Stone." I felt her eyes look me up and down. Then she spoke to me "Ms. Stone it's a pleasure I'm sure." I smile coolly and say " Ms. Lincoln its so nice to meet you." and with that she walked away.

Thomas starts mingling with other people I just stand there trying to look interested in the conversations. That's when I feel like someone is staring at me. I feel someone's piercing into the back of my head. I turn around and I can't imagine who would be staring at me. Thomas takes me by the hand and guides me through the crowd to our table. We are seated at Ms. Lincoln's table. Across from us is a young woman with short wispy brown hair. She stands up and introduces herself extending her hand "Hi, I'm Mia" she has a smile that is contagious. "Hi, Mia, I'm Madeline. Well Madie for short."

We sit down and everyone else starts to join the table. A young man sits next to Mia, I assume its her date, he has the most unbelievable eyes. They are cold as ice but for some reason I feel heat radiating from them. The color of slate, they are the most beautiful color I have ever seen. Thomas introduces me to him. "Madeline, I want you to meet Mr. Grey, Mr. Grey my dearest friend Madeline." He shakes my hand and I swear I feel an electric current run through me. "Nice to meet you." I manage to say while feeling completely lost in those hauntingly beautiful eyes. He stares at me and smiles "The pleasure is all mine I'm sure"

We finish dinner and I excuse myself. I make my way to the washroom to freshen up. I look in the mirror and my brown hair is still pinned with cascading curls and my make up still looks fresh, I touch up my lips and walk out. Just as I am walking out I run right into someone. "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry I…" I look up to see Mr. Grey staring at me with those beautiful gray eyes "It's ok just watch where you are going." I step out of his way completely embarrassed. I get back to the table and Thomas is the highest bidder on a stay in the Hamptons and is waiting for the auction to end. The auction ends and the music begins to play. Thomas looks at me and reads my mind we leave the fundraiser and head home.

I toss and turn all night, I cant get those eyes out of my mind. Those beautifully cold eyes. The electricity I felt when he touched my hand, the color of his copper colored hair, the way he looked so at ease in his surroundings. He voice was smooth like melted caramel Mr. Grey is all I can think of. I know deep down though, I will never see him again.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

CGPOV…

I sit straight up in my bed; the nightmares are just too painful to deal with. This one however, is different all I see is Madeline her bright green eyes, her porcelain skin, and her brown hair braided down her back. All she says is my name. Then she disappears and I'm a three-year-old little boy hiding under a kitchen table terrified. I look over at the clock on the night table and it is only 4am. I get up and call Seattle; I need to speak to Ana. It is 2am there and I know she is up. "Ana, I need to see you." I explain what happened, all about Madeline Stone and the fundraiser. All she does is listen, that is what she does she listens. Ana has been my best friend since my mom and dad adopted me. She listens to me through all of my fifty shades of fucked upness. She tells me she will meet me at Escala on Monday when I get back. I hang up with her and fall back to sleep.

MSPOV

I have to be at work at 9am, thank God for the distraction. I don't think I can handle any more thoughts of Mr. Grey. Jack comes running down the hallway yelling for me "MOMMA, MOMMA, MOMMA, wake up" I close my eyes and pretend to sleep. That's when I feel 36 pounds sitting on my chest prying my eyes open. "Boo " I yell. Jack rolls off of me laughing. "Good morning my love. Did you sleep well?" I ask. He just smiles at me and jumps up and down on the bed. We make our way downstairs and my mom aka Katherine is making coffee. I get Jack's breakfast together then I jump in the shower. Once in the shower the thoughts of HIM wash over me like the hot water of my shower. I have to stop; I tell myself again you will never see him again so just stop. I get out of the shower and check my phone dinosaur of a phone and I have a new message. It's from a number I do not recognize, all it says is

I hope you slept well…

I reply. With who is this?

Two minutes later still no answer. Hmm must have been the wrong number. I get ready for work and go down stairs kiss Jack on the head I tell him I love him. He looks up at me and asks, "Mommy, can we do something fun tomorrow? I miss you when you leave." I smile at him and say, "Tomorrow we are going to make it Jack's day whatever you want to do we will do. Ok? He smiles brightly at me and say "Ok momma, I wuve yoo" "I love you too baby boy." I walk out the door just in time so I'm not late.

I work in my family's cupcake business; I've been working here since I was able to see over the counter. I get situated in the office and start payroll I check my phone another message. This time it's from Thomas:

Ms. Stone you have exceeded my expectations as usual, thank you for the pleasure of accompanying me last night.

I smile as I send a reply:

Dr. O'Malley I should say thank you for the wonderful evening, the dress and shoes. Btw your favorite 3yr old would like to see u.

Thomas:

Tell Master Jack his Uncle Thomas will see him soon.

CGPOV

"Welch, get me anything and everything about Madeline Stone." I slam the phone down and wait. "Taylor, call `Jean tell him to meet me in the gym in an hour" I go back to my office and call Mia. "Mia…" I stop " Why hello brother how are you?" I can hear the joy in her voice. She is always so happy it's sickening. " Lets meet for dinner before you leave to go back to Seattle." "Sure what time and where? Or are you going to have Taylor pick me up?" "I will have Taylor pick you up around 7:30" I try to be as gentle as possible to my little sister. Mia is just Mia that's the only way to describe her. My blackberry buzzes and I have a new email.

To: Christen Grey

Subject: Madeline Stone

From: Edward Welch

Date: March 9, 2013

Mr. Grey,

Here is the information you asked for.

Name: Madeline Nicole Stone

Birthdate September 25, 1987

Parents: Katherine Jane Marcuso

Richard Mark Stone

Father: deceased

Mother: 44

Contact information: 773-555-0243

Occupation: Sugar and Spice Cupcake Shop

11115 south Kedzie Ave.

Chicago Il. 60655

Siblings: None

Chidren: Jackson Richard Stone Age 3

Relationship: none

I sit back and stare at the information in my hand. She has a son, and she works in a cup cake shop. I will be back in Seattle in a few days then I can forget all about Ms. Madeline Stone.


	3. Chapter 3

MS Pov

I hear the bell ring and a familiar voice coming from the front of the store. Ashley has already started taking care of the woman, she asks for one shamrock cupcake, one car bomb cupcake, and one Southside Irish cupcake. As Ashley boxes the woman's order I hear her on the phone. "Christian, just calm down I will be back at salon in an hour." she smiles at Ashley mouths the word thank you and she is gone. I hurry up from the back and realize the woman in the store was Elena Lincoln. Why would she be here, not only at my cupcake shop but also in Mount Greenwood.

EL Pov

If I can keep Ana far enough away from Christian, I'm sure I can keep Ms. White Trash Stone away from Dr. O'Malley. I get back to the salon where Christian is waiting for me, he looks delicious in his jeans and white linen shirt, and oh how I've loved this man since he was 15. Back then I was all he needed. At this point I would be his sub, I would let him do anything he wanted that includes my hard limits. Oh just thinking about it makes my insides pull. "Elena, I am going back to Seattle on Sunday night I have to get out of this God forsaken city." I look at him puzzled "Christian dear, what's wrong?" I grab his hand and squeeze. "It's nothing I can't handle." My mind goes straight to him flogging me in his playroom, oh the thought nearly makes me gasp. "Christian, you haven't had a sub in months I think it's time I find you a new one." He just looks at me and says "I don't know Elena I think I just need to get back to Seattle, back to some normalcy, I will email Chelsea when I leave here." Damn you Christian can't you see how badly I want you to let out all of your frustrations on me. He stands gives me a hug and a kiss on the cheek and leaves.

CG Pov

I get back into the Audi, I automatically email Chelsea to meet me in the playroom at Escala at 9pm. Like a good sub she emails me right away with a simple Yes, Sir. I sit back and close my eyes and once again all I see are her bright green eyes. Seattle is just a day away. I look at the clock its 6:00 already. I have to get ready for my dinner with my sister.

MS Pov

I get into the death trap and call my mom to find out how Jack is she answers right away " Hi mom, how is Jack?" "Madie why do you ask when you know he is perfectly fine? Oh Thomas called he wants you to be ready at 7:00 and yes I am going to watch Jack but tomorrow you are mom 100%, understand." "Yes thank you mom, on a side note the payroll is done and we have several orders for Saint Patrick's Day. I will be home soon im about 10 minutes away." "Ok honey I love you, see you when you get home." "Love you too mom." I hang up the phone and blast the radio I need to think. As I drive home I can't stop wondering why Elena Lincoln would drive all the way down here for what three cupcakes, I just don't get it. Then I think of Thomas and wonder what we are doing tonight. Katherine would love if Thomas and I would get together, that's why I think she watches Jack for me whenever Thomas calls. Just as I pull up to my house I notice Thomas' BMW parked out in front why is he here. Oh probably to see Jack I did tell him Jack missed him.

CG POV

Mia and I pull up out in front of Gibson's Steak House, she can tell im lost in thought, I will just play it off as something work related. "Whats wrong big brother?" I look at her and shake my head "Nothing just work" as soon as I say that I look up and there she is. It can't be why is she here? I look up and see Dr. O'Malley with her. I start to wonder if they are dating, is he her son's father, why are they here so many questions start to fill my mind. Stop Grey enough of your stalker ways. You said it yourself she is a single mom who works at a cupcake shop on the south side of Chicago, but I have a desire to have her over my knee counting out the slaps. Oh that would be heaven, I start to feel myself getting hard, control yourself Grey. You have Chelsea waiting for you back in Seattle. She looks exqiosite in her tight jeans, heeled boots and black sweater. You would never know she has had a child she has a body on her that I can't keep my eyes off.

MS POV

I order a white wine and Thomas orders a vodka and water we sit at our table people watching. All of sudden I look up and I swear he is here I can feel his eyes burning into my soul. I scan the room and there he is. He is here with Mia, oh how I was hoping they weren't together. Shut up Madeline don't be stupid you are so not his type or better yet in his league. I start to get nervous I start biting my lower lip while I stare at Thomas. Thomas is good man he really is. He has curly dark hair and blue eyes. I excuse myself and head to the ladies room, while I'm in there I can hear someone on their cell phone. "Ana, whats wrong? Ok I'm flying out tonight. Don't worry I wont let Christian know." Im sitting in the stall and then I hear. "Ana, I am his sister you are my friend I will not tell him anything you don't want him to know. Ok I will come straight to your apartment. I will see you then." She hangs up then I wait a few minutes before I leave the stall. I wash my hands and leave the bathroom, as I walk down the hallway I bump into someone or something. I look down and see a pair of men's dress shoes. "Oh I am so sorry, I apologize." I say embarrassed. I look up and instantly blush. "Ms. Stone, we have to stop meeting like this." I stumble on my words " Mr. Grey Im so sorry um please forgive me." He looks down at me and I feel like he wants to say more but I just excuse myself. My phone goes off again and it's the same unknown number…

Are you enjoying yourself?

I stop in my tracks and wonder who this could be. I send another text back.

Who is this. Im serious.

Two minutes later nothing.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

MSPOV

I'm woken up to the sound of Jack singing "I caught myself a baby bumble bee" I lay in bed just listening to my little boys sweet voice. I can't imagine my life with out him. Its not long and he is jumping on my bed wanting me to get up. "Oh little man what am I going to do with you? What do you want to do today?" He sits on my bed tapping his head with his index finger, I ask " What are you doing" He looks at me serious and says "Mama im tinking. Um um how bout we go to the lake. I want to watch the waves and have a picnic on the beach." I look at him with a smile on my face and say " Honey, its cold out we should do something inside. How about we have a picnic on the front room floor, build a ten and watch movies." He grins from ear to ear and shakes his head yes in agreement. I look at my little boy while he watches Monsters Inc, and realize this is the happiest I have been.

CGPOV

Taylor confirms that the plane will be ready in an hour. I couldn't be happier, out of this crazy city and far away from Madeline Stone. Maybe Elena was right, I just need to get my frustrations out. I pull out my Blackberry and email Chelsea

To: Chelsea Montgomery

Subject: Escala

From: Christian Grey

Date: March 10, 2013

Ms. Montgomery,

Please be waiting for me in the play room. I will be in Seattle by 8pm.

Mr. Grey

We are ready for take off Mr. Grey. I look out at the city as the plane takes off. We are flying out of Midway International Airport. I cant help but think I may be flying over Ms. Stone's house. I know she lives around the airport from what Welch has told me. Grey, what are you doing she would never want a relationship like you would want from her. She would probably run the other way. She has a child to think about and she lives here in Chicago what are you thinking. I close my eyes determined to forgot about this place and the green eyed beauty known as Madeline Stone. Last night I kept watching the way she bite her lower lip the color of her cheeks when she ran into me her laugh, and everytime that man touched her hand. What am I doing I have a perfectly good sub waiting for me. Forget about Madeline Stone already. Taylor sits down next to me and I can see he misses Gail. I look at him and say " Home sweet home, I can't wait," he just nods in agreement.

ELPOV

"Dr. O'Malley, how are you? Elena Lincoln, Im calling to thank you for attending my fundraiser. Did you enjoy yourself?" I will make this man mine. I may be twenty years older than him but he will be mine. "Oh Ms. Lincoln, yes I did,how are you?" I smile "I am good, but please call me Elena, Ms. Lincoln is too formal. I was hoping to meet with you tonight before I had to leave for Seattle. I wanted to discuss a business proposal I would like to include you in. Are you available tonight?" Oh this man is beautiful, I keep thinking about that piece of white trash he brought to my home, like I have always said you can take the girl out of the trailer park but you can not take the trailer out of the girl. " I believe I am available how about we meet at The Pennisula, they have quiet lounge we can talk in." I smile slyly " Wonderful I will meet you tonight around 8:30." Ok it seems like my plan maybe working. Now to get Ms. White Trash out of Chicago and far away. Before I head back to Seattle I must stop and get more of the delicious cupcakes though. I will admit the girl maybe white trash but she can bake.

GPOV

I finally land and all I want to do is take a hot shower. Shit I almost forgot Chelsea will be waiting for me, well she can wait a little longer. We finally arrive at Escala and Chelsea's submissive special is parked in her usual spot. I get into the elevator and push the button. I start thinking of ways to get in contact with Ms. Stone, I still cant get her out of my head. Screw this im going to shower and fuck Chelsea hard very hard. Tomorrow I need to remember to call Ana, I have missed her I wonder how she is doing I haven't seen her in over a month. I get into the hot shower, and let the water hit every inch of my body. I must have been in there for a long time because I when I got out my chest and back are beet red. I put on my dom jeans and head up to the play room. Walking in there is Chelsea kneeling by the door her hair braided down her back with nothing but her underwear on waiting for me just the way I like it.

MSPOV

Monday morning at the shop is slow and uneventful. I brought Jack to work with me, I feel like lately I have been neglecting him. His blonde curls are all over the place and his big blue eyes are staring at the oven timer. Ashley is in today so she is helping with Jack while I take orders for Saint Patrick's day. The South Side Irish Parade is this Saturday and we are getting swamped with orders. Oh the phone again. "Sugar and Spice this is Madie speaking how can I help you?" a familiar voice is on the other end "Ms. Stone, Elena Lincoln I came into your shop on Saturday, and purchased some of your St. Patrick's Day cupcakes they were, the best I've ever had. Im calling because I was wondering if you could cater my next get together. See im going back to seattle tonight and Im planning a Saint Patricks Day party this Saturday and I would love to serve your cupcakes as part of the dessert course." I sit there at my desk stunned into silence. Ms. Elena Lincoln wants me to cater part of her next party. "Ms. Lincoln, I would be honored, we have shipped cupcakes all over the country…" She cuts me off before I can finish. " I would like you to be here during the party. Do you think you could fly out Friday with them?" Im speechless. Stone, get a gripe this could put Sugar and Spice on the map. " Let me speak with owners of the shop and I will call you within the next hour." I start to think im hyperventilating oh I am hyperventilating. Ashley rushes in with a brown paper bag for me to breath into. "Whats wrong?" she asks I catch my breath and tell her. "I have asked to cater a party for Elena Lincoln, in Seattle." she looks at me and brings me back to Earth with one question "Madie who is going to take care of Jack?" Damn that's right "I need to get a hold of my mom, hopefully she will do this I don't know how long I will be, and we have all those orders due on Saturday, oh how are we going to do this?" all of sudden Jack chimes in "Momma, I help you, relax we got this." Oh this little boy knows how to calm me. "Ok bubbie, you can help us, but first I have to call your Grandmama." I calm down and call Katherine "Ma, listen I need to talk to you I need your advice." I figured she was smiling and think oh there is a God she wants my advice. "What is wrong Madie?" "Nothing mom listen I received a phone call asking for Sugar and Spice to cater a party. The thing is the party is in Seattle and the person throwing the party is Elena Lincoln. I would have to leave out of Chicago on Friday and I wouldn't be back until Tuesday." I am going to need a day to myself after this week. "What I am asking is can you keep Jack those days? This is an opportunity of a lifetime mom, Elena Lincoln could very easily make my career or break it." There is dead air on the other end of the phone. "Madie, I will do this but seriously I'm not your live in babysitter." Just as she says that Ashley walks in and says "I can keep Jack on my days off, I will keep him Saturday night until Monday morning when I drop him off at school." I mouth the words Thank you. "Mom, Ashley just said she will take Jack on Saturday night and keep him until Monday after she drops him off at school. Would that be better?" My mom sighs " I suppose so, just make sure Hannah is going to be able to cover you in your absence." Yes I yell to myself. "Thank you mom and I will make sure Hannah will be here." I call Ms. Lincoln back " Ms. Lincoln, Madeline Stone, I spoke to the owners of the shop and we would be more than happy to do this for you. I just have a couple questions. How many people and what flavors would you like me to bring." "Well im thinking a small get to together about 75-100 people and for flavors im thinking the Irish Car bomb, Shamrock, and the South Side Irish. I would like to know what you would like for compansasion." Oh shit I haven't even thought about that. "Well it depends on how many cupcakes you would like most times I make at least two per person so that would be about $700.00 dollars for the cupcakes." wow that could really help with a lot. "Ok and Madeline I will email your business mailbox your ticket and hotel information." I still in a state of shock as I try to get the words out. "Thank you Ms. Lincoln I will keep my eyes open for it."


	5. Chapter 5

I own nothing, please leave review

Chapter 5

MSPOV

Ms. Lincoln and I have emailed back and forth all week, she has instructed me the party is dressy casual, so I packed my black sweater dress and black boots for the party. That is the only dress I packed, everything is casual down to my shoes. I plan on relaxing the day after the party I've been unbelievably stressed out over everything. Thomas will be flying out with me, which is a big plus. I don't think I could do this on my own. Thomas meets me at my house I give my little a guy a big hug and kiss. I tell him to be a good boy and that I love him and will call him everyday. Tears start to well in my eyes, I've never been away from Jack. I've been with him everyday of his life and now I wont wake up to him or kiss him goodnight. I look at my mom and say "Thank you for this, I appreciate it and I will call as soon as we land." She gives me a hug and a kiss on the cheek. " Be care and I love you princess." Jack runs up to me and wraps his arms around my legs "Momma, I wuve yoo, and I gonna miss yoo." I look into his big blue eyes and kiss him goodbye once more. I turn and walk out the door. For some reason I have an overwhelming feeling my life will not be the same after this trip. Thomas looks at me and asks. "Are you ok?" I just shake my head no. "Don't worry Madeline he will be ok. He is with your mom and Ashley who is like your sister so please lets just relax and enjoy this trip." I shipped the cupcakes yesterday, Ms. Lincoln confirmed their arrival this morning. Everything is going smoothly so why do I feel like something is wrong. Thomas again looks at me as the plane is about to take off, I take his hand and hold it. Why does this have to be so complicated? "Madie, breath I don't think you have taken a breath since we left your house." he is right I don't thing I have. " I'm just uneasy." I can tell he wants some answers. "Madie I know this isn't about leaving Jack what else is bothering you?" I keep quiet as my own thoughts start to take over to what happened last night. I woke up to another text message from the unknown caller

Miss Stone, are you using that doctor to move you up in society?

This time I just ignore the text, who ever it is has not threatened me or Jack. I look at Thomas trying to find the words but I know he will just blow this out of proportion. "Ok I will tell you but you have to promise me you will not blow this out of proportion." He looks at me his big brown eyes searching mine for answers "Just tell me what is going on." I take deep breath and exhale. Here goes nothing. "Someone has been sending me text messages, they wont tell me who they are and I don't recognize the number." "Madeline Nicole, why didn't you tell me about this? How long has this been going on? You know you need to make me aware of these things." Thomas has always been protective of me and Jack. I think it's because he feels partly responsible for Jack's father. I met Jack's father because of Thomas. We were all studying for finals one night when Thomas introduced us. Jack's father was studying to be a doctor just like Thomas, the minute I laid eyes on him I melted. He was from Tennessee he had big blue eyes and dirty blonde hair and a body like no other. He had a southern drawl and was a country boy. I was mesmerized by him, he made me feel like I was the only one in the room, and that we could conquer anything together. In the beginning we were happy really happy. We would talk about him having his own practice one day and how I wouldn't have to work and how we would raise our kids together. Then that day came when I realized I was pregnant, he stayed because he felt he had too. It all came out when I came home from Jack's three month doctor's appointment and he said he stopped loving me a long time ago. I think what hurt the most is when he said he wanted nothing to do with Jack. We went to court three months later and he signed over his rights. When we left the court room he said " No, brat was going to stop me from my dreams." Those words still hurt. Thomas pulls me back from my day-dream when I didn't answer him. " Madie you don't think its…" Just as he was about to finish the pilot came over and said we would be landing. I look at Thomas I know what he is implying, I shake my head no "I don't think so."

We get our luggage and make our way through the airport. Ms. Lincoln has a car waiting for us to take us to the hotel. I look at Thomas and say " I'm going up to my room and taking a nap would you like to meet me for dinner around 7?" He looks like a fish out of water. "Madie, I already have dinner plans with Elena." My face drops "Oh, ok well have a good dinner, and I will talk to you tomorrow." He stops me before I can get to the elevator. "I will call you when I get back. I want to have drink with you tonight, we need to talk about these text messages who could be sending them." I look at him and give him a hug. "Thank you, seriously thank you for always being there."

CGPOV

Elena keeps pestering me about going to this stupid party, I wish I could just stay locked up in my own personal hell. I wonder if Ana is going to this thing, then I will have some one there to talk too. Elliot and Mia should be going too. I call Ana no answer, she knows that makes me nuts when she doesn't answer. I call Grey Publishing "Hello Hannah, I need to speak with Ana." she puts me on hold, I really loathe being on hold just then I hear "Hello Christian…" Oh she sounds irritated great. "Are you going to Elena's on Saturday for that party?" she sighs "Is this why you called me? Christian you know you are going whether I go or not so whats the problem." Oh this woman frustrates me, her and her smart mouth. "Ana go with me I had a bad week, I'm not seeing Chelsea any more I'm frustrated and stressed I'm not in the mood for games, Ana. I need to know are you going or not?" Damn you overbearing ass. " Christian I am going does that make you happy?" She knows me to well. I laugh to myself then I answer her. "Why yes Ms. Steele it does." " We aim to please. Good bye Mr. Grey." and with that I hang up.

Im still wondering if getting rid of Chelsea was a good idea, the only thing is I couldn't get those eyes out of my head, those deep green eyes. Every time I looked at Chelsea all I could see were Madeline Stone's eyes. My phone goes off and its Welch.

**"Hello do you have anything else for me?"**

"Yes Christian I do, I found her son's father."

**"Well is it Dr. O'Malley?"**

**"**No, not Dr. O'Malley, but a different doctor, Dr. Daniel Tobol. It turns out he signed over his rights to Jackson when he was six months old. He has had nothing to do with him since he was three months old. He is an ER doctor in Chicago."

**"Anything else Welch?"**

"No nothing else."

I hang up with him and yell for Taylor, I need to get out of this place for a bit. "Taylor get the Audi I want to go to the Four Seasons"

We pull up to the Four Seasons I got out and head to the lounge. I sit at the corner of the bar and order a scotch. I come here because im surrounded by tourist and no one knows who I am. While I sit here and drink my scotch, I keep thinking about what Welch has told me. This girl might just be as fucked up as I am. Just as I think that I swear I see her sitting at the other end of the bar. Grey your eyes are deceiving you she is back in Chicago. I order another scotch, and keep staring at her it has to be her it, just has to be. She is sipping on a glass of white wine. Probably the cheapest they have here. She should be drinking the best, she deserves the best of everything. I sit and stare and realize it looks like she is crying.

MSPOV

Thomas is going to dinner with Elena Lincoln, I am shocked and a little disturbed by it. What is she 50, but she does have an amazing body not one wrinkle on her face, she is probably full of Botox. Wow I sound jealous, Madie you need to stop he is not yours, you are not his, you two are just friends and that's it. You have never even kissed him, then again you haven't kissed anyone since Dan. I need to stop thinking of Dan, it's just sometimes the scars break and the pain comes back to the surface. I should eat something, or should I just go down to the lounge. The lounge it is. I have to get all thoughts of Dan Tobol out of my head. I head down to the lounge and sit in the first seat I can find. I sip on a glass of Riesling, contemplating everything, from Dan Tobol to the party coming up. Oh shit hold it together Madie, I can feel the tears starting to fall, and wipe them before anyone can notice. Just then I look across the bar and think I see Mr. Christian Grey. Wait he is in Chicago. Why would he be in Seattle, really Madie now you getting delusional. I sip my wine and I start to get uncomfortable and shift my weight. My phone goes off and it's another message from the unknown caller.

Ms. Stone, are you enjoying stringing that nice doctor along.

I drop my phone finish my wine and order a shot of Bourbon. I really can't deal with all this. This unknown caller is really starting to get to me. I look over and the man across the bar is talking to the bartender. It looks like they are talking about me. Just then my phone goes off again. Another message

Madeline Stone does the kind doctor know the truth…

I drop my phone and realize that ignoring this creep isn't working. I reply to him:

I don't know who you are or what you think you know about me. I would like for you to enlighten me.

Once again I sit and wait and no response. I look up and see the stranger across the bar is staring at me once again. I get the bartender's attention and tell him to charge my drinks to my room. I pull out my key and he swipes it. I return to my room crawl into bed. I close my eyes and hope for sweet dreams.

So much for sweet dreams, I wake up at 3am sweating and hyperventilating. Dan was standing over me screaming at me to get an abortion. Hitting me when I told him no, telling me I was a no good whore who has just ruined his life. Then those slate eyes come into focus pulling me out of the darkness.


	6. Chapter 6

Ana will come there is a very big twist coming.

Chapter 6

MSPOV

Thomas meets me down in the lobby. We go to breakfast where we discuss out plans for the weekend.

"**So you never called last night. I assume dinner was eventful**." Oh if he slept with her I think I might get sick.

"It was fun. I really enjoyed my time with her. She is very interesting. She speaks Spanish, French, Italian, and Portuguese. There is something about her, Madie I think this could be a good thing."

I just stare at him. I am completely speechless.

**"Thomas she is old enough to be your mother. What are you thinking? Have you lost your mind? Is this because Diana left you?"**

Oh I struck a nerve he is pissed at me great, I better fix this and quick.

"You know what Madeline, I think you are jealous because I am interested in her. I saw this coming last night after I told you I was meeting her for dinner. I've been spending time with her Madeline, I saw her in Chicago, I talk to her everyday, and we video chat every night. It's not like the one I want to be with wants to be with me."

Once again I'm speechless. He has just completely ripped me apart.

"**Thomas, I don't know what to say I am speechless. I do apologize I don't know what came over me."**

"Madeline, I'm happy, just be happy for me ok."

**"So did you sleep with her?"** I giggle even though the though the thought makes my stomach turn.

"You really want me to answer that question?"

**"Ok well I got my answer then."** Oh God he banged her ewwwww.

We decide to go to Pike Place Market for the afternoon. We have to be at Elena's at 5:30 to set up the cupcakes and make sure they are perfect. So we only have a couple hours here. We walk hand in hand through the market it feels so natural. He said the one he wants to be with doesn't want to be with him. Who was he talking about? It was probably Diana; he was madly in love with her. We head back to the hotel and decide to meet back in the lobby at 5pm. Elena's home isn't more than 20 minutes away.

TOPOV

Oh Madeline Nicole, why can't you see I am completely head over heals in love with you. It would be so natural with me. It would be like breathing. As much as you drive me crazy that is how much I want to be with you. I want to be with you in everyway possible, you just don't see it. I could make you and Jackson so happy. He would never want for anything you both would have the best of everything. Oh Madeline you are my every thing. If only you would tell me wanted me too I would run away from Elena. I would drop her in an instant. I will always be here for her and for Jack. I love them both. No one is ever going to love that little boy the way I do. I look at my phone it's Elena

"Hello lover, will you be coming with Ms. Stone?"

**"Yes sweetheart I will be coming with her. Do you think we could sneak away before the party starts?"**

"I'm sure it can be arranged. There are plenty of hiding places."

**"Ok I will be there about 5:30, I expect you to be ready for me. Oh and if you are wearing panties tonight I will be angry very angry."**

"Oooh Dr. O'Malley you are insatiable. Good-bye lover.

What am I doing? I just have to face this is my life Madeline doesn't want me. Elena will not be a serious relationship; I plan on just having some fun with her. I look at the clock and realize Madie will be waiting for me. I get dressed in a pair of jeans, a dress shirt and a sport coat. I meet Madie in the lobby and Goddamn this woman is fucking hot and to think she has no clue how beautiful she is. Her sweater dress hugs all of her curves perfectly, her hair has been curled casually and her makeup is flawless as usual. Oh and she is wearing the fuck me boats oh God she has no idea what she does to me. Not just me but men in general.

MSPOV

We get to Ms. Lincoln's home and I start to set up the cupcake display. Thomas and Elena have left me to work. I can only imagine what those two are doing. All of the cupcakes are perfect the display will look like a work of art. I take a break to call Jack

"Hi baby, how are you I miss you so much bubbie."

"Momma, I'm by Ashee, we are making Mac and Cheese. Oh and we went to the Museum of Science and Industry and I got to watch baby chick hatch. It was really cool. I miss you Momma. How much longer til yoo come home?"

"I will be home in two days. I'm so happy you are having fun with Ashley. I love you handsome, be good for Ashley and Grandmamma too. Bye baby."

"Bye Bye mommy I wuve yoo too."

I hang up and finish the display by that time Thomas and Elena have reappeared. Thomas has just got fucked hair all I can do is laugh to myself.

He walks over to me and all I can say is

**"You are such dirty bird."** He laughs at me then whispers

"Oh my dear you haven't gotten a clue."

Something about the way his breath feels on my neck sends shivers down my spine.

The guests start to arrive, Thomas stays by my side he knows I get nervous in these types of situations. As we start mingling I feel a heated stare coming from across the room. As I glance around the room I gasp, its him. The eyes I haven't been able to get out of my dreams.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

CGPOV

I walk into Elena's home looking for some sort of normalcy there she is. The one who grounds me, the one who is always there for me, the one person who I know who cares about me, my Ana. She looks radiant in her pencil skirt and heels. Her brown hair pulled up and her crystal blue eyes welcome me. I walk over to her and kiss her cheek; Oh the scent of this woman is undeniably sweet and comforting. I embrace her and look into her eyes and whisper,

**"I have missed you." ** She just nods at me.

" Mr. Grey, you don't call you don't write, I'm starting to feel unloved." she just giggles.

She knows I don't love anyone. I refuse to get attached to people. That's all part of my fucked upness. Then I see Elena, another beauty more of a classic beauty. She maybe in her forties but she is a beauty. He blonde hair in a classic French twist, diamond earrings, and Dr. O'Malley following her around like a lost puppy. Elena sure does like them young. I think I may have been her youngest. I was only 15 when I was with her for the first time. A young out of control teenager with anger issues, she taught me how to control myself, and redirect my anger towards something else. If it weren't for her, discipline, as I like to call it, I would probably be a homeless crack addict. I go up to Elena and give her a hug and kiss on the cheek and say my hellos. I scan the room for my brother and sister. My eyes must be deceiving me standing by herself holding a glass of white wine is no other then Ms. Stone. What is she doing here? Why isn't she in Chicago? I can't stop staring at here. Oh she looks beautiful, that dress she is in hugs every curve of her body, he hair curled and those eyes those green eyes. I'm just going to stay away, but why is she here, why would Elena have her here. Then I realize that the cupcakes are her cupcakes. They are from Sugar and Spice. Elena has something up her sleeve I just cant figure out what. I carefully watch her move across the room. As I'm watching her Ana comes up to me.

"Christian, where is Mia, and Elliot I thought they were coming?"

**"Uh I don't know what they are doing." Ana cant you see I'm busy dammit. **

Ana stalks off to find them. Sometimes I think she likes them more than she likes me. Oh well as she walks away I cant stop staring at her ass. God Grey must you check out everyone, but it is a sweet ass. I look up and see Madie walking down the hallway towards the bathroom, looking over her shoulder at me, oh Grey get a hold of yourself. Fuck it I start to make my way towards the bathroom.

MSPOV

I see Christian watching me, I keep my eyes locked on his, never looking away. His stare is making me blush.

"Stone, are you ok?" Thomas asks

" What huh? Yes I'm ok. I'm just thinking." I try to hide my stare.

I excuse myself and start to head for the hallway. I glance over my shoulder to see if he is still staring at me and he is. I change my look from innocent to follow me. I want this man even if it's just for one night, I want him. Without hesitation he is following me. We are both in the hallway by ourselves; in one quick move he has me pinned up against the wall. He looks deep into my eyes and pushes himself up against me. He grabs my hands and holds them down; I'm paralyzed from shock. Oh my God Christian Grey is pinning me to wall before I can say or do anything his mouth is on mine. I feel myself go numb from pleasure, every inch of me is tingling, and I feel his tongue enter my mouth searching with force. My mind tells me to stop him but my body wont let me. His hands have released me and I just look at him, my eyes burning into his beautiful slate eyes. He turns away from me and starts walking down the hallway back to the party, I stand there stunned and shocked at what just happened. Oh that man has lit a fire in me, a fire that hasn't been lit in over three years. I walk back to the party and find Thomas.

"Madie, your cupcakes are a success. Every one loves them; they keep going up to Elena asking what bakery she used. Madie I think you might have a following here. Madie are you listening to me?"

**"What? Oh I'm sorry, really every one is talking about the cupcakes?" I'm still flabbergasted over what just happened.**

"Everyone wants to know where to get them for there parties. Elena wants to have a meeting with you tomorrow to discuss a business opportunity. How does tomorrow morning sound, maybe breakfast in the hotel?"

"**Oh yes that would be wonderful. Let me know what time is good for her. I don't want to bother her. Will you be going back to the hotel with me tonight?"**

"I will let you know, I'm not quit sure what I am doing yet. Are you going back to the hotel soon?"

**Yes, I am getting "tired and need some sleep. I will be leaving in about ten minutes."**

"Ok I will text you with what I am going to do. I am going to say good bye now though so you don't have to search for me."

**"You sir, are too funny good night dear."**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Sorry for any mistakes and thanks for all the support

ELPOV

It looks like this party is a success. Everyone is having a wonderful time and my plan is working. Get Madeline Stone far away from Thomas. He will be spending the night here, and in the morning we will have breakfast with Ms. Stone. I'm going to propose funding for Sugar and Spice to open in Seattle. I believe it would be a smart business venture, every one here cannot get enough of them, and it would keep her away from Thomas. Only thing is though I would get part of the profit form the Seattle bakery. We will discuss this all at breakfast. I look around and cannot find Christian, I need to speak with him, and I need some business advice. I suppose it can wait until later, if not tonight tomorrow morning. The last of the guests leave, I turn to Thomas and smile. He knows what I want. He grabs the back of my neck and guides me to the couch, where he pushes me down, I am highly submissive for him, the arousal he has for me is only heightened when I play as his sub. He would make a fabulous dom. If I could only just open his eyes to it, he would be an incredible lover. He runs his hand up between my legs.

"You better not have anything underneath this. If you are, I will have to punish you." He whispers into my neck. The thought of him punishing me make me wet. I ache to have him slam into me. I know what he means when he says punish me. He is going to bring me to the brink of ecstasy then stop. He will do this for hours until I beg for him to stop. I will keep him to myself. Ms. Stone you have lost, I have won. I laugh to myself. Thomas stands up; he grabs my arm and starts pulling me to the bedroom where we will get lost in each other.

MSPOV

I get back to my hotel room and all I can think about is Christian Grey's mouth on mine. His hardness pressing into my hip, his hands griping mine, I've got to stop thinking about this, and about Christian Grey all together. Just then my phone buzzes it's a text message. I look and realize it's the unknown caller.

You slut! You jump from man to man. First you were holding hands with the good doctor than you were shoving your tongue down Mr. Control Freak's throat. You have no shame.

Just as I threw my phone there was a knock on my door. I'm not a slut I keep saying over and over again. I look through the peephole and realize it is my room service. I open the door and they come in with my coffee. I finish my coffee and decide I don't want to stay in here all night. I'm in Seattle there has to be something fun to do. I look at myself in the full-length mirror; I didn't bring any other dress clothes so this will have to do. I touch up my make up and hair and go down to the lobby. I take my phone and start to search for something to do. I head to the lounge to have a quick drink while I figure out where I am going. I go over in my head all that has happened today and I cant figure out what came over me. Why didn't I push him off of me? Am I that desperate? No I am happy with my life and I have more important things to think about, and Christian Grey is not one of them. I find a lounge near by within walking distance I finish my drink and leave. I reach the lounge in about 10 minutes. It's a local watering hole; it reminds me of the bars back home. I am very comfortable here. I order myself a cider and sit back people watch. Three ciders later I decide to go back to the hotel, Thomas is supposed to call in the morning and I need some sleep. I stand up and my head is spinning. I know I didn't drink that much. This was an unusual feeling. I make my way to the door and start heading to the hotel. I start walking down the street but feel I am stumbling. My head starts to spin and I feel like I am going to vomit. I head down an alley and vomit. Only a few more blocks and I will be in the comforts of my hotel room. I start walking back that's when I see a black Audi pull over and Christian Grey is now standing in front of me.

"Madeline, what are you doing? Where are you coming from?" I just look at him Oh no I'm going to puke again. I stumble to another alley and vomit. Oh my God what is wrong with me? He holds my hair back and helps me out of the alley. He has intense anger in his eyes. They look as dark as coal. I finally answer him.

"I went to the lounge around the corner, I don't know what's wrong with me. I only had three ciders. I think I am going to puke again."

"Have you eaten anything today?"

"Just breakfast, and some coffee" He looks at me and now he is furious.

"You need to eat more, this is why you are vomiting. Alcohol on an empty stomach is not good. I just hope this is all it is." He picks me up and carries me to the Audi he puts me in the back seat and slides in next to me. I hear him tell the driver Taylor I think, to take us back to Escala. I can't argue I just close my eyes and pray I don't get attacked.

I wake up the next morning in a t-shirt and underwear. I look around the room and panic. I have no idea where I am. I sit up and there is a knock on the door, I pull the comforter up high enough to make sure I am covered.

**"Um come in?"** I say embarrassed. Christian walks in with a glass of orange juice and some Advil. He places both on the nightstand.

"How do you feel this morning?" He asks coldly.

**"My head hurts and um where are my clothes?" **

"Take the Advil and I sent Taylor to get you some clean clothes, the ones you were wearing are getting cleaned. Take a shower and when you get done the new clothes will be on the bed. Breakfast will be ready in about 45 minutes."

**"You didn't have to get me clothes I could of just worn what I had on, and how and why am I here?"** I'm so confused as to what happened. Oh shit I'm supposed to meet Thomas and Elena this morning. I run and grab my phone from my purse.

"Don't worry I already spoke to Thomas he knows you are safe and said not to worry about the meeting, he postponed it. Now get showered and meet in the kitchen. Oh and your original clothing had vomit all over it."

He turns on his heels and walks out of the room. I am so embarrassed what have I done. Did I sleep with him? Where did he sleep? Who changed me? Oh my God I am such an idiot. How stupid of me. I go into the master bath and turn on the shower. It is huge with glass all around it with chrome hardware. The bathroom itself is huge; my whole bedroom at home could fit in it. I get into the shower and let the water run over me cleansing away everything from last night. I reach for the shower gel and the smell of jasmine fills the air, I wash my body and hair, I turn the water off and step out. I wrap myself in the softest most fluffiest towel I have felt and walk back into the bedroom. I look on the bed and just as Christian had said a completely new outfit was laying waiting for me. I look at the very expensive outfit lying before me and start to feel like I am in a dream. Even a new bra and underwear set very pretty powered blue with lace trim. I get dressed and pull my hair into a sloppy bun and head out of the room.

The smell of coffee and bacon fills the air, I see Christian sitting at the breakfast bar looking unbelievably gorgeous. I walk in and say

**"Hi, um thank you for the clothes for clothes, please tell me how much they were I would like to pay you back for them."** I will probably have to just give him the money I made from last night.

"Ms. Stone, don't worry about the money and eat your breakfast."

His housekeeper turns to me, she is in her early 40's tall and thin, with blonde hair that is cut into a one-length bob.

"Good morning, Ms. Stone. Can I get you something to drink?" she has a motherly way about her.

**"Yes do you have any English Breakfast Tea?" **

"I believe so, let me check." She starts the kettle and starts looking through the cabinets. "No, dear we don't I am so sorry, we do have green tea, chamomile and earl grey."

**"Some chamomile will be fine thank you." **I look down and start fidgeting. I look up and realize he is staring at me. I bite my lower lip and start to blush.

"What kind of tea do you normally drink?" He asks me and I nervously respond

**"Twinning's English Breakfast Tea." **

"You need to eat more, please I have a thing about wasted food, please finish." He sounds so domineering when he says it.

We finish breakfast and I start getting my things together, I really need to get out of here.

CGPOV

I take off her dress and shoes, she is so beautiful, and has a small birthmark right by her belly button. I control myself as I take off her bra and slip one of my t-shirts on over her head. I make her comfortable and lay her on her side in case she pukes. She is in bed, and I climb in next her I make sure to touch her. I have never slept in the same bed with anyone; this is an awkward first for me. She looks like an angel when she sleeps. I fall asleep almost immediately. I am awaken by the sound of her tossing and turning. It sounds like she is crying in her sleep. All she keeps saying is "No please, Dan please don't…" I hear her nightmare and look at her face she looks like she is crying in her sleep holding her stomach. I wonder what that was about. Who is Dan? Hopefully Welch can find out. I fall back to sleep.

I wake up realizing I didn't have any of my normal nightmares, I feel refreshed and calm. I leave the room to let her sleep. I hear her phone going off in her purse and I answer it.

**"Hello Thomas, Christian Grey, Madie is safe, she had some issues last night she is ok now, I will have her call you when she wakes up."**

"Um ok, can you tell her the meeting today is postponed until the afternoon?" Oh this guy sounds so confused but I am not going to worry about him, making sure Madie is ok that is what I have to worry about.

Her cell phone goes off again it is a text message, I know I shouldn't read it but I do any way.

WHORE! You will just go home with anyone wont you?

I'm disgusted who the hell would talk to her this way? The number isn't saved in her phone, she must not know who this person is. I'm highly concerned now whoever this person is knows she is here and that she came home with me. She starts getting restless; I put her phone back and leave the room. I go and tell Gail to start breakfast and to have it ready in 45 minutes. I go back to the room carrying Advil and orange juice.

I knock and she just tells me to come in. God she is beautiful in the morning. I tell her to take a shower and that clothes will be here soon for her. I really would love to spank her for acting so careless yesterday. Oh the thought of making her pale skin turn a beautiful shade of pink makes me hard. I tell her breakfast will be done in about 45min and to shower. I leave and tell Taylor to put the clothes in the room when he hears the shower running.

I go into the kitchen and sit at the breakfast bar and talk to Gail for what seems like only minutes and then she appears wearing the skinny jeans and sweater I bought for her. She looks so damn sexy in those jeans. She sits and asks for English Breakfast Tea, and we don't have any I must remind Gail to get some. She finishes eating and I notice her hair is still wet.

"Your hair is wet. There is a blow dryer in the master bath, go and dry your hair." She looks stunned that I would tell her that.

**"Um ok?"** She sounds irritated.

"When you are done with your hair we will go back to the hotel." I tell her as matter of factly.

MSPOV

**"Yes Mr. Grey."** I roll my eyes at him. I don't know who he thinks he is but this south side girl does not and will not be told what to do. I finish my hair, and walk out of the master bedroom. Christian is in jeans and a t-shirt; I never thought an old Metallica shirt could look so sexy. Damn. I pull on my boots and start to get my things together. I look up and he is walking towards me, he stops inches away from my face and asks

"Are you ready to go?"

**"Yes, thank you again for everything and I expect a bill for the clothing."**

"Madeline, I told you they are a gift, look around you money is not a problem. You deserve to be in clothes like those."

**"I'm not going to argue with you, one thing about me Mr. Grey, I am highly stubborn, and I almost always get my way. Now can we please get me back to my hotel."**

"Yes, ma'am" He gives me a half smile. We head out the door and into the foyer and wait for the elevator.

CGPOV

Oh this woman is making me nuts, but in a really good way. I can't stop staring at her I feel like some sort of creep. The elevator doors open and we step. She glances at me out of the corner of her eye, and that's all I can take. I hit the stop button in the elevator, and I push her up against the wall of the elevator I pin her hands over her head with one hand then I wrap one of her legs around my waist, my mouth is on hers she opens her mouth up and takes my tongue in hers, she is more aggressive this time while searching my mouth. She starts to groan and it goes straight to the throbbing in my pants. Oh how I want this girl, I want to take her in this elevator but I can't. I know I cant. I pull away leaving her wanting more and breathless. I flip the switch and we start moving again. We exit the elevator and Taylor drives us to the Four Seasons.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

MSPOV

Oh my, as we drive back to the hotel I keep trying to compose myself, but the throbbing inside wont stop. He is so beautiful, but whatever is going on here will not last. I already know this, we come from two separate worlds, mine consists of playdoh and cupcakes. While his consists of business and throwing money around like it's water. I cant do this. A few more days and I will be back in Chicago, reading Good Night Moon to Jack. Oh I miss my bubbie. I keep looking out of my window and realize we are listen too Debussy Clair De Lune. Oh how I love this. I finally say

**"Debussey, Clair De Lune, I didn't take you for someone who would like this type of music."**

"I like many different types of music, and I also play the piano."

** "Really, I play the violin, well, played I haven't played it in about 4 years. I stopped when.."**

"When you got pregnant with Jackson?"

** "Yes, how did you know about Jack?"** Ok Holy creepiness. What the hell, has he been stalking me?

"Let's just say I have my ways." He laughs and smiles at me.

**"You checked me out didn't you? I don't know if I should be flattered or freaked out?"** I start to giggle nervously ok he knows about Jack but what else does he know, I'm really worried. John Mayer's Your Body is a Wonderland starts playing and all I can do is smile.

"Well I wanted to make sure you weren't one of those crazy stalker types." I just look at him with my mouth open.

**"Um, isn't that like the pot calling the kettle black?"** I say giggling again from nerves.

We arrive at the hotel the valet opens the door and I slide out, before I even turn to close the door Christian is out of the car handing the keys to the valet. I thought he was just driving me home. I look at him puzzled.

"Elena, wants me to attend the meeting. I figure I would just stay here with you until then." Why would Ms. Lincoln want Christian at the meeting?

** "Ok."** I nervously walk into the hotel and go straight for the elevator, I push the button and realize he right behind me. I feel very awkward when I am with him. I walk in and press my floor. He is standing right next to me and I can feel the electricity between us, it makes me tingle all over. I get a whiff of his smell, whatever it is, its intoxicating. Its smells so fresh and calming it's like my own personal aromatherapy.

**"So just to let you know I was planning on taking a nap before the meeting considering my head is still pounding."** I try not to sound rude.

"That's fine I have some work to do anyway." He tapes his pocket where is blackberry is. That reminds me I have to call Jack when I get into the room.

We get into the room and I immediately pulled out my phone and called Jack.

"Momma?"

**"Hi bubbie, how are you?"**

"Im good momma, when are yoo coming home? I miss yoo so much."

** "I miss you too baby, I will be home in two days."**

"Ok momma, I wuve yoo, and I see yoo soon."

** "Bye bye handsome."**

"Bye mommy."

I hang up with him and feel a tear falling from my eye. I miss him so much I just wipe it away, I don't want Mr. Grey to see. He is sitting in the living area, I walk back to the bathroom to change into some pajama pants and a tank top, he looks up at me and I say.

** "I told you I was going back to bed."** I just laugh

"I can see that." He smiles at me and I melt.

I crawl into bed and I fall asleep fast.

**CGPOV**

I sit on the chaise lounge and go through my emails. Just as I am about to answer them, I realize Madeline is tossing and turning. She starts talking in her sleep, and I feel like I'm intruding then she starts screaming.

"PLEASE NO, OH GOD NO. PLEASE HELP SOMEONE HELP, I DON'T WANT THIS. PLEASE STOP, NO, STOP."

I run over to her and wake her up, she looks shocked to see me. Then she whispers to me.

" I…I'm sorry It was just a bad dream…" and just like that she was back to sleep. I cant help but wonder who those dreams are about. I hear my phone go off and I can tell by my the ring tone its Elena

And here's to you Mrs. Robinson. Jesus loves you more than you will know wo,wo,wo,. Yes her ring tone is Mrs. Robinson, that would be Ana's doing. Those two hate each other. Ana doesn't get my relationship with Elena.

**"Hello Elena, how are you."**

"Hello Christian dear, I am splendid, are you still coming to the meeting this afternoon?"

** "Yes I am, I'm at the hotel already waiting for you. What time will you be here? Also, where are we meeting you, the lounge or restaurant?"**

" We? What do you mean we? Do you have a mouse in your pocket? I will be there close to 1pm and meet in the lobby we can go from there."

**"Elena, I do not have a small rodent in my pocket, I'm with Madeline."**

"Oh…"

**"Ok I will see you at 1pm then have a good morning. Good bye."**

"Good bye Christian."

**ELPOV**

He is with her. I shouldn't have been worried about her and Thomas. I should have been worried about her and Christian. Christian will always be the love of my life. Now I have to figure out a way to get her away from Christian. Dammit. How am I going to do that? If only Christian had work to do in Chicago I could keep her out here opening up the new shop.

**MSPOV**

I wake up to find Christian watching me sleep. I look at him confused. I'm surprised he is still here.

** "Hi…"**

"Good morning sleepy head."

He watched me sleep? Ok that's very stalkerish.

"The meeting is at 1, you might want to change." I roll out of the bed and head to the bathroom. I put my new jeans on and one of my sweaters, I hope I don't insult him by not wearing the shirt he got me.

"Madeline" I hear him call me and I get weak.

**"Yes."**

"What are you doing this evening?."

**"I have a date with room service and the Bronte sisters."**

"So you are reading and eating alone?"

**"Yes, Thomas has been busy and after my adventure yesterday I don't think I should venture out by myself."**

"Well than you can come to dinner with me then. After the meeting I will go and come back around 6pm."

**"Uh…"**

"Just say yes, don't worry about clothes you will have something to wear it will waiting for you after the meeting."

** "Mr. Grey, I don't know what to say…"**

"Say yes, or ok. I will meet you downstairs, get ready, Elena and Thomas will be here soon."

He turns and leaves the room. I get ready and meet him downstairs.

** TOPOV**

We walk into the hotel and Mr. Grey is waiting in the lobby for us. He and Elena kiss their hello's. Where is Madie? She is obviously running late, well she can not blame this one on Jack. Oh I miss my little buddy, I should call Katherine to talk to him. I say my hello to Mr. Grey that's when I see her walking away from the elevator. God she is just beautiful. Whoa where did those jeans come from? Those are $200 jeans I know she doesn't have anything like that in her wardrobe. He must have bought them for her. OH what did she do last night? I hope she didn't sleep with him. I've heard stories about his sexcapedes. He better not of touched her. I am starting to feel intense anger, towards him I need to calm down breathe, man , breathe. She walks over to me and hugs and kisses me on the cheek.

"Shall we?" Mr. Grey directs us to the restaurant.

We all sit and Elena, starts the meeting.

"Ms. Stone, I want to say thank you for coming all this way to cater my party, I am pleased to say your cupcakes were a success. I have received phone calls all morning from the guests wondering where they can get more of them." Madie's face lights up. I don't think she has ever been really told how great her cupcakes are. I mean she has seen the reviews on Facebook and Yelp but never actually from someone of Elena's stature. She is used to her following on the south side of Chicago.

"Really, Ms. Lincoln, thank you for the opportunity."

"The minute I tasted them I knew I had to get them over to the west coast. That is why I arranged this meeting. I have a business opportunity for you. Well Christian and I do. We have both agreed to help you open a shop here in Seattle. Eventually we would like to see them in every metropolitan area. We will front the costs of building the shop for only 25% stake in the company."

** MSPOV**

** "Really, well that is something I need to think about it. I'm flattered but I started Sugar and Spice so I could be with my son. If I open another one in Seattle, I would not be with him. If I agree to this, I expect to play a major part in all the decision-making." ** I'm shocked is this why Christian has followed me and running back ground checks. I don't know how to feel now. I am starting to wonder what Mr. Grey's motives were this weekend. All I know is I miss my son now and all I want to do is curl up on the couch with him and watch Monster's Inc.

"Madeline, we would be very accommodating, you could bring him here with you. We wouldn't expect you to leave him. I will personally make sure he has the care he deserves while you are here. Whether it is a private tutor or an au pair." Mr. Grey sound so sincere I am so lost.

**"Can I please have some time to think about it? I also have to speak with mother to make sure she can run the store in Chicago, I have a lot of things to think about."** I am so confused if it was just me I would jump on this opportunity but it's not just me I have to think of Jack.

"Yes definantly we want you to take all the time you need. We completely understand where you are coming from." Ms. Lincoln pipes in.

"Madie, this is an opportunity that only comes once lifetime, you really need to remember that." Thomas says and looks at me. Oh Thomas I would be leaving you too. What would I do without him?

**"Ok I will think about it long and hard."** I stand up.

**"Thank you again for the opportunity I will let you know my final decision by the end of the week."** I shake everyone's hand and walk towards the elevator. What do to do what to do. I need to talk to Thomas alone away from every one. I look over and see Christian standing next to me.

"I want to walk you to your hotel room."

**"Ok"** God this man's smell is so intoxicating.

"I will pick you up at 6pm. Would you like to meet me in the lobby or the lounge?"

**"That's up to you ."**

"Ok, meet me in the lounge."

We reach my room and he comes so close to my face i feel his breath on my lips and he whispers "I will see you soon, don't be late." He turns and walks away down the hall. I finally unlock my hotel room door and their on my bed is the outfit I am to wear tonight.


	10. Chapter 10

**I am sorry if there is any mistakes and Thank You Nikkigee for everything you are awesome**

Chapter 10

**CGPOV**

How am I going to bring up the non-disclosure agreement. As it is this has gone to far without one. I do not need my secretes being told to paparazzi.

**"Welch, I want this number ran 312-555-6235."**

"Yes, sir"

**"I want an answer as soon as you get anything." **I know im being unreasonable but who ever is sending her those messages needs to be taken care of.

"Yes, sir, have a good evening."

I hang up with Welch only to realize I have neglected my Ana. I better do some groveling, even though the woman makes me insane. My mother would love for Ana and I to be together. She is my best friend but I don't love, I am not capable of love. My heart is black and my soul is non-existant. Ana says she loves me I believe she does, but I just don't love her, I don't know how I can be more to anyone.

**"Ana Banana.." I say trying to sound enthusiastic**

"Mr Grey it's so nice of you to remember me. You know, Ana your so called friend. What can I help you with?"

**"Ana, I've been working on a business deal. Don't be mad at me."**

"Really, because I believe the business deal has a name. Would that name be Madeline Stone? I think so. You know Christian I am used to being pushed to the side for Mrs. Robinson but what I am not used to is, being pushed to the side for some middle class putana."

Shit she is pissed. Dammit, this is going to take a lot of groveling.

**"Ana do you remember telling me how much you loved the cupcakes from Elena's party?"**

"Yes, why?"

**"Well the business deal I've been working on had to do with the owner of the bakery. The owner maybe opening up here in Seattle."**

"Oh well now I feel like shit. Thanks Grey, I appreciate it. When am I going to see you?"

**" You yell at me accuse me of things and then you wonder when you are going to see me."** Wow this woman makes me nuts. I can only imagine what she is like in a relationship. She must make Steven insane.

"I know Christian, I'm sorry, do you forgive me?"

**"Yes, I forgive you. I have to go, we will meet for lunch this week. Call and let me know what your schedule is like."**

"Ok bye babe."

Shit 4:30 I have to get ready to meet Madeline in an hour and a half.

**TOPOV**

I give Elena a kiss good-bye and head up to my room, before I go up there I stop at Madie's room. I need to speak with her, she knows how to ground me, I need to know she is ok and I just need her. I knock on the door and she answers it.

"Thomas are you ok?" I just look at her and wrap her in my arms. I don't want to let go of her.

**"I am ok. I just need to see you. Ana I need to talk to you."** I walk in and she looks nervous, she has changed into a black cocktail dress and black heels.** " Where are you going all dressed up?"** That dress looks amazing on her. I can only guess that slime ball Grey bought it for her.

"Thomas come in whats going on? I am having dinner with Mr. Grey at 6." Fucking Grey he needs to leave her alone. Yes I am sleeping with Elena, but that's all it is. Ana is going to fall for this asshat and get hurt. Why wont she realize the best thing for her and Jackson is me?

**"I realized today I might never see you and Jack again. Madeline I… I don't want to lose you."**

MSPOV

What does he mean he doesn't want lose me?

**"Thomas how will you lose me? You know you are my best friend, the one I go to for everything and you are the one who has always been there for me and Jack. Who took me to the hospital when that low life Dan wasn't around? Who was there when I gave birth? YOU every answer is you. I will always be here for you. Listen tomorrow let's have an us day. I need some help from DR. O'Malley."** I chuckle he looks more at ease. I wonder where all this coming from.

"Ana, I am afraid that if you open a store here, you will move. I don't want that to happen, we will talk more tomorrow." He hugs me and kisses me on the cheek. I will admit he lingered a little longer than normal.

He is with Elena, damn my phone wont stop. I check my phone and it's a message from that damn number.

It's a picture message… It's a picture of Jack at The Museum of Science and Industry. I drop my phone and run to the bathroom and puke. The caption under the picture says **"I wonder how little Jack would feel if he knew his mommy was a lying WHORE!**"

I realize someone is knocking on the door. I get up and try to compose myself. I look in the peep-hole its Christian.

**"Hello, Mr. Grey…"** I say trying to swallow the lump that is beginning to grow in my throat.

"Madeline whats wrong? Talk to me. You look like you have seen a ghost. Please talk to me."

All I can do I point to my phone on the floor. He picks it up and realizes it is a picture of my son.

"Madeline who is this? Who is sending you these messages?" He voice is stern and demanding.

**"I don't know. I have tried to figure it out. These messages started coming the morning the fundraiser and they haven't stopped."**

"Madie I am going to ask you this please don't be mad at me. Do you think it could be Jack's father?"

**"I don't know."** Im sitting on the edge of my bed with my head in my hands and Christian walks over to me and asks

"Ok, I will get to the bottom of this. I want you to get up and freshen up while I take care of this." I get up and make my way to the bathroom again fix my make up and hair. I can hear Christian on the phone.

"Welch that's it I want answers you have until tonight."

"The messages are getting worse."

"Whoever this is, they have taken pictures of her son."

"Yes it is recent. Madie when did he go to the museum?"

"Saturday." I manage

"Saturday, get me the information." This must be CEO Grey. I like this Christian so demanding and controlling.

**CGPOV**

I have a feeling Madeline may have another stalker not just me. If she only knew how I have had someone following her not just here but in Chicago. Just for protection, obviously now though I know she needs it.

**"Do you still want to go to dinner? Have you eaten anything besides breakfast?"** I hope so I want to calm her nerves I can see she is on edge.

"Yes I do want to go still, getting out of this room will do me some good."

**"I thought maybe we could go to Canlis."**

I have never heard of that place so I just nod and agree.

We get into the Audi and I take her hand in mine and run my thumb over her knuckles and whisper **"You look incredible."**

"Thank you, and thank you for the dress and everything."

**MSPOV**

We get to the restaurant and he tells the driver, Taylor I believe is his name to go and eat also. We walk into Canlis and are taken to a private room. The room is empty, Christian looks at me with those soul piercing eyes and says. " I bought out this part of the restaurant so we can have some privacy." He pulls out my chair and motions me to sit. He is so cool and calm and in control. I never thought I would say this but having someone control everything down to what I wear is kind of sexy. The waiter comes over and Christian orders for both of us.

"We will both have the Canlis Salad, the South Atlantic Sea Bass and a bottle of Kistler –Hyde Vineyard, Carneros ,Chardonnay 2009. Thank you."

"Thank you, Mr. Grey, I will be back with your wine."

He looks at me with lust in his eyes. I gently bite my lower lip why am I so nervous? I don't understand this why is this man making me so weak.

"Madeline before we go any further tonight I want you to understand something, I value my privacy. I am a very private person, I like to keep a low profile. I try to stay out of the tabloids, so I would like you to sign a non-disclosure agreement. Please don't feel offended I make everyone I come in contact with sign them."

What the hell, is he serious? I mean like I would go and blab to who Thomas, he is to busy fucking Elena, Ashley, she is to busy with her own life, whatever, if it make this egotistical maniac comfortable then fine I will do it.

**"Ok, Mr. Grey I will sign your little NDA. Where is the pen?"**

He slides me the paper and the pen and I sign. I look up and Christian has finally relaxed.

"Now that we got that out-of-the-way. Madie. I want to let you know something. I want you to know I mean what I said at lunch today. I will make sure Jack has the best Au Pair my money can buy. I will also make sure while you are here you want and need nothing."

Why is he doing this? This man doesn't understand that I have baggage and serious issues. What Dan did has ruined me.

**"Um ok. but why are you doing this?"**

"Madie, I am moved by your devotion to your son. You are an amazing mom, I see how you light up whenever you talk about him, that little boy is your life line. Without him you would be lost. I can be a complete asshole at times I know but I will not deprive you of your child. If you do this I want you to bring him here, you need to be with him."

**"I have a lot to think about."** The wine is getting to my head and I ask the waiter for a glass of water.

We finish our meal and Taylor is waiting for us out side.

CGPOV

**"Escala , Taylor."**

You are taking her back to Escala what are you gonna do you cant take her in to the red room. You don't even have a contract with her. What are you thinking. She hasn't been I with anyone in four years. She has no clue as to how fucked up you really are.

**"Madeline, I am taking you back to Escala for a night-cap."** Maybe she is into BDSM. God that would be perfect, however I highly doubt she is. I bet she like to be spanked and her hair pulled, maybe even light bondage. Just thinking about her being tied up is making me hard.

"Chopin Prelude in E-minor. Mr Grey you amaze me with your taste in music."

**" I told you I like a lot of different types of music."** I look at her and her eyes are burning into mine I want to kiss her. I want her mouth on my mouth. I lean in slowly to our lips are almost touching and I ask her "What are you thinking about Ms. Stone."

Without warning her soft supple lips are on mine. Her kiss is longing and needy, I feel her tongue enter my mouth and her hand guides mine around her waist, while the other one gently pulls my hair. I pull her in to my lap were I start testing how far she will let me go. I start by pulling her hair and she lets out a moan not one of pain but one of pleasure. I start to throb, she likes some pain, I pull a little harder and she groans louder. We forget Taylor is in the car until he raises the privacy window. I run my other hand up her glorious leg my hand is on her ass and I give it a swat she likes it. She pulls away and says in a heavy breath "Harder." She wants me I spank her again and again. She whispers "Mr. Grey" Oh the way she says my name it drives me crazy. My phone rings, who ever it is better have a good reason for calling me.

**"Grey."**

"Mr. Grey the phone number comes back to a prepaid phone purchased in Chicago."

**"Shit well try tracking it and get back to me."**

I hang up the phone and realize we are back at Escala. Taylor parks the car and we walk towards the elevator.

We walk into the elevator and she looks at me those fuck me eyes and says " What is it about elevators?"


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

**MSPOV**

My phone goes off the minute I walk into Christian's apartment. I look and it's another new message from the unknown.

So did you FUCK him yet?

I just shake my head and take a deep breath. Christian notices my face pale.

"Madie what is wrong? I can have Taylor take you back to the hotel. Is everything ok in Chicago?"

**"Yes, this psycho just sent me another message. I am getting frustrated that's all."**

"I promise you we will get to the bottom of this."

**"Christian, this person has followed and taken pictures of my son. He knows I am here in Seattle. I am getting very freaked out, I just want to get to the bottom of it."**

He gets up and leaves the room, I hear him on the phone.

"Welch…"

"No, I don't sleep, I want answers, the fucker texted her again. He knows she is here in Seattle. I want security detail on both Jackson Richard Stone in Chicago, and on Madeline Nicole Stone she is in Seattle with me."

"I want it done, Madeline is worried about her son's safety while she is here and I plan on making the rest of her trip as enjoyable as possible."

"Thank you Welch, I expect some more info tonight."

He walks back in with two glasses. White wine for me and a scotch for him, he hands my glass and he tries to change the subject.

"I hope you like Riesling." I take a sip and it is delicious.

**"Its actually my favorite white wine thank you."**

"So how do you know Dr. O'Malley?"

**"Thomas. Well we met when I was working towards my BSN, and he was in medical school. We both had finals I was only one two semesters away from graduating and he was graduating soon. He saw me in the struggling with what I was studying and came over and helped. We became instant friends. He feels the need to take care of me."**

"Interesting, why does he feel the need to take care of you?"

**"Oh not just me, but Jack too. I met Jack's father because of him, and when he left Thomas, felt guilty."** Oh please don't ask any more. He can't know what happened between Dan and I. Dan ruined me. Thank god Christian didn't see my scars when he changed me last night. I would have been mortified.

"So who do you have back home?" What is this, I feel like he is playing 20 questions.

**"My mom, and Jack."** Ok what is going on here?

"Boyfriend?" Wow a little blunt there huh?

**"I don't do the whole boyfriend thing."** Well not since Dan ruined me, the man broke me.

"What do you mean you don't do the boyfriend thing? I am trying to figure you out, you are very hard to read."

**"I keep to myself, I don't date, I don't have boyfriends, I haven't been with anyone since Jack's father."**

"Why?"

**"Why? Well honestly, because I don't want to have a parade of men in and out of my son's life."** Why am I explaining my self. I don't have to explain my self to anyone. Let alone a stranger.

"So you don't do the boyfriend thing, you only have your mom and Jack back home, and from what I gether Jack's father is nowhere to be found." He takes a sip.

**"Ok my turn now."** I grin mischievously. **" I did my own form of stalking, why isn't there a picture or a mention of any women in your life? I've checked all of my usual source and there is none."**

"I don't do the whole girlfriend thing." He chuckles

**"Explain…"**

"I think its best I show you." Ok this getting kind of weird. Why can't he just explain it to me?

He takes my hand and leads me up a white stair case. He stops at a door and takes out a key and takes a deep breathe. What is wrong with this man he is shaking like a leaf. I don't think he understands that is takes a lot to offend me. I've seen a lot and been through a lot nothing he is going to show me is going to shock me.

**CGPOV**

Ok here goes nothing. I need to breath, either she is going to run away screaming and cancel the business deal completely. Or she may embrace my lifestyle. She did like it when I pulled her hair and spanked her, but has she ever been dominanted? I turn the key and unlock my playroom. The smell is so comforting to me. It smells of lemon furniture polish and leather. I turn on the light and she can see all of my room. I study her face and try to read her. Nothing, oh God please say something. I notice a sexy flirtacious smile across her face.

"BDSM…" She is smiling this is a good thing I hope.

**"Yes"** She is laughing, why is she laughing. I look at her confused and curious.** "What?"**

"I've always been a little curious, I'm not gonna lie." She is blushing ten different shades of red. I can't help but laugh to myself.

**MSPOV**

BDSM oh this very well may be the beginning of a beautiful thing. I can't believe he thinks this something to be ashamed of. However, I wouldn't be blabbing it to everyone I came in contact with. I understand now why he had me sign the NDA. He closes the door and we head down the stairs. He seems more at ease and relaxed. He gets me another drink and says he has another business agreement he would like me to look over.

**"Ok, what would this involve?"** What other type of agreement would he have in mind.

"Well it is quite obvious I am attracted to you and you to me. I would like to help you explore your curiosities." Oh my God I think I am going to faint. This handsome Greek god wants to help fulfill my curiosities. When was the last time you were tested and what do you do for birth control?

**"I um have…wow…um…ok how do we um…"** I am stuttering like a babbling idiot. I think I am stunned. Wow. **"Um, I haven't been with anyone since my son's father, and I am on the shot."**

"Madie we would take it slow of course. I would never do something you didn't want to do. All I want in return is to take care of you, while we are in this business agreement. That includes clothing, doctors, grooming, personal training, and anything else I think you need. If you say no to this agreement, I will still hold up my end of the bargain pertaining to the bakery." He holds some papers in his hand and tells me to look over them.

"This is our contract, it explains the rules and expectations." Rules, expectations, I start to look over the contract and certain words pop out at me. Words like hard limit, soft limit, dominant, submissive, fisting caneing, flogging, bound, gaged oh my what am I getting myself into.

**"Mr. Grey I do need to read over this and think."** He stands up and walks around so he is behind me. I feel his breath on my neck.

"Not a problem, Ms. Stone, take all the time you need." I feel him gently bite under my ear. I instantly melt I feel myself starting to get wet. I instantly shift in my seat. He can see I am blushing again. I start to bite lower lip and leans down again and says.

"If you don't stop biting that lip of yours I am going to bite it for you."

I look up at him breath** "Do it then."** With in seconds I feel his lips on mine, and his teeth biting and pulling on my lower lip. I gasp with excitement. No one has ever made me feel the Christian does. He pulls back and looks at me. His eyes wide with excitement and lust, he runs his hands through his copper hair and says

"Fuck the contract." He stands up and pulls me to another room. He opens the door and his hands are immediately on my face pulling me closer to him, his tongue is frantically searching my mouth. Oh this man can kiss, with every kiss I feel my inside tighten.

He unzips my dress and it falls to the ground and his one hand is grabbing my ass while his other hand undoes my bra. He starts biting my neck and all I can do is say **"Oh. My. God. Please. Don't. Stop."**

"Are you sure?" What the hell yes good God.

I nod yes.

"Madeline, I am going to give you basic instructions I want you to follow them. I am going to step out when I come back in I want you to be kneeling by the door with your hands on your thighs palms side down. Your hair is to be braided and your eyes are to look at the floor. You will not make eye contact with me unless I tell you too. If at any time you want me to stop the safe word is red. Do you understand? Also you will address me as Sir."

I look down and say **" Yes, sir."**

"Good Girl." He walks out of the room.

**"Sir, wait, I have a hard limit."** He spins on his heels and walks into the room.

"What is that?" I keep my eyes on the floor never looking at him.

**"Sir, I have a hard limit."** My eyes are still staring at the floor.

"Look at me and explain." He sounds cold.

**"Sir"** I whisper **" The lights, Sir, I need the lights off or dimmed, I'm not comfortable with them on."** I shift my eyes back to the floor hang my head.

" Ok." He turns and walks out.

Damn you Dan Tobol, damn you and your scalpel, Damn you for the things you did to me. I start to braid my hair starting at the very top of my head I make an inside out French braid and then I tie the ends. Christian didn't tell me to remove any more clothing so I pick up my dress and bra and fold them and put them on the chair. I turn the lights off, and assume my place by the door. It takes almost what feels like 20 minutes for him to come in. When he finally arrives he walks around the room, and is wearing different clothes. Even the man's feet are sexy. Damn.

He grabs my braid and pulls it down so I have to look at him.

"Get up. and lay on the bed." I do as I am told. He walks to the door and dims the light almost completely. He goes into the closet and brings out a what I believe is a tie. He is going to tie me up. The thought is making me wet, my insides pull tighter and I feel like I am going to cum. He walks over to me and ties my hands up over my head to the head-board. The tie is tight but not uncomfortable. He takes out a blind fold and slips it over my head. I can sense him leaning over me and he whispers "Madeline, I am going to fuck you hard, if it gets to rough you must safe word." I feel him get off the bed. About thirty seconds go by and I hear O Fortuna coming from the speakers in the room. Oh this man has amazed me all night.

I feel his hands run up my legs then stop at my waist band. He runs the tips of his fingers over me, he can sense how wet I am.

"Well Madeline, I believe you are wet." He slides my panties to one side and slips one finger inside. I moan.

"Shhhh, Ms. Stone you must learn to control yourself."

Just then I feel my panties being ripped off. Christian is now straddling me and sucking and biting my nipples, I arch my back to push my nipple closer to his mouth.

"Stay still." I can tell by the tone of his voice he is saying it through clenched teeth. "If you don't I will have to restrain you further."

I feel him between my legs and then he slams into me. He fills every inch of me, then he pulls out, then slams into me this time a little harder. Oh the harder the better Mr. Grey. He flips me over and he enters me from behind , he slams into me and spanks me at the same time.

I start to scream **"Harder!"** I can tell by his reaction he getting even more excited.

"Harder Ms. Stone?"

**"Yes, harder Sir."**

He spanks me harder it feels amazing then he slams into me. He stops spanking and starts to wrap the braid around his hand. He is pulling my hair and fucking me, I lose myself I cum hard so hard I have a full body orgasm. I start to shake just then Christian slams into me one more time and I know he has started to cum.

He unties me and I get up quickly to find my clothes. I go to the bathroom wear I get dressed and clean up. Christian knocks on the door.

"Madie, are you ok? You didn't safe word I thought you were enjoying your self."

**"Yes I am ok. Everything is fine. Don't worry I will be out in a minute."** I don't want him to see what Dan did to me. The scars are too much to handle. Thomas knows all about them , he was the one who stopped the bleeding. I turn around to look at my back in the mirror, there it was, the words that would be on me forever. FUCKING WHORE. I wipe the tears off of my face and finish dressing. I come out and find Christian sitting in the chair directly across from me.

"If you would have waited I would have given you a t-shirt and a pair of pajama pants. Are you sure you are ok?"

He sounds genuinely concerned but I can't read him. I'm looking at the ground like he wants me too.

**"Yes Sir, I'm fine, I'm sorry Sir."** I need to keep my secret for as long as humanly possible.I need to keep my secret for as long as humanly possible. The sound of Vivaldi-Winter is playing from the Ipod, and I hang my head down.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

**CGPOV**

What is she hiding? I have to find out. I know she wont tell me. Something about her body, it has to be. The lights being on are a hard limit for her. Why? She ran to the bathroom to get dressed. I look at her sleeping at I start to think she maybe as fucked up as I am. I get up and go to the great room, when I can't sleep I play the piano. I sit down and start to lose myself in the keys. I don't know how long she was standing there, but when I look up there she is. She looks mesmerized. She finally speaks.

"Beethoven's Moonlite Sonata." I stand and walk towards her.

**"You should be in a silk night-gown not some crummy t-shirt and pajama pants."** I pull her into me, she is frozen in her place. Oh Madeline why are you so fucked up? Who hurt you, what did they do to you?

"Well, I wasn't expecting to be sleeping here."

**"I can take you back to the hotel if you would like."**

"No that wont be necessary, I was just getting a glass of water."

**"Go back to bed and I will bring you one."** She is sleeping in my bed again. What am I doing?

Her phone goes off and I can only assume it is the unknown.

"Im so sick of this crap!"

**"Whats wrong? Are you ok?"** I jump and almost drop the glass.

"It's a message they were watching us." She is shaking, and completely pale.

That braid looked fabulous on you. FUCKING WHORE. Seems like someone else feels the same way I do. LOL! FUCKING WHORE. I wonder who branded you with that? LOL.

**"Let me see it."** I walk over to grab her phone. She pulls it back she looks terrified. What is in that message that she is hiding? I will get to the bottom of this.

"It says the braid looked fabulous on me." Just then the door bell rings. It's almost 2 am who in the hell is at my door? In walks Taylor.

"Mr. Grey there is a package here for Ms. Stone."

**"Bring it here."** I hand the box over to her and she looks confused. As she opens it I see the look of horror wash over her face.

"**What's in the box?"** She doesn't answer me she just stares right through me. I get up and I'm confused what would make her so upset. What was in that box? She stands up still holding the box, and starts pacing.

"I uh really need to get back to the hotel. I'm sorry would you mind taking me back, I need to be alone now." Her eyes are glued to the box in her hands and I can't help but want to tell her no. She is leaving on Tuesday. She will be back in Chicago away from me.

**"I will take you back, but I want one of my security guards to stay with you."** She just looks at me. Her eyes narrow.

"Mr. Grey I am a big girl I can handle being in my hotel room alone. You do not need some one watching me. Plus I have my protection." She taps her purse.

**"So you have what, a can of mace?"** The only thing I can think of is a can of mace.

"No actually I have a Ruger P95 but that's not the point, I can protect myself." She is serious about this ok, I will just have Luke in present but not known.

**"What wait you have a gun in your purse?"**

"Yes I do, it is perfectly legal, I have all the proper cards, and I am a very good shot. So you see I don't need some guy following me everywhere." She sounds so proud of herself. I hate guns I don't like being around them, my security detail carries them but you can not see them.

**"I don't care if you have an arsenal in your hotel room. You will have some sort of security detail. Madie, this is all started after you and I met at Elena's. I am starting to think its is all connected, please just listen to me."**

"Fine I personally think you are being irrational, but fine. Now can I please get back to my hotel room."

We are on our way to the hotel and I look at her she is staring out the window, holding the box while tears are falling from her eyes. I don't know what to do. Do I ask her what is in the box? Do I hold her hand? We stop in front of the hotel and I walk her to her room. I don't want to leave her but I know she doesn't want me here. I whisper good night to her and kiss her forehead. **"I programmed my number into your phone. Call me if you need anything. Good night."** Good move Grey keep her wanting more. I want to know what is in that box.

**MSPOV**

Whoever this is knows a lot about my past. A little too much. I don't know who this is. I thought it was Dan, after all he hasn't seen Jack since he was three months old. The note in the box only said I Know Why He Did It and underneath the note was my underwear from that night. Whoever this is must have been there, but who? It was only Dan and myself, at least that's what I thought. That night only comes at me in pieces. I remember having sex with Dan, and then I remember waking up and being in excruciating pain. Dan was nowhere to be found and there was blood everywhere. I called Thomas and he came and stitched me up. Maybe Dan didn't do this to me. Could someone else have broken into the motel room and done this? Who? I need to remember. Who else was in the room? I look at the clock it's too late to call my mom. Just then my phone rings. The sound of Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata is coming from my phone and I know its Christian.

**"Hello…"**

"I'm just checking on you are you ok?"

**"Mr. Grey I am a big girl. I have taken care of myself this far I can take care of myself now."** God do I have to be blunt and spell it out for him.

"I understand that Ms. Stone but you need to let me do this."

**"Ok, fine do what ever I don't care at this point."** I'm losing control. I need to find a kick boxing class tomorrow before I explode.

"Madeline, please don't be mad. I have feeling this all started because of the fundraiser at Elena's now stop and let me do what I have to do. Good night."

**"Good night."**

I hang up the phone. I get into my fight stance, and start bobbing and weaving, I throw punch after into the air followed by a kick this goes on until I'm covered in sweat. I started this after my back healed. I was determined to fight that's when I started to shoot also. What Dan Tobol did or who ever did made me stronger in a sense but weak in another.

I take a shower and get into bed. I just want to sleep.

**CGPOV**

**"Taylor is Luke at the hotel?"**

"Yes"

**"He is staying out of sight until she needs him right?"** Poor Taylor he has put up with all of my shit for so long. My mood swings, my night mares, my ups and downs. Frankly I don't know why he stays here with me.

"Yes, Mr. Grey."

I take a shower and I cant get that woman out of my head. Why is this happening? Oh well get over it Grey.

THE UKNOWN POV

Oh that little whore, she has no shame. She is just like her slut mother. I guess the apple doesn't fall far from the tree. She knew what she was doing. She knew she was making my dick hard, she was walking around with just a tank top and boxers on. Oh she was a sight. The tank top was just tight enough. Her nipples were hard her ass firm and those legs oh those legs that seem to never end. Then we have her mother, Katherine, all you had to do was give her some vodka and she would pretty much drop her pants right there. She was a kinky bitch let me tell you, but not as sweet as Madeline. She was innocent, untouched, pure, then Dan Tobol came around and fucked it all up. I wanted that I wanted to be the first one. I'm the reason Dan left. She thinks its because of Jack, oh no baby its because I told him Jack wasn't his. Oh the look on his face was great. The shmuck really loved her. Then when he left her in the hotel and never came back I was the one who scared her. She will always have a piece of me. I will be stuck on her for the rest of her life. FUCKING WHORE those are my words those are my scars. She thinks Dan did that to her, he left, I drugged her, I raped her then I cut her. I still get off on how she felt wrapped around me, how she smelled, how she tasted, and even the way she called Dan's name out. She thought it was Dan the whole time. Dan trusted me well of course he did. He knew me as long as Madeline knew me. I will have Madeline Nicole again. She will be mine…

**MSPOV**

I'm woken up to the sound of someone knocking door, I look out the peep-hole and realize its room service. Well I know I didn't order anything. What the hell is this? I open the door motion for them to come in.

"Place it by the table. Thank you."

I look to see what is under the lids and it is one of my favorites, pancakes and bacon. I look around the cart to see if I can find who this is from. I only have one idea. Mr. Christian T. Grey. Oh that man is nuts. I sit and eat while I look for a kick boxing class for today. I call Thomas.

"Hey beautiful! How is my girl doing?"

**"Hey how is my favorite doctor?"**

"Im good, Madie, what are you doing today?"

**"Right now I am eating breakfast later on I'm going to a kick boxing class. Would you like to go with me?"**

"Madie what is going? The only time you go to a class is when you are completely stressed. So are you going to tell."

**"Thomas do you want to go with me or no?"**

"What time is the class?"

**"It in an hour in the gym at the hotel."**

"Ok, I will meet you shortly." We hang up and I smile. I love my Tommy. He hates when I call him that but I do it any ways. I need to think about opening up this shop here. I do love it out here. Time to make a list of pro's and con's

Pros Cons

weather my mom wont be here

I will be chain The Mount Greenwood Store customers

Jack will be here Thomas wont be here

More money More work for my mom

Better life I will be far away

Best care for Jack I will be taking Jack away

I can provide for Jack

afford a new car

get out of debt

I think I know my answer. I just have to figure out how to tell my mom and Ashley. I really hope they understand. This will be so good for Jack and I. Once the store is open and running I can go back home to Chicago.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

**MSPOV**

I love a good kick boxing class. Poor Thomas he looks like he is going to pass out. Today we are having an us day. We stop at the elevator and I ask him.

** "Ok, I'm going to shower do you want to meet back at my room in about an hour?"**

"Yes, I will meet you in an hour. Sight seeing and dinner tonight, me and you."

**"Yes me and you."** I lean up to kiss his cheek. He always looks so beautiful after a good workout. I walk into my room and stop I turn around and hug him. I don't know what has come over me but I understand how he felt yesterday. I feel like am going to lose him. I can't lose him he is safe.

"Madie, are you ok? You are acting weird." I pull back and stare in his eyes and smile.

**"I'm fine, I just understand how you felt yesterday."** I don't want to tell him I made up my mind about the bakery.

"Ok shower and I will see you soon."

I get into my room and there is a flower on my bed with a card.

**Dear Ms. Stone,**

**Have you made your decision?**

**Laters,**

**CG.**

He is up to his stalker tendencies I see. How in the hell did he get into my room. I walk out into the living area and there on the table is a new Mac and Blackberry buzzes and it's a message from the stalker himself.

Madie, please accept these and use them. Either text me or email me when you need me.

**Mr. Grey, I can not accept such nice gifts from you. Thank you though**

I push send and jump in the shower. The hot water is so refreshing and soothing. After the last few days this is the most calm I have been. Nothing beats a good hot shower after a fabulous work out. I must remember the instructors name Claude something, shit , oh well. I will have to make sure I can find a fight club or at least three classes a week. If I don't I will have too much stress especially with opening up a new bakery and being here all by myself with Jack. I finish up and the blackberry is buzzing yet again. Four new messages, good God-man chill.

**message one:** Ms. Stone, just accept them. You will need them when you move here.

How does he know I made up my mind, the list dammit it was on the table in the living area.

**message two:** Please don't ignore me

**message three:** Are you ok?

**message four:** Do I need to make Sawyer break down the door?

I read all of them and shake my head contemplating what to send him.

**Hmm, Mr. Grey, if you must know I was in the shower, I am perfectly ok, there is no need for Sawyer to commit the crime of Breaking and Entering.**

I turn on the Mac Book in front of me and it pings with an new email.

From: Christian Grey

Date March 18,2013

Subject: Punishment

To: Madeline Stone

Ms. Stone,

You have a smart mouth. Maybe you need to be punished before you go back to Chicago. Have you decided on my offer? I would like to get this deal up and running as soon as possible.

CG

Ceo of Grey Enterprises Holdings Inc.

From: Madeline Stone

Date: March 18,2013

subject: Offer

To: Christian Grey

Mr. Grey,

I would like you to clarify what offer you are talking about, and as far as my smart mouth get used to it, sarcasm is just one of the many qualities I posses.

MS

Smart Mouth From Chicago

From: Christian Grey

Date: March 18,2013

subject: re. offer

To: Madeline Stone

open the door.

gh

Ceo Grey Enterprise Holdings Inc.

Just then a knock is at the door. I look through the peep-hole and its him. He walks in and looks at me with his lust filled dark gray eyes. His voice is raspy and heavy.

"Madeline, you have a smart mouth."

I look at him and roll my eyes. He has no idea how smart it is.

"Don't roll your eyes, now I told you if you kept up your smart mouth I would have to punish you. I am also going to let you know if you keep rolling your eyes at me I will punish you."

I look at him and roll my eyes again. Just like that he is in front me grabbing the belt to my robe, and pulls me to the couch. I am now sitting on his lap and he whispers very close to my ear.

"You have made me frustrated, I'm going to spank you and if you take your punishment like a good girl, I may let you cum." I instantly flush bright red, I can feel the heat in my cheeks getting warmer. He bends me over his knee.

"Sir, the lights." he stops and slides me off of his lap.

"Yes, I forgot I am sorry." He stands up gracefully and shuts the lights and curtains. When he is done he puts me over his knees. I feel his fingers lift up my robe . I am over his knee exposed, he rubs and massages my ass and tells me.

"Madeline you have a smart mouth and you rolled your eyes at me after I told you not to. I am going to give you five spanks and I want you to count them out. Is that under stood?"

**"Yes, Sir."**

I feel his hand release my ass and land back **"One"** I wince

"Do you like defying me?"

Another one lands just as hard** "No sir, Two."**

Do you like to be spanked?

Another lands and this time its harder than the first two.** "Yes, sir, Three"**

Yes sir what?

This time I yelp **"Yes, Sir I like to be spanked, Four.**

Just then he stops and I feel him rubbing between my folds, his fingers exploring me, he slips one in and I gasp then another one, he slides in and out of me then stops. I feel his mouth on me flicking and teasing me.

"**Sir please…" Is all I can get out.**

"What Madie? What do you want?"

I cant help myself I want to feel him inside me. I want to feel him pumping in and out of me with perfect rhythm.

**"I want you Sir, I want to feel you inside me."**

He flips me over so I am bent over the arm of the couch then I feel him slam into me.

**"Fuck!"** I scream in ecstasy. He is so big that it hurts but in a good way, he is hitting all the right places and I feel myself letting go. I start pushing against him every time he re-enters me. I feel myself tighten around him and fall deep into a mind-blowing orgasm. Just at I finish I can feel Christian starting to release. A knock on the door startles both of us. Shit Thomas. We finish and Christian answers the door as I go to the bathroom to get dressed.

**TOMPOV**

**"Mr. Grey, how are you?"** What is this smug bastard doing here. I don't like him hanging around Madeline, Her and Jack are my world.

"Dr. O'Malley, I'm good, I was just dropping off some things for Ms. Stone, that she will need when she moves here."

**"Oh, has she decided she was moving here?"** Last I heard she was still thinking about it. If she leaves Chicago I will not be able to keep tabs on her.

"I believe so, I have made her an offer she can't resist." His egotistical laugh makes my blood boil. "Haven't I Madeline." I want to punch that grin off of his face.

"Hey Thomas, how is my favorite doctor doing?" Her smile lights up a room. I glance over at Grey and he is undressing her with his eyes. Im really starting to hate this man, who does he think he is?

**"Mr. Grey was just telling me he made you an offer you can't refuse? Is that true Madeline?"**

"Um… I… um… I still have to look over the paper work and make a final decision." She looks at Christian and blushes. There goes the lip, I really wish she would stop that it makes me want to kiss her.

**"Ok its settled then you still aren't sure. We should get going I have a lot of things planned for today."** I want this man far away from her. From what Elena said he is completely and utterly fucked up.

"Thomas, can you give me a moment I would like to speak with Mr. Grey?" This is pissed Madeline I love when she comes out. Her eyes narrow, her shoulders square, and her comes the Miss. South Side stance. Her hand is on her hip, her head is cocked to one side and she is tapping her foot. Oh she is going to eat him alive. He has messed with the wrong woman here. I walk out of the room and stand listening at the door.

"I don't appreciate you telling Thomas my decision. Why did you do that? I was planning on telling him soon. Thanks I appreciate it."

"You are so adorable when you are mad." He is such a slime ball. "Don't forget your phone."

"Good bye Mr. Grey." I hear the door start to open and lean against the far wall.

We walk around downtown Seattle hand in hand. If she would just tell me she loved me I would be with her. I would tell Elena we were finished. I would adopt Jack and we would be a family. She just doesn't see it. I would be so easy. We are the same. I know what she is going to say before she says it. What does Grey have that I don't, well besides the gazillion dollars? He doesn't have the history Madie and I have. I already know about her scars, shit, I was the one that sewn her up. We walk in silence for what seems like hours, until I finally have the nerve to approach the big purple elephant in the room.

"So are you leaving?" I ask sadly. I know this is an opportunity of a lifetime, but I am still going to miss her and Jack. Before she can answer her phone goes off. She looks down and just puts it away. Hmm I wonder what that was about?

"I don' know the pros out way the cons and it is only six weeks than once every 6 months. I want to. I really want to, it's just being here without you or my mom scares me."

**"Madie, do it. Make a better life for you and Jack."**

"Ok, I will let Ms. Lincoln, and Christian know."

**MSPOV**

I feel releaved I am going to do it. I'm moving here for six weeks. Now, just to tell Katherine…


	14. Chapter 14

I want to say thank you to all of my followers, I enjoy the comments please keep them coming. I do appreciate all of your kind words.

Chapter14

I am going to miss my mom, but I have to do this. I have to make a better life for Jack and myself. I will be back in six weeks, this is an opportunity of a lifetime for me. I lost nursing school so I went for my second favorite thing to do, baking. I look up into Thomas' eyes and ask him.

**"Will you visit me? Maybe on the weekends? I can't imagine my life without you. Thomas you are my best friend I want to share this with you."** He looks at me and stops, he brings his face close to me, what is he doing? Oh please don't try to kiss me Thomas I can't, it will screw up our friendship. Please. Don't. Do. This.

"Madie I will do what ever you need me to do. If you are happy I am happy. I will stand by you one hundred and tell percent."

**"Thomas… you are my best friend and I appreciate everything you have done for Jack and I. You mean the so much to me. Thank you."**

We make our way back to the hotel. Its already 5pm and we need to get ready for dinner. We get to my hotel room and I wrap my arms around his neck and hug him. I pull back a little and kiss his cheek and tell him.

**" I hope you know how much you mean to me."** He tightens his grip on me , I wish I could be with him. I just can't I love him. I do. Just not the way I should.

"I will be back to pick you up in two hours rest a little then take shower." He brings his face in closer to mine and kisses me on the cheek. I walk in to my room and what do I see, Christian sitting on the love sit. Wow this man is seriously a stalker.

**"What are you doing here? How did you get in here?"**

He looks at me and I start to feel all flush.

"Did you make a decision?" He is so annoying at times.

** "Yes, I did."** He looks nervous and starts pacing through my room.

"Well are you going to sign my contract?"

**"Um I haven't looked at that one yet, I thought you were talking about the bakery."** I'm nervous now. I hope he isn't pissed.

"Oh well what have you decided?" He smiles.

**"Um, I have decided to take you up on the offer to open up another bakery here."** His smile grows wider. I start laughing, and I notice how beautiful his smile looks. This must be the I got my way Christian. So far I have seen the Stalker Christian, Ceo Christian, Control Freak Christian, Mega Bucks Christian, and now I Got My Way Christian, all of them are just as complicated as the next.

"Great I will let Elena know. Why didn't you answer my text earlier?"

** "Oh I was with Thomas I was going to text you back when I got to the hotel, but you were already here. You never answered my question, why are you here and how did you get into my room?"** He puts his head down and shakes it.

"You didn't answer my text and I um nevermind, do you want me to leave?" He looks like he wants to say something but stops himself.

**"No you don't have to leave, I am meeting Thomas for dinner tonight though, and I do have to shower."** His face twists and he rolls his eyes.

"Madeline, I don't think that is a good idea. I don't like him, there is something about him that makes my skin crawl. Do you really know him?" I look at him he can tell I am hurt.

**"Thomas has been there for me through everything. He was the one who helped me pick up the pieces when Jack's father left me. He has always been a friend to me. He is a good person, Mr. Grey. I don't know where you think you can just cast judgement on him when you know nothing about our relationship. He was the only who could help me in my darkest hour . No one could get me out of that dark place. He was the light for me and I will always be thankful for him."** Who does he think he is? Thomas saved my life, he found me before I bled out. I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for him.

"I don't like it, Madeline I am just stating my opinion of him. I'm sorry if that offends you but that is how I feel. Sawyer will be coming with you. He will not make himself known but he will be there. With everything that has gone on this weekend you cannot be to careful."

**"I don't need a babysitter."** I say sternly through gritted teeth. "**I am not some damsel in distress that needs rescuing. I am sorry but I have been through far worse than this. I know how to take care of myself. Have I had to learn it the hard way? Yes I have, but Christian I know how to protect myself. "** He goes to touch my face and I block him. I bring him down to the ground and he looks at me stunned. "** I. Do. Not. Need. A. Babysitter."** I say softly and slowly. I stand up and make my way to the shower. Christian is still laying there stunned. I laugh to myself and think "I told you so".

I do my best thinking in the shower. I start to think of Thomas, I know he loves me and I know he wants me to be happy, but can I fall in love with him? Thomas isn't bad looking he is actually really good-looking, but Christian is so much more. This weekend has been the best weekend of my life. However, Christian just wants me as his sub, nothing more nothing less, which would be fine if I was still 22. He wants an answer and I don't know if I can give him one. I get out of the shower and wrap towel around myself, and head to the bedroom. I hear my phone go off and check the message.

**So what do you do, go from one to the other. Mr. Money-bags then the Good Doctor, I know you are fucking one of them. Do you want to fuck both of them you FUCKING WHORE!**

I just close my eyes and tears start to fall down my face. I slide on a pair of boy shorts and a t-shirt and crawl into bed and drift off to sleep.

**CGPOV**

"STOP! PLEASE NO, NO! PLEASE OH GOD PLEASE! DAN, HELP ME! DAN!" The sounds of the screams make bolt straight up and run into her room. She is having a nightmare again, the same nightmare it sound like. I wish I knew what she was dreaming about, just like that damn box that made her leave. I lay down and hold her, I know what its like to have night mares. She is fighting with herself so I wrap myself around her and hold her close as I drift off to sleep.

TOMPOV

I will kiss her tonight. She is leaving me for six weeks. All I have to do is get her to see that I am the right one for her. I will go to the ends of the Earth just to be with her. I love that woman. Every other relationship I have been in since I met her has had no meaning. I was just going through the motions with them. If I am with her I would have feeling and emotion behind everything I do. I want to grow old with her, I want her to have my children, I want to wake up to her every morning, and kiss her goodnight. I have done everything I can think of to make her see I love her. Tonight I am just going to come out and tell her and hope she feels the same. I just have to get her away from Grey, that fucker is always around her. Why I wonder? He can't possibly want anything more from her than just sex. That's all he is after it has to be. Unless he has another motive, but what, what could Madie have that he wants? All I know is that I can not stop thinking about her. I hear Elena's ringtone "Domination's the name of the game. In bed or in life. They are both just the same. Except in one you're fulfilled at the end of the day. Lets play…" I love her ringtone it always makes me smile. Depeche Mode Master and Servant.

"Hello, lover, tonight is your last night here and I need you, can you please stay here tonight?"

**"What do you want? Why do you want me to stay?"**

" You know why Dr. O'Malley. You know what I want." Oh she wants to play this game ok, I can play with her. Just thinking about making her skin turn a bright shade of red makes me hard. She is older but the things she can do with her mouth make it all ok.

**"Tell me or I am not coming tonight, and I will get on a plane and go home tomorrow. The next time you see me I will be in Chicago. Now what was it that you wanted?" **I know that they sound of my voice is making her panties wet. She is a slut in the bedroom and I love it.

"Oh Thomas I want you. I want you to come over tonight an fuck me hard and by hard I mean I want to be sore tomorrow when I wake up." HaHa dirty little slut. I love having this power over her. She will do whatever I tell her I completely control her.

**"Ok I will visit you tonight. I expect you to look delicious and ready. If you are not up to my standards then you will severly caned. Good bye Elena I have something to take care."** I hang up and start to get ready to pick up Madeline.

MSPOV

I wake up extremely warm and realize there is an arm and leg wrapped around me. Then I hear the sound of Thomas' ringtone "You can count on me like 1,2,3. I'll be there. And I know when I need it I can count on you like 4,3,2. You'll be there." I start to get up and an I hear Christian mumble.

"Hey doll face I will be down by you in about an hour so start getting ready." He is so sweet. I start feeling like kisses on my neck and realize Christian is standing behind me. His hands start wrapping around my waist pressing me against him, I can feel him in my back. I start to pulse in my core just knowing he is pressing himself against me.

"Ok sounds good cute stuff, see you then." I hang up and turn around, Christian looks at me and kisses me gently.

"What was that about?" He asks innocently.

"It was Thomas letting me know he will be here in an hour or so."

"We have 45 minutes, hmm, I can think of something we can do for 45minutes." He embraces me and kisses me again.

"What would you like me to do Sir?" I ask him in the sweetest voice I can.

"Don't call me sir. Not now. I want to talk to you." Huh? He just wants to talk to me. I am completely confused. I don't get attached what is he trying to do. I just want to fuck. I don't do the boyfriend thing…

"Ok, what do you want to talk about?" I am kind of annoyed to be honest.

"Why do you always want the light off? What if I want to see you and watch you?" Is he serious I have to figure out how to change the subject.

"Why does Elena Lincoln look like she always wants to devour you when she sees you?" He looks at me and simply says.

"I asked you first." He states courtly. I pause and feel like I am going to have a panic attack. I can feel my breathing start to quicken and I become flushed. I can not tell him why, he will be disgusted and I will feel like a freak. No one has seen those scars except for the one who stitched me up. Ok breathe Madeline breathe.

"Um…I…um…can't. I…cant….do this right now…" I walk passed him and head for the bathroom. Tears start to fill my eyes and I just sob quietly.

"Madeline, I'm sorry its ok you don't have to tell me. I just think you have an amazing body, and I wanted to be able to see all of you. I am so sorry if I have made you uncomfortable. Please come out." I will just get dressed, Thomas should be here soon, and hopefully he doesn't push the question. I open the door and he is standing across from the door. He holds me in his arms and rocks me gently. I look up at him and he kisses my forehead.

"I have issues Christian, I do. I am not good for you, I am too fucked up with way to much baggage." I look down and walk away.

" So what are you saying?" He looks confused.

"I don't know what I am saying, all I know is that this has been one of the best weekends of my life and I don't want to ruin it. I know I have to be here for six weeks and I don't want to fuck everything up. I am so confused right now. I need to get ready."

"Ok. I am going to go will you spend the night with me? Either here or at Escala I don't care. I just know you are leaving me tomorrow and I wont be seeing you for a few weeks."

**MSPOV**

I wake up extremely warm and realize there is an arm and leg wrapped around me. Then I hear the sound of Thomas' ringtone **"You can count on me like 1,2,3. I'll be there. And I know when I need it I can count on you like 4,3,2. You'll be there."** I start to get up and an I hear Christian mumble.

"Hey doll face I will be down by you in about an hour so start getting ready." He is so sweet. I start feeling like kisses on my neck and realize Christian is standing behind me. His hands start wrapping around my waist pressing me against him, I can feel him in my back. I start to pulse in my core just knowing he is pressing himself against me.

**"Ok sounds good cute stuff, see you then."** I hang up and turn around, Christian looks at me and kisses me gently.

"What was that about?" He asks innocently.

**"It was Thomas letting me know he will be here in an hour or so."**

"We have 45 minutes, hmm, I can think of something we can do for 45 minutes." He embraces me and kisses me again.

**"What would you like me to do Sir?"** I ask him in the sweetest voice I can.

"Don't call me sir. Not now. I want to talk to you." Huh? He just wants to talk to me. I am completely confused. I don't get attached what is he trying to do. I don't do the boyfriend thing…

**"Ok, what do you want to talk about?"** Now I am annoyed.

"Why do you always want the light off? What if I want to see you and watch you?" Is he serious I have to figure out how to change the subject.

**"Why does Elena Lincoln look like she always wants to devour you when she sees you?"** He looks at me and simply says.

"I asked you first." He states courtly. I pause and feel like I am going to have a panic attack. I can feel my breathing start to quicken and I become flushed. I can not tell him why, he will be disgusted and I will feel like a freak. No one has seen those scars except for the one who stitched me up. Ok breathe Madeline breathe.

**"Um…I…um…can't. I…cant….do this now…"** I walk past him and head for the bathroom. Tears start to fill my eyes and I just sob quietly.

"Madeline, I'm sorry its ok you don't have to tell me. I just think you have an amazing body, and I wanted to be able to see all of you. I am so sorry if I have made you uncomfortable. Please come out." I will just get dressed, Thomas should be here soon, and hopefully he doesn't push the question. I open the door and he is standing across from the door. He holds me in his arms and rocks me gently. I look up at him and he kisses my forehead.

**"I have issues Christian, I do. I am not good for you, I am too fucked up with way to much baggage." ** I look down and walk away.

"So what are you saying?" He looks confused.

**"I don't know what I am saying, all I know is that this has been one of the best weekends of my life and I don't want to ruin it. I know I have to be here for six weeks and I don't want to fuck everything up. I am so confused right now. I need to get ready."**

"Ok. I am going to go. Will you spend the night with me? Either here or at Escala I don't care. I just know you are leaving me tomorrow and I wont be seeing you for a few weeks."

**"Alright, I will text you when I get back here."** I lean up and kiss him.

"Oh, Madie, Sawyer will be following you tonight, so don't be alarmed." Damn him what part of I don't need a babysitter does he not understand?

**"Ok, Christian you win. I will also make sure I have my phone on me so I can answer your texts and emails."** I kiss him good-bye and he walks out of the door.

I hurry up and get ready. I pull my long hair into a high pony tail and out on my skinny jeans and black cowl neck sweater. I finish up and wait for Thomas, ten minutes later he knocks on my door. I open the door and walk out.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

We go down for a drink in the lounge before we go to dinner. Thomas orders for us as usual. A white wine for me and a bourbon for him. I should have eaten the wine is going straight to my head. Just then Moonlight Sonata is coming from my purse and I know its Christian.

**"Hello…"**

"Excuse yourself and go to the bathroom." He whispers seductively and hangs up.

**"Excuse me, I will be right back, I need to use the washroom."** Thomas looks puzzled at me. **" The wine got to me I will be right back."** I walk towards the back of the bar and head to the washroom. I get towards the hallway and my arm is grabbed. I jump and immediately get free. I realize its Christian and he is pulling me into a room. Before I can say anything his lips are on mine with need. "Fuck the contract, I can't stay away from you." He lifts me up and I wrap my legs around his waist and he pushes me against the wall supporting my back. I want him. I lean down and whisper in his ear.

**"I want you, I want to feel you inside me."** with that he sets me down and starts to undo my jeans. I pull my jeans off and start to undo his pants. Once his pants are undone he lifts me up again and I wrap my legs around his waist and he slides into me.

"This is going to be quick, you need to get back." He sounds so sexy. I try to be quiet but it doesn't work I grab at his hair and it turns him on even more until we both find our release. We stay connected for some time then he slides out of me. I pull up my jeans and fix my hair.

**"Don't leave yet. Let me leave first then wait a few minutes ."**

"Ok. I will see you tonight." He kisses me and I leave.

When I get back to the table Thomas is already on bourbon number two and I have another glass of wine.**"Im sorry, the bathroom had a line. Where were we?"** I ask innocently enough.

"I was about to ask you where we should go for dinner."

I tap my head with my index finger pretending to think. **"Um if we were home I could tell you a million and one places, but here I have no clue."** I giggle and he smiles and says. " Ok I will decide then how about Sushi?"

**"Ok where are we going to for it?"** I'm really excited I havent had sushi in almost a year.

"Um the Blue C I heard its supposed to be pretty good and it's not far from here." He looks nervous I wonder what is going on here. I keep hearing Christian's warning about Thomas.

**"Are you ok? Talk to me."** He looks at me and there is what I can only figure to be anger in his eyes. I have only seen this once before in him. The night I told him about Dan and I, we were sitting in my apartment and I wanted to tell how happy he had made me. Thomas picked up the closest thing to him and threw it. The wine bottle shattered all over the wall and floor, then he started screaming at me. "How could you do this? Dan Topol is a scum bag what is wrong with you? He will never become a doctor, he will never amount to anything. Madeline he is not good for you. You are wasting your time on him." I will remember those words until I die. It also didn't take long for Dan to prove him right.

"Nothing I am just thinking. Shall we head to the restaurant?" he asks he eyes soften somewhat but not enough to make me feel comfortable.

** "Thomas, we are not leaving until you tell me what is going on. I will not sit through dinner worrying about you, so start talking."** He gets defensive automatically and starts questioning me.

"Why is Christian Grey always around you? Why was he in your room today? What is going on with you two? What does he want from you?" Wow really. Another man pissing me off today. Ok I have to extinguish this before it gets out of hand.

** "Thomas we are just going over the contract and plans for the bakery that's all."** Just then my phone goes off and it's a text message.

I am anticipating very interesting meeting tonight-G

**Oh Mr. Grey you are unsatisfiable. -M**

"Well I don't like it. You need to stay away from him. Just trust me on this, get the shop up and running and run away from him far away." His dark cold eyes have softened and now they are pleading with me.

** "Ok, Thomas."** I had already planned that. I am not good at the whole relationship thing, I have so much baggage, I cannot be good for anyone. "Madie I am serious, just listen to me, you didn't listen to me about Dan, and look what happened. Just trust me on this. I am only looking out for you and Jack." Why wont I give him a chance why can't I accept he is what is good for me? He protects Jack and I, he just wants what is best for us, he is always there, and I always push him away.

**"Fine then you stay away from Elena."** I am not going to tell him I think she is a creep. She looks at men like she wants to devour them and that's just creepy. The look on his face says it all. He isn't willing to give that up. My phone beeps again.

I'm wondering something…-G

** What are you wondering-M**

I was wondering what you tasted like-G

Did he really just say that? Holy shit. I instantly blush and Thomas notices.

"Are you ok?" he asks

** "Yea I'm ok. Shall we?"** and I motion to the door. We get up and head to the restaurant. He holds my hand and I can't help but feel guilty, I feel like I am leading him on. He knows we are just friends, I hope. We have dinner then head back to the hotel. We get to my room and I can tell he wants to say something but he just wont.

**"Talk to me Tom, what is wrong? I can tell there is something you want to tell me."** I plead worried.

"Madie if I told you, I think it would ruin everything. We will talk when we get home." I am disappointed but what can I do he will not open up to me. He hugs me and smiles. "Madeline, you drive me crazy." He laughs kisses the corner of my mouth, whoa, that was very close. The familiar pull starts to happen in my center. That is weird. I just look at him, he is very beautiful and very sweet.

**"Good Night Tommy."** I just smile at him. I am the only one he allows to call him that and I love it.

"Good Night Madeline.

I watch him walk down the hall. I will see him tomorrow at the airport. I open up the hotel room and its empty. Hmm that's odd I was expecting Christian to be here waiting for me. My phone beeps.

So one down one to go, are you going to see Mr. Money Bags tonight you FUCKING WHORE!-unkown.

Just then I hear a knock on my door and I jump. I look through the peep-hole and its Thomas. I open the door and he grabs in a full on hug. When he pulls away he cradles my face, and his lips on mine. His tongue parts my lips and he kisses me softly and gently. I am in complete shock, what is he doing? One of his hands are on my face while the other is around my back pressing me closer to him. As quick as this started is as quick as it ends he pulls away and looks at me longingly.

"I will see you tomorrow, Good night." He turns around and walks back down the hall. I am left speechless, what the, did that just happen. I am so confused. I will figure this out back in Chicago. I have way to much to going on. I need to get a hold of Christian before he sends the FBI looking for me. I log on to me computer and send him a quick email.

To:Christian Grey

Date: March 17,2013

Subject: Tonight

From: Madeline Stone

I am at the hotel. I'm surprised you are not here. Let me know if you still want to see me tonight. I am going to start packing, I have to be at the airport by 10am tomorrow.

MNS

I start to pack up my things and thoughts of Jack start flooding into my mind. Just as I finish up my phone goes off. It's an email from Christian.

To: Madeline Stone

Date: March 17,2013

Subject: re: Tonight

From: Christian Grey

I will be there as soon as I can. I am in a meeting. I will be there tonight.

CG-

Ceo Grey Enterprise Holding Inc.

So it looks like I have some time on my hands. I decide to take a bubble bath. The tub here is huge, it is big enough for two people to soak and relax without being over crowded. I have always wanted a tub like this. I call down and order a bottle of white wine from room service, within minutes it is at my door. I open the bottle and pour myself a glass and head to the bathroom. The water is comforting and soothing, I can feel my muscles relax and the tension start to melt away. The smell of Jasmine and Lavender fill the air and I am completely relaxed. Enya is playing on my iPod and I drift off… I wake up in a freezing tub of water, how long have I been out. Enya is still on repeat, and I get myself out of the tub. I wrap myself in the hotel robe and head to the living area its midnight, holy cow I've been out for 2 hours. I immediately check my phone and notice three text messages and an email.

Thank you for tonight, I should have done that a long time ago. I will talk to about what I am hiding when we get back to Chicago.-Thomas

I don't even reply to him. I am sure it was just the Bourbon talking. On to the next message.

It's a picture from Ashley of Jack sending me a kissy face. With the caption Just sending you a Good Night Kiss.-Ashley

I send Ashley a message.

**Give my baby boy a hug and kiss from me and him I love him to infinity and beyond and I will be home tomorrow. –M**

The next I can only assume it's from Christian.

Madie, I am so sorry, this meeting is running late. I will be there. It might be very early morning but I will be there. –CG

I look at the clock and wonder if I should respond or not. Ah fuck it I am going to respond with just I am going to bed and I will talk to you later. I am not waiting around for him. I should start distancing myself anyway.

** Ok, don't worry have a good night. I am going to bed I have to be up early tomorrow. Good night. –M**

I go and get ready for bed and lay out my clothes for tomorrow. I double-check all the drawers and the bathroom to make sure I have everything and then crawl into bed. As I drift off to sleep I hear my phone go off , and I am just too tired to care.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16.

I start to feel gentle kisses on my neck. I have to be dreaming but this feels so real. I want to open my eyes but I am afraid if I do this will all stop. I can feel hands gently caressing my face and head, I haven't been touched like this in what seems like forever. I feel a gentle kiss on my lips. I don't recognize this person's kiss. Who is this? Who is this dream about? I must open my eyes, but I can't. I can feel their hands running up my body and exploring me. Slow, and gentle kisses trace the path of this mystery man's fingers. I hear him whisper.

"Madeline, open your eyes baby. I am here, I am so sorry. Please wake up." I know that voice but it can't be. This is too gentle and slow. I need to open my eyes. I need to see who this is. I finally open my eyes and I see slate eyes staring at me. All I can see are his eyes and I know it's him. Christian, it's Christian I see. What has come over him, why is he being so gentle? **"Hey, what are you doing here?"** He stops kissing my collar bone, and looks up at me. "I told you I was going to be here tonight. I want to wake up to you in the morning." Oh what is going on here? He wants to wake up to me in the morning? I reach down and pull him up to my face, and kiss him. I want him to continue his tantalizing touch. He is on top of me and I feel my pants being slid down as he spreads my legs apart and stops. " I still want to know what you taste like." and with that he drops his head and tastes me. "You taste delicious better than any gourmet meal I have ever had." With that I completely let go and set loose intense waves of pleasure. It feels like I am having thousands of explosions being set off at once, I start to shake under him he holds me as I convulse from the pleasure. I finally stop, and look at him and all I can say is** "Thank you, I needed that."** He chuckles " I am not done with you yet." He kneels between my legs and I feel him slowly enter me. He plunges gently deep inside of me, not the roughness I have been used to. It is so arousing I feel myself climbing once again and I explode all over him again. He starts to pick up some speed but not rough still gentle and inviting. He finds his edge and falls off of it, releasing himself inside of me. He lays there for moment and kisses me. He wraps his arms around me. "Never thought vanilla could be so erotic." He says after a long moment of silence. **"Vanilla?"** I'm totally confused now. "Sex with out any kinky fuckery." Kinky fuckery I like that word I may have to use it now and again. We lay there an I close my eyes.**"Another first what are you doing to me Madeline Nicole?"** What does he mean another first? He must think I am sleeping. I'm not going to respond to him tonight, maybe in the morning, I close my eyes and fall asleep.

**CGPOV**

I lay awake looking at her. What has she done to me? I have never felt like this. I don't want her to leave my arms. I feel amazing being with her. I have never had vanilla before, it is her that has made me want it. To feel her really feel her and take my time exploring her. I want to explore not just her body but her mind. These past few days have electrified me she has awakened me to so many things. Sex tonight has amazed. She amazes me. I just want to hold her in my arms and keep her safe. Why though do I have this feeling this is all going to end before it has really started? I now I am going to lose her, she is going to walk away from me. I am way to fucked up to be with her. I am a sadist. I get pleasure from hurting brunettes girls. I want to punish Madeline in one hand but in the other I want to take care of her. Flynn is going to love this one. Lets at another shade to my fucked upness. I finally fall asleep.

**MSPOV**

I see Dan staring at me. **"We were supposed to be a family. How dare you leave me. You could have just left me, but you left Jackson too. How dare you. I cared about you, I loved you and you left us. For what because you couldn't handle being a father, well guess what I couldn't handle being a mother. I had dreams too you know and I was the one who quit nursing school, I was the one up pacing the floors when he was sick or colicky not you. How dare you think you can come back here now and say you made a mistake. Fuck you Dan Tobol. Oh wait that's right you fulfilled your dreams. Fuck you Dr. Daniel Tobol. Fuck you for scaring me Fuck you for leaving me and Fuck you for leaving MY son."** I look again and there is Christian. Beautiful, controlling Christian, the man makes me stop and breath. **"Christian…"**

CGPOV

I wake up, to what sounds like my name, the room is dark so I know it has to be Madeline. She is dreaming. She is saying me name in her sleep. What does that mean? She must be dreaming about me. She has to be, but what is it about? She hides so much. The contents of the box, why she the lights being on is hard limit, what her bad dreams are about, what those text messages really say. She is so mysterious she has a past, but I its still not as screwed up as mine. I get up its already 6 am I don't know what time she needs to be up. I know she has to be at the airport at 10am. I order room service consisting of pancakes, bacon, eggs, tea and an espresso for myself. I start waking her up by playfully kissing her face. I want her at least once more before she leaves me. **"Good morning Ms. Stone."** I can't help but smile at her. She is even more beautiful when she first wakes up. God this woman makes me crazy. "Eh..Morining." She is either not a morning person or she is still tired. **"Cmon, baby…"** I lay next to her and pull her into me. "Christian, are you trying to have sex with me?" She sounds annoyed but she is smiling. **"Maybe, is it working?"** I start laughing, I have never laughed this much in my life. What is she doing to me? She pulls me down on top of her and starts kissing me passionately. I pull back and ask her. **"Does that mean yes , it is working?"** She grins and nods yes. God she is sexy as hell.

Instinct takes over and I am on top of her thrusting in and out of her. She is ready every time and always willing, she would make a wonderful sub, but I really doubt she is going to sign the contract. She starts climbing and before I know it she is tightening around me. I start to build and we cum together. I lay next to her holding her close to me. Wow vanilla again, I never realized vanilla could taste so good. I get up when there is a knock on the door.** "Room service, I hope you like pancakes."** She has that I just got fucked look on her face and its sexy as hell.

"I am going to take a quick shower. Thomas should be here soon to go to the airport with me." I can't stand that weasel. He is up to no good.** "Ok be quick so your breakfast doesn't get cold." ** I sit down with my espresso and check my emails. It looks like Elena found a place she wants me to look at for the bakery. Ok once I get Madeline to the airport I will go and see the place. The sooner I find a place the sooner she will be back in my arms, and I get to meet Jackson. I don't want my own kids but I like kids. I just can't see myself having my own. My early years were horrid and I think I am to selfish anyways. I have to start interviewing Au Pairs and I need to see if there is an available apartment in my building. Wait I wonder how she would feel if I hired Gail as her Au Pair. Gail is wonderful with children and I trust her already. I will have to ask Madeline this before she leaves. She walks into the living area and looks stunning with out makeup on.

**"I have some good news. It looks like Elena has found a building she wants me to look for the bakery. I was wondering how you would feel if I asked Gail to keep an eye on Jackson while you both were here? The only reason well there is a couple of reasons. One Gail is great with kids and two I trust her to take care of Jackson like he was her own."** I check her face for a reaction and then there it is the smile I have waited for. "I think that would be a wonderful idea. I like Gail and she does have a motherly way about her."

I look at her plate and it's still full I shake my head and tell her "Eat more you have a long flight ahead of yourself. You need to have your energy up so you can chase after Jack when you get home." She agrees and continues eating. We look at the clock and realize Thomas will be here soon. I stand up and ask her **"Can I please drive you to the airport, or better yet can I fly you home?"** She spits out her tea. "Fly me home?" I shocked her.** "Yes fly you home. I have a jet." ** She is silent biting her lower lip. She needs to stop with the lip biting. I can feel myself getting hard. "Um I don't think I should. I think people would get upset or start getting the wrong idea about us." Dammit she is right. I know Ana and Elena would be pissed if I took her home to Chicago, and I am sure Thomas will throw a bitch fit. He is such a woman. **"Ok…"** Just then there is a knock on the door and we both know its Thomas. Her face falls it looks like she wants to cry. **"Madeline, what's wrong?"** She stares at the ground, I know she wants to tell me something. I look at her with curious eyes and then she just spills it out. "I'm scared, I am scared to leave Seattle, I'm scared to never feel this way again. I know this seems stupid but Christian I want more and I know you can't give me more. I have realized what I want and I know you can't give that to me. Christian I am not good for you, I…I..have to…I have to go. Good bye Christian." She picks up her suit case and leaves. Just like that she is gone…


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17.

ASPOV

"Ana.." Its Christian he sounds horrible, I have never heard him like this.** "Hey what's going up?"** I try to sound cheery hoping that it will help what ever is going on. "I don't know what is wrong with me, I need to see you. You are the only one I can talk to about this." He sounds heartsick, which is very unusual for him. Christian doesn't get heartsick over anything. His family could be lying on their death beds and I don't think he would show any form of emotion. He sounds like he is about to have a nervous break down. **" Ok Christian, meet me at the Starbucks on 5****th**** Avenue. I'm leaving GPH now."** I gather my things and walk out of my office. **"Sarah I am stepping out for a moment. I do not know when I will be back. Clear my morning and early afternoon."** Sarah my trusted assistant, if it wasn't for her I would lose my mind. She is one of my most valued employees. Starbuck's is only a five-minute walk, when I get there I order a Skinny Mocha for myself and a Caffe' Americano for Christian. I sit by the window and check my email. I look up and see Christian walking in. I stand up and kiss my hellos. **"Chris, what is going on? You look as if you have seen a ghost. Sit down I already ordered you a Caffe' Americano."** He looks so sullen and miserable. " Ana, I think there is something wrong with me." I shake my head and touch his hand. I am one of the few people who can touch him without pulling away. **" Christian, how many times do I have to tell you, that you are perfectly normal."** I chuckle to myself. **"Seriously though what is wrong?"** He looks up at me his eyes more blue than gray the look of turmoil floods his face and he begins to speak. "Ana, I can't stop thinking of her, her green eyes haunt my sweetest dreams. I slept in the same bed as her and all of my night mares went away for the night. When she is not around me I feel weak. I want to be with her all the time and I don't know why. What has she done to me? Ana, I had vanilla with her, I have never had vanilla with anyone. I wanted vanilla with her, she never asked for it I just wanted it. I wanted it with her. All of the women I have been with, I have never even considered it or wanted it. With her though I want it. I don't want to punish her, don't get me wrong I want to spank her and make her pale skin turn pink but for different reasons. Not to fulfill some sick sadistic fetish but to pleasure her. She left me today. I am just, I don't know, what is wrong with me. Ana, explain this to me." I sit back and try to choose my words carefully, I cross my arms over my chest and lean forward, and look at him straight in his eyes. **"Chris, you are smitten with her. She has affected you more than you know. I think you have fallen for her. Christian, you are in love with her."** I sit back and wait for the blow to happen, but it never does. He just sits there drinking his espresso looking out the window. Then he looks at me and shakes his head. " I lost her, Ana, she wants more and she thinks I can't give her more, maybe she is right who am I kidding, I am not the relationship type, you know that everyone knows that." I look at him and contemplate what I am about to say. **"Sweet heart you are the relationship type you just don't see it, and I thought you said she said she didn't want a relationship? What changed her mind?"**

**"Talk Grey, spill it…"** He looks around the coffee shop and says. " I will give you word for world what she said. I have gone over her last words to me in my head all day. "I'm scared, I'm scared to leave Seattle, I'm scared to never feel this way again. I know this seems stupid but Christian I want more and I know you can't give me more. I have realized what I want and I know you can't give that to me. Christian I am not good for you, those were the last things she said to me. Ana what do I do? Part of me wants to hop on a plane and see her in Chicago, but the other parts says Grey she said she didn't want to be with you. I am so confused. What do I do ?" I look at him and he already knows what ia m going to say. **" Only you know what you want to do, but if I was her ,I would find it extremely romantic that you went almost clear across the country to be with me. Start slow use your imagination Christian. With all the money you have I am sure you can think of something. Now I have to go but Chris, you are in love with her, accept it and figure out where you are going to go from here."** He knows I am right, I stand up give him a peck on the cheek and head out. I hope he does what he needs to do. At least he knows I will be here for him when and if the thing blows up. I hope he can be finally happy, but this girl comes from a different world. She is obviously in the lower middle class and people like Christian who come from money really don't belong together. The girl did him a favor when she left. At least she isn't a gold digger. I really don't see any kind of future for them. I hope he doesn't do something stupid.

MSPOV

I get up from my seat on the plane and head to the bathroom. I lock myself in the bathroom and sob. What is coming over me? I am crying because for once in my life I want to be with someone and I can't. I can't be with him and he can't be with me. We are no good for each other we are like fire and gasoline and I need to just forget about him. I walked away from something I truly wanted, but it just wouldn't work. We are from two different worlds, I have said this from the beginning. I know what its like not knowing if you can afford food, or the rent. My mother wasn't always financially stable growing up. We used to spend Sunday's cutting coupons out and looking at sale papers for the best deal. At times when things were tough we would eat ramen noodles for lunch and dinner, or cereal for breakfast, lunch, and dinner. We never went on a vacation, a vacation was pitching a tent in our back yard and sleeping outside. I am sure he was in Europe by the time he was 5, if not before than. I have never left the country, and probably never will. He is a multi billionaire who can have and do anything he wants. My eyes start to burn from the tears and I realize I have been in here for almost 10 minutes. Thomas will be looking for me soon. I fix my makeup and head back to my seat. "Are you ok beautiful?" He asks with care. "**Yes I am fine, how are we getting home from the airport?"** I really don't care either way as long as I get home. If all else fails I will take the bus. " I have a car picking us up. Ana about last night I um…It wasn't the bourbon. I have been wanting to do that for a long time. I just had the courage to do it yesterday." I look at him and I have blank look on my face. **" Tommy, I…I don't know anymore today than I did yesterday, all I know is that I am so confused. I need time to think."** He starts to lean in closer to me. "Maybe this can help?" He leans in even closer and I feel his lips on mine soft and gentle then his tongue invades my mouth for only a moment, and then he pulls away. "I am sorry, I just wanted you to know that I would do that sober." I put my head down and I just need space I need time to think what part of I need time to think does he not get? He is doing it again he did this with Dan, maybe its fate? Maybe I should just be with Thomas? I have never given him a chance, I am attracted to him, I do love and care about him, so what is the problem? The problem is, I always love the other person just a little more. I should just realize what I have in front of me. I hold Thomas' hand and wait for the plane to land.

The plane lands and I grab my carry on and head to the exit. I walk a little ahead of Thomas as I exit the airport I see a driver holding a sign that say Madeline Stone on it. I stop dead in my tracks and realize that it has to be for me. I look at Thomas and he shrugs. **" Hello I am Madeline Stone, can I ask who hired you?"** The driver looks at me confused and says "Um, a Mr. Christian Grey, I have been instructed to take you where ever you wanted to go Ma'am." Oh hells bells this man. I told him to I am not good for him what doesn't he get? **"Alright, I would like to go home please, Thomas."** I call over my shoulder and he follows. "So the control freak is controlling how you get home too, I can only imagine how he is going to Sugar and Spice now." I give him a disgusted look and say "**You know I am getting really sick and tired of your petty comments, I get it you don't like Christian. I understand it, but give me the same courtesy that I give you. I don't sit here and say how I think your relationship with Elena makes me sick to my stomach, or make comments about her age, or how I don't understand how you could sleep with someone her age and not feel like you are sleeping with your mother. So I am asking you to try and give me the same respect I give you and keep your comments to yourself."** That was harsh " I'm...a…sorry…I didn't know..." I still can't believe I sounded like that. "**Tommy, I am sorry, I am just super stressed and want to get home."** We sit in silence for the rest of the 5 minute ride. The driver pulls in front of my house and opens my door. "Ms. Stone, Mr. Grey has hired me as your permanent driver, I will be here in the morning to take you to work. Here is my number you are to call me when you need to go somewhere." Ok maybe this has gone to far, what is Christian doing? **"Oh no need to worry I can drive myself to work."** I stand there in front of him and then he leans in. "Ms. Stone, I am your security detail, I am to protect you and Jackson. Mr. Grey has informed me about your situation. I have been here since Sunday watching over Jack. I assume you will tell your mother of the situation." I'm flabbergasted never in a million years did I think a man would go to these extreme measures to make sure my son and I are save.** "Ok for now until I can take care of Mr. Grey, and please call me Madie, Ms. Stone is too formal."** He smiles kindly "I am Brian." With that he turns around and heads back to the car. I can feel Thomas' eyes burning into the back of my head. I turn and shrug my shoulders. **"What?!"** He just shakes his head at me. "Do you understand how crazy this is? The man is nuts. Security detail for what? What do you need protection from? It's not like you have any enemies so whats the problem? Or are you just not telling me something?" I just look at him guiltily. "GOD DAMMIT MADELINE NICOLE STONE! What the hell aren't you telling me?" I just stand there on my front lawn taking his berating. I see Brian out of the corner of my eye. He is making his presence known without being over bearing. **"Nothing I can't handle, now if you don't mind I am going into my house so I can give my son a hug and kiss."** He is so mad his fists are balled up against his sides. " Really, you can handle it HUH?! That's why you have a security detail. What the fuck is going on?" I look at him "**If you must know Jack and I are being stalked. There, are you happy. Whoever is sending those messages stalked Jack here on Saturday at the museum. Sunday, Monday and probably Tuesday I was being stalked in Seattle. Oh and not to mention I was most likely drugged Saturday night. So, yes, I am handling it, I have been through this bull shit before. This time however, they have gotten even more ballsy. They are taking pictures of my kid. I am not taking any chances. I will find out who this asshole is and I will make them pay."** The last time this happened I was in my senior year of high school. It lasted until my junior year of college. They never caught the asshole. He just stopped one day. I am hoping this time it's the same way. I do think though it is the same person. The messages are same. I just hope they stop again. Thomas is just staring at me shocked. I have blown up at him twice in a matter of what a half an hour. I am horrible I really am. He is the only one who has stuck around, and all I do is use him as my punching bag. I drop my head and start to cry, the next thing I feel is his arms around me holding me. "Madie, Madie, Sweetheart, I will always be here. I just hate when you hide things from me. I wish you understood that I am always going to be here and I am never leaving you. I am not like all the other ass hats you have come in contact with. Now wipe your tears and go get that little boy who is looking out of the window." I hug him one more time and kiss his cheek, he follows me to the door where we are greeted by the an overjoyed little boy.

"Momma, Momma, yoo home, yoo home. I miss yoo. Uncoo Jack yoo here too! I soo happy" He has grown at least an inch, I have missed my little cuddle bug I pick him up and squeeze him to pieces. I shower him with kisses and tell him how much I miss him and love him.

Thomas takes Jack and tells me to go and talk to my mom.** "Mom I need to talk to you."** She looks worried oh this sucks. "Ok what's wrong?" Oh I so don't want to deal with this right now but I have too here goes nothing. **"Mom a couple things, um I will be going back to Seattle, I am opening another bakery out there. I have two investors and they only want 12.5% each. Um…I have an Au Pair lined up and an apartment, one of my investors is taking care of it for me. Also I now have a security detail."** Katherine is staring at me with her mouth wide open. I wish she would just talk to me. Finally after what seems like forever she starts to talk. "What happened to you? Who are these investors? Security detail, what the hell is going on, Madie?" I look at her and answer each one of her questions. **"The investors are Elena Lincoln and Christian Grey. The security detail is because some one has followed Jack and I. Mom, he is back."** Tears starts to well in my mother's eyes and she struggles to say. "Him the one from last time?" I just shake my head yes. "Oh Madie, when did it start-up again?" I put my head down and whisper. **" The morning after the fundraiser. Christian, well saw the messages and hired the security detail for Jack and I…"** She cuts me off. " Jack why is Jack involved?" She looks scared and pissed. **"He sent me a picture of Jack at the museum with Ashley." ** She grabs and hugs me and makes me a cup of tea. Whenever something difficult goes on she automatically makes tea or she cooks. I can guarantee there will be a pan of lasagna being made tomorrow.

My phone goes off and I know it's Christian. The sound of Moonlight Sonata is coming from my purse. It's a message.

Are you home? Did Brian explain what is going on? –CG

Yes, Mr. Grey I am home and Brian has been very informative. –MS

I looked at the building. I also found an apartment for you and Jack. I think you and Jack should come out this weekend to take a look at both the apartment and the building. –CG

I have to check my date book and get back to you. I will start googling airfares and hotels.-MS

Ms. Stone if you come this weekend you and Jack will not need airfare or a hotel stay –CG

Ok, Mr. Grey we will discuss this later. Good night –MS

Good night Ms. Stone, thank you for allowing Brian to be your security detail. –CG

We aim to please Mr. Grey. Good night –MS

**"Thomas can I ask you something?"** He walks in "Of course whats up?" Would it be wrong, no, he is still screwing the old hag. **"I need to go back to Seattle this weekend. Is Elena coming to Chicago this week at all?"** He looks at me puzzled. **"Well if I have to go to Seattle I am bringing Jack and I wanted to know if you wanted to see Elena?"** He is still puzzled.** " I have to go look at a building and an apartment and have Jack meet the Au Pair. Do you want to go with me?"** Do I have to be anymore blunt Jesus. "Yes, I will go with you, I just have to check my on call schedule." Ok good, the thought of being on a plane with Jack by myself worries me. **"Ok I will let you know what is going on."** He picks up his coat and starts to head for the door. He picks up Jack and kisses his head. "Good Bye Jackie be a good kid and we will go to Noodles and Cold Stone Friday." Jack smiles at him and hugs him. " I pomise good night." Jack pounds fists with Thomas and runs to his room. I stand at the door and stare at him. No words need to be exchanged he can read my thoughts he knows everything I want to say. I hug him and I feel his arms tighten around my waist, he is just holding me and I feel a familiar comfort. I look up at his eyes and he leans down and kisses my cheek gently. "Good night beautiful…" He says softly and turns and walks out the door.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

We leave for Seattle tomorrow, and I haven't heard from Mr. Grey. Which is highly odd. He is sending the jet for us and Jack is extremely excited for the trip. I only have three suit cases two for clothes and one for toys. Jack wants to bring his whole toy room. He doesn't realize we will be back on Sunday. My phone goes off it's is an email.

From: Christian Grey

Date: March 20,2013

Subject: Flight plans

To: Madeline Stone.

Ms. Stone-

You flight has been scheduled to leave at 9am tomorrow. I do hope you are having a good day. I have meetings all day today I will see you tomorrow. I am looking forward to seeing you and Jack. I believe the apartment will be perfect for the both, you and Jack. The building for the bakery I am not sure yet. Please allow Brian to go with you. I want him to be with you at all times while you are here and in Chicago.

Laters

CG

Ceo Grey Enterprise Holding Inc.

I just shake my head. He is treating me like I am his. Little does he know I am no one's. I am my own self. He can't give me more so why bother acting like this. Unreal. Just then the door bell rings. I look out my window and it's a flower delivery. Oh good God really now what? I open the door and the sign for the flowers. I open them and realize they are black and white gardenias. I don't even have to look at the card I know who these are from, they are from him Mr. Unknown. This type of flower always accompanied his past letters or they would be one on my car. **"Brian, Brian."** I yell. "Yes, Madie, what can I do for you?" I just point at the flowers and he looks confused. **"They are from him, Mr. Unknown."** I want to say DUH because he still looks confused. "What does the card say?" I just shake my head and shrug my shoulders. **"I didn't read it, it's probably just him calling me a whore."** I just stand there. I have dealt with this pervert before. Why he has resurrected after all these years, I don't know. I am still trying to figure out who he is or how he knows me. I have no idea who this could be, this started in high school, through out college and now. Who is this pervert. "Madie, the card says I will see you in Seattle… that's all no signature the card was typed which make me think his prints aren't going to be on it. I will call the florist and see if they paid with a credit card." I feel sick to my stomach. Whoever this is knows I am going to seattle tomorrow. They know my every fucking move, I am getting so sick of this shit. I just want to have a normal life an it will never be normal, not while this sick individual is out there. Brian takes the card and goes into the other room. I am assuming he is calling the florist. I have to finish getting my things together, I still have to go to the bakery and do payroll.

"You can count on me like 1,2,3. I'll be there. And I know when I need it I can count on you like 4,3,2. You'll be there." Ah Thomas, **"This is Madie how can I help you?"** I giggle. "Well you can help me by meeting me for dinner? However, I know you have a lot of things to do. Are you going into the bakery tonight?" Without hesitation I jump at the possibility of seeing him tonight.** "Well I may have time for some take out if you don't mind eating inside an office surrounded by cupcakes.**" I hear his laughter and it makes me smile. "Madie, I would go anywhere as long as you were with me. So will I eat dinner in an office surrounded by cupcakes yes I will. I will pick up some lasagna from Milano's. How does that sound?" I start to get hungry just thinking about it. **"Oh that sounds awesome, I can't wait, thank you, Thomas. I will see you soon."** We hang up and I continue to get ready for tomorrow.

I get to the bakery at 7pm and it looks like Thomas is already there. I walk into the bakery and head straight for my office. To my surprise Thomas has set up a card table with a white table-cloth, wine glasses, cloth napkins and white tulips for a center piece. **"What's all this?"** I am shocked. I can't believe he did this. "Well I figured we wont have that much time together, once you move to seattle so I wanted to have a nice quiet dinner with you." He wraps his arms around me and hugs me. "I have missed you Madeline, I hope this is ok." All I can do is smile at him. He is so sweet and I know he cares about me. **"It's perfect, it really is. Thank you."** I smile at him and sit down.

"So what time are you and Jack leaving?" Thomas stands up and starts to open the bottle of Chianti.** "We leave in the morning, the nice thing is that we can walk right on, we don't have to wait in those long lines."** He pours some wine in my glass and asks. "Is Jack excited to be going on an airplane?" I take a sip of the wine before I answer him.** "Oh of course you know how he gets. Mr. Grey did say there is a bedroom on the plane so if he gets tired he can nap, which is a plus because he will want to go to sleep."** He sits down and stares at me. "That's good." He places his hand on top of mine and squeezes. **"Thomas I thought you were coming with us? What happened?"** He takes a deep breath.

"Well I started to think about what you said. How Elena is my mother's age, and I see your point. I also know what I want and it's not her. I am in love with you, I have loved you from the moment I laid eyes on you. Madeline, when I am with you I feel whole. When you are around I can breathe. I want you and Jack. I love both of you, and I am willing to wait for you as long as I have too." HOLY SHIT DID HE JUST DO THIS! **"Thomas I…I…don't know what to say."** I do love him I just don't know how I love him. "Madie, don't make any decisions yet. Get the shop open in Seattle, I didn't tell you all this to make you confused. I have wanted to tell you this for a long time. I needed you to know before you left. I have a feeling you will be leaving by the end of next week." I get up and contemplate leaving but instead I walk over to him and wrap my arms around his neck and kiss him. I kiss him with all the fury and passion I have in me, but in the back of my mind all I can think about is Christian. Dammit, how in the hell does this happen. Why is it happening? A month ago my life was not this complicated, it was easy and I wish I could go back there. I feel Thomas starts to get carried away, his hands start to move down my back until they are massaging my backside. I pull away slightly and he releases his grip. **"I need time, I need to get this bakery up and running and I need to work on me. You know I have issues that I need to work through before I can be in a relationship."** He looks at me with love in his eyes. "Madie, I know all of your issues, I know everything about you. I know what that asshole did you. I know that you think you don't deserve love and that you feel you are nothing but Madie, when I see you all I see is a woman who loves her family unconditionally, who is a hard worker, who wants the best for her son, who is smart, caring, unbelievably beautiful, and someone who deserves the best in this world. I know all you want is a happy ending, and I want to be your happy ending, your happily forever after, I want to be the one who makes you smile when you are sad, the one who calms you and eases your fears. Madie, I love you and I always have and I will give you all the time you need. All I ask is that you give me a chance, a chance to prove what you are worth. I want to give you and Jack the life you two deserve. Like I said just give me a chance." I look at him and tears start to well up in my eyes. I have never realized how much this man cares about me, and my son. Why didn't I see this, years ago? Why did it take him so long to tell me this? Am I that oblivious to people? I don't know. All I know is I am on my second glass of wine and I still have to do payroll and this man whom I have known for the past 4 to 5 years has just confessed his love for me. My life really keeps getting more and more complicated.

I finish my lasagna and wine, I look at him and ask

**"Would you like a cupcake on the house?"** He smiles and laughs "Don't I always get them on the house?" I laugh at my joke and go to the back of the bakery. **"I've been working on two new recipes one is a vanilla bean cake with vanilla bean buttercream frosting and the other one is a dark chocolate with a salted caramel center and with a layer of chocolate and cayenne ganache on top followed by a chocolate buttercream with candy bar crumbs. Which one should I bring out for you?**" I start to think of Christian, and how he inspired these two cupcakes. "Um bring out one of each that way we can taste both of them." I grab one of each and head back to my office. I hand them to him and he cuts each one in half. He tastes them both and looks at me. "You put love in them. The vanilla one has passion in it. If I had to describe what passion would taste like this would be it. The chocolate one is very sensual, its silky and rich and leaves you wanting more. Have you thought of names for these yet?" I tell him the names of them. "** The vanilla one is just Vanilla and the chocolate one is Hot Chocolate Dream. I wanted to call it Kinky Chocolate Dream but I didn't think that would be right."** He laughs and says. "No I don't think it would."

We finish up dinner and he kisses me goodnight and leaves. I start on the payroll and then my blackberry goes off it's a new message.

Thank you for a lovely dinner-T

Your welcome, have a good night –M

You too beautiful-T

I put my phone down and Thomas is all I can think about. I start to wonder if I could be in a relationship like that with him, then again loving someone who doesn't love you is like waiting for a ship at an airport and feeling like you have been hit by a train. Christian doesn't love me. He said it himself, I doesn't do more, so what am I supposed to do, sit around and wait? I think not. I am going to give myself the six weeks I am in Seattle to really think. I need to make a choice. It's either give Thomas a chance or completely close myself off to him again. I remember after Jack was born I completely closed myself off to everyone. I was in such a deep dark place that all I remember from that time is Thomas walking in and finding me on the floor of my bedroom curled up in a ball. He picked me up in his arms and held me. He held me until I couldn't cry anymore, it very well could have been hours I am not sure. He just sat there with me in his arms he stayed there that night with me. I finally slept that night. I remember asking him you're the one who knows me best, tell me, why I'm depressed. His answer till this day makes me laugh he said "Your not depressed your are just surrounded by assholes." Thomas was right the minute Dan left and my mom got rid of that stroke Malachi. That man was an ass not only to me but my mother too. When he found out I was pregnant he called me a no good slut. and told me to get out of his house. Little did he know that house was my father's and he just lived there. I did start to feel better once they were out of my life.

I finish up payroll, and leave the bakery. When I get to my car there is a black gardenia on my car. Ok so they knew I was here. I just want this day over between the bouquet of flowers from earlier, Thomas's love confession, and now this. I need to go and soak in a hot tub, I just want to relax and forget about my troubles for a while.

I get home and head to my bathroom I turn my Ipod on and listen to my jazz mix. I fill the tub up with lavender bath salts and hot water. Once it is filled I sink my self into it and begin to relax until the familiar bing of my phone goes off. I check my phone and it's a new message.

Ms. Stone, is there anything special you would like for your flight tomorrow? –CG

Um…what do you mean?-M

Will Jackson need anything? Food or drink.-CG

Um…I was going to bring his sippy cup with milk in it, but apple juice or milk would be good-M

Ok I will make sure of that and I will make sure there is a car seat on board so no need to bring his-CG

There will be snacks for him also on the plane-CG

Ok thank you Mr. Grey I will see you soon.-M

Good Night Ms. Stone-CG


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

"Madeline we need to talk before you leave." Here it comes I have waited all week for this, and of course she would start the Katherine inquisition two hours before my plane is to take off. ** "Mom, my plane takes off in two hours what's up?"** She can tell I am heavily annoyed. "Madeline who are these people, and why do they have an interest in Sugar and Spice, I am trying to figure this out and I am coming up with off the wall ideas." I just shake my head. **"Mom, this weekend will consist of looking at an apartment, and a building for the new bakery. I will also be interviewing Au Pars and tutors for Jack. I am not doing anything illegal if that is what you think is going on."** She always questions everything. " Madeline, who is paying for all of this, do you really think you can afford a private tutor and an Au Par and an apartment?" My face drops, do I tell her the truth that Christian Grey is fronting all of this? Or do I just tell her not to worry? If I tell her not to worry she will worry anyway, and knowing Katherine she will interrogate Thomas. The truth here it comes. I prepare myself for the screaming that will happen.

**" Mom, I am not paying for any of it, the same person who is paying for mine and Jack's security team is paying for all of this. Mom, do you know who Christian Grey is?**" I can see she is thinking and contemplating. "Um I don't know I may have heard of him. Why who is he?" I grab my laptop and pull up GEH's website my mom reads through the site. I look at my mom and her mouth is wide open.** "Yes mom, this is Christian Grey, the same Christian Grey who is now part owner of the Seattle Sugar and Spice. My cupcakes were a big hit. Elena said everyone wanted to know where they were from. When she said there were from Chicago people were disappointed that they couldn't purchase them. That's when Mr. Grey and Elena gave me this offer. Mom I have thought long and hard over this, I have written list after list of pros and cons and the good out weigh the bad. This is a good thing, I will be ok, Jack will be ok, this is an opportunity of a lifetime. How many people can say that a billionaire has taken an interest in their company? Not many. Mom I will miss you, I am not going to lie, but I have to do this. This is what's best for Jack and I."** With that she hugged me. "You have grown into a wonderful, smart, and beautiful woman, Madeline and I am proud of who you have become. Take care of my grand baby." She hugs me just as Brian walks in to take the luggage out to the waiting car. "Ms. Stone we really should be going." He states. I hug Katherine one more time. "I** will call you when my flight lands. I left the flight itinerary on the kitchen table. I love you and will be back on Sunday."** I hug her, and she picks Jack up and hugs him. We turn and walk out.

Brian opens the car door for me and I freeze. A black gardenia, I look at Brian and accuse him. **"Is this some sick joke?!"** He looks just as shocked as I am. "No, Madie, I unlocked the doors, right before we came outside. He must have slipped it in when I unlocked the doors." He starts looking around scanning the area. "Madeline get Jack back in the house. NOW!" I hurry up and pick Jack up and run back into the house. **"MOM,MOM…"** She rushes into the front room. "Madie, what's wrong?! What happened?" I turn pale and look at her "He…he…he…gardenia…car…." Just then Brian rushes into the house. " We are getting a new car. There was no sign of anyone. I checked the perimeter of the house and I even searched the alley, he had to be close. We had to just miss him." My mom looks at me and i explain. **"Mom there is a black Gardenia in the car. Brian has already called for a new car."**

We finally get to the airport and the plane is magnificent. Jack can't stop looking around he is so excited that there is bedroom and television. I get him buckled in the car seat Christian has provided and we get ready for take off. A woman introduces herself as Veronica, a blonde with long hair and big brown eyes. "Hello, Ms. Stone I am Veronica and I will be your flight attendant please feel free to ask for anything. I have strict instructions to make you as comfortable as possible. Now please buckle up and we will begin our flight." I smile and buckle up and start to relax. About an hour into the flight Jack is sleeping. I move him to the bedroom and lie down next to him and fall asleep.

A knock on the bedroom door wakes me up. Its Veronica. "Ms. Stone I have some lunch for you and Jack. I will leave it at your seats. I look at the clock on the end table, I have been asleep for over an hour soon we will be landing. **"Thank you, Veronica we will right there."** Jack wakes up easily and looks at me. "Mama Im hungry. I hope it cheesy noodles." I smile and kiss his head. **"Maybe it is. Let's go find out."** We go to our seats and Jack has macaroni and cheese and I have a Cesar Salad. Veronica comes back with an apple juice for Jack and a Diet Coke for me. **"Thank you Veronica."** She smiles warmly. "Oh you and Jack are very welcome."

"Mama, how much longer? Are we gonna move to Seattle?" I put my hand on his head and tell him all about our trip. **"Jack, mommy is going to open a bakery in Seattle. We are going to live here for a few weeks and then we will go back home to grammama. This weekend we are going to see our new apartment and meet some new people.**" He looks like he is contemplating something. "Is Ooncle Thomas coming too?" I just shake my head no. "Why?" My lips narrow and I don't know how to answer his question so I change the subject.** "Just eat baby we will be landing soon."** We eat in silence as and as we finish up Veronica enters the room. "Is there anything else I can do for you Ms. Stone?" She takes our plates and starts to prepare for landing.** "No Veronica you have been very kind thank you."** Jack is starting to get anxious. "Mama you didn't answer me." Shoot he is going to ask me again. This kid is smarter than I give him credit for. **" Uncle Thomas has to work to do in Chicago. That is why he isn't coming with us."** He smiles. We have finally arrive and relief washes over me. The flight was smooth and quiet hopefully this is how my weekend goes.

I turn my phone on and message Katherine.

We have landed and we are safe and sound. I Love You Mom-M

Ok give Jack a hug and kiss for me. I miss you two already L-K

Will do mom. We miss you too-M

I finish my text to my mom and text Christian.

We have landed Mr. Grey.-M

Wonderful I assume your flight was smooth. There will be a car waiting for you. I have instructed the driver to bring you to Escala.-CG

Mr. Grey you did not have to do that.-M

Don't argue just do it-CG

Yes, Sir-M

Oh that man is ridiculous. Just as I send the last message Brian escorts me off of the jet and we head the awaiting Lincoln Navigator. I turn to Brian and ask him. **"Jack's car seat?"** He stops and the driver says. " Mr. Grey has provided one for the navigator. He said to leave the one the jet." Has he now I just roll my eyes. "Ok." We get settled and head to Escala.

We arrive at the parking garage. The driver comes around and opens my car door for me. "Ms. Stone, I am John, Mr. Grey's personal assistant for lack of better words." I shake the man's hand and he helps Jack out of the SUV. I walk with Jack towards the elevators and punch in the code for the penthouse. Brian gives me a knowing grin and laughs out loud. **"What?!"** I ask him laughing. "Nothing….nothing at all." He is giggling like a little girl. **"I have been here before, I know the code."** He just smiles. "Suuurrreee…So that's what you call it." The elevator doors open and we enter the vestibule. I hit Brian in the arm. **"Shut up. Not in front of Jack."** I scold him. I ring the door bell and the same woman from the last time I was here answers the door. "Ms. Stone it's a pleasure to see you again." I smile at her. **"Gail yes it is so nice to see you again. This is my son Jack. Jack, this is Gail she is going to help us while we are here in Seattle."** Jack looks her up and down. "Hi Gail, do you know how to make cheesy noodles?" We all laugh. "Jack did you like the cheesy noodles on the plane?" Jack shakes his head and rubs his belly. "Oh yes they were my favorite." She bends down and whispers in his ear. "Well I made those." Jack's grin get even bigger. "YES!" We all laugh Gail goes into the kitchen and puts the kettle on and comes back with a juice box for Jack. "Mr. Grey wanted me to let you know he is in his office, I will take Jack, Mr. Grey has purchased some toys for him and I believe we have Monsters Inc." I look at Gail and mouth thank you. I turn and head towards Christian's office.

I knock on the door and jump at his reaction. "What?!" He growls. **"Um, hello to you too."** I fire back at him. "Oh Madeline come in." I walk into his office and he is already standing by the door. I close the door behind me, and his hands are cupping my face and his lips are on mine. I wasn't expecting this. Not after how I left him. I melt in his arms. He pulls away and I just stand there wanting more. I am so confused now, even more than I was yesterday with Thomas. "How are you?" He asks his voice smooth as velvet. **"Im better now."** He smiles and hugs me again. "I am so happy you and Jack are here. How was your flight? Was Veronica accommodating?" He is acting like a little kid in a candy shop. His eyes are literally glowing. What is wrong with this man? He kisses me again this time long and needy his tongue explores the inside of my mouth. Oh this man makes me weak. I pull away. **"Everything was perfect on the flight Thank you for everything."** He shakes his head in disapproval. "Madie, you're welcome. I hope you allow me to do more for you." I kiss his cheek. **"Ok I will, so when are we going to look at the apartment?"** I sit on the edge of his desk and cross my legs and bounce my leg up and down. "Ms. Stone you are distracting me. I thought maybe after a quiet dinner here with Jack we could go." He is standing between my leg and I wrap my hands around his neck. "That sounds perfect." He slides me off of the desk and pulls me towards the door. "I think it is time I meet Jack." With that we make our way down the hall.


	20. Chapter 20

Thank you for all of the reviews. I love reading them. Thank you to all of my followers.

Chapter 20

CPOV

Madie leads me down the hall to great room where Gail and Jack are watching Monsters Inc. Jack is curled up next to Gail. "Jack, sweetheart, I want you to meet someone." The little boy jumps and turns towards his mother. The love that the two of them have for each other is amazing to me. "Hi, I'm Jack." The little boy holds out his hand ready to shake mine. **"Hi, Jack I am Christian, how are you?"** He has big blue almond-shaped eyes just like his mother and big dimples. He has blonde curls that are piled on the top of his head. "I am good. Did you know Gail makes the best cheesy noodles ever." I look at him and laugh.** "I know they are my favorite."** The look of surprise comes over his little face. "Really? Mama, Christian like cheesy noodles." Madie looks at him and smiles. She has a smile that can light up a room. She is so beautiful. Her eyes glow when she looks at her son. Gail gets up and starts to make her way to the kitchen. "Jack would like pizza for dinner. Would that be ok Mr. Grey?" I look at Gail and respond to her question. **"That will be fine."** I look at Jack and Madie. **"After dinner we are going to go to your new apartment."** Jack looks up from the movie and asks. "Is it far?" I just shake my head no. **"As a matter of fact no its a lot closer than you think."** I grin. Gail returns from the kitchen and sits next to Jack. "Gail would you mind keeping an eye on Jack while I speak with Mr. Grey?" Gail looks at Madeline and says. "Not at all. Go take your time."

MSPOV

We make our way to the study and we hear the door bell ring. Taylor is standing in the hall way. "Ms. Stone, this just came for you." He hands me the package and I walk into the kitchen. "Thank you Taylor." I open the package and I drop it on the floor. Just then Brian comes rushing in followed by Taylor and Christian. Glass and gardenias blanket the floor. "Ms. Stone go and be with Jack…NOW!" Brian demands. **"I…I…How…How did he find me? How does he know I am here? Why is this happening?"** I walk out of the room and find myself sitting with Jack in my lap. I find my only solace holding him. They walk back into the living area. **"Card?"** I question Brian. "Yes, Enjoying the billionaire? That's all it says." Once again the card is typed. Christian looks at me I can tell he is getting pissed. " So, he went from texting you to sending you things?" I just nod and look past him to Brian. Christian is looking between the two of us. "Is there something I need to know?" He says through gritted teeth. I just stare at him trying to compose myself. Just then Gail comes in and scoops Jack up and takes him to kitchen. "Mr. Grey." Gail says calmly. "Not in front of the boy. Go into your study and discuss this not here." It was almost as if Christian snapped out of his bad mood. "Yes, Gail is right let's go discuss this in the study."

Brian and Taylor exchange looks almost like they are trying to communicate something. We get into the study and Christian orders me to sit and start talking. I look at him and Brian. Brian nods. "Madeline if you don't I will. He has a right to know what is going on." I huff I really don't want to go into this right now. I might as well tell him everything. I know he is just going to run, this man does not need my drama and baggage.

I start. "**When I was either 16 or 17 I really can't remember how old I was. I would find random things either in my car or bedroom. Gardenias were always there with a note or little gift. The notes were always nice and sweet in the beginning. They would say I was beautiful or how what I was wearing made me look good, you know that kind of stuff. Then they started to get scary for instance I saw you today, why must you talk to those low life assholes at your school, or why would you wear that you look like a slut. Then I started dating someone, and they just became worse. It seemed once I stopped dating or seeing some one he would stop. I went to college thinking I could get away from him. I did. The letters stopped the Gardenias stopped I was living a normal life for a 18-year-old. Then I met Thomas and it started all over again. It got worse when I was very pregnant with Jack. Whore would be spelled out on my car. I would find Gardenias in my house in my car Fucking whore is his favorite thing to call me. His notes started to get meaner and angrier."**

Christian starts to speak. "Madeline…I…" I cut him off. **"Chrisitan let me finish there is more, once Dan and I were engaged he started to become threatening. Everyday his notes would say he was going to kill me, kill Dan, beat me until I lost as he put the devil's spawn. After awhile it stopped. Once I had Jack all was quiet. I did receive a bouquet of Gardenias the day Jack was born, those were the last ones for a while. One night…"** I start to quiet down. Brian has seen my scars, he has seen how horrible they look. **"Jack was about 3 months old, and my mom decided she was going to keep him over night for me and Dan. We went to a hotel for the night. We were having a good time…"** Just then Brian stops me. "Madie stop. They don't need to know this…"

Christian now looks confused. "What is going on here. Brian I pay your salary. I don't think you have been completely honest with Taylor and I." Taylor puts his head down and looks at the floor. "Taylor?!" Christian growls at him. "Sir, Brian has kept me informed. I am the one who hasn't kept you informed. I felt it wasn't necessary to add more stress to your already stressful week." Christian shakes his head at Tyler. "Go on Madeline." He says almost demanding me to go on.

**"For a very long time I thought it was Dan who had done this to me. I have had flash backs of that night. I had lost a lot of what happened. I remember we left the room and went for down for dinner. We came back and drank some wine. Dan went to get ice and I took a shower. I came out and drank what was left of my wine. I started to feel sick. I felt exactly the same way coming from that pub last weekend. I had to have been drugged. I remember Dan coming back. There was someone else in the room. I remember hearing them argue. I could hear everything but I couldn't move and I couldn't speak. The voice was familiar. I remember a door slam and then I remember hearing those words. Fucking Whore. He was leaning over me breathing in my ear whispering fucking whore. I remember the way his breath and cologne smelled."** I stand up and lift off my shirt. Christian gapes and Brian and Taylor put their head down. I turn around and show him my back. The word FUCKING WHORE are etched and scarred on my back. **"Now you know. Dan left and I woke up in a pool of blood. I called Thomas right away and he stitched my back. That was the last time I had heard from Dan and the stalker. Thomas said I was lucky the asshole went deep enough to leave a nasty scar but not deep enough for me to bleed out. For the longest time I thought it was Dan who did this to my back. However since the flowers and text messages have started again I realize it wasn't Dan. The messages started the day after the fundraiser in Chicago. They have continued."** I sit and put my shirt back on and I look at Christian. I have tears in my eyes, I am embarrassed and disgusted by the way my body looks.

I get up and walk out of the room. I head to the bathroom and splash water on my face. A knock on the door snaps me back to reality. **"I am almost done."** the door knob jiggles. "Madie, can I come in?" Its Christian. I unlock the door. He walks in and looks at me. He starts to unbutton his shirt and slips it off. I stand there shocked. This beautiful man has scars all over his chest and back. He looks at me and I can see pain in his eyes. **"Christian I didn't know. I um…"** The scars look like cigarette burns all 15 them. "I thought you should know that you aren't the only one with scars. We both have our stories. Though not the same but similar, I understand now why you don't like the lights on." I look at him and I am afraid to blink for I know the tears will fall. **"Now I know why you don't want me to touch you."** He bends down and kisses my forehead, just then I hear Gail. "Pizza is ready." I look at Christian and start for the door. "We will finish this later." he says and we walk out of the bathroom.

"Mommy! I helped make the pizza. Gail let me cook with her." He really likes Gail. **"You did that's great, I bet it's going to be yummy!" ** He is studying my face. "Mama, why you crying?" I smile at him **"I am not sweet heart I am ok. Hey who makes me the happiest?"** I just love this little boy. I remember Dan's mom telling me that no other man will love you the way your son loves you, and she was right. "I make you the happiest momma." I glance over and see Christian staring at me.

Taylor walks in announcing some ones arrival. "Dr. Trevleyn- Grey is here."

CGPOV

What is my mother doing here? I look over at Madie and Jack how am I going to explain this to my mother. Shit. **"Mom, what a pleasant surprise."** She shakes her head at me I don't think she has noticed Madie and Jack sitting on the couch. "Christian I have called all day. I was worried. Oh you have company." I see her eyeing Madie and Jack. **"Mom, this is Ms. Madeline Stone and her son Jack."** Madie stands and shakes my mother's hand. "Dr. Grey its nice to meet you. This is my son Jack." Jack is right there with his hand out. "Nice to meet you Dr. Grey." She looks down at Jack. "Nice to meet you too Jack." My mother is staring at me. **"Mom, let's go into my study." ** She is staring at me trying to read what is going on. " Christian, whats going on here?" She is smiling now and I know what she is assuming. **"It is not what you think Mom."** She is still smiling. **"Mom, she is a friend. She is in from Chicago, she is opening a bakery here in the next few weeks."** I shake my head I know my mom is going to tell Mia all about this. " Well, ok, she does seem nice and her son is just adorable. All I want is for you to be happy. I am going to go and let you get back to dinner. Good bye dear." She hugs me and kisses my cheek." She hugs me cautiously, knowing I hate being touched. **"I will come over this week. I will see you later."** I follow my mom to the door where she stops and looks at Madie. "Madie and Jack it was nice meeting you. I hope to see you again. Goodbye."

I meet Madeline and Jack in the kitchen and begin to eat my dinner. After dinner we are going to see the apartment I have already rented. I have the decorator meeting us there. Tomorrow we are going to look at buildings for the bakery. If I have it my way she will be living here within the week. Maybe, Ana was right maybe I do love her. I can't stop looking at her, I can't stop watching her, I find it fascinating the way she interacts with Jack, there is so much love between the two of them.

**"Jack how would you like to go see your Seattle bedroom?"** He gives me a pizza sauce grin and shakes his head yes.** "Well lets get you cleaned up. Gail, would you mind helping Jack? Taylor, Brian, please bring Ms. Stone and Jack's bags to the new apartment."** I look over at Madeline and whisper. **"Would you like to have a night-cap with me?"** She looks at me through her eyelashes. "Sure, but um what about Jack?" I smile at her and she blushes. **"I already asked Gail if she wouldn't mind staying with him while we went out."** She shakes her head. "Well it looks like you have thought of everything." I take a deep breath and answer her with a shrug. God this woman makes me crazy. Just being around her I feel a pull towards her. It's almost like, every time I see her it's not gravity holding me down. Its her. I have to get a grip. Jesus, Grey stop this, but for some reason I can't. I can't stop staring at her and I can't stop thinking about her when she isn't here. This week has been the longest week of my life and it is all because I was waiting to see her.

Jack comes running into Madeline's arms "I'm all done. Can we go see my Seattle bedroom?" Madeline looks at me and looks back at Jack. "Yup lets go check it out."


	21. Chapter 21

**I hope you all enjoy this Nikkigee this for you.**

Chapter 21

As we wait for the elevator my phone goes off and it is Thomas,

Hello beautiful how is Seattle?-T

**Good we are going to see the apartment now-M**

Oh really the one Mr. Money Bags is flipping for?-T

**Thomas stop. I told you not to do this. I want the same respect-M**

I am sorry, but I told you I cut things off with Elena.-T

"Madeline is everything ok?" Christian asks. **"Yes, it is just Thomas."** He gets quiet and whispers. "Oh." I shake my head and sigh. "**You know there is something about elevators that I really enjoy."** I look at him with a seductive smile. He just starts to laugh. My phone goes off again.

Did you kiss him? Are you going to sleep with him?-T

**WOW! REALLY?! THOMAS O"MALLEY YOU ARE UNBELIVABLE!-M**

Who in the hell does he think he is? I can't believe he is asking me these things. I am here with my son. I am here to look at buildings I am on business dammit. The elevator arrives and we on go down to the 29th floor. **"Wait we are staying in the building?"** He looks at me and shrugs. "Well I figured it would be easier for Gail to watch Jack while you are at work." Mr. Grey has a good point. I think we really have to talk about this. I am worried he is reading into this business agreement a little too much.

The elevator doors open to a private foyer. Christian opens the doors. We walk in to a hallway that leads the living room. To the right is the master bedroom and study and to the left is Jack's bedroom his bathroom and another half bath. The laundry room is next to Jack's bathroom. Jack runs to his room and starts cheering with excitement. "Mama come quick. " I walk into his room and it looks like F.A.O Schwartz has exploded. I feel Christian's arms wrap around my waist. He leans into my ear I feel his breath on my neck and it sends shivers down my spine. "I think Jack is very happy but the question im still trying to answer is if you are happy?" I look at him with and I smile and nod. We walk to the master bedroom while Jack stays behind and plays with his new toys. The whole Condo is just beautiful. Maple floors through out, granite counter tops the master bath tiles are an off white color with beige accents. The tub is huge. Jack could use it as a swimming pool if he wanted. The separate shower is surrounded by glass and the bathroom floor is heated. There is already towels and toiletries. This man thinks of everything. I walk back into my bedroom and it is just stunning. A king size bed with a beige and brown comforter and dozens of pillows, the bed looks like it belongs in a magazine. There is floor to ceiling windows and the view is just breathtaking. I walk over to the closet and of course it is filled with clothes everything from jeans to dresses. I feel him watching me I turn to face him. **"You didn't have to do this."** He raises one eyebrow and puts his head down. 'Madie I told you I would take care of everything while you were here." I shake my head this is too much.** "Yes but, this had to put you in the hole. I mean a condo, clothes, toys for jack here and your condo. I will be paying you back for all of this."** He puts his head down. "You don't like it?" He sounds like a lost little boy. **"No, Christian I love it, I am just not used to someone taking care of everything. I am also trying to figure out why you are doing all of this. The bakery isn't going to make you any money if anything you will be able to use it as a tax right off."** He walks towards me. "Madie, let me do this for you. Just go with it ok?" He gives me his panty combusting smile and I have choice to agree.

We walk out of the bedroom and go into the next door. It's a home office with french doors leading to the balcony. The walls are in a beautiful neutral beige the floors are the walnut hardwood. There is a large book-case that spans the length of the wall behind my desk. I sit in the office chair I will admit it is the most comfortable desk chair I have ever sat in. My lap top is already there on my desk open ready for me to fire it up.

"Come there is more." He grabs my hand and we head out to the kitchen. There is stainless steel appliances and a dish washer. It is a state of the art kitchen. It is my dream kitchen. I walk behind the breakfast bar and the view is just spectacular with the same floor to ceiling windows as my bedroom. The kitchen also face the living area and a the fire-place. There is another set of french doors that lead out to the wrap around balcony. There is an outdoor fireplace and two chairs facing it. It is so beautiful here. Christian is standing next to me looking out towards the city. **"Thank you…for everything."** I whisper to him. He reaches down and grabs my hand and squeezes. "Madeline, this is your home here. I want you be able to come here when ever you want. I want you to always have a place to go to when you need to get away." I look at him confused. Then he continues. "Madeline, this stalker will not know where you are when you are here. I have made sure of it. Every time you come here I want you to go up to my condo first. I have a hidden stair well that will lead you back down to the 29th floor." I cant believe this man. Why is he doing all of this? He seizes to amaze me, with everything he has done. Just then my phone goes off. Another message from Thomas.

I am sorry Madie, it's just I hate not being there with you. I am jealous there I said it I am JEALOUS of Mr. Grey.-T

**Thomas don't do this to me know. I am here on business. Just stop this –M**

I know I am sorry. Call me when you can-T

**I will ttyl-M**

TTYL-T

"Thomas again?" I look up. **"Yes he is just having some separation anxiety."** He raises his eyebrow again. "He loves you. Do you know that?" I just shake my head. **"He said something like that yesterday."**

**CGPOV**

Oh that slime ball. I can only imagine what he said. I am crushed because I know she loves him too. I may lose her before I even have her. I will prove to her I can do more. I want more with her Vanilla was so empowering. It was the first time I have ever had vanilla sex and I it was so enjoyable. I wanted it with her. Something keeps pulling me to her. I don't want to lose her because of Thomas. "**Well lets not ruin our evening because of "** She looks up through her eyelashes. "Ok, Christian." I hear Jack running from his bedroom. **"What's up buddy? Do you like your room?"** I ask him. "Oh yes, thank you Christian, I wuve it." I can only smile at him. He is such a sweet boy. "Mama, can we live here? I wuve it." She just looks at him with those green eyes. "We will honey for a bit, but honey we live in Chicago with grandma." He taps his chin with his index finger. "Well grammommy can live her with us. I think she would wike it here." She shakes her head no. "We will see." Is all she says to him. **"I am going to go and let you get settled in. I will send Gail down to help you. Brian, I am leaving please let me know if anything happens."** He comes from the hallway. "Of course sir. Have a good evening." Jack goes into his room and I make sure the coast is clear and I kiss Madeline soft and slow. **"I will see you tonight."** With that I walk out of condo.

I get into the elevator and I start contemplating how to sweep her off of her feet. I know I could buy here anything she wanted. However, she is not that type of girl. Something simple I think would mean more to her than some lavish getaway. I get back and find Gail in the kitchen planning tomorrow's dinner. **"Gail would you mind going and helping Ms. Stone. She is getting settled into the condo."** She puts her pen down and gets up. "Not at all Mr. Grey." she starts to walk towards the door. "Oh Mr. Grey, she is a sweet girl, and Jack is a doll. Good night Mr. Grey I will send Ms. Stone here." I nod and she walks away.

I get two glasses and a bottle of wine and place them on the breakfast bar. Madie should be here soon. We do need to talk about tomorrow and go over the business contract. I am going to drop the sub contract to prove to her I want more from her and not just a dom / sub relationship. Taylor is standing in the doorway leading to the hallway. "Mr. Grey, Ms. Stone has arrived."

I stand to greet her.** "Madeline… Are you all unpacked and settled?"** She sits down on the couch. "Yes. Thank you, Gail is wonderful with Jack. He really likes her." She seems pleased with Gail. I am glad Jack likes her. **"We need to talk about tomorrow. We are going to look at three buildings tomorrow. I have arranged for Gail to watch Jack. We will be meeting Elena at breakfast. I need you here at…"** Just then Madeline's lips have found their way to mine. She presses softly against mine. Her hands cupping my face, I wrap my arms around her and gently tug at her hair. She moans against my mouth and parts her lips allowing my tongue to massage her mouth. She reaches up and pulls my head harder into her. I pull away and just look at her. **"What was that for?"** I ask. "Just because…" Is all she says to me. I open the bottle of wine and pour us a glass. ** "As I was saying I need you here at 8am." ** She looks at me through her eyelashes and bites her lower lip. God just looking at her is making my pants tight. **"Madie if you don't stop biting your lip I am going to have to punish you."** She just bites it harder and starts to smile. "Punish. Me. Mr. Grey. I have been bad."

Instinct takes over and I pull her up. I take her to the red room. We stand outside the door. **"Are you sure you want me to punish you?"** She just nods very enthusiastically. I open the door and motion for her to come in. **"You know what to do. I will be back."** Oh this woman makes me certifiably crazy. I go to my room and get my torn jeans and slide them on. I leave the top button open and I walk back into my play room.

There she is, so beautiful she is in the sub position with her hair braided down her back. She has left the lights on. I kneel and whisper.** "The lights are on?"** She still has her head down and doesn't speak.** "You may answer me."** She keeps her head down. "You have already seen my scars Sir, I have no reason to hide them." I need to make sure she is comfortable with them being on.** "Madie, are you sure sweetheart."** She just shakes her head yes. **"If it gets too much safe word."** She just nods again.

**"Stand up."** I guide her over to the whipping pole. I tie her hands at the wrists with my grey tie silk tie. **" I am going to start slow, at any time you want me to stop say red if you are reaching your limits and want me to slow down say yellow. Do you understand?"** She keeps her head down like a good sub, but I don't want her as my sub I want her as my more. "Yes, Sir." I can feel the tightness getting tighter when ever she says sir.** " I am going to spank you. Madeline at any time you want me to stop or slow down you know what to do."** I walk over to the chest of drawers and pick out my favorite riding crop, and nipple clamps. I walk over to her and gently kiss her under her ear and whisper.** "We will start with the riding crop. I want you to count for me you will be hit with this 5 times."** I kiss her gently again and prepare myself. I start gentle. One "One Sir." She shouts. Then a groan, I knew she would like this. "Two Sir" The sight of her tied up with her arms wrapped around the whipping pole is undeniably sexy. **"Do you like this?"** I breathe "Three. Yes." I scold her .**"Yes what?"** As the crop lands on her beautiful flesh she screams. "Four. Yes Sir!" There is a throbbing in my pants I almost can not handle. "Five Sir."

I drop the crop and slide my pants off. I kiss the red spots from the crop and she moans loudly. I reach around her and grab her breasts and massage each one. I roll and pinch and pull her nipples between my fore finger and thumb. I lean into her and whisper in her ear.** "I am going to attach the nipple clamps now."** She gasps. I attach the both of them and she winces but doesn't save word. Her hands are still tied around the whipping pole, and I start exploring her from behind kissing and tasting her. I feel her start to build up and I stop. I keep bringing her to the edge but I don't let her fall off. She is starting to beg. "Please Sir, please let me cum please." I stop and spank her with me hand. **"Stop. I really don't want to gag you, but if you keep making noise then, I will have to use one."** She stops immediately she would make a wonderful sub. I continue to play and taste her. I stand up and make her bend over. She is so wet I slide right into her. I start off slow so I don't hurt her, I start to pick up speed. The faster I go the deeper go. I can feel her tighten around me. I slide out of her all the way then slam back into her she falls off the edge. I keep pumping in and out of until I find my release. I explode inside her. I still myself for a moment and reach around and remove the clips and the tie. I stand her up and kiss her mouth passionately. I look deep in her green eyes. **"Madie you are a fantastic."** She looks at me and grabs a hand full of my hair and kisses me hard.

We dress ourselves and go back to our wine. "Um Chrisitan I think we need to talk." Oh shit what is this all about? **"Ok what is on your mind?"** She keeps looking down why wont she look at me. " I am very thankful for everything you have done for me. I am serious though I want to pay you back for every thing. The condo alone and all the toys and clothes, I can not possibly accept these things, plus the laptop and the phone." I shake my head at her.** "So I guess the car I have parked in the your parking spot is a no go too huh?"** Oh this woman is making me nuts just accept these things. I make more than enough money. I make close to one hundred thousand dollars an hour. I am not worried. Why doesn't she see that? " You bought me a car." Her mouth is hanging open. **"Close your mouth before I fill it with something."** She slaps my arm playfully. "Christian!" She scolds laughing.** " You will see it tomorrow no worries."** I look at the clock and realize its almost 1 am. With out saying anything Madie stands up. "Its getting late I should go." I stand up and kiss her. We walk towards the hallway and I hear something outside the main door. I look out the peep-hole and it's a package. I already know who it is from. I am so sick of this asshole harassing her. I will get to the bottom of this shit. I will not have someone scaring her and Jack. I open the door and to my surprise the box is for to me. I place it on the table by the front door and walk Madie back to her place. We take the back stairs so no one sees her enter her condo. We kiss each other goodnight. God I wish I could stay here with her tonight but I know that's not right with Jack here. I leave gail asleep on the couch and head back to my place.

I leave the package until tomorrow. I take a hot shower and set my alarm. For 7am and go to bed. I cant help but think of Madeline and Jack. I hope they are comfortable and happy. I finally start to drift off to sleep…


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22.

**MSPOV**

I wake up from the best sleep of my life. Check my cell and realize I have 5 new messages.

Thank you for last night-C

** I should be the one saying thank you. Last night was amazing-M**

Lol get out of bed and take a shower-C

**Yes Sir…-M**

You and that smart mouth and stop rolling your eyes at me.-C

How does he know I rolled my eyes? I just shake my head. I climb out of bed and finish my messages.

I am sorry Madie, please understand that I just want whats best for you. I care about you and Jack and I don't want either one of you getting hurt. I just feel that Christian is going to hurt you and I couldn't live with that. Again it would be my fault. Dan was my fault and so is Christian. If we never went to that fundraiser this would have never happened and you would be here in Chicago not away from me.-T

Well it looks as if Thomas has been drinking again. He sent this at 1:30am Seattle time. I just respond with a simple.

**We will talk-M**

Next one is from Ashley.

Madeline we have an issue at the bakery. Did you tell anyone what inspired you for the new cupcakes-A

**Ashley call me NOW.-M**

My phone rings and it's the Cuppy Cake song "You're my honey bunch, sugar-plum…"

**"Ashely what happened?"**

"Madie what was your inspiration for the cupcakes

**"Why?! start talking Ashley?"**

"Well whne I got in today, I opened as usual. I went in the back and all the new flavors were destroyed and on the wall above the mess painted in red is Fucking Whore Vanilla for what the Vanilla Sex you had last weekend? Madeline what is going on? There are also Gardenias everywhere. Madeline I am scared."

**"I want you to close down the bakery for the weekend, and don't touch anything. I want you to lock up and go home. I want you to put a sign on the door that says closed sorry for any inconvenience, and relax I am taking care of this."**

"Ok Madie, how is Seattle? Oh and what is vanilla sex?"

**"Seattle is great, I will need you out here to help train the new employees. I will pay for the plane ticket and you can stay in my awesome condo."**

"Condo?! I thought you were getting an apartment? You have a condo?"

**"Yes and put it this way my bedroom at home can fit into my closet here."**

"AHHHH! I can't wait ok. Madeline please take care of this crazy ass guy I am getting scared."

**"I will and I will call you tonight talk to you soon."**

"Ok good bye"

We hang up and I get in the shower. I rest my head on the tile of the shower wall and let the water run down my back. I start to feel like someone is in the room with me, but when I look around no one is there.

**UNKNOWNPOV**

I hope she gets the message loud and clear that I know everything she does and with who she does them with. I landed in Seattle late last night. I have to figure out how to I can get close enough to touch her without getting noticed. I am sure has security around her. I just want to touch her. I just want to feel her smooth pale skin under my fingertips. I need to figure out where she is staying. He rented her an apartment but where? Hmmm. I will just follow him and he will lead me to her apartment. I sit outside of the garage at Escala I will wait til he leaves. He will eventually lead me to her.

**MSPOV**

I keep hearing noises outside of the shower. I feel like there are eyes on me. I open my eyes and search the room again. Nothing. I close my eyes again and massage the shampoo into my hair. I hear another noise and open my eyes. The steam from the shower has fogged the shower glass. I wipe the steam off the glass, and I see a set of eyes staring into mine. I jump back and scream…

**GailPOV**

I have never seen Mr. Grey like this. He looks at Madeline with love in his eyes. Could it really be possible that this beast of man is in love? He went above and beyond for her and Jack. I just hope he doesn't ruin this. I used to think Ana was the only girl for him, but Madie does something to him. I can't figure it out but his eyes have softened. I see a change in him and I am really enjoying this man. He is more relaxed and he laughs. In all the years I have worked for this man he has never laughed. I finally heard his laugh yesterday. It was wonderful to have so much life in this normally empty feeling condo. I really think this woman has changed him only for the better.

I brought Jack back upstairs with me, today we are going to do some crafts and make cookies. I am so happy there is a child in this place. It brings a new kind o f energy one of peace and innocence. Mr Grey is a kind man but he is so tortured. What his biological mother let happen to him. I can't believe someone would be so cruel to a little three-year old. I look at Jack and my heart breaks for Mr. Grey. I don't know all the details I just know he was abused and the Greys adopted him when he was three or four.

"Gail, can I have more juice and bacon pease?" I turn and Jack is already done with his cheesy eggs and bacon. This little boy has captured my heart already. **"Of course dear."** I pour him his juice and bring him some more bacon. **"Jackie how would you feel if you spent the day with me? We can do some crafts and make cookies?"** His face lights up and starts to grin. "Yes, oh yes can we make chocolate chippers?" He is so happy. **"Of course we can. I will have Sawyer take us to the grocery store to get everything." ** I get up to find Sawyer. **"Sawyer can you take Mr. Jack and I to the grocery store today? We want to make chocolate chip cookies."** Sawyer jumps up "Only if I get to have some." We both laugh and he get up to let Taylor and Brian know we are leaving."

UnknownPOV

I have sat here for over an hour. I am so close yet so far away. I hear a car pulling out and I see a black SUV license plate GEH 3. Has to be Grey Enterprise Holdings. I follow the Suv until it pulls up to a Whole Foods. A man steps out of the car and walks to the passenger side and opens the door. He is helping someone out of the car, but who? I look closer and I see a blond-haired little boy. Jack that is exactly who that is. Why would Jack be leaving Escala? She must me staying with the billionaire. I take a drink of my coffee and watch. I will wait until they go into the store. Madeline is not with him, hmm, I am going to leave a gardenia on the car for her. She will then know I have seen Jack…

MSPOV

**"CHRISTIAN!"** Holy shit he scared the crap out of me. "Hi, is there any room in there for me?" He opens the door and slides behind me. Oh this man he is so sexy and absolutely breathtaking. He starts to run gentle kisses over my scars. "I am sorry this happened to you, if I could erase all of this I would. I would erase your scars, I would erase the pain they have caused you, I would erase everything this piece of shit has done to you. Madie, I want to make you happy.b I want you to be worry and care free. I want the best for you and Jack. Can I tell you something?" He starts kissing my shoulders gently his hands are around my waist holding me close. **"Christian, you can tell me anything."** He stops and wraps his arms around me tighter. "I tore up the contract. I don't want that type of relationship with you. I want to try. I want to try it with you." I am shocked did I just hear this. I stop him and turn to face him. I look into his eyes. Slate on green. I want this man I need this man. I kiss him and wrap my arms around his neck. He lifts me up and I wrap my legs around him. I feel him enter me slowly he has the perfect rhythm. I feel myself tighten around him and I start to find my release. "Cum for me Madie. Make a mess all over me." As he finishes those words I find the edge and jump over. HE finds his release and stills. "Madie I can't stay away from you. I want you in my life anyway you will let me." I just stand there. "Elena will be upstairs soon we need to get ready." He kisses my forehead. We finish our shower and get ready.

**"Christian, is there still security in Chicago?"** He looks at me confused. "Why?" I put my head down I know I have to tell him. "Something happened at the bakery with the stalker. He destroyed all the cupcakes I made for the weekend. He also left gardenias inside the store. I just want someone to go and check everything out." He starts pacing. "Ok so we know last night he was still in Chicago. I will have Brian get a hold of the security team out there and I will have them get on top of it." We head up stairs and wait for Elena. I will finish this conversation with him later.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter23

**ELPOV**

We finally finish looking at the properties for the bakery. I slide into my Mercedes and head back to the salon. I am so disgusted with Christian right now. He has fallen head over heals for this girl. Watching her and following her like a lost puppy. I trained him better than this. He is not supposed to get attached to people. He is only setting himself for heart ache. She has a kid too. What is he thinking. She can never be enough for him. He needs the control and he has needs that only a sub can fulfill. Regular relationships don't work for people like us. I wish he would realize it before it is too late.

This girl has gold digger written all over her. I can only imagine what she has up her sleeve. She will probably get pregnant and take him for everything he has. I must make this relationship end. I will try my damnedest to keep those two apart. She will not ruin him. I wont let it happen. I will just have to have lunch with and make him realize what a mistake this is.

All the hand holding, all the glances, and all the secrete kissing made me sick today. I wont let him do this, he will ruin everything I worked so hard to create for him. He is throwing his life down the toilet for what a gold digging whore. He can't be serious.

Thank God I am finally at the salon where I can think clearly. My work makes me happy. It helps me relax in a way that my dungeon doesn't. I have debated getting a dom I have craved a good ass beating. I want someone to control me. No I don't want I need someone to control. I should just go to one of my clubs and get a good whipping in, but then lately there hasn't been any new people who have caught my eye. I should just call Daniel. Maybe I will do that when i get home. No one though has ever satisfied me the way Christian has, and no one ever will. Even when he was young and new to the whole thing he had a natural talent. Then when he reached his peak as a sub I trained him to become the dom he is and boy, what a mighty fine dom he has become. I have to stop thinking of Christian dominating me. As much as it is turning me on I have to stop. I need to get to work.

MSPOV

Christian and I enter the elevator in silence, I can't help but wonder what is on his mind. This morning in the shower was utterly amazing but I know I am going to have to let him know what happened last night in Chicago. He needs to know. Maybe I can just tell Brian and have him tell Christian. Just as I am thinking about how I am going to tell him he looks at me. "Madie, I need you to always be completely honest with me…" I stop him.** "Christian he was at the bakery last night he destroyed the cupcakes and left a note in frosting asking if the new cupcake flavor was because of you. There was also gardenias everywhere."** He stands there wide-eyed, his grey eyes are about to bulge out of his head. "What are they called?" I shoot him a coy smile.** "Um the new cupcakes are Vanilla and Hot Chocolate Dream."** He runs his hands through his hair and just looks at me. **"I was inspired…"**

He stops the elevator and turns to me. He pins me up against the wall and his mouth is on my mine. I want this man, I don't know what or how he does it but I swear I am always wet when he is around. He pulls away only slightly enough so he can whisper. "I need you, I need you right now."

With that he is pulling my skirt up with a quick pull he tears my panties off. He thrusts his finger inside me. "Always ready for me." He stops and release himself from his pants. He spins me around and takes me from behind. **"Harder Christian, harder please."** He pulls out and slams into me and smacks my ass. I start to fall of the edge and I can feel him start to tense up. "Cum for me Madie." He smacks me again he starts to tug on my hair and that does it. I fall into a screaming, whole body, earth shattering orgasm. Soon after I fall of my edge Christian finds his and we crumble to the floor. We sit there in each others arms for what seems like hours.

I think I am seriously falling for this man and I need to stop. I can't be doing this. I need to talk to Ashley. She is really my only female friend. "We should get dressed and get back to Jack. I am sure he missed you." He is right I am sure Taylor and Brian are already upstairs by now. I stand up and start to straighten out my clothes and I realize I have a Hey look I just got laid in the elevator look on my face. "What is wrong Madeline?" I point to the mirror. "**I look like I just got laid in the elevator."** He laughs at me. "Well you did just get laid in the elevator but I think you look completely beautiful and irresistible." He starts the elevator and within seconds we are in the vestibule of Christian's condo. He kisses me and we enter the condo.

"MAMA, MAMA. I MISSED YOO!" He runs up to me and wraps his arms around my legs.** "Hey baby boy how are you? Were you a good boy for Gail and did you have fun?" ** He is pulling me into the kitchen. "Oh yes. Gail is the best, we baked cookies and we even made an Easter Bunny. I made two, one for the fridge in our Seattle apartment, and one for Christian's fridge. See Mama." He points to the bunny made of paper plates, cotton balls, pipe cleaners and markers. **"Oh I love it. It is just beautiful." ** Just then Sawyer walks in. "Gail can you take Jack downstairs? I already did a check of the condo. I need to speak with Ms. Stone and Mr. Grey." She looks at him as if she already knows what he wants to talk to us about. She gathers Jack up and leaves.

"Sawyer…" He cuts Christian off. "Mr Grey we need to Taylor and Brian in here also." They must have been in the hallway because they automatically appear. **"What is going on Sawyer? Did something happen today?"** I ask him. I hope Jack did cause him any problems. **"I hope Jack didn't cause you any problems."** He looks at me and his eyes soften. "Oh no Ms. Stone, Jack was perfect, however it does concern Jack." I sit down and Christian hands me a glass of wine, I take a sip **"Sawyer start talking what is going on."** He starts to fidget. " I took Gail and Jack to Whole Foods today. We went in and did some shopping. When we went back to the car there was a black Gardenia on the windshield. I swear I did not notice anyone following us there or on the way back." Just then an envelope slides under the door. Taylor walks over and picks it up. "Ms. Stone it is for you." Taylor walks over and hands me the letter. Inside the envelope is a picture of Jack walking into the store and a note.

Jack is such a cute kid. He looks happy in Seattle.

Fucking WHORE

My face pales instantly. I stand up and run to the bathroom. The moment I get into the bathroom I vomit. Christian must have followed me because he is holding my hair back. "Madie, I will find him, I promise. I will make this stop one way or another I will make him pay." He hands me some toilet paper and I wipe my mouth. "**I just want this to stop. I don't want my son involved, I don't want him looking at my son or anyway near my son. How do I know this guy isn't some pedophile who is getting his rocks off watching my son." ** I get up and rinse my mouth out and head back to the kitchen. I need to go lie down. **"Christian I am going to go and lie down."** He walks over to me and hugs me. "You can lay down in my room." I shake my head no. **"No, I am going to go down by Jack. I need to clear my head. I will text you when I wake up."** He pulls me closer to him. "Then I am walking you down. You three…" He points to the three men standing in the kitchen. "We will finish this when I get back." All three of them nod and we walk out.

"Madeline, go lay down and we will talk when you wake up. I can stay with you if you want me too." I just put my head down. "**No,its ok."** He stops. "Madeline, I am staying with you. It's not an option anymore. I am not leaving you and Jack. I don't want either one of you out of my sight. I am sorry there is a freak out there following both of you. I am going to call Taylor and tell him to come down here with Brian and Sawyer once you fall asleep." I just sigh. **"Fine."** Ok this is control freak Christian. I suppose it will be nice to fall asleep in someone's arms.

We get into my condo Jack is sleeping on the couch with his head in Gail's lap. "Gail, would you mind if we took a quick nap?" She puts her finger to her lips and shushs Christian. "Go ahead just be quiet." She whispers. We both turn and head to my room. Christian pulls the comforter back and I slide in, he walks around the bed and slides in next to me. His arms wrap around me and I fall asleep.

CGPOV

She feels it too. I know she does. I feel it. I am growing fond of Jack too. I want her to stay here. I don't want her to go. I them both to stay here. I need her to stay here. I need her. I want to tell her how she makes me feel but I cant. Maybe she should go back to Chicago. Only of course if Sawyer and Brian go with her. Jack needs his own security detail now as well as Madeline. I nuzzle into her neck and inhale deeply. I want to remember her scent. I want to remember how beautiful she is with her dark locks surrounding her face just then I hear her start to talk in her sleep. "Christian…more…" I wonder what she is dreaming of. It is about me but what? She looks like an angel sleeping. I resist kissing her. I get out of bed and call Taylor.

**"Taylor will you bring Brian and Sawyer down when you come?"**

"Of Course Sir."

**"Good Bye"**

"Good Bye Sir"

They arrive and we sit in Madie's office. "**This is what needs to happen. Sawyer I want you and Brian to go with Ms. Stone and Jack back to Chicago tomorrow. When they come back her Sawyer you are now Jacks security detail. Where he goes you go same goes for you Brian where Ms. Stone goes you go. Taylor start interviewing more security. I want you and Welch to get at least three more people. This asshole is making Ms. Stone scared and sick I want him found."** They all look at me and nod. This is more or less a one-sided conversation. **"Taylor go upstairs and get the package that came last night for me."** He turns on his heels "Yes Sir."

He comes back down with my package. I sit on the couch. It is a small box wrapped in brown paper. I open the paper and box on the top is a note.

REMEMBER THESE?!

I remove the note and the tissue paper. I drop the box. Inside the box, is something I will never forget. The sight makes my stomach turn. It is a pack of cigarettes. Marlboro Reds box. I lift up the pack and there is another note.

Is this the brand? I know it is the brand… Just like I know Madeline I know you also…

Who is this slime ball. How does he know me and Madie? ** "Taylor figure out where this came from call Welch. Give him the details of everything that is going on."**


	24. Chapter 24

**I want to say thank you to all of my followers and for all of reviews. I really appreciate them all. This is my first ff and everyone has been so kind thank you once again**

Chapter 24

I roll over and Christian isn't here. I get out of bed and find the condo empty. I look at my phone and it is already 5 o'clock, Jack has to be starving. I text Christian and find out where everyone is.

**Um… where is everyone?-MS**

Jack was getting hungry so Gail brought him upstairs. I will be down soon. You need to look over the building paper work-CG

**Ok, see you soon.-MS**

For some reason I feel there is a side of Christian I never want to see. One that could be dangerous, one that he keeps under wraps, one that would make me run away from him and hide. "Madie…" I take a deep breath and answer him. **"I am in here, I will be out soon."** Just then he barges in my room. "What was that…" I just roll my eyes at him. "I will be out in a minute." I'm completely embarrassed, he just caught me in the bathroom. **"Christian I am in the bathroom, I will be right out."** He pauses . "Oh damn I am so sorry." I can tell he is embarrassed. He walks out I finish up and go out to see the paper he wants me to look over.

He is sitting at the breakfast bar with the papers all spread out. "Which building did you like the most?" I take a deep breath. **"The second one had everything a good space, great parking and an even better location, only thing is the price."** Christian starts to shake his head run his fingers through his hair. " Madeline what building I didn't ask you about price I asked you about the building. I really need to know so we can start the paper work on Monday. Oh and I am buying Elena out. I don't want her to have any stake in this company. So, I am going to ask you again what building." I sigh with defeat. **"Number 2. Would you like something to drink? Gail did some shopping while we were gone."** I turn to walk towards the fridge. "Sure…Madie are you sure?" I walk back with two bottles of water. **"Yes I fell in love with it the minute I walked in the door."** He stands up and kisses me the top of my head. "I will be right back."

I hear my phone go off

Madeline, I miss you when are you coming home?-T

**I will be home tomorrow. We have decided on a building and Christian has to get the papers drawn up and signed and its mine.-M**

Wow that was fast. So when are you moving out there?_ How many more days do I have you?-T

**Thomas, you will always be my friend and I will always love and care about you. I told you, right now I have too much going on and I need time to think.-M**

I know I just I want…Nevermind come home soon. Good bye.-T

**Fine whatever…Goodnight-M**

I shake my head and I can feel a lump forming in my throat. Why is he acting like this? I have to think. Tomorrow I go home and tonight I am going to relax in a hot bubble bath with a bottle of wine.

"Madeline how about you stay here until Monday? I have a dinner thing tonight and would like you to go with me. Can you be ready in two hours?" Really two hours you give me a two-hour notice. Wow that's awfully nice of you. All I want to do is take a long bath and think.

**"I have to go back Monday and tonight I really just want to relax in a hot bath."** I start to sound very distant, I am starting to feel sick. I have so much on my mind now. I need to think, I am completely torn between the two of them. "Did I do something to upset you? It was Thomas on the phone. What did he say to you? You were perfectly happy and now you are sad and sullen." I put my hand up to stop him. **" I don't want to talk about this now."** He stands up in huff. "Fine I will send Gail down with Jackson. Good night Ms. Stone." He walks out and I roll my eyes. **"What ever."** I say under my breath and I hear the door shut. Oh that man has no idea, but then my mood swings can give anyone whiplash.

I sit on the couch and wait for Jackie and Gail to arrive. Jack runs into the room about ten minutes later followed by Gail. **"Gail, did he eat dinner?"** She smiles she must know what just happened down here. "Yes, Ms. Stone, he has eaten. Would you like me bathe him and get him in his Pajamas?" Jack climbs in my lap and snuggles into my chest. **"No not tonight. Gail, why don't you take the night off, go relax you will have your hands full in no time. We will be leaving tomorrow for Chicago, I don't know when we will be back but if I don't see you before we leave I want to say thank you for this weekend. You are very kind caring woman, and you took wonderful care of my son."** I feel tears start to form in my eyes. "Now, Ms. Stone, I know at times he can be mercurial, but he is a good man." I just smile at her weakly. **" I know I just need some time to think. I have some things back home I need to figure out."** Just then Jack chimes in. "Ooncle Thomas is there I miss him." Gail gives me a suspicious look. I feel the need to clarify. **"Thomas is a friend from back home. He has been there since Jack's F-A-T-H-E-R left, we are very close friends, he has been a positive influence on him."** I feel a little guilty but it really isn't any of their business. "Give me a call if you want me to come back tonight. Ok?" She smiles kindly and heads for the door.** "Thank you again Gail."**

I get Jack bathed and in bed. He falls asleep rather quick. He loves his room here. How do I tell him we wont be staying here long? I need to figure out what I want. Do I want a fling with Christian and by fling I do mean six weeks and then done for good. A woman like me can not possibly give him what he wants in the long run. Or do I want a long-term possible marriage to Thomas? Thomas is the safer of the two options. Thomas loves me he really does. Thomas has always been there. I could however try it with Christian while I am here. I mean what could it hurt.

I draw a bath and add the bubbles. I go to the kitchen and get a bottle of Pinot Grigio and pour a glass. I sink into the tub with the glass, the bathroom has the aroma of lavender and vanilla. I am going to miss this body wash and the shampoo. I need to make up my mind soon. Thomas is safe but Christian I am drawn to. There is something about him. I have to try to stay away from him and leave our relationship as professional as I possibly can. Thomas is in Chicago I wouldn't have to leave my mom and Jack wouldn't have to leave his school. God what am I doing. I don't need to decide tonight. I will be back here as soon as the papers are together. Relax Stone…everything will work the way it's self out. I get out of the tub and slip on a pair of boxers and a tank and head to the couch.

I look at my phone and its only a half past 8. I need to think and relax the bath didn't help there is only on thing that will allow me to do that. I make my way back to the kitchen and pull out the kitchen aid. What flavor hmmm. White wine cake with white chocolate and Riesling frosting. **"Brian I need you to go to the grocery store for me."** Brian comes into the kitchen in sweat pants and a wife beater, um wow I have never noticed how ripped his arms and abs were. "What are you making and I will only go if I am your taste tester." He lets out a childish laugh. **"Cupcakes."** He laughs louder "Go figure. I will be back." I give him the list I have written and he leaves.

CGPOV

I call Ana, I know she is going to this thing I need to talk to her.** "Ana, I need to talk to you. Are you going tonight?"** A sigh I know what that means. "Mr. Grey." Oh I am in trouble she only calls me Mr. Grey when she is angry with me. **"Hello Anastasia, I know I have been a cruel friend but I need and miss you."** I swear this woman needs another man in her life besides me. "No, Mr. Grey I am not going. Would you like to meet later this week?" Damn I needed to see her **"Ana, I need your opinion, I feel like I am losing control."** She sighs. "It's this girl isn't it? Christian walk away, walk away while you still can." There is a long pause and I finally respond to her. **" I know what I am doing."** She takes a deep breath. "You have got to stop this. I am serious. You don't do relationships, some one will end up hurt in the end. Especially if this ends badly." I sit back even more confused than before. **"Ok after I get the bakery up and running and the papers are all signed I will start to distant myself."** Who am I kidding I don't know if I can do that. I have never felt this way about anyone. Even Ana, don't get me wrong I don't want to see anything bad happen to her, I am just not attached. I don't get attached but for some reason I am drawn to Madeline. I feel she is what holds me to the ground and not gravity. **"Six weeks tops."** I tell her. "I hope so for your sake and her's and let's not forget her son." She is right what am I doing? I am not a family man and this would be an instant family. This would be a terrible thing. I can't be around kids. I am evil and soulless. I am a controlling bastard, what would I have to offer a kid? Let alone someone else's kid.** "Goodbye Ana, I will see you this week sometime. Check your schedule and let me know."**

She is right. I hate to admit it but she is right. Only hurt and pain can come out of this relationship. She and I both have issues, but I would love to work on them with her. What am I thinking. I will keep her as my friend but after the six weeks are up it will be a strictly professional relationship. I will take care of the business here and she can take care of the bakery in Chicago. We will only see each other once or twice a year, I will keep the condo down stairs, that is her's I want her to have it, I want her and Jack to have an escape. A place of their own where they can go and get away from everything. As much as this hurts I have to do it. I have to let go of her and Jack.

I arrive at the restaurant and I'm greeted by Elena, and of course there is a man attached to her hip. He looks strangely familiar. **"Elena, dear how are you?"** She pats my face with her hand. "Christian darling, how are you? This is Daniel." He looks familiar, but from where? Where do I know this man from? **"My pleasure I am sure."** I am little annoyed at the moment. This was to have been a dinner between my business partners. Then again I did ask Madie to come with me, wait she is a business partner so I guess she should have been here. I lean into Elena and ask. **"Why did you bring someone. I specifically said this was a business meeting?"** She just smiles her typical Elena smile. "I assumed Madeline would be coming with you." I take my dom stance and she automatically shifts her eyes to the ground. I love the control I have. "I…I…am sorry Christian. It wont happen again." I smile on the inside. **"Look at me. Don't let it happen again. Now go to the table and sit down."**

I have control over her, as much as she will not admit to it I do. She was the one who introduced me to my life style. If it wasn't for her I would not be the successful son of bitch that I am. She taught me self-control and restraint. I was a troubled teenager who needed discipline, and she gave it to me. Eventually our relationship shifted and she trained me as dominant. I have experienced both sides of the relationship.

I look at the man sitting next to Elena, he is obviously her sub, but why would she bring him here and why does he look so familiar. He keeps his eyes down and only speaks when spoken too. Elena even orders for him, she is actually more controlling over her subs than I am. I look at Daniel and Elena. **"Ok shall we get on with business?"**

TOMPOV

She is coming home tomorrow. I think I should talk to Katherine and see if she will watch Jack tomorrow night. I need to make her fall in love with me. I want Madeline to see I am the one for her. **"Katherine, its Thomas, how are you?"** This woman loves me. "Thomas how are you dear?" I just grin if she only knew. **"I am good, I was wondering if you could watch Jack tomorrow. I really want to take Madie out for the evening. I have missed her like crazy and once she has to go out to Seattle for six weeks I will probably go insane." ** I hear Katherine laugh. "Thomas you know you are her life line and she will not leave for six weeks without you at least visiting her. Plus Jack will miss you and do you honestly think she will survive without you. You have always been there to protect her and Jack. When Jack's sperm donor or as Madie calls him the Fastest Swimmer, left you were there. I honestly believe Thomas, if you weren't there she would have just died. You have been there to help pick up the pieces when she hit rock bottom. Thomas as far as her leaving you and never seeing you again, rest assured that she will always have you in her life. With that said yes I will watch Jack tomorrow." Ok a simple yes would have been fine. "**Thank you Katherine and I do hope you are right. I care for your daughter and grandson very much. I just wish she felt the same about me."** She takes a deep breath. "Thomas, give her some time, you of all people know Dan hurt her very deeply and it is going to take a lot of time. Just be patient. Ok?" I hope she is right. I have loved Madeline since the moment I first laid eyes on her. **"I hope your right and Katherine, thank you for everything. I will talk to you tomorrow."** I am thankful for this woman she wants me with Madie just as much as I do. "Good bye Thomas."

Now I have to figure out what I am going to do with Madeline tomorrow night.

ELPOV

Christian wants to buy me out. Why does he want to have my share? He is up to no good. This girl is making him crazy. I will not lose him like I lost Thomas. Thomas was turning into one hell of a dom. He had all the makings of being better than Christian. I will have my revenge on this little girl. She just better stay away from Christian. If she knows what is good for her. She is only after his money. I just wish I knew what Christian's intentions were. I mean one minute he is all relationships aren't for me then the next he is all over her kissing her and holding hands. I will get to the bottom of this I will not lose him the same way I lost Thomas. I will not lose two men to this middle class white trash bitch. I need to release some steam. Thank God Daniel is here with me, he is just what I need. He has been my sub on and off for almost 2 years. He knows exactly what I need.

MSPOV

The cupcakes are cooling on the counter and I start to work on the frosting. I think I know what I am going to do. I will stay here as long as it takes me to get the bakery up and running. I will only come out twice a year maybe even once. It all depends on how well this one does. I don't want to drag this on any longer than I have to. I know I am not good for him. I will never be enough for him. I have way to much drama and way to many issues. Plus he has his own crap to work on. I mean seriously, I wish he could make me happy, who am I kidding he does make me happy. This is the happiest I have been in years. He makes me happy. Thomas is just familiar and comfortable. I do love Thomas, I just have to figure out how I love him. I know that man would lay down his life for me. Christian has hired hench men to look after Jack and I. Thomas would adopt Jack, Christian I don't know, he did offer to hire a nanny and a private tutor. Jack would want to marry me and make me his forever. Christian just wants to tie me up. Speaking of tieing me up my wrists still have the imprint of his gray silk tie around them. That was extremely hot though. I don't know if I could have sex with Thomas. I do find him attractive but I don't know. Uggg I wish this was easier. I don't have to decide yet I told Thomas I wanted to get this bakery up and running. I have deep friendship with Thomas that I really don't want to ruin. I am starting to think I am more confused now then when I started baking.

I finish frosting the cupcakes and call for Brian. **"Brian the cupcakes are ready!**" He comes running in like Jack does when I make him my taste tester. I cant help but laugh at him. He stuffs one in his mouth. "Oh Madie there is a party in my mouth and everyone is invited. Time for the happy dance…" I spit my wine out all over myself and bust into a belly aching laughing. This grown man is doing the running man in the middle of the kitchen singing "I love cupcakes yes I do. I love cupcakes made by you. Yummy Yummy get in my belly." I am laughing so hard I have tears in my eyes and I can barely breathe. "**Brian you are officially nuts. I take it they are good?"** He stops dancing and singing. "Madie these are great. I think Gail and everyone up stairs would love these. Could I bring some up to them?" I don't see why that would be a problem.** "Of course let me write a note to them first hold on.**

I write a simple thank you note and place some on a plate and send Brian upstairs. Brian goes upstairs and I start to clean the kitchen. I clean everything up and settle on the couch and start to close my eyes. I hope I have pleasant dreams tonight. The night mares have stopped since I have been here. One more plus to add to my list.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

I wake up and start packing. I have the urge to just get out of here as soon as possible. Jackie is still sleeping Brian is in the kitchen making coffee and eating a cupcake. I am full of turmoil this morning. Do I go up stairs and or do I just leave. I feel like I am always running away from this city. The last time I was here I walked out of the hotel and left him standing there. I know I shouldn't be with him but now I have to work with him. How am I going to do this. I feel the need him with me all the time. I don't want him away from me, I am afraid of leaving and never feeling the same as I do when he is around. When he is around all of my senses know it before I even see him. The energy in the room changes and I need him by me, with me, I need to have him all around me. Tears start to fill my eyes.

I hook up my iPod to the sound system in my room, and Is This Real by Lisa Hall plays through the speakers, and I start to pack. I have the stereo up loud enough not to wake Jack but enough to drown out any noise. I get myself lost in the music long enough not to realize someone has walked into my room. I feel cool hands on my neck and warm lips on my shoulder. They whisper. "Please stay…I want you and Jack to stay…" I inhale deeply. The feel of his hands on my neck send an electric current through my body. **"I can't you know that."** He exhales his breath lingering on my skin. "When will you come back?" He spins me around so I am looking at him. **"When the papers need to be signed and we can start getting the bakery together."** He looks deep into my eyes. His gray eyes lock into my green eyes and I bite my lower lip. He releases a moan and I feel his lips crash into mine. Before I can stop him we are both an entangled mess of hands and mouths. I stop him before we go any further. **"Where is Jack?"** I want this man holy fuck do I want this man but at the same time I don't want to scar my son for life. "Gail brought him upstairs this morning just as my mother and sister were walking through the door. They decided to make some breakfast and watch a movie with Jack. May God have mercy on the poor boy." We both start to laugh. He stands up and walks over to the window and stares out.

**CGPOV**

**"Why wont you just stay. At least until tomorrow, I easily can have the papers drawn up and everything taken care of by Monday evening. Just stay don't leave yet."** What are you doing Grey what happened to distancing yourself? "I have to finish up some things back home. I have to go over things with Ashley and I have to hire two more people. I am going to need Ashley out here to train the new hires and I would like to see my mom before I leave her for six weeks.**"** She didn't mention Thomas hmm that is a good sign. Grey distance, you have to stop. **"Ok I understand."** No I don't understand I am Christian fucking Grey no one tell me NO! I wrap her up in my arms and kiss her. I need this woman more than anything else. I just have a hard time reading her. " Christian, my flight is scheduled to take off tonight, we have all day to figure this out. Now the faster I get my things packed the faster you get to sample my new cupcake."

MSPOV

What is it about cup cakes that make grown men giggle and smile like little boys? Christian loved my new flavor. We go upstairs with the rest of the cupcakes and find Grace, Mia, Gail and Jack all on the floor playing with toy cars and trucks. I step back and take in the sight of the these wonderful people. I wish this could be a normal thing. Jack has really grown attached to Gail these past few days. He is going to have a hard time adjusting after being here for 6 weeks. If I didn't feel like I would die inside I would leave him home, but I know I will die without being with him.

"Madeline!" Mia jumps off the floor and runs over to me. "How are you? Jack is just an adorable little boy. I hear you will be here for six weeks." Wow this girl is a ball of energy. **"Yes I will be staying here for six weeks just to get the store up and running then I am returning to Chicago."** She frowns. "Oh boo, well we will just have to make sure we hang out while you are here. Right now mom and I were going to go shopping would you like to come?" I smile kindly but I have to decline. **"Im sorry I would love to but I can't, we will be heading back to Chicago in a few hours and Mr. Grey and I need to go over some paper work, but when I come back we will, I promise." ** She stands up and hugs me. "We are going to be the best of friends." She is all giggles. Oh this girl too much. She reminds me of my cousin back home. I will have to bring her out her to meet Mia.

My plane takes off in an hour and Christian is still asking me to stay. He doesn't realize I have things at home that need to be taken care of. I have to see my therapist, I have to get some loose ends taken care of and I really need some time to think in my room surrounded by my things. I have to make sure I ask Dr. Ferretti for either a referral for a doctor in Seattle or if he will do a weekly Skype with me. We finally take off and I start to feel sick to my stomach. Why am I feeling this way, I shouldn't feel so sad, this is what is best. I will go home finish what needs to be taken care of then I will come back open the store. Once the store is open I will forget about Christian Grey and all of his sexiness.

Jack has curled up on the bed to sleep he kept telling me how much he loves it at the Seattle house, and how nice Gail is and how much fun he had with Mia and Grace, God I hope I am doing the right thing. I have to make sure he remembers we don't live there, we are just visiting for awhile. I close my eyes and lean my head back. I just need to think.

We finally land and Brian carries Jack out of the plane. We get in the waiting Suv and head home. My mom opens the door and rushes out to us. "How was your trip? What is the condo like? Tell me everything. Oh and Thomas will be here in an hour to take you out for dinner. I am watching Jack and you are going out." I want to go back to Seattle. Wow I don't even get a say so in this. **"So that's it. I don't get a say so in this? What if I already made plans? Wow ok, I guess I will just go shower and get ready."** Katherine is standing there with her mouth open. "Madie,is everything ok?" I just look at her.** "Thomas told me he loved me and I told him I need time. I don't see this as giving me time, as it is he kept texting me all weekend. Do I care about Thomas? Yes I do. Do I love him? Yes I do love him. I just don't know how I love him. So as far as me going to go out with him tonight the answer is no. If I am going out with anyone tonight I am going to go out with Amber. I have neglected my cousin and I need to talk to her anyways. I will take care of Dr. O'Malley." ** Once again Katherine is speechless. I walk away from her and text my cousin.

**Amber I need an I.V. of Pinot Grigio hbu-M**

WTF where have you been-A

**Seattle-M**

WHAT!-A

**I need help pick you up at 8-M**

YES! What is wrong-A

**Men-M**

**I know, me, have a man problem unbelievable I know-M**

Fill me in Im going to shower-A

**Ok ttyl-M**

ttyl-A

Now to tell Dr. Control Freak I have plans

**Thomas, I have already made planes with my cousin I need a rain check-M**

No-T

**Yes, Thomas I made these plans last night-M**

Madie I need to see you-T

**Tomorrow, we will do lunch or breakfast or dinner whatever you want right now I need to talk to my cousin-M**

u no im not going away any time soon u are stuck with me lol-T

**I know I will text you later have a good night Thomas.-M**

I throw my phone on my bed and start to get ready to pick up my cousin. I wish I could give Brian the night off but he insists upon coming with me. I just hope he doesn't feel uncomfortable around my cousin and I. We have been known to get quite loud and obnoxious.

We go to our local watering hole and I can't instantly see that these two are highly attracted to each other. I can't believe these two. I wanted to talk to my cousin and now I feel like a third wheel what the hell. I don't blame Brian for being attracted her, she is a beautiful girl and has an awesome personality. Being out with Amber makes me think of Mia. They are so much alike but different.

Brian and Amber keep staring at each other I finally look at them both. **"Ok so um hellooooooo."** They both look at me like I have two heads. **"What are we drinking?"** Brian puts his hand up. "Not me I am working." I roll my eyes "**Brian you are not working you are out for a drink with me and my cousin. We all need some time to unwind and relax so what are you drinking?" ** Brian holds out his hand "Give me your money and I will go up to the bar and get a bucket of beer. I light ok?" I shake my head and he goes up to the bar.

**"Girl I need to talk to you about Seattle. I am torn between Thomas and Christian."** Amber's mouth drops wide open. "What do you mean torn between two men, you haven't mentioned any guy since Dan what the fuck." I try to tell her all about Christian and Thomas and Seattle. She sits there silent but listening intently. "So when do I get to go to Seattle and see this gorgeous condo?" I laugh and hug her. **"How about when I fly back out there on the private jet I let you come with me?"** Her face lights up. "Oh please oh please can I really?" Just then Brian puts a bucket of beer on the table. We each grab one.** "Salud to good friends old and new. You guys are the best."**

I wake up and realize its Monday and reality starts to arrive in my mind. I have so much work to do and I have to get Jack to school. I manage to get Jack to school on time and head to the store.

I sit in my office and start to write a new recipe, this weekend has really inspired me. I am thinking of a white chocolate angel food cake with white chocolate buttercream. My phone goes off

OMG Girl, I want Brian he is very very yummy. Is he single and if he is I am very available-A

I knew I would be getting a text like this from one of them.

**I do believe he is single, and yes he is a good form of eye candy-M**

Well hook this up lol-A

**lol-M**

**I will see what I can do lol-M**

Ashley walks into my office worried. "Good morning Madeline how are you? How was Seattle? What does the condo look like? Oh and some guy was here cleaning up the mess over the weekend. He said Mr. Grey had hired him?" Oh Ashley always worrying about something. **"It was good, the condo is beautiful and Mr. Grey did mention something to that effect. Ashley, how are the applications coming for the new hires?"** She just shrugs her shoulders "I guess ok. Oh the bell let me go see who is out in front." I sit back and read through the applications. I need someone for the morning to replace Ashley, I am bringing her with to Seattle to help train all the employees.

"Madeline this was left on the display case for you." I look up from the applications and start to the front of the store.** "Let me guess a black and white gardenia with a note or something else."** She doesn't respond so this can't be good. "Um, not exactly. Just come here and see for yourself." I get to the front of the store and what do I see, but Thomas, standing there with something in his hands. "**Hey, sweetheart what are you doing here today? I thought you had patients all morning."** He walks over and gives me a hug. " I missed my favorite girl, and I saw this in the gift shop in the hospital and had to buy it for you." He hands me the bag and I look inside. It is a cupcake picture frame with a picture of the Mount Greenwood store. It is just beautiful. **"Oh Thomas I absolutely adore this. I will keep it forever."** I hug and kiss his cheek. He also hands me a Starbucks's coffee too. " I figured you could bring it with you to Seattle, so you always remember where you started out."

Oh this man is so sweet. What did I do to deserve a friend like him? Now I am even more confused about what I want and what I need. We go back to my office and drink our coffee I tell him all about Seattle and the new shop. An hour or so later he gets a page and has to go to the hospital. I sit down finish up looking over all the applications.

I wonder what Christian is doing. I think I miss him, but when I am in Seattle I miss Thomas. I need to keep telling myself I don't need to make a decision until I know what I want.** "Ashley, I want you to look over this application and tell me what you think?"** She takes the application and starts to read.

**"Im starting to think the only person I will trust to run this place while we are gone is my mom and Amber's mom. Do you remember my cousin Amber?"** She looks up from the application. "Yes I remember Amber and her mom Margaret right?" She shakes her head while she continues to read the application. **"Maggie already has her sanitation license so I wouldn't have to pay for her to go through the class. She also has experience in payroll and running a business, I do believe between Katherine and Maggie this place wouldn't fall apart." **

"Madie, forget these applications, Maggie and Katherine it is. Maggie has experience in payroll and didn't she have her own restaurant at one point? Maggie can do it, but what about Amber, isn't she going to be hurt you didn't ask her?" I take a deep breath. I have hidden something from both Amber and Ashley. **"Well, I was thinking of taking Amber with us. I was thinking she could be the manager of the Seattle store while you become the manager of the Chicago store. Eventually I would like to open a store in New York."** I exhales and wait for her reaction. "Madie, you really want me to be the manager here, I would be in charge of the scheduling and everything?" I smile she is so happy. Ashley was my first employee she helped me get this place running from the ground up. **"I will also be giving you a raise and one week every six months of paid vacation. I am also working on health benefits. Eventually I would like to be able to offer you 401k. Ashley you are a very valuable employee and friend I don't know what I would do with out you."** She has tears in her eyes. I don't think she ever realized how much of an asset she is to me. **"I take the tears as a yes you accept the position?"** She jumps up and hugs me. "YES!" We both laugh " Ok I have to make some phone calls and here is a new recipe see what you think." My phone goes off.

Papers will be ready by the middle of this week-C

**Really, that was fast-M**

That's how I roll baby-C

**I c u like everything fast huh-M**

Not everything. There are some things that I like nice and slow-C

**Hmmm….-M**

What?-C

**Nothing nothing at all-M**

Oh I think there is something-C

Perhaps I will get it out of you this weekend-C

**Perhaps. What wait this weekend-M**

Yes this weekend. I will be flying in this week-C

**Oh you are-M**

Yes, I will let you know when I get in. Have a good day and please keep Brian with you.-C

**I will and you have a good day too Mr. Grey-M**

I need to get a hold of Maggie she has to start next week shit. I need to text Amber and find out what her mom is doing.

**Hey where is Mags?-M**

Here at home why what's up-A

**She still out of work-M**

Yup-A

**I have business proposition for her can she come to the shop-M**

For you she will do anything lol-A

**I need you to come too-M**

Ok we will be there in about an hour-A

**OK good deal-M**

**"Hey Ashley what do you think of the new recipes?"** She turns I obviously startled her. "The white wine one is in the oven now I will let you know once I taste them." Just then Maggie and Amber arrive. I bring them back to my office. I explain what each job description would entail. I love these two and I want what is best for the both of them. They both agree. Maggie will be doing the payroll for the Chicago store and while Ashley and I are in Seattle she will be acting manager while my mom will be acting owner. Amber agreed to open the Seattle store. She will be running the store and be responsible for the day-to-day functions. She will be moving out there permanently.

Once all the meeting finishes up and all the paper work is filled out I leave and go pick up Jack and go home. We have a quiet evening and I tell my mom what I decided for the stores and that I will be leaving on Monday. She isn't happy about it but she knows it has to be done.

When are you leaving?-unknown

Nevermind I already know when you are leaving-unknown

Monday right?-unknown.

I bring my cell to Brian and he is on the phone. Hmmm I wonder who he is talking with. "Ok, Amber I will talk to you later and congratualtions." He is talking to Amber my cousin Amber. Ok. I am a little caught off guard. "Whats up sweets?" A new pet name, he is a sweetheart. **"I received a few more texts. He knows I am going to seattle Monday."** He stands and takes my hands in his. "We will find him. I promise. Look at me. I. Promise. You." He hugs me and I head to bed.

Tuesday, Wednesday and Thursday come and go. Friday is finally here and I am rushing as usual to get to the bakery. I have to finish up Maggie's training. **"Good morning Ashley, where is Mags?"** She uses her thumb to point into the back of bakery. **"Good morning Mags, how are you?"** She jumps she must have been really concentrating on the recipes. "Oh Madeline you scared me." Her hands are holding her chest. "I am good. I want to thank you for everything. This means so much for me." This woman is a second mother to me she has done a lot for me, while I was growing up. When my mom was on a date or out with one of her flings, Maggie was the one who was there, I would spend weekends and sometimes weeks at a time with her and Henry. Henry is her husband, they were married almost 25 years ago but it feels like forever. Amber and I are more like sisters we were practically raised together and did share a room. Well I had a bed in Amber's room. **"Maggie, you and Henry have done so much for me it is the least I could do."**

When my mom was living with Malachi, Maggie and Henry knew how bad he treated me and I lived with them. I was with them for a little over a year. They have always been good to me and cared for me. "Madeline I need you up front." I snap out of my day dream and head up to the front.

As I enter the front of the store I see Ashley has started to get busy. **"Can I help who is next?"** Just then a familiar face is staring back at me. "Hello Madeline." He walks around the counter wraps his arms around me and picks me up. "I missed you I had to see." I just smile at him. **"Christian what are you…how are you…oh my god you are really here."** I finish helping Ashley and we go into my office.

"Get your stuff we are going to buy you a new car. I saw the death trap you and Jack have driven in and I don't approve. So you have your choice of either a BMW or an Audi." How do I tell him I don't want anything flashy, I don't want people to gossip. " Um I don't know. I mean I don't want anything flashy while I am here in Chicago. I don't want people to talk. How about a Dodge or Ford or something like that." He looks at me disgusted. "Well Ms. Stone what do you have in mind?" I just shrug and he takes my hand leads me out of the store.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

The weekend flew by, my mom met Christian and she automatically fell in love with him. I was a little embarrassed when he came to pick me up on Saturday. Compared to his condo and I am sure the house he grew up in my house looks like a shack. It is the biggest on my block but still it's quit small. Katherine has been completely wooed by Christian. When I came home on Sunday morning my mother gushed about how gorgeous Christian is how nice and how charming he is, and of course the fact the man is billionaire helps. I often wonder if she looks at what a man does for work rather then how they treat me. Don't get me wrong Christtian treats me very good , but I haven't really defied him yet, I know under all the charm and sweetness lies a dark side.

Thomas on the other hand is so completely devoted to me that it's sickening. Thomas' dark side however, I have seen, only once, we never talk about it. Katherine would be shocked to know what he did, when I saw what he did, he said it was revenge for what Dan did to me and Jack. Dan was a bloody mess when Thomas finished with him. Dan never pressed charges against him either, so I guess he knew he deserved it. He was in a coma for about two weeks and he never said what happened when he woke up. I often wonder if he really did have memory loss. I highly doubt it though, considering he remembered everything up until the fight, then he remembered the ambulance ride and the paramedics. He also said he remembered the fight but doesn't remember who he was fighting. Sounds like a load of bullshit if you ask me. I stayed by his side until he woke up then I left. I left a picture of Jack on his bed table with my hand print charm. Dan had it made for me when Jack was born. It was white gold with Jack's foot print engraved on it. On the back it said "There is nothing quit so sweet, as tiny little baby feet." I did truly love him.

I wish I knew who told him Jack wasn't his. I will find out, it may not be today or tomorrow but one day I will know the truth. I didn't even fight for a DNA test. I was so disgusted I didn't fight. I have forgiven him for leaving us, but sometimes the pain feels like it was yesterday. Katherine loved Dan, she really did. She felt betrayed and worst of all she was a mother scorned. You know what they say "Hell hath know fury like a woman scorned." She will never forgive him. She wouldn't talk to me while I stayed at the hospital.

Dan's mom Bianca, helped with Jack. She knew the truth. She knew Jack was her grandson. I send her pictures sometimes and she sends gifts for Jack to the store. She only calls me on the bakery phone and she does have a relationship with him. She is Jack's Aunt Bea, no one knows about this, everyone thinks she is just a loyal customer, who we have lunch with.

We never talk about Dan, in fact he doesn't know about our relationship. We decided when Dan was in the coma that no matter the outcome of our relationship, Jack will know his other grandma, even though he thinks she is an aunt, he still has a relationship with her. He tells her he loves her and gives her hugs and kisses when he sees her. She has told me on more than one occasion that he reminds her of Dan when he was a little boy. I am not going to lie he is the spit image of his father.

"Madie, are you almost ready?" Christian? Why is he here? What time is it? SHIT! Its time to go out flight leaves in 2 hours. **"I am coming just a minute."** I walk out of my room and run right into him. " Hey beautiful are you ready? Amber is down stairs and why didn't you tell me she has Mia's personality?" He says through laughs. He walks towards me and basically makes me walk back into my room. He wraps his arms around my waist and leans down to my ear. "I am going to start something I plan on finishing once we get back to Seattle." Oh God his warm breath is on my neck and feel a tightening in my core. He knows all he has to do is kiss the right spot between my neck and shoulder and I will cum. He is almost to the spot then he stops and leaves me panting with desire. " I will make you cum over and over tonight I promise." I reach up and whisper in his ear. **" I want to taste you."** He lets out a low growl. "Fuck Madie. I'm the one teasing you not the other way around. How am I going to sit on a plane with your cousin and Jack when I all I want to do is explode in your mouth." I shrug my shoulders and walk away. I look over my shoulder.** " All I did was give you something to think about Mr. Grey."** I laugh and walk down the stairs. Two can play at this game.

My mom gives me a hug and kisses Jack. Brian takes my luggage and helps us into the awaiting SUV. Christian had Brian get a bigger SUV. It is a Cadillac Escalade Brian has to drop it off at the airport and then catch the plane. I am not allowed to go anywhere without him. My stalker has been to quiet this week. We are all on edge waiting for him to surface. Amber and Brian are giving each other secrete glances and I can only assume they are texting each other by the looks on their faces. I am really starting to think these two will be an item by the end of this trip.

Its only been a month since I met Christian and I feel like my world has changed. A month ago I had no idea I would be flying in a private jet, have my condo which I can guarantee is worth about a half a million, not one but two cars, I don't want for anything when I am with Christian. This man has made my life completely different. Everything is different I feel different, I don't feel constant worry, I sleep through the night without screaming, I just feel so happy. I never thought I could feel this way. I honestly thought Dan ruined me.

We finally land and turn our phones on. I call my mom and let her know we landed. "Madie, something happened after you left…" My stomach drops and I feel faint. **"Mom, whats wrong?"** She is scaring me now. "Its your car, someone broke the windows out and the head lights." Tears start rolling down my face. "Madie, what is it, what happened?" Christian is by my side and rubbing my back. **"Someone destroyed the Range Rover, I am going to be sick."** My fucking car are you fucking kidding me. **"Mom, that car is worth as much as a fucking house who the fuck did this? That car is worth over 100,000 dollars. I have to go. I am going to go puke now. Go look and see if there is a gardenia by the car."** I hang up and look at Christian. He automatically hugs. "Hey look at me that's what insurance is for right? Don't worry I will get it fixed.

I just want to get to Escala and soak in a hot tub. "Grey…" The man seriously has the phone glued to his ear at times. "What!? How did it happen?" Shit something is wrong, really wrong. "Figure out how they got in and fix it. I am on my way back and I better have answers." He hangs up. " I have to take care of somethings when we get back. I want you to go to your condo and relax. Take a hot bath get settled. I will send Gail down to look after Jack." I wrap my hand around his and squeeze. **"Thank you for everything. If I don't say it enough I want you to know that you are too kind and I appreciate all you have done for Jack and I."**

CGPOV

How the hell did he sabotage her car and get to Seattle to break into Sugar and Spice. Or did he break in first then fly to Chicago. He was off the grid this week. Or he could have an accomplice. All I know is the woman I think I am falling in love, hell who am I kidding I am in love with her and the little boy I absolutely adore need to be safe. I need to make Madie fall in love with me, but how? I don't want to buy her love, don't get me wrong I want her to want for nothing, but I want her to understand I am not buying her. She is not a business deal that has to be dealt with and she is not a sub. What am I saying is she my girlfriend? Do I consider her my girlfriend? She isn't just a play thing for me. I genuinely care about her and maybe even possibly love her.

I know I am starting to get attached to Jack, and that very well could be a bad thing. What happens if she doesn't feel the same about me, and not only is she taken away from me but so is Jack, I don't know if I could handle that.

That's it tonight I figure this out I have to, I can't sit here and wait for my world to end. There is somewhere I used to go and think when I was younger. Whenever I would get into one of my brawls in highschool I would go there and look out over the city. I wasn't afraid of going home I just wanted to take my time so I didn't have to see the look of disappointment on my mother and father's face. I hated disappointing them. They always loved me and cared for me, unlike the crack whore and her pimp.

The fucked up thing is I loved the crack whore and I did try to protect her. I was only what 4, when she died and sometimes I think if it wasn't for me maybe she would have lived a normal happy life. I used to think I was poison and no ruin everything I touch, but then I met Madie and she has given me something I don't know what it is but she has made me see I am capable of caring about someone other than my family.

MSPOV

I finally get settled and slip into a warm bath. The day events have really gotten to me. First my fucking car gets vandalized then I get here to Escala and find a bouquet of Gardenias waiting for me at the concierge desk. Who is this asshole and what does he want? I put my Ipod and let my mind drift. What if Thomas is right? Maybe I can't handle this lifestyle. Right now I need to tell Christian that this would never work. This can't possibly work as much as I would love for this to work I don't think it will. I feel the tears start to fall. I am breaking my heart. Amber is right I am a masochistic bitch. I purposefully hurt myself. I don't deserve to have someone care about or love me that is why I push everyone away and for some reason I haven't pushed Christian away. Could I actually love him? Could he actually love me? I think I do love him. I just need to try to wrap my head around all of this. Between the fruit loop stalking me, Thomas confessing his undying love me, Christian being Christian, and the new bakery, I think I am pretty much stretched to my limits. "You got a message."

Hey Beautiful I am flying into Seatac this evening. I expect to have dinner with you and Jack. –T

I hate how he just assumes I will jump at his requests.

**Why are you coming to Seattle?-M**

Conference. Are you going to meet me for dinner?-T

**What time and where are you staying?-M**

I am staying at the Fairmont. My flight lands at 5 Seattle time, so lets do 6-T

**Ok I will let you know. Jack may not be able to come he has had a long day.-M**

Then I will come by you. I want to see both of you-T

**No, I will let you know what is going on.-M**

He is so controlling at times. I wish he had some one else he could focus on sometimes. He can be so suffocating sometimes. He is going to come here to spend time with Jack and I. He has no clue about where I live and who is even with me. He can't stand my cousin, well she can't stand him either. They have gotten into several different fights over the years. She sees him as a creep and he sees her as a meddling annoyance.

I get dressed and realize the condo is empty. Amber is in Brian's quarters and Gail and Jack must be upstairs. All Jack has talked about it is Gail's mac n cheese so I am sure he begged her to make him some. Poor kid back home it's already noon and here its only ten he must be starving. I call upstairs and Gail confirms my suspicions. Jack is eating mac n cheese and she is making me a light snack. I tell her I will be up soon and she welcomes me home.

Home could I really call Seattle home? I do love it here. I wouldn't be completely alone either. I need some cousin time. **"Amber! Lets go shopping."** I hear her run down the hall. "Oh shopping where?" Little does she know her hair is all over the place and clothes are all disheveled. **"I don't know let's get into my car and just drive. I can't get lost I have a GPS."** We both laugh.** "First I have to go upstairs and talk to Gail and eat my lunch. I will be down in about 45 minutes. Don't do anything stupid ok."** I hope she understands what I am trying to say.

We go shopping to Neiman Marcus, I am looking for something to wear tonight, I plan on telling Christian how I feel and hope to God I don't get rejected. I don't think I could live her for the next six to eight weeks with him. Ok maybe I wont tell him. "Cuz, what is wrong you are so quiet?" I just shrug my shoulders. **"Its nothing, I just, I'm completely confused about somethings."** I know she wants me to spill it but… "Talk Stone I am waiting." I take a deep breath. **"Christian and Thomas…"** She stops in her tracks. "Both of them?! Well whats the problem Christian is head over heels for you and Thomas as creepy as he is, does love you. I have told you he loved you for years now. You just wouldn't acknowledge that fact." I pick up a few skirts and some blouses, and make my way over to the shoes.

Louboutin, Jimmy Choo, or Manolo who am I kidding which one is cheapest? "Madie, what is there to think about? Christian is awesome and totally infatuated with you, but good ole' Tommy boy is safe and secure and you know he will do anything for you and Jack. I haven't seen Christian with Jack so I have no opinion on that. I just want what is best for you and Boo Boo. Christian can give you the world but you and Thomas have a history together." She is too funny. **"Amber I thought you hated Thomas, why do I feel like you want Thomas and I together?" ** She shakes her at me and rolls her eyes. "No I just want you happy and I have seen you with Thomas a lot, I haven't really seen Christian around you. I can tell you this though Katherine is completely in love with him, If that helps." I shrug. "**Are you ready to check out?"** She nods and we head to the check out.

I open my wallet and see a credit card with my name on it that obviously doesn't belong to me. "Christian slipped it into your wallet when you took Jack to the washroom on the plane. He told me to make sure you use it for everything." Oh that man he can be so controlling but I kinda like it I am not going to lie. **"Ok then I will make sure I keep a running total of what I owe him."** I am already into him for hundreds of thousands so whats a few more.

We gather our bags and Brian is right there of course to carry them. He is everywhere I am, however, he stays out of sight so I don't feel babysat.

We get back to Escala and I put my things away. I hear Jack running through the condo. "Mama!?" Oh my baby boy. **" Hi baby I am in my closet."** He comes running in "Mama, I went to the aquarium with Grace and Christian. We had so much fun. I like them. Grace is nice and did you know she is a doctor and did you know that Christian has a boat and he said he will teach me how to fish and…" I cut him off his thoughts are racing. "**Oh my goodness sounds like you had a great day. Did Grace go home?"** He just shakes his head puts his sucker back in his mouth. **"How about…one second sweetheart mama's phone is going off."**

My plane has landed-T

**Ok what do you want to do-M**

See you and Jackson-T

**Ok meet me at Mod Pizza-M**

What time-T

**630 ok-M**

Yep-T

**Ok I will start to get ready.-M**

Ok and I cant wait to see you sweets-T

**I will see you soon-M**

**"Jackie go get changed and lets get ready to see Uncle Thomas."** He folds his arms across his chest. "NO, I want to stay here I like Seattle." I chuckle.** "Jackie, Uncle Thomas is here in Seattle and wants to have dinner with us."** He wipes his tears and sniffles. "Oh ok." He turns around and runs down the hall to his room. Gail is right there to get him dressed and cleaned up. I really could get used to this.

GTGPOV

I have seen a change in my son. He has taken a liking to this woman and her child. He is in love. My son this cold distant man let a child hold his hand. The minute Jack asked if he could hold Christian's hand, Christian's eyes softened. My son has found his other half. These two need to be together. I used to think Ana was his other half, but I have seen a change in Christian no other woman had ever had this effect on him.

Christian never let anyone touch him even as a child, he would let me put the soap on the rag but he had to wash himself. Trying to put the burn cream on him when I first met him back in Detroit was a joke and half. He wouldn't talk or anything just point and gesture. Carrick wasn't sure we should adopt him, but I knew I couldn't leave my precious little copper headed baby in a foster family. He would have been lost and probably even more screwed up than he already is.

His mother was a drug addict but she tried it is just that the disease wouldn't loosen its grip on her. Now her pimp on the other hand was just bastard, he called 9-1-1 when he found Ella dead but then he left my little boy dirty and hungry. Ella had been dead for almost 2 days and when the police got there they found Christian curled up next her on the couch. They said he kept repeating "Mama cold I got her a blanket but she wont wake up. I take care of her." They said he had little food and he was drinking water from the bathroom sink. Oh my poor boy the beginning of his life was so tragic. I hope Madeline and Jackson are his happy ending. He truly deserves happiness.

I like Ana don't get me wrong its just Madeline and Jack both have done something to him. My son hugged me today, he has never done that, and the only thing that has changed is Madeline and Jack. I cried the whole way home, not tears of sadness but of joy. I wanted to keep my arms around my son for as long as possible. In the twenty-three years I have had my son he has never hugged me. I will always be thankful for Madeline and Jack.

MSPOV

We get back to Escala and Jack is asleep. Brian carries him to the condo and I find Christian sitting at my breakfast bar a glass of bourbon in front of him. He just looks at me and walks over and takes Jack from Brian. "I will put him in his bed." He whispers. I follow and stand outside the door and watch as Christian takes off Jacks shoes and socks and tucks him in. He strokes the few strands of hair off of his forehead.

He gets up and walks out of the room. "Why didn't you tell me you were leaving for the evening?" Whoa do I sense some jealousy? **"I thought you were busy and I didn't want to bother you."** He kisses me hard and pulls back. "Madie you are never a bother."

I go to the kitchen and make myself a vodka and soda water with a lime, and sit next to him and just look at him.** "Christian, I um…I want to talk to you."** He holds his hand up. "Just stop please Madie don't. I just want to enjoy you tonight." With that we finish our drinks and head to the bedroom.

I wake up feeling warm and sweaty, I can't move and I start to feel like I cant breath. I realize Christian is wrapped around me. I start to get out of bed and he pulls me closer to him. "Don't leave yet. Stay here for a couple more minutes." I lay back down and fall back to sleep.

CGPOV

I love waking up to her. Her scent and her silky skin engulf me and I feel calm and comforted. I love listening to her sleep and I always end up wondering what she is dreaming about. So it starts she is dreaming and talking in her sleep. "Thomas, no I love him not you." Oh this is gonna be good. I cant help but laugh to myself. "I love Christian more. I do love you Thomas but I love him more. I am sorry." What the fuck did I just hear her confess her love for me? Oh no I think I am going to panic. I need to get to Flynn. Wait a minute she feels the same way. Why would I panic? I can finally tell her how I feel. I want to scream YES! I couldn't be happier now. Her phone goes off and I check, hmm a text message.

So I may not know where you are staying but I will find out. Just remember I know everything about you-UNKOWN


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Mspov

I wake up to find Jack is already up stairs with Gail and Amber is sitting at the breakfast bar. The smell of eggs and bacon fill the room. Brian places a cup of tea in front of me. "Madie, Christian needs you dressed and ready to meet with the builder at 10. You might want to hurry it's already 8, and he wants to leave out of here at 9:15 am." I take sip of my tea and look up at him. **"Ok I need to wake up first, before I move fast."** Just then I hear a voice come from the front door. " I bet I can get you moving." I pop my head and realize Christian is all dressed and ready to go. He is wearing a gray Armani suit with a gray and black tie. Just looking at him dressed like that is making my breathing quicken and my pulse raise. He looks so unbelievably sexy, oh and its the tie, the tie that left its imprint on my wrists a little over a month ago. I get up and make my way to my bedroom. I get my Dolce and Gabbana shear lace top to wear under my pencil skirt suit. I put on my black Jimmy Choo sling backs and start on my hair.

"Um I don't want to sound like a controlling ass but please keep your suit coat on. I don't think I could handle another man looking at what I consider mine." Um duh of course I wasn't going to take my jacket off you can see everything I own. Geez. **"I wont dear, I wouldn't want you to get all crazy jealous, now would I?"** I chuckle and continue to finish my hair. **"Oh and Christian I like the tie."** I wink and continue my hair.

We make it out of the condo in the nick of time, Jack practically threw me out and said. "Have a good day mama, Gail and I have plans." I am so happy Jack is adjusting well. I don't know what is going to happen when we go back to Chicago. I will worry about that when I have too.

We pull up to GEH and head to Chrsitian's office, he has to do some work before we meet with the builders and designers. I already have the color scheme picked out I just hope everyone approves. I am very happy Elena isn't part owner. I know she wouldn't approve of the colors. I do want the Chicago skyline on one wall and the Seattle skyline on the opposite wall. If I ever get the New York bakery open I will add the New York skyline on one of the walls.

"Andrea, get Ms. Stone a latte, and bring it in my office, we have some things to go over." Andrea is tall and thin. She has long blonde hair and brown eyes. She is quit pretty. I have noticed Christian surrounds himself with blonde woman, I find it odd. "Yes, Mr. Grey." She stands and I swear she floats towards the elevator.

He has so much power here. He says something and everyone jumps for him. I hope he realizes that is not how I am. Well…ok maybe for him I am. I need to tell him how I feel, but, what if he doesn't feel the same way I do. I should call that doctor what was the name Dr. Flynn I think. I search my purse and wallet and I can't find the card. I look one more time maybe I put it behind Jack's school picture. Low and behold there it is. **"I will be right back I need to use the lady's room."** I stand and make my way out of the office.

**"Andrea, thank you for the latte. Where is the washroom?"** She directs me down the hall and to the right. Once in the bathroom I call Dr. Flynn's office. I make my appointment for the three days from now, I need to talk about these feeling I am having and from what the receptionist said Dr. Flynn has been waiting for my phone call. Dr. Ferretti has already sent him a copy of my file so he has a good idea of how fucked up I am. I get back to Chrisitan's office and sit on his leather sofa.

"Are you ready to go?" He walks over and it takes everything in me not jump on him. He looks so damn sexy I am starting to feel like a horny teenager. Control your self woman , what is wrong with you? **"Um, yes."** I stand up and follow him out the door.

We get to the future site of Sugar and Spice and the builder and the interior designer are all waiting for us. Christian introduces us and we head inside. The designer has sketches she has done and shows them to us. I do like them but I want the skylines somewhere. **"I love them I do, but I was thinking maybe having the Chicago skyline on one wall and the Seattle skyline on the other wall. Eventually I would like to have a bakery in New York. I would like room on the back wall to be empty for the New York skyline."** Everyone is staring at me with smiles on their faces. Oh do I look stupid or what. Shit it's a stupid idea. **"Never mind its stupid I know. I just wanted a hint of Chicago here. That is where this all started."** Christian grabs my hand and looks at me. "I never said it was a stupid idea the color scheme black and white would be perfect for that." I smile again, **"I was thinking black white and gray."** Everyone smiles again and at once say "Perfect." We finish everything and sign all the necessary documents and head back to the waiting car.

**"You don't like it do you?"** I ask him worried. "No, I don't like it. I love it. I think it is perfect." I smile again and kiss his cheek. **"Good because watching the sun rise over lake Michigan is one of my favorite things and watching the sun set in Seattle is one of my other favorite things."** He grabs my hand again and squeezes. "Well that's a plus because tonight you will be seeing the sunset over seattle. I have something I want to show tonight. I have already arranged it with your cousin to watch Jack, she said it wouldn't be a problem. I guess her Brian are going to watch movies and cook dinner. Be ready at 6:30 dress casual jeans are good." I love how this man can control me and I don't get mad I find it very attractive.

**"Ok, oh Christian do you know where I can in a kick boxing class?"** The look of shock takes over his face. "I will have Claude schedule you. I am meeting with him when we get back to Escala. You know you can spar with me today if you would like?" I giggle nervously. **"I don't think that would be right. You might get the shit kicked out of you.**" He gives me a side glance. "Ha, I don't think so." I think a challenge is taking place. "**Is that a challenge Mr. Grey? I never back down from a challenge. If you haven't noticed."** The whole ride we go back and forth.

I am finally home. Wow did I just call Seattle home? I sure did didn't I? I go into my room and change into black and purple yoga shorts and my black tank top and purple sports bra. I am planning on kicking Mr. Grey's ass this afternoon but I still need to look hot. I walk out of my room and I get a whistle from Brian. Amber slaps him on the arm and gives him a dirty look. "Where are you going?" He smiles, just then Amber chimes in. "Let's see yoga shorts tank top and a sports bra hmmmm. Whose ass are you gonna kick now?" I look at her with complete seriousness. **" Mr. Grey's."** She looks horrified, probably because she has seen me kick the shit out of men three times my size. "Ya right you kick Christian Grey's ass. Ha." Amber shakes her head. "Brian, I have seen her fight it's actually kinda scary." He rolls his eyes. "I say we put money on who gets what kicked out of them. I got ten on Grey." I laugh because they are really betting on me. "Fine ten on Madeline and I guarantee I will be ten bucks richer by the end of the day." We all laugh and I head down to the gym.

I end up meeting Christian in the elevator I can tell he can't take his eyes off me. He stops the elevator and just stares at me. **"Yes, Mr. Grey?"**

CGPOV

Holy crap she looks fucking hot. How am I supposed to have a thorough workout with her looking as good as she does. The woman has abs I mean like abs of steel. She is so defined and tone I can see the definition through her tank top. Her arms are toned and her legs oh my God her legs are just delectable. Oh I want those legs wrapped around me. I can't help myself I stop the elevator and pick her up. I wrap her legs around me and plunge my tongue deep into her mouth. I grab her tight firm ass and squeeze. She lets out a moan and I know she wants me as much as I want her. I feel myself getting harder and I know I have to stop otherwise I will take her right here in this elevator.

**"Madie, you…I… wow…"** I say breathlessly. "Mr. Grey as much as I want to continue this I think we better be on time for our appointment." She's obviously out of breath. I love this woman I honestly love her. I want to be with her all the time, I want her and Jack with me, I want to protect them and cherish them forever. That's it tonight is the night well if she doesn't kick my ass.

We get in the gym just in time, and Claude is finishing up with someone. I notice Madie start to warm up and I look at her and laugh. "What? I am warming up. If I were you Grey, I would do the same." She is so cocky, in the same breath she is just plain sexy. As I start to warm up, and catch her staring at me. That's right baby eat it up take in the view.

"Ok, Madeline I am Claude, nice to meet you shall we start? Christian I want you to hold the bag for her." I look at Claude and he is eye fucking her. Hey buddy back off that's mine dammit. **"Ok, this will be easy."** I just smile as I walk towards the bag. Madie rolls her eyes and shoots me a dirty look. " Don't worry I will take it easy on you." I laugh cause I know she is just trying to psych me out. "Ok Madie, when you are ready." Claude keeps smiling at me, I am starting to think he knows something I don't. Jab, jab, jab, hook, holy fuck she does know what she is doing.

We finally spar and holy fuck she is kicking my ass. Claude is laughing at me what does he know that I don't. What the fuck is happening here? Then it happens she has me on the ground. "I told you not to take it easy on me." She has me on the ground then her lips are on mine. It's just a light peck, but it does me in. I stand up and look at her. **"Ok, Stone you win. You were right you kicked my ass."** She stands up and has the look of pride and accomplishment written all over her face. "I told you I could take care of myself." She laughs and turns to Claude. "Thank you Claude for allowing me to spar with Christian today I really appreciate it." The sweat is making her skin glisten under the florescent lights of the gym. I feel my self start to harden, must think of something else, then it happens Claude starts to undress her with his eyes. Ok that's it I take Madeline and kiss her and I mean really kiss deeply. Maybe now Claude will get the hint. We say our goodbyes and head for the elevator.

**"So can I ask what Claude knows that I don't? "** She looks at me with a big grin on her face. "WHAAAATT?" She is laughing uncontrollably now. **"Seriously though tell me."** She puts on a straight face and swallows. "Let's just say I uhh…know what I am doing." Wow she is full of surprises. **"Well, Ms. Stone, aren't you full of surprises."** With that she stops the elevator and slams her mouth on to mine her tongue deeply searching my mouth. She slips her hand over my growing member and she strokes me through my shorts. "What do I have to do to get you to meet me in the shower?" I lean my head back and rest it on the wall of the elevator. **"Is that an invite."** She just bites her lower lip and nods. **"Oh Ms. Stone do you have any idea what you have done to me?"** She just cocks her head to the side and looks through her lashes up at me. Oh this woman is so beautiful and I am so madly in love with her. She stops what she is doing and starts the elevator back up.

We go back to her condo and Amber and Brian are all lovey dovey on the couch. I get us both a bottle of water from the fridge and we head out to the balcony. The cool April breeze is so refreshing against our warm bodies.

MSPOV

I finish my water and stand up and head to the shower. I wonder if Christian is going to follow me. I put on my iPod and the first song that plays is Bruno Mars Locked Out of Heaven. I take off my clothes and start to brush out my hair. Christian walks in and wraps his arms around me and kisses me under my ear. "Madie you are very beautiful but you stink." We both start laughing uncontrollably. **"You know, you don't smell like roses."** God this man makes me crazy. "Baby that's the smell of defeat." I laugh at him and open the shower doors. He slips in behind me and starts washing my back. I can feel him pressing against my backside and it is driving me nuts. He starts slowly moving the loofah over my body the smell of jasmin and vanilla fill the air and all of my senses are stimulated. His mouth is on my neck and I let out a moan. **" Madeline you are so beautiful, every inch of you is just amazing."** I feel my knees go weak, this man literally makes me weak in the knees.

I turn around to look at him and he takes my hand places it on his chest. The look of pain on his face. **"Christian, no, I can't do this to you."** He opens his eyes. They are so beautiful, he looks so lost, just like a puppy dog. "Madeline I want you to touch me, please do this for me, I need to feel your hands on me." I know now this is a pivotal point in this relationship. The man who never allowed me to touch him just placed my hand over his heart.

Tears start to fall from my eyes and I can't help but feel all the pain and sadness this man has gone through. This beautiful mercurial man, I do love him. I can finally admit it to myself that I am irrevocably in love him. I thirst to be around him, my body yearns for his touch. When ever he touches me I feel a shock run through my body. I get pins and needles every where I feel electric when he touches me. "Madeline…" His arms wrap around me. "Why are you crying? Did I do something to upset you?" I put my head down and look away from him. **"No, not at all. I just…I just… it's nothing no worries ok?"** I know I should tell him I want to tell him I love him and wrap him in my arms and protect him I want to be his salvation, his shining light when the world get dark, I never want him to feel alone or unloved. This man deserves all the love and affection this world has to offer, and I want to give it to him.

He holds me and we sink to the floor of the shower. We sit wrapped in each other. Just holding each other and letting the hot water fall on us. **"Can I kiss you?"** He looks at me confused. "Madeline of course you can kiss me." I shake my head. **"Not here."** I place my fingers on his lips. **"Here…"** I place my finger tips on his scars. The look of pain and discomfort is written all over his face. "Yes…" I slowly start to kiss every one of his scars across his chest. He lets out a gutteral moan. "Madeline…" I stop instantly **"I am sorry…I…"** He grabs my face and holds it up so I am nose to nose with him. "Madeline that was the first time anyone has ever touched my chest let alone kissed it since I can remember. I am ok." He takes a deep breath and I can feel his fingers start to trace my back. "Madeline are you ok." He can feel me stiffen underneath him. "**I am ok."** I start to take deep cleansing breathes.

We lay there together for what feels like hours. The water starts to cool and we get up. He picks me up and carries me out of the shower and wraps me in a warm fluffy towel. Then he carries me into the bedroom and lays me down on the bed. This man is so caring and gentle how could he think he doesn't deserve love I don't get it. His phone goes off and I know it Taylor by the ringtone. I never asked him why Taylor's ringtone is the theme to Rawhide.

"Grey here."

"Is everything ready?"

"Ok we will leave in a half an hour."

"Is Jack ok?"

"Ok sounds good. Please let Gail know to feed Jack and make sure he gets his bath. There are bath toys under the sink in his bathroom. Oh and he needs his lotion on tonight. Thank you Taylor."

What has he planned. Oh my I am so nervous now. "Madie we need to leave in a half an hour can you be ready?" I look up at him and shake my head yes. "I have to go and get ready." He leans down and kisses me. Oh I want to tell him how I feel, but I just can't.

It is unseasonably warm so I decide on a my short pink tube dress with a black bolero sweater and a pair of black ballet flats. I am ready by the time he gets back and all I can do is stare again he is in jeans and dress shirt his hair is messy and he look absolutely adorable. OH tonight is going to be a good night.

We get into the Audi and he blind folds me. "Are you ok?" He asks. **"I am ok just nervous."** I giggle.

CGPOV

I am so nervous. I swear there isn't anything she wears that she looks bad wearing. I can't believe I am doing this tonight. I had flown Lou Malnalti's fly in a deep dish pizza partially baked their salad and brushetta. I remember her telling me that was her favorite pizza last weekend. Gail finished baking it and had everything packed in the picnic basket.

We arrive at Kerry Park and Taylor had Luke set up the blanket and candles, I want this night to be perfect. I go around the car and take her hand. I guide her to where the blanket is and help her sit down. I take off the blind fold and she is looking out at the Seattle Skyline. The sun is setting and she gasps. "Christian my favorite sun set. Oh thank you this is so beautiful." I open a bottle of wine and pour us each a glass. **" I had something sent for you. I hope you like it."** I can't help but grin at her. I pull out the pizza box and she jumps up onto her knees and squeals. "Oh my God Christian you had Lou Malnati's sent here for m?. Me? Oh Christian." She wraps her arms around me and kisses me.

**"Madie, I need to tell you something."** Oh Grey this is it. Do or die man c'mon you can do this. "Christian, what is it you can tell me anything." I take a deep breath here goes nothing. **"Madie where do I begin."** I instinctively pick up her hand and bring it to my lips. **"Ok ever since I bumped into at the fundraiser in Chicago, do you remember you literally walked right into me?"** We both chuckle. "Yes I do, I couldn't keep my eyes off you. You are the most beautiful man I have ever seen." I give her small smile. **"What I am trying to say is um… ok Madie, have you ever felt something you could describe?"** Oh shit spit it out already. You are embarrassing yourself. **"Um…Madeline I am crazy about you. I hate when you are not near me, I cant stand when you leave, I love you Madeline, I do I love everything about you. I love you and Jack. Jack is a wonderful little boy and you are a wonderful mother. I love him, I do. I am madly in love with you and him."** Um she isn't saying anything. Now I am really nervous. "Christian, I…um….I feel the same way." She smiles at me and tears are coming down her face we are both laughing and hugging each other she kisses me and for once in my life I feel complete.

We have the park to ourselves. I purposely made them close the park for the evening. We sit on our blanket eating pizza and drinking wine. She is sitting between my legs and I am the happiest man in the world now. I have my girl in my arms and the best little boy at home, what more could I ask for. She starts to shift between my legs and grabs my hand so I am caressing her legs. I kiss her neck and she wraps her arm around my neck so I am gently biting her. Her breathing quickens and I know I have the right spot on her neck. If I keep doing what I am doing she will cum. She is almost there I can tell by her breathing she is about to let go. I reach my hand under her dress and rip her thong off. Just before she is about to cum I plunge two fingers deep inside her. She is so wet and I feel her tighten around me. "Please Christian please I need you." OH this will be fun. **"You need me? How do you need me?"** She starts riding my hand bucking her hips so her clit is rubbing against my hand. "Christian I need you inside me. I want to feel you in me, all of you I want. I want you hard I want you to make me scream. Please Christian." The last part came out as a whimper.

I lay her on her back and kiss her gently. I start at her lips and work my way down to her sweetness. Kissing and sucking my way down, I get to the spot dip my tongue down, with that one move she screams in pleasure. I slide each one of my arms under her hips and hold her to my mouth. I lick and suck ever drop of her making her cum over and over again. Tonight is all about her pleasure. I want her to cum at least ten times before I enter her. I lick her for about 20 minutes and she is begging me again to be inside her. I slip off my pants and slowly enter her. She is so wet I glide in and out of her with precision. Her warmth surrounds me and I feel her start to tighten around me, she feels so amazing. I flip her over and enter her from behind. "Pull my hair please oh god please pull my hair." I pull her hair and screams, "Harder please harder." I pull all the way out of her and slam back into her. **"Do you like that?"** She starts pushing against me. "YES OH GOD YES" I can feel myself starting to build and I know I will be cumming soon and then it happens. **"HOLY FUCK MADELINE, I LOVE YOU!"** With those words I can feel her start to tighten around me and she cums again. "I love you Christian, I do, I really do."

We lay there in each others arms and look at the stars. I love this woman so much. **"Baby we have to go. Its getting late and I am sure Jack will be looking for you in the morning."** She yawns ands starts to straighten her clothes out. "Ok." She says mid yawn. We pack up everything and head back to Escala. One day I will wake up to her again. I don't know when but I will.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Its been two weeks since he told me he loved me. The bakery is almost done and we have been on Christian's sail boat The Grace. I have met his dear friend Ana and I can tell he doesn't care for me. It seems like the only people in his life that like me are Mia, Grace, Carrick and Elliot and his girlfriend Kate. Elena has become real bitch towards me, we all went out to dinner and she basically called me and my son hillbilly trash, not in so many words of course but that is how I felt by the time the dinner was over. To top it off Christian has stated that Elena and Ana are his best friends. They are both beautiful Ana is around my age, thin, long brown hair, and blue eyes she is softer than I am. I am toner and leaner.

Tonight we are going to Bellevue and have dinner with Christian's parents. Jack is so excited he loves Grace and Mia. Elliot and Kate will be there also, Jack hasn't met them or Carrick yet. Today though I have to go look over the bakery and Amber and I have some applications to take care of. We really have to start hiring people. Amber has been fully trained by Ashley, she knows how I like the bakery ran. Amber has also found a fabulous apartment right by the shop. It has an open floor plan with one bedroom and huge bathroom and a balcony that over looks the bay. She is so happy about it but she is also sad because we are leaving in a couple of weeks and she will be here by herself. Brian and Amber have gotten close real close to close for my liking but hey they are both adults.

I have met with Dr. Flynn twice a week and I really enjoy him he is good at what I call shrink wrapping my issues. Thomas is causing problems for me as usual. He hates the fact that I am in love with Christian and he even called my mom to tell her I was ruining my and Jack's life.

I woke this morning with a phone call from the front desk. They said there was a woman down there demanding they tell her what condo I live in. I told them I would be right down. Christian and I go down to gether of course, just incase it's my crazy stalker, and there is my mother pacing the reception area. "Mom?! What are you doing here?" She looks at me with fury in her eyes. "I am here to bring you home. I have heard all about your little escapades the crazy spending, the alcohol, and all the other things." Me and Christian look at each and laugh. "Mom, what are you talking about?" She grabs my arm and leans in. "He is holding you here isn't he? I heard all about how you can't leave without someone from his staff with you. I also heard how he controls everything that he wont let you leave to come home. That he controls your money. That you have no say so in anything even to what you wear."

I am beyond furious. First of all, I am pissed someone is talking all this shit and second I am in my silk nightgown and robe in the reception area of where I live. "Mom, come up stairs I will have Gail make you some coffee and breakfast and we can all sit and talk about this." I have to remember long sleeve shirt and pants, I don't want her seeing the restraint marks from last night. It was some of the greatest kinky fuckery. We used the play room and lets just say I will never be able to listen to my Metallica album on my iPod the same way. It was so intense that oh god I need to stop.

We reach my condo and I open the door. Gail is in the kitchen and I smell coffee and bacon frying. Oh god I think I am going to be sick. The smell is getting to me. It has to be all the stress from this morning and the past few weeks. "Gail, thank you, Mom this is Gail, she has helped me with Jack, she has been a life saver I have to admit." I hear Amber scream in delight. "OH KATHERINE! I didn't know you were coming. How are you? How is mom and dad have you talked to them?" Oh this isn't gonna be good. "I am here to bring you three home." I stop my mom before she can finish. "Mom I want to know who told you all of these lies, but right now, I am going to go and get changed. Christian please see who is texting me so early this morning."

Surprise! Do you like your surprise. I am sure the letter I wrote to your mother will make her hate your latest victim-Unknown

"Babe who is it?" I yell from my room. "Don't worry I answered them back." I slip off my night-gown and walk into my closet, I grab a pair of leggings and an oversized sweatshirt and throw my hair into a sloppy bun.

I get into the kitchen and Gail hands me a cup of coffee. It's only 6:45am and I didn't have to go into the bakery today. UGG I could be sleeping. "Ok now mom who said what to you?" She is sitting at the breakfast bar sipping on coffee and eating the breakfast Gail has prepared. "I got a letter in the mail saying you were in danger, that Christian Grey is a mentally disturbed man who keeping you and Jack hostage. The letter also said that you are being forced into abnormally, grotesque sexual acts. Is this true and do I need to get the police involved?" I look at her in shock and horror. Who the hell would write my mother such things? I mean Christian and I do, do so kinky shit but nothing against me will, shit, if anything I am the one wants it harder and rougher 99.9% of the time. "Mom, do you have the letter with you?" She starts to rummage through her purse. The minute she hands it to me I know who it is from, the smell of gardenias is overwhelming. "Mom, what does this smell like to you? Take good long whiff." The look of embarrassment and angst slowly comes over her face. I love my mother but sometimes she can such a dingbat. "Gar…gar…gardenias I am so sorry I should have called you. Where is Christian I have to apologize to him." I look around and he is nowhere to be found.

"Gail, where is C.G.?" She looks around also. "I don't know Ms. Stone." I take a deep breath and shake my head. "Gail, I have told you when he isn't around to call me Madie, I know how he feels about that but please call me Madie my mom is Ms. Stone." I look at me mom and smile a big toothy grin and we all laugh. "Madie I believe he went up stairs." I grab my phone. "Thank you Gail." I try to call him and no answer. Hmmm. "Mom I will be right back. Gail if she needs anything please show her around and make sure she is comfortable. Amber, start getting ready we are still going furniture shopping for your apartment."

I go upstairs and Taylor stops me at the front door. "Ms. Stone, good morning. It's not a good time. Mr. Grey is very busy right now, I can send him down when he gets done." This is odd really odd. " Taylor, what is the problem? Its 7am what could he possibly be busy with. I need to speak with him." Christian always tells me I never bother him so what is the problem? "Um, Ms. Stone, please don't go…" Just then I open Christian's office and what do I see. Elena sitting on his desk in front of him in a super short black pencil skirt with her legs crossed, and a black dress shirt she keeps moving her leg up and down. I just stand there. "So this is why you left this morning without saying good-bye to me or my mother." He looks up startled. "Madeline…its not FUCK…" I turn and walk away. "Madeline wait please wait." I turn to look at him. " Right now I can not and will not talk to you about this. I need time to calm down. Go back and finish what you need to finish. Goodbye. I need to go shopping for Amber's apartment and I have to get my mother to a hotel because I don't have enough room for her at my place. Goodbye." I turn and walk away and go back down stairs.

Its, not that I am jealous cause I am sorry Elena Lincoln is a 40 something who tries to act like she is only 20. People like that are so insecure with themselves it's sad. I am hurt that he couldn't even say he was leaving. He snuck around to talk to her. I am not saying he can't have friends I just don't appreciate him sneaking around. Then he makes Taylor keep me from going into his office. What the fuck? That makes me feel like he was trying to hide even more than just Elena in his office. I have to stop I am going to make myself nuts.

I get back into my condo and my mom and Gail are talking like best friends. "Mom you said you had gotten a phone call, who was it from?" In mid laughter she looks at me. "Oh Thomas, he said he was here and you wouldn't let him know where you were living and he assumed that Christian wouldn't let you tell anyone." She just shrugs. "Oh and he did say that you changed, you were stand offish towards him, and very distant. You do know how much that man loves you don't you?"

Geez this again? "Mom, we have discussed this repeatedly, I care about him I do, but mom I can't be with him. I just can't, you may not be able to understand it but I can't. I am in love with some one else." She has a look of disgust on her face great I know where this is going already. "You are still in love with him, aren't you? When are you going to get over him? He left you and Jack and treated you like shit." I just shake my head. I can feel my blood start to boil. She always fucking assumes that I am not over Dan. Just because she isn't over my father doesn't mean I am the same as her. "Mom, do you have blinders on or something cause Dan is not who I am in love with. Fuck. It's Christian, ok I said it I am in love with Christian Grey. Now back off when it comes to Thomas." She smiles from ear to ear. "Christian, you are in love with Christian? Does he know?" Just as she said that I hear Christian. "Madeline! Madeline! Please open the door. Please it is not what you think. Please. God please!" I walk over to the door " You have a key, use it." I snap at him. "I forgot it." He whispers.

I open the door and he wraps his arms around and holds. He leans into my ear. " I am so sorry its wasn't what it looked like. Please forgive me and let me explain everything." I he looks over my shoulder and realizes everyone is staring at us. He kisses my forehead and releases me. He walks over to my mom. "Katherine, tell me what has gone on since we last saw each other?" She looks at him with her probing eyes. "Well lets see I received a letter that my lovely daughter has just informed me smells of gardenias and not only that but Thomas is trying to get me to hate you. The shop in Chicago is doing very well, and I just heard my daughter is in…" Oh shit I have to cut her off. "Ok mom how about some coffee."

We finish up breakfast Gail keeps Jack while we finish up apartment decor shopping for Amber. I still have to figure out how to deal with Thomas. I swear if he was in the same state as me I would go over to his house and bitch slap him. I told Christian we are going to talk about the whore before we go to his parents house I want to know all the details behind their relationship. I want to know what really happened between the two of them.

We finally get all the shopping done. Amber has decided to have a Tiffany blue and brown living room, a pink and zebra print bedroom and a black and white kitchen. I am so happy this is over. It was so much easier to have christian's decorator take over. Between my mother being my mother and Amber being Amber I am ready for a nap.

All I want to do is soak in a hot bath and listen to some soothing music, I don't know if I can take the up coming conversation. "Madie, are you ok? You haven't said a word since we got into the car?" I snap back into reality and realize my mom and Amber are staring at me. "Um..ya…I am ok." Who am I kidding I have been exhausted for the past week and I can't seem to keep my eyes open. I know if I say anything Christian will have Dr. Green here faster than I can say no. Oh that man loves me I know it's just sometimes he is a little overbearing.

"Madie, are you sure everything is ok?" I just look at Amber she knows, she always knows. "We will talk later." I whisper and shift my eyes towards Katherine. "Aunt Katherine, would you like to have dinner with me and Brian, Maddie and Jack are going to Christian's family home tonight?" She is such a sweet heart keeping my crazy mother occupied while I go to Bellevue. "Sure I would love too. It will be nice to catch up on things."

We get back to the condo and Gail has Jack sitting at the breakfast bar doing his daily school work. I swear when he goes back to school in Chicago he is going to be ahead of the game. Christian is teaching him French and Gail has taught him to read. "Bonjour, maman. Comment allez-vous ? Grand-maman!" My mother is stunned. "He is speaking French?" I just smile at her. "Yes, mom." I answer my son back in French. "Le bébé I vous a manqué. Étiez vous bon?" He smiles at me and answers back in English. "Yes , mama, I was a good baby boy." I smile and embrace him and kiss his head. "That's what I like to hear. I need to take a bath and you need to get ready for dinner tonight at Mr. and Mrs Grey's house." He puts his pencils away and hops down off of the bar stool and runs to his room. "Gail would you mind?" She looks up from the dishes. "No, Maddie not at all."

I go in to bathroom and run a hot bath. I need to soak away all of my worry and angst. What ever the relationship between Christian and Elena is I need to keep an open mind, I feel I am not going to like what he has to say to me. I just hope he tells me the truth, all the truth, I know there is something he is keeping from me about Elena Lincoln. I finish up and get dressed I put on my pale pink bra and matching panties and garter. I slip on my nude thigh highs and finish with my two-tone lace dress. Christian walks in as I fasten my the ankle strap on my new Manolos and stand up.

"We need to talk." He just takes a deep breath and looks down at the floor. "I know." I know is all he can say I know really I sit on the bed as he starts to pace my room. "Can we do this in my office?" I ask him and head towards the door. He follows me into the office and I sit in my desk chair. "Christian, please sit down. Now I want to know all of it every last detail do you understand me." Just then my stomach starts to turn. Am I ready for this? "Maddie, please it's not what you think. My relationship with Elena has been strictly platonic for almost 10 years now." I just nod and keep repeating over and over in my head to breathe. "Ok, what was it before it was strictly platonic?" He takes another deep breath. "Madeline, please don't do this." I press my lips into a thin line. "Tell me." I demand. He runs his hands through his hair, and looks at me. "We were…she taught me the control I needed, she helped me. With out her I would be a nothing, low life son of a crack whore, who amounted to nothing." I just look at him trying not to make my eyes look cold. "How did she teach you control? How did she help you?" He runs his hands through his hair again. "Please Maddie, you don't need to know this."

What does he mean I don't need to know. Yes I do need to know I want to know what I walked into. I felt like I walked in on two lovers in a private moment. "I need to know." I start to raise my voice. "Fine, you want to know I will tell you. I was 15 and she fucked me, she trained me to be the dom I am today. I was doing yard work in her back yard. She came up to me with a glass of cold lemonade, I took a drink, then she kissed me. Then she slapped me across my face. Do you want me to go on, cause I will? Do you want to know all the fucking details how she trained me and what we did?"

I sit there and tears run down my face ruining my make up and making my face blotchy. "She is a pedophile, she abused you, Christian, you were just a child." He shakes his head no. "No she helped me gain control over my anger and my life, I am very appreciative for all she has done for me." I stand up and head for the door. I stop a few feet away from the door. "I don't want her anywhere near me or my son do you understand me? If I find out she is anywhere near Jack so help me God it will not be pretty." He just stares at me. "Ok…" I wipe the tears from my face and head for the door. "Let's go to your parents." I turn and look at him and wrap my arms around him and kiss him. "I love you Mr. Grey and this doesn't change anything." He squeezes me. "I love you too doll face."


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

We arrive at Bellevue and I can't help but feel nervous about meeting Carrick, I have heard wonderful things about him from Christian and Mia. Grace hugs Jack and I and hands me a glass of wine. "Jack, sweetheart do you want to go see the surprise I have for you?" Grace grins. I give her a puzzled look and she mouths, toy room. I grin at her shake my head. Oh this woman has welcomed us into her family. She accepts Jack as if he is her own. I believe no matter what happens between Christian and I, Grace and I will stay close.

I look up and see Mia running towards me. "Maddie, I am so happy you and Jack came. Come look at his toy room, mom and I have worked on it all week." She grabs my hand and pulls me towards the hall. I walk into the room they have made into the play room and I am stunned. The room has a jungle gym in it and a tree house it is absolutely breath-taking. There are toys everywhere and an arts and crafts station. Jack is already up in the tubes. "Regard de maman à moi" Everyone's face turn and look at me. "I see you Jack be careful. Christian only speaks to Jack in French." Grace and Mia both say together. "Wonderful." Mia walks over to Jack and sits on the floor with him and starts a conversation in French, Grace taps me on the shoulder and motions for me to follow her.

"What can do to help with dinner?" I ask her. "Oh nothing dear, Gretchen has it all under control." We walk into the dinning room where Christian and Elliot are sitting with I can only assume Carrick and Kate. Christian stands up and introduces me. "Kate, Dad, this is Madeline." Carrick shakes my hand and Kate gives me a look over. She makes me feel awkward and out-of-place.

I stand and excuse myself and head to the bathroom, I stop in front of the play room, and look to check on Jack. That's when I feel my blood start to boil. I start to feel my emotions run a muck. I walk in and look at the woman sitting on the floor playing with my son, and all I can think about is ripping her eyes out. "Jack, sweetheart, go wash up for dinner and then go find Christian. I want need to speak with Ms. Lincoln."

"Madeline…" I cut her off. "Elena, I am only going to say this once and only once, stay away from me and my son. I am warning you. I know what you did to him, but for some reason he thinks you saved him. In my eyes you are nothing but a sick pedophile. I can not control what Christian does, he is a grown man, but I can control who is around my son. So help me Elena, I catch you around Jack again and…" That's when the I felt the slap across my cheek. " Elena, I will not hit you back, I have more class than that." She looks at me with hate in her eyes. "You think you know him so well. News flash little girl, I can give Christian what he needs, not you. Not you and your brat." I know what she is doing she is trying to get me to hit her. Well, it is not going to happen. I have learned how to control that side of me. Just then another slap lands hard on my cheek.

"WHAT IS GOING ON IN HERE?!" Christian let out a low feral growl. Oh fuck he is in the room how long has he been standing there. "I have heard and seen enough. Elena if you honestly think I am going to stand here and let you attack the woman I love, you are sadly mistaken. As far as you giving me what I need you can't. Madeline has and does. Elena what we had is over. WE will never be that again. Get it through your thick stubborn head. We are friends and business partners that is it." With that Grace walks in.

"Dinner is ready, is everything ok here?" Christian looks at his mother. "Yes mom, we were just coming." He watches his mother walk down the hallway. He turns to Elena. "You ever lay a hand on her or Jack again, I will personally ruin you." He turns and grabs my hand and we head to the dining room. I am not going to lie the fact that he just stood up for me kinda turns me on. I stop him in the hallway and stare at him. "Maddie…I am so…" I stop him and kiss him softly. "Its ok, I am a big girl, and plus ive been hit harder." We both laugh and continue down the hallway.

We finish up dinner and I can't help but feel as if Kate doesn't like me. She kept bringing Ana up. How great Ana is and how pretty Ana is and Ana this and Ana that. I swear I can't compete with her. Between the shit with Elena and now this I just want to go home.

I look around and realize Jack is way too quiet I excuse myself and find Christian with Jack curled up in his lap reading Goodnight Moon. I just stop and watch as Jack leans his head on Christian's arm. "Madeline, thank you…" I turn to see Grace standing there behind me. "I am confused. I should be thanking you." She shakes her head. "No, Madeline, I need to thank you, because of you I have my son. He hugged me the other day and now to see him with Jack, it warms my heart. You see I never thought he could let any one in, and Madeline he has let you and Jack both in. The man is difficult at times I know, but he loves you and Jack, and all he wants is to take care of both of you. Let him." She hugs me and I all I can do is give her a look of assurance. Christian shifts and lays Jack down on the couch and covers him. He looks over at Grace and I. "We should get him home. Let's go say good-bye to everyone."

We get settled into the Audi and I can feel him staring at me. "What?" He smiles a half-smile and just shrugs. "My mother is smitten with you and Jack. She truly likes both of you, I think even more than she likes me." He chuckles and his eyes light up. Just then I feel like I am going to puke. "Taylor pull over quickly." I demand him. I fling the door open and jump out of the car and vomit. Christian comes around the car and holds my hair. "Madie, baby what is going on?" Oh he is going to want me to go to the doctor not happening. "It's stress. Its been coming and going for the past few days." I manage to choke out in between dry heaving. "Well lets get you home to rest. I want you to get an appointment to see Dr. Green. If you don't want to see her I will have my mom come and see you." I just shake my head and agree with him.

"Christian can I ask you something?" He turns and looks at me. "Why didn't you and Ana ever get together?" His eyes go wide, oh shit I struck a nerve. "Um…well we are better as friends, we agreed a long time ago that a relationship like that would ruin our friendship. Why where is this coming from?" I just shrug my shoulders and stare out the window. "She loves you, and I can tell that some people think you two should be together. So I was just wondering why you guys never got together." I keep looking out the window and start to close my eyes. Oh tomorrow I can sleep in. I might ask Gail if she could stay by me tonight so I can catch up on my sleep.

Gail was kind enough to sleep by me tonight, tomorrow is her normal day off but with me not feeling well and my mom in I could really use the extra help. I open my eyes to see my mother and Christian sitting on the balcony. They are both in deep conversation with each other. I roll over and fall back to sleep.

When I wake up I realize I have slept most of the morning. I just wish I could just relax, the stress of getting this bakery up and running is killing me. My mom wants me to go back home with her and let Amber finish the opening. What she doesn't understand is that I will be there for opening day. I have already hired all the employees and Amber has trained them. Everything should be done next week, I just hope Christian understands that I am going home and I will come back and forth as much as possible. I just feel like I am going to drag him down with all of my drama.

I am starting to get scared. I am scared of being hurt and I am scared of hurting him. I need to go to see Flynn soon hopefully he can see me tomorrow. I just know that a long distance relationship will not work. They never do, sure in the beginning there will be weekend trips and holidays but soon enough the commuting will get to us and we will start to fight and break up anyway. Oh shit what is that smell. I jump out of bed and run to the bathroom and vomit. "Madeline, its mom, are you ok?" Ugg I rest my forehead on the toilet seat, "Yes mom I am ok." I know she is going to come in and the door opens and she does. "Madeline…" She kneels down next to me, "What is going on?" She leans in and whispers in my ear, "Could you be pregnant?" I instantly go pale. OH God no, please God no. I shake my head in denial. "No, mom it's just stress. I will call the doctor tomorrow." Just then the bedroom door opens and Christian is standing in the middle of the room "Are you still sick?" He has a puzzled look on his face. "I am fine just a little upset stomach, I am just really hungry." He is staring at me with scrutinizing eyes, "Really Christian, I am fine, I am going to call the doctor tomorrow, I promise." He is still staring at me, shit he is worried, "Please don't worry I am fine."

"Madeline…" Now what… "Whats up Amber?" She walks into the living area. "Someone vandalized the shop." My mouth drops open and I completely lose interest in the tv, "How bad and what happened?" She looks down at here hands and starts to fidget, "Well, um…the fire department was able to get the fire out before it reached the front of the store but the words whore are written in red paint on the Seattle side of the mural, and a black gardenia was left on the display case." I jump up and run to the bedroom to get dressed.

I find Jack painting in his room with Gail, "The shop was set on fire I have to go, can…" She puts her hand up to stop me, "Go Ms. Stone. Mr. Grey will you be going with Ms. Stone?" I turn and he is literally standing on top of me, I hate when he does this. "Yes, I will be going with. I want to make sure they scour the place for prints or something I want to get this asshole." His eyes soften for a moment and then I realize Jack is attached to his leg. "Chrétien je vais vous manquer." He picks Jack up hugs him, "Je connais le copain, je vous manquerai aussi." I look at them and tear falls from my eye, "Is anyone going to miss me?" We all laugh and kiss Jack goodbye and head out of the Condo.

Sucks huh? Well maybe now you will get the hint and leave Seattle for good. Leave Mr. Money Bags and all of his wealth alone and live the white trash life you deserve.-Unknown

Next time it will be Escala. You know maybe Jack will be there with Christian-Unknown

Oh and don't tell anyone about this. Just leave and don't ever think about Christian Grey again. If you do tell anyone I will make sure Christian Grey has an unfortunant accident do you underdstnad me?-Unknown

Ok I have to leave I have to get out of here but how I can't tell Christian, I need to protect him. I love him he is my life, if anything happens to him I will die. He even threatened Jack, ok maybe if I just agree to do what he says he will go away.

Yes I understand. If I listen to you, do you swear to keep your end of the bargin?-MS

Oh little Miss Madeline Nicole, I am a man of my word. You come back to Chicago and I will leave your precious Christian alive. I will also make sure Jack is out of harms way-Unknown.

I leave Christian at Sugar and Spice and go back to Escala, I want to be gone before he gets back. I think I will write him a note I can't bring myself to look at him and break his heart. I start to sob uncontrollably, I love this man and he loves me. I finally feel whole and now I am leaving the one who completes me. Oh God what am I going to do with out him, with out his touch, without him just him. I love this man I don't know if I can live with out him oh my God. I start hyperventilating, I can't breathe this is going to kill me. I run to the bathroom and vomit yet again.

What am I going to do if I am pregnant? I am not going to lie to myself anymore there is a good possibility that I am. I did mess up my birth control. Oh God I can't think about that. I just have to get out of here before he comes back. I finish his letter and packing I don't have to pack much everything is stays. "Jack viennent ici il est l'heure de partir." He comes running into my room, "Jack we are leaving its time to go to Chicago." He starts to cry, "Aucune maman, je suis restant moi ne veux pas partir." My heart is breaking for him for this whole situation, "Jack we have to, I know you don't want to leave but we have to."

I pick him up and take one last look at my old life and take a deep breath and close the door behind myself. I need to text my mother, before she goes crazy.

Mom don't worry. I am ok I will explain when I see you. I love you, and I love Christian, I really do.-MS

Madie what is going on? I am worried about you.-KS

I can't tell you, I am sorry-MS

Please make sure Christian knows I love him and I always will-MS

I get to the airport and buy two tickets to Chicago, I just want to get home and know Christian is safe. We board the plane and my phone goes off.

Good girl, I see you are already on your way home-Unknown

I hope you don't plan on telling Ashley or your mother about our deal, if you do I will find out.-Unknown

I turn my phone off and get situated and lean my head back. Jack falls asleep and I am soon to follow suit.

CGPOV

"What do you mean you have her on surveillance packing and leaving and you didn't do anything! What the fuck is wrong with you?! You didn't think of calling me?! She is my world and Jack is my life why wouldn't you stop her?! WHAT THE FUCK!" I am so pissed now all I see is red I want to punch something. "Sir, she left this for you." Gail, I can't be mad at her, her heart is breaking as much as mine, "Thank you Gail." She hands me an envelope, I can only assume it's a dear John note. I open the letter and read it slowly line by line over and over again.

Dear Christian,

If you are reading this you know we are gone. If I could explain to you why I left I would. I want you to know I love you and I always will. Christian, this has been the best six weeks of my life, you have given me something I never thought was possible. You gave me hope and a taste of true happiness. I will hold on to your memory as long as I live.

I love you Christian Trevelyn Grey, you are my world and my life. When it is safe for me and Jack,I promise you I will be back, now, you and I both know we are not safe in Seattle. I don't know if we are safe in Chicago but its home for me. If I can't be with you, Seattle will not be home for me. I only considered it home because you were there with me. Please tell your family I love them and will always be thankful for their kindness. I will never forget them and promise them once it is safe I will be back and I will make sure Jack never forgets them or you.

Christian, my little boy loves you as much as I love you, I am so sorry I am doing this too you and your family and staff. I love all of them. Please be kind to Gail she considers you her son and take it easy on Taylor and Brian. Even if they tried to stop me you know I could take them down. I love you Christian and I always will. This isn't goodbye. It's see you later love.

I love you forever and for always.

Madeline Nicole Stone

Ps. Please don't try to find me…

I put my head into my hands and sob for what feels like hours. I finally pull myself up off the floor and head to her room, all of her things are here, she is her, her essence her scent all of it. I lay in her bed and breathe in deeply the smell of her pillow. I will have her back if it takes the rest of my life I will have her.

I close my eyes and all I can hear is Madeline screaming for me to help her, its black and I can't see her, then I hear it again but this time its Jack's sobs. Then her eyes those damn emerald eyes blazing through the darkness. I wake I am drenched in sweat and I can barely breathe. It all comes back to me and I realize once again she is gone, Jack is gone, my world and my life are gone. I lay back down and let out a gut wrenching sob. I feel like part of me has died and I will never be the same.

MSPOV

We land and I call Thomas to come and pick us up. By the time we get our one suitcase Thomas is waiting for us at the arrival parking area. "Well aren't you two a sight for sore eyes. How are you, kid?" He wraps his arms around me and squeezes, "God I've missed you. Welcome home guys, come let's get you two fed." I just shake my head, "Thomas, how have you been?" I look out the window as tears start to fall from my face, "Ive been good work has been crazy busy so I guess that's a plus." I nod and continue to look out the window.

"Je veux le Chrétien" I look into the back seat and there is Jack arms folded across his chest with a pouty look, "I know baby so do I." Thomas looks at me confused. "He speaks French, C.G. only spoke to him in French." Oh my poor baby wants Christian. They developed a special bond and now because of some jagoff I have to rip him away. Dammit life isn't fair.

Thomas gets us home and all I want to do is go to sleep, "Thank you for the ride home we are both exhausted, do you want to do dinner tomorrow?" I look at him with my tired eyes and I hope he gets the hint, "Dinner tomorrow ya that works ok sweets, get some sleep. Good night." I hug him, "Goodnight and thank you." I turn and unlock the door and go straight to my room. I get Jack in his jammies and have him sleep in my bed. I want him close to me tonight, I am afraid of losing him too. Tomorrow I am going to the doctor and I hope she can tell me why I have been so sick. I hope it is just stress to be honest. The thought of anything else causing this make me scared and depressed. I roll over and close my eyes tomorrow is a new day


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

CGPOV

Oh my head is killing. I feel like I drank a bottle of tequila, I could only wish that was the case. My head hurts from all the crying. I don't want to get out of bed I feel like I am drowning and the only who can save me has left. My savior has left me she is no longer here, all I want is her and my son. Yes, my son I wanted to marry her I wanted to make Jack my legal son. I wanted their last names to be Grey. I fell in love with that little boy and I will have him back too.

My family loves them, I was planning to go shopping with Mia for an engagement ring for her. I was planning on asking Jack if I could marry his mom, I am madly in love with them and I can't stop. I need her and I need him, like I said she is my world but Jack is my life. Everything has changed, that night in Chicago, when she walked right into me something started to change inside me. I will always be thankful for her I will never give up on them.

I need a drink, what time is it? Only 10am, eh what the hell, its noon in Chicago, I go in the kitchen and find Gail, she just looks at me, she has never seen me like this, I have never been like this, normally a contract ends with a sub and that's it nothing more nothing less. A contract relationship, I can't help but chuckle, this was more than a contract relationship. I got attached I fell in love with someone, someone I didn't deserve, Oh Madeline why? What did I do to hurt you? What did I do? How did I let this happen? What made you leave me? What made you take Jack away from me?

I was never worthy of love. I had built a wall up around my heart a wall full of stone, mortar, steel and barbed wire, no one was supposed to get through, but they did. I let my guard down and allowed them to get close, then in a blink of an eye they are taken away from me. Just then a knock on the door, "WHAT!" A small voice speaks up, "Christian, its Amber, I need to tell you something. Its Madeline and Jack." Oh maybe she has information about what is going on. "Come in. Sit down and spill it what do you know?" I start to feel a glimmer of hope maybe she is coming home. Home to me to our life, God I miss her. "I got a text from her phone it was a picture of her and Jack sleeping in her room. I know its her room cause that is her comforter and her bed. She hands me the phone and I look at the message:

See they are finally safe and if you tell Christian about this I will make sure they aren't safe any more.-Madie's Phone

"Christian he was in the house. How did he get in? I am telling you this because I believe she left because of this asshole. Listen to me, and listen to me real good, she loves you, I have never seen her like this about someone, you are her soul mate. I believe she is protecting someone from this piece of shit. We have to stop him, I just don't know how." Oh man she is crying I hate when people cry in front of me. It makes me so uncomfortable. "Listen, Amber I will make sure I get to the bottom of this. I have to figure out a way to make sure she is safe." We are both quiet for a moment then another knock on the door. "Come in." In walks Katherine. "Christian, we need to talk. Amber can you give us a few moments." Amber looks at her and then gets up and walks out.

"Katherine what can I do for you?" God does this woman know how much I love her daughter and grandson? "Christian, this was delivered to me this morning." She hands me an envelope I open the envelope and inside is Madeline's bracelet. The bracelet was given to her the day Jack was born and she never takes it off. I drop the bracelet back in the envelope and pass it back to her. "Have you tried to call her? I don't want to jump to conclusions. I want you to call her and put it on speaker phone. I promise I wont say a word. Just tell her one thing for me. Tell her I love her and Jack and I want to take care of them, even if they aren't with me. I will make sure they never want for anything. I have already transferred $50,000 into her account it should be there by tomorrow. Now call her."

She picks up her cell and dials the number and the phone rings, "Hello?" The voice I love, oh Madeline how I want to tell you I love you and kiss your sweet lips and hold you and take away all of your fears. "Baby girl, are you ok? Where are you?" I can see the worry in Katherine's face. "Mom, we are fine, I am making Jack some lunch, and adjusting to say the least." Katherine takes a deep breath, "Madeline, why did you leave? You didn't even say goodbye to him. The man is madly in love with you and Jackson. He wants to take care of you and the baby…" Madie cut her off I know that tone oh this isn't good. "Mom, what did you do?" I look at Katherine completely confused now, "He wants to take care of Jack and you, Madeline, Jesus relax." I hear Madie take a deep breath, "Oh sorry mom, I made an appointment for wednesday with Dr. Smithe so I can hopefully get to the bottom of all of this vomiting." She didn't tell her about the money yet, I write down on a piece of paper M-O-N-E-Y, "Madeline, Christian wired $50,000 into your checking account, it should be there tomorrow." I know this isn't going to be good. "Fine whatever I am done fighting. Mom, I never wanted his money, I am not a gold digger, I know some people think I am but I am not. I love him, I love him for who he is all of his crazy moods and all of his egotistical ways, he is the man I want to be with and I am doing this to save him. I will always love him mom, he is my everything, I thought my life was complete when Jack was born, but Christian is my missing piece. My heart was finally whole and now because of some fucking crazy piece of shit, I am no longer whole."

Tears start to fall from my eyes and I know Katherine knows I feel the same way. "Madeline let me talk to Jack for a second." I hear Madie yell for Jack, "Gamma? Je manque Chris." The minute I hear that I can't control myself I start to silently sob and shake. " I know you miss Christian. Once we get everything settled you will see him again ok?" I can hear him sniffling and all I want to do is pick him up in my arms and kiss the top of his head. "Ok baby I will be home tonight let me talk to mommy." I take a deep breath and exhale. "Ma, I have to go Jack needs to finish his lunch and I am cleaning I will talk to you tonight and listen if you see Christian please tell him I am sorry and that I do truly love him forever and always." I start to tear up again and I put my head down, "I will sweetheart he loves Madie he truly loves you. Good bye."

"I will make sure you have access to the private jet, Amber I assume is staying here with Brian, I am still opening the shop, Amber has a job still and so do all the other employees. Please make sure she knows that." She looks at me and I can tell she wants to hug me I just can't be touched at this moment. "Ok Christian I will let them know, please call when the plane will be available." Just like that she walks out.

She loves me I know she loves me. She must have been forced to leave, but why would he force her to leave me. What is this guy's motive? Why make her leave? I get up and pour myself another bourbon, I don't plan on leaving this room today, I will work from here, everything that needs to be done can be done from here. I haven't even changed nor do I care to. My reason for living is gone. I have my work that is about it. I will consume myself with work, at least I will have some control then.

MSPOV

"Ms. Stone the doctor can see you now." I stand up in a daze and follow the medical assistant. She does all the normal stuff blood pressure height weight. "130lbs…" I cut her off right there, "Cant be I always weigh 125lbs. I haven't changed anything my exercise and diet have stayed the same since. If anything I worked out more in Seattle than I did here." The medical assistant looks at me and shrugs, "Dr. Smithe will be right in."

I already did the whole peeing in a cup routine now I just sit here and wait. It has only been five minutes tops but it feels like forever. Just as I check my phone for the millionth time, Dr. Smithe walks in with my results. She is a thin woman with red hair maybe 35 at the most, with an awesome personality. "Madie, I know you already know what these results are…" I jump in, "Im pregnant aren't I? Shit. How could I have been so stupid, all the vomiting the sensitivity to smell the tiredness? Shit." She looks at me with compassion in her eyes. " Im estimating that you are around 5 weeks or so. I would need to do an ultrasound to be sure. So lets schedule it for this week so we know for certain. Madie, I know what your situation is there are other options. You are a grown woman and you need to make some decision about what you are going to do. In the mean time I am going to write you a script for prenatal vitamins and iron pills. You know the routine." I just shake my head I think I am in shock. Abortion could I do that? Should I do that? I don't know what to do. I am carrying Christian's baby and I can't even tell him. He did tell me though he never wanted kids of his own, so maybe this is a good thing I am not there. I get dressed and leave. I will call to make the ultrasound appointment I don't want to be here any longer than I have too.

I pick Jack up from Ashley they are at Sugar and Spice and just look at her, "Im P-R-E-G-N-A-N-T" She just looks at me with her mouth open, "Is it C-H-R-I-S-T-I-A-N's" I just nod my head, "I have to go I will talk to you later. Oh and don't tell anyone please." I get Jack into the car and my phone vibrates.

I miss you and I love you please come back to me-CG

Tears fill my eyes and cant help but cry, if he only knew I was doing this to protect him and Jack he would understand. My phone vibrates again an email.

To: Madeline Stone

Subject: My love for you

Date: May 8, 2013

From: Christian Grey

Well, I came home

Like a stone

And I fell heavy into your arms

These days of dust

Which we've known

Will blow away with this new sun

But I'll kneel down,

Wait for now

And I'll kneel down,

Know my ground

And I will wait, I will wait for you

And I will wait, I will wait for you

So break my step

And relent

Well, you forgave and I won't forget

Know what we've seen

And him with less

Now in some way shake the excess

'Cause I will wait, I will wait for you

And I will wait, I will wait for you

And I will wait, I will wait for you

And I will wait, I will wait for you

Now I'll be bold

As well as strong

And use my head alongside my heart

So tame my flesh

And fix my eyes

A tethered mind freed from the lies

And I'll kneel down,

Wait for now

I'll kneel down,

Know my ground

Raise my hands

Paint my spirit gold

And bow my head

Keep my heart slow

'Cause I will wait, I will wait for you

And I will wait, I will wait for you

And I will wait, I will wait for you

And I will wait, I will wait for you

I love you and I will never stop. I will wait for you. I promise you that.

Yours always and forever,

Christian

The lyrics and YouTube video of I Will Wait by Mumford and Sons. Now I really need to get home and lock myself in my room. I really need to think about what I am going to do about the baby. I can't tell him, I just can't, he told me he never wanted kids of his own. Shit. What do I do? Maybe it is best that I just forget about it and move forward. Maybe I should have it taken care of, but if I would have done that almost 4 years ago I wouldn't have my Jackie boo, FUCK, what do I do. Shit I can't afford a kid now, what the fuck am I going to do. I am all alone in this and I have to really figure out what I am going to do. My phone vibrates and it's another message.

How did the doctor go are you ok-GC

Christian please don't do this, its not right-MS

WHY-CG

I cant tell you-MS

DAMMIT MADELINE I LOVE YOU-CG

I know, and I love you but this cant be-MS

Please stop-MS

Fine I will stop for now but not forever-CG

I lay in my bed and sob, my pillow is still soaked from my tears last night. I couldn't sleep, I kept dreaming of Escala being blown up and Christian dying in my arms, my belly swollen from our child, and all I could do is scream. My mom must have come in 20 times last night to wake me out of my nightmares. I respond to Christian's email.

To:Christian Grey

Subject:reply

Date: May 8, 2013

From: Madeline Stone

There's a possibility,

There's a possibility,

All that I had, was all I'm gonn' get.

mmmmmmm...

There's a possibility,

There's a possibility,

All I'm gonn' get is gone with your stare.

All I'm gonn' get is gone with your stare.

So tell me when you hear my heart stop

You're the only one who knows.

Tell me when you hear my silence.

There's a possibility I wouldn't know

mmmmmmm...

mmmmmmm...

Know that when you leave,

Know that when you leave,

by blood and by me, you walk like a thief,

by blood and by me, I fall when you leave.

So tell me when you hear my heart stop.

You're the only one who knows.

Tell me when you hear my silence,

There's a possibility I wouldn't know.

So tell me when my sorrows over

You're the reason why I'm closed

Tell me when you hear me falling.

There's a possibility it wouldn't show.

mmmmmm...

mmmmmm...

By blood and by me, I'll fall when you leave.

By blood and by me, I'll follow your lead.

mmmmm...

mmmmm...

mmmmm...

mmmmm...

I love you Christian Grey and I will never forget you. You gave me something to always remember you. Thank you. All my love.

I hit send and go talk to my mother, I need to tell her about the baby. I walk down the stairs and she is sitting in the recliner with Jack, "Jack entrent dans votre salle de jouet." He lifts his head up, " Ok mama." He runs out of the room and I sit on the oppesite side of the room. I hope this goes well last time I told her I was pregnant she flipped out. "Um mom, I need to talk to you." She looks at me and takes a sip of her tea, "Madie I already know, your pregnant, I knew in Seattle, the sensitivity to smells, the vomiting, and the sleepiness, you were like this with Jack." She has a smile on her face I don't know if this is good or bad, "Mom I don't know what I am going to do." She looks at me and sighs, "Well obviously you are going to have the baby and raise it the same way you have raised Jack, Madeline you are an amazing mother, and you need to tell Christian." I look at her and shake my head, "Mom he doesn't want kids of his own, it is better he doesn't know about the baby simple as that. I am not telling him as far as he is concerned it was all stress related." She stands up and walks out of the room, "You are wrong, he has a right to know, but do what you want you always do." Fuck, she is pissed now, "Mom what do you expect me to do call him up and be like oh by the way im pregnant and you're the daddy, ha it's not gonna happen and you better not tell him do you understand?" She just looks at me with disappointment in her eyes, "Madeline are you blind the man love you, I am surprised this hasn't killed him yet."

I stop her, "Really cause if I stay with him the mother fucker stalking me will kill him and Jack, so tell me mother what the fuck am I supposed to do!? Cause I can't figure this shit out myself!" She looks at me horrified and wraps her arms around me as I sob into her shoulder, "Don't you think I want to be with him didn't you think I would have a good reason to leave, For Christ sakes I wanted to spend the rest of my life with him!" I say in between sobs. "And now I have a baby growing inside of me I have to worry about." I hear feel my phone vibrate in my pocket.

How was the doctor? Did Dr. Smithe have any good news for you?-Unknown

GO FUCK YOURSELF I DID WHAT YOU WANTED NOW LEAVE ME ALONE-MS

LISTEN YOU LITTLE BITCH I WILL SLIT HIS THROAT FROM EAR TO EAR. YOU BETTER REALIZE I CAN MAKE YOUR WORLD FALL APART-Unknown

Please please don't hurt him please I am begging you please I will do what ever you want-MS

Much better, now you need to get rid of everything that is his do you understand me?-Unknown

Yes I understand.-MS

Tomorrow I will trade the car in and get something else, I need to figure out what I am going to do about the baby. He told me to get rid of everything that is belongs to Christian, what if I make it look like the baby is Thomas' or Brian's but would Brian keep his mouth shut? Fuck I have to figure this out.

Three weeks go by and I have a new car a Nissan Rouge fully loaded, the dealer gave me money plus a the car when I traded the LandRover. The ultrasound confirmed, that I am now 8 weeks pregnant, I am already in maternity clothes and Thomas' and I have been getting close, he goes with me to all of my doctor's appointments and has been great. The stalker is now where to be found and I haven't heard from him. I still miss Christian everyday. My due date is December 12 looks like we are going to have a Christmas baby. My phone goes off.

Hello mommy how are you? Do you need anything? I am at the grocery store.-Thomas

No thank you, well…-MS

What does the baby want? lol-Thomas

Lol the baby wants mac n cheese-MS

Mac n Cheese it is-Thomas

Oh and some apple cider not juice. Cider-MS

Ok babe apple juice lmao-Thomas

Cider dammit-Ms

Oh I love the way Thomas takes care of me. He wont even let me drive anywhere. He says he is afraid of something happening to me and is only being careful. I do still love Christian but Thomas has been wonderful. I do cry every night for Christian but the hole that has been punched in my heart is starting to slowly close, and I am thinking Thomas is the reason.

I am starting to feel relaxed and care free, my stalker has been gone since the night I told him to go fuck himself, Katherine is being wonderful we are making a nursery out of the office upstairs and I know she is silently wishing for a granddaughter. Everything she wants to buy is pink and frilly.

Everyday gets easier but he still haunts my dreams. The pain I feel lets me know my love for him is still real. During the day I am fine, it's the night that is the hardest, but I know he is safe, he wont be hurt and he will live a long life. Without us… "Madie, I am here I have your juice." I huff, "It better be cider dammit." I hear his laugh, "Hello Ashley, is she in the office?" Oh this man I swear he is going to be the death of me. "Hello momma." I smile as he bends down to talk to my belly, "Hi baby how are you?" He kisses my belly and stands up and give me a kiss. "Hi sweetheart thank you so much for my cider, how much do I owe you?" He looks at me and gives me an eye roll. "Really please stop…" We both laugh, "Oh ultrasound in two weeks do you want to go with?" He wraps his arms around my waist, "And what do you think?" I smile at him, "That's what I thought ok, we have to be at the hospital at 9 am." He shrugs, "I will probably be there, if I am I will rearrange my schedule and drive you" I just shake my head. "Thomas, please I can drive myself." He shakes his head dramatically, "Nope my responsibility to keep you and my munchkins safe."

My phone rings I know that ring tone its him, "I will wait, I will wait for you…" I answer it, "Stone…" Silence dead silence, then I hear him, he clears his throat, "Madeline, how are you?" I like my lips, I forgot what this man's voice does to me. "I am fine how can I help you?" Just hurry up Grey I need to get this over with. "Will you be coming in for the meeting next week?" Shit I forgot about that um I have to but how am I going to hide my bulging belly maybe he wont notice shit, "Yes I will be there, I will fly in the night before and leave when the meeting is over." Silence again, I hate silence. "Madie I understand I will see you next week good-bye." I wipe a tear away, "Christian…I…" He cuts me off, "I know I do too." I hang up and Thomas is right by my side with his arms around me holding me tight.

I finish packing and say goodbye to my mom and Jack. Thomas is driving me to the airport. After this meeting I wont be back until after the baby is born. "Ok baby you are here, text me when you land, and Madie I love you." I smile shyly at him, "I know thank you Thomas for everything I do too, bye" I turn around and enter the airport. My flight is delayed, I am not going to lie I am actually kind of happy. The longer the delay the longer I stay in Chicago. I am so nervous and it doesn't help the baby keeps pressing on my bladder. My phone vibrates

I cant wait to see you-CG

Flight is delayed is the code the same at Escala?-MS

Ok, yes the code is the same-CG

OK see you soon-MS

I board the flight and take a deep breath. Hopefully I can hide my belly and no one notices…


	31. Chapter 31

**OK i want to say thank you to all of the followers and to everyone who enjoys reading my story. You the followers are the reason this has kept going. I am warning you though the next chapter is going to jump couple months into the future. Once again thank you and keep the good reviews coming.**

Chapter 31

I get to my condo, and everything is quiet, just the light from the Seattle skyline shines through. I place my bag in my room and grab one of my silk night gowns and prepare for a shower. I put on Ipod and step into the steamy shower, my hands rest gently on my belly. I look down and pat small bump, "You need to stay a secret until the time is right ok munchkin, in do due time." I finish up in the shower and head to bed. I lay on Christian's pillow and I breathe in deeply his smell, the smell of his shampoo mixed with his cologne and body wash it's killing me not to go up to his condo. I am so in love with him it overwhelms me. I lay in bed and cry my self to sleep.

I wake and the room is still dark. I sit up and look around I swear I see someone sitting in the chaise lounge but as my eyes adjust I realize it was just a figment of my imagination. "Damn." Oh well I could only wish it was him. As much as I am trying to stay away from him that is how much I want to be near him. I close my eyes and fall back to sleep.

"NO! OH GOD NOOOOOOOOO! CHRISTIAN! Please baby come back to me please, BREATHE DAMMIT! BREATHE!" I look down and Christian is laying on his back, fire and debris surround us, I am doing cpr trying to save him. My belly is very swollen I must be 7 or 8 months pregnant. "Baby please don't leave us we need you, our son needs you. PLEASE! Come back to us…." I am awaken by my alarm clock. I sit up and bolt to the bathroom.

My normal routine of vomiting seems to be second nature lately, I make my way to the kitchen and start making my new favorite breakfast, pancakes, bacon and scrambled eggs. I turn my Ipod up and start to sing and dance around the room to Kelly Clarkson Catching My Breath. I can feel him, he is here, I turn around and there he is standing in my hallway. I turn the Ipod off and just star at him. He starts to walk over to me and I immediately sit down. I don't want him seeing my little belly. I start in on my breakfast, "Holy Christ Madeline I don't think I have ever seen you eat so much. It's nice to see your appetite is back." I push my food away, "I had a taste for pancakes, why are you here? I thought we were meeting at Grey House?" He just looks at me, it takes all I have not to wrap my arms around him and kiss him and tell him I love him, "I figured we could drive together, Madeline we need to talk, please, I miss you, and Jack. I need answers I want to know why you left and don't give me any bullshit." Oh shit I am going to be sick again, I run to the bathroom down the hall, Im literally just making it. "What did the doctor say, why are you so sick?" I just look at him and lie, "Stress its just stress."

I go into my room and pray there is something in here that will fit me and not accentuate my growing bump. I settle for a black baby doll style dress and nude Louboutin pumps. I need to go bra shopping, my bras are now officially too tight. I hope no one notices. I walk out of my room and he is still here sitting at the breakfast bar.

"Christian are you ready?" I didn't realize he had been dressed in a suit and that tie, damn him, why would he wear that tie. "Yup I had Taylor bring you a latte" I look around and the smell of it makes my stomach churn, and I head for the bathroom. I finish up and he standing outside the bathroom door, "Madie what aren't you telling me?" I just look at him and roll my eyes, "Stress Christian, stress." I walk past him and grab my purse and head for the door, "Are you coming?" He follows me out the door.

Once we get into Grey House I see Amber, "Girl, me and you need to talk what hell were you thinking?" I shrug and say, "Not now later." This meeting shouldn't last long it is basically going over numbers and checks and balances. I follow Christian into his office and motion for Amber to stay in reception.

I shut the door behind us and sit on the white leather couch. I look down and play with the hem of my dress. "Christian, I…um…I…am…sorry…but it is for the best. Trust me, Christian, there isn't a day that goes by I don't miss you. I do love you, we just…can't. Please trust me." I don't even look at him, I hear him take a deep long breath, "I love you. I don't care about the consequences I…" I stop him," I care about the consequences I love you too much to let the consequences happens." He runs his hands through his hair, "Well what are the consequences? Cause I am getting really sick of all these guessing games." I shake my head, "I cant tell you." He just shakes his head, "Madie I thought you trusted me? I thought you knew me better." Oh great go straight for my heart, "Christian you have to believe me when I say I am doing this for you. I have my reasons please just trust me." He gets up and closes the blinds and walks over to me and sits down, "Madeline, promise me we will be together again one day, I will wait for you." He leans in and I know he is going to kiss me. I don't stop him, I want this as much as he does, our lips meet and I feel tingly all over. Electricity that is what it this feels like. "Christian…" I pull away, " I love you I do we just have to wait, and we have to get on with this meeting." He looks into my eyes and I can see the love pouring out of them. "Have dinner with me tonight we can go anywhere." I blurt out, "Gail's mac n cheese…" He looks at me confused, "Um ok." Shit I need to do some damage control, "I have a taste for her mac n cheese." I chuckle to myself. "That is all Jack has been talking about."

He looks down, and the I can see hurt in his eyes, "How is Jackie, is he practicing his French? Does he still like Goodnight Moon?" This man loves my son, he truly loves my son, what have I done oh my God I have ruined everything with all of my secrets and lies. "He speaks better French than I do, and he begs me to read him that book every night." I small smile creeps across his face, "Je t'aime tous les deux" I look at him and the pain and heart ache is written all over his face, "I know you love both of us, I do, but it is just bad timing. One day I will explain everything." I get up and open the door, "Amber if you are ready we will start."

The meeting went well. Our numbers look fabulous, if the Seattle store keeps this up I may be opening a Sugar and Spice in Manhattan sooner than I thought. I slip out of my dress and walk into the kitchen to get a sparkling water, and scream, Gardenias a vase of gardenias. How the fuck I must not of noticed them when I came back. I look at the card,

This Better Be Just A Business Meeting

Unknown

Fuck. I pick up my phone and call Thomas, "Hey, where is Jack?" He laughs at me, "Wow no hey how are you? I miss you nothing." I take a deep breath, "Thomas seriously where is Jack? Something happened and I just need to know Jack is safe." I can hear the worry coming form the other end, "He is here with me, Madeline what's going on?" I look at the vase and feel sick, "Vase….gardenias…" I hear him scramble with the phone, "Where's Grey?" I look around confused why would he want to know where Christian is, "I haven't seen him since the meeting." Where is he going with this, "Madie, did you ever wonder why the psycho stalker stopped when you came back to Chicago?" What the fuck is he implying, "If you are implying what I think you are, just stop." He takes a deep breath "Go find Grey I don't want you alone right now. I will protect you and the baby even if we are states away." I believe him he always manages to get me out of the messes I get myself into, "Ok, Thomas take care of my little boy, make sure he doesn't leave your sight. Promise me." I start to feel some relief when I hear Jack's voice in the background, "Madie, I promise. I love you be safe and come home to me." I sigh, "I know and I will good night kiss Jack for me." I hear Jack yell, "I love you mommy, j'aime Chris aussi." A tear escapes my eye, "I know I love you too." I hang up the phone and cry.

I cry for so many reasons, the stalker, Thomas, Jack, the baby I am carrying, Christian, my stupidity, the list goes on and on. I finally compose myself and change into a pair of jeans and an oversized sweat shirt, my belly looks pretty well hidden, and I head up stairs. I knock on the door and I am greeted with a hug and a warm smile, "Madie, you really wanted my mac n cheese?" I just smile, "Yes, Gail you have no idea. Is there apple juice in the fridge by chance?" She looks at me confused, "I believe there still is some of Jack's juice boxes in there." A look of relief comes over my face, "Madie are you ok?" I smile, "Of course just a little on edge that's all. Where is Christian?" She looks around and whispers, "In his office, he is kinda in a mood." I just roll my eyes, "I will take caution." We laugh and I turn and walk down the hall.

I knock on the door and wait, "Just a minute." What the hell who is that? I know that voice , but who is it? Fuck this maybe it's the hormones but dammit I want to know what is going on in there. I open the door and who is standing behind Christian rubbing his shoulders, but Ana. "Oh I am sorry, um my flight leaves in an hour and half. I just came to say goodbye. So goodbye." I turn and walk out, "Gail if you wouldn't mind making that mac n cheese to go my flight leaves in about an hour and half." I turn and run to the bathroom and vomit. "Shit…" I hear Christian, "Just let her leave. Christian, I don't know why you waste your time with her." As I kneel on the bathroom floor and vomit, I have the sudden urge to smack that bitch. The last time I saw her she treated me like I was a second class citizen. I clean myself up and walk out of the bathroom, "Thank you, Gail I will keep in touch." She grabs my arm and looks at me, "Ms. Stone are you sure you are ok? I bite my lower lip and nod, "Yes, Gail I am ok, just stress and being hungry doesn't help." I pat my belly and give Gail one last hug, "Take care of him ok?" She just nods and I walk out.

CGPOV

She left, once again she left, and once again I screwed up. Damn Ana, I have told her time and time again not to do this and she does it anyways. I look at the picture we took at the zoo with Jack, we were so happy that day. I can almost hear Jack's giggle when the elephant blew water out of it's nose. I miss that little boy. I know I told her I never wanted kids of my own, but with her I would be honored if my child grew inside her. I wanted to grow old with her and I keep fucking it up. "Mr. Grey." Its Gail, "Come in, Gail." This woman I swear loves me as if I was her son. She takes care of me as if I was her son, and even though I pay she still does it with kindness and gentleness. "Mr. Grey, is Ms. Stone alright? I am concerned." I look at her and try not to let my eyes show what I am thinking, "Yes I believe so why do you know something I don't?" She looks around looks scared to answer me, "Gail, what is going on?" She clasps her hands together and sits, "Well I just found it alarming that she is still vomiting all the time, she is wearing baggy clothes, and if you hadn't noticed she has put on some weight. I also noticed that she made pancakes eggs and bacon for breakfast. Which is weird because she is a granola and yogurt for breakfast person, and she wanted my mac n cheese and apple juice for dinner." I look at her and my eyebrow furrows, "What are saying?" She shakes her head, "Really Mr. Grey, are you blind?" I am completely confused right now, "I am confused what are you trying to say?"

She is waving her hands, "Grey, think about it long and hard, she vomits every morning, smells make her sick, baggy clothes, weight gain, eating like a horse…do I have to spell it out for you." My head starts to spin, "Mr. Grey are you ok?" I gain some control and look at her, "Yes, are you saying what I think you are saying?" She cocks her head to one side as to say are you serious, "Yes, Mr. Grey I think she is pregnant, I would say at least 8-12 weeks." She gets up and leaves, and I left to think about this. It can't be. Is that the reason she left?

I can't do this, I get up and pour myself a glass of bourbon, there is one person I know I can call.

I need to talk to you-CG

I am on my way. Where are you?-Elena

Escala meet me at the lounge around the corner-CG

Ok see you soon-Elena

I go down to her condo just to feel close to her. I walk into her kitchen and on the breakfast bar is a vase with gardenias, shit he was here. I call Taylor, "Taylor I want you down here now, the prick was here, he was in the condo." I hang up and look around, I look in the flowers and read the card

This Better Be Just A Business Meeting

Unknown

He doesn't want her with me. She is doing what he wants. Knowing Madeline she is protecting herself, the only way she can. I will not let this asshole win. I will wait as long as I have to but I will not let him win. I will find him and make him pay. I am Christian fucking Grey I am a multi-billionare who does this asshole think he is? I will rip him apart every way I possibly can. I look down at my watch and realize Elena is probably waiting for me. I leave and meet her.

MSPOV

I go to Thomas' and pick Jack up, he is of course sleeping, "Can we crash here tonight?" He wraps his arms around my waist, "Of course you can, it will be nice to wake up to you in the morning." He goes and gets me a pair of basket ball shorts and a wife beater. I go to the bathroom and shower and change. I head to the living room where Jack and Thomas are camped out on the couch, "Madie you look beautiful…" I just laugh at him, "Oh please I am getting fat and pretty soon I will be huge." I grab the throw pillow and put it under my shirt, "I will look like this, remember how fat I got when I was pregnant with Jack?"

He grabs my arm and pulls me on his lap, "I thought you were beautiful then and I think you are beautiful now." I look at him confused, "Even when I had acne and I was as big as a house?" He laughs quietly, "Yes even when you were as big as a house." I love when he mocks me. "Dr. O'Malley are you flirting with me?" He laughs even louder, "Is it working?" I give him a side smile, "Maybe…" Then I see him lean in closer I know what is going to happen. The question is do I stop it?

He gently cups my face and looks deeply in my eyes, "Madeline, I love you, it would be so easy with me. It would be like breathing, you wouldn't have to change for me." I feel his lips on mine and I don't stop him. I feel his hands on my back pushing me gently closer to him, I wrap my arms around him and I don't want to let go. I finally pull away and look at him, "Tommy, I…um…where am I sleeping?" He shrugs, "My bed, or the couch it's up to you?" I yawn, "If I sleep in your bed will you hold me? I just want to be held." He smiles his warmest smile, "Anything for you and the munchkins, I love all of you, I hope you realize it." I fall asleep in Thomas' arms and it doesn't feel right or the same.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

CGPOV

"It's been four months and you still haven't figured out who is stalking her?" What do I pay these idiots for? "Sir, we are trying, but it seems as if he completely fallen off the face of the earth." I cant believe Welch is saying this to me, "What are you saying? He no longer exists?" Welch just shrugs his shoulders, "Sir, we cant find anything, the last thing we have are the flowers he sent here, and even that had been paid in cash. He has dropped off the face of the earth. We think he is either dead or he is no longer interested in Ms. Stone." I wave him out of my office and sit at my desk.

I stare at the picture of us at the zoo and remember that day. Jack had been excited to see the elephants, and lions. It was a perfect, we packed a lunch and spent the whole day there. I still miss them, I email Madie at least once a week just to let her know I am here and if she needs anything to let me know and that I still love her and Jack. She still hasn't said anything about being pregnant, I hope Gail was just jumping to conclusions. She would have told me she was pregnant, wouldn't she have?

I need to get to the office, Ana is meeting me for lunch today, she has been my rock through all of this. I am even more miserable than before, but my business has flourished, this is the most profitable it has been in 5 years. I have turned into a cut throat son of bitch, all I can say is I don't care who I walk over or hurt, I will get what I want.

Elena says it's because I need to gain control, maybe she is right maybe I need a new sub, but am I ready for that? I should go through the stack of applications on my desk

but is a sub what I really need? God my life was so much easier when all I needed was a good sub and my work. Now my life is all upside down and inside out, all because of a woman. I need to get to the office. "Taylor, I am ready."

MSPOV

Its been raining here for days I almost feel like I am in Seattle. I have to go for my 7 month check up, Thomas is going with, because he refuses to let me do anything myself. I swear I thought Christian was a control freak but I am really starting to think Thomas is the one who has the control issue. He controls everything, I am surprised he doesn't monitor my phone and email. What am I doing with him. He was never like this before I am hoping he is like this because I am pregnant.

I found out I am having a girl but I haven't told anyone, I want it to be a surprise. I already know what I am going to name her and I refuse to tell anyone because I don't want to hear all the moaning and groaning from my mother. I pull my phone out and check the time the doctor is running late. She must have had an emergency. "Owww shit that hurts." I swear these Braxton hicks contractions hurt more and more. "What's wrong?" Thomas comes running to my side. "Just Braxton hicks. I still have two more months left, stop worrying please." He just shakes his head at me, "Madeline, you have no idea how long I have waited for you to be mine. I am not going to jeopardize you in the least bit. Do you understand me?" I nod, there is no use in fighting with him.

"Madeline, how are you feeling?" In walks Dr. Smithe. "I am good the baby is moving like crazy." She smiles and I lay down, she measures my belly and listens to the baby's heart beat. "Madeline you are measuring at 29 weeks so I would say another 10 weeks and you will be holding this little one in your arms." I sigh and hold my belly, "So everything is ok?" Smiles at me, "Everything is ok now go home and rest, once this little one hits the runway you are going to need it." We all laugh and Thomas kisses my head then my very pregnant belly. He looks up at me, "You ready to go home dear?" I just nod.

I really want to go to the shop I have a conference call with Amber and Christian about the Seattle store. Thomas gets upset when I talk to Christian, he doesn't understand that I need to at least have a professional relationship with him. We fight every month over this. "Madie, so are you gonna tell me if I am going to be passing out it's a girl or it's a boy cigars?" I look at him and smile, "Nope, not telling you." He laughs and pats my belly. We get back to the house and my mom is waiting in the living room, "Oh what did the doctor say is our little angel growing the way he or she should be?" I love my mother she is so sweet, "I will give the first letter of the baby's name T so we can call him or her Baby T is that better?" She grins from ear to ear and hugs me. Thomas leaves and I look at my mom, "Listen, Mom, I need to get to the bakery I need to go, I have a conference call with Christian and Amber. Decisions need to be made about the Seattle Bakery, the numbers are good but there are somethings going on. I am going to drive to the bakery do not and I repeat do not tell Thomas. Understand?" She just looks at me, the look of who me tell Thomas written all over her face, "Of course not just be careful ok." I nod and grab my purse, "I will be back please get Jack from school." I walk out the door.

I get to the bakery and Ashley is completely confused. "I was never here do you understand me?" She nods and laughs. I walk into my office and Maggie walks in after me, "Madie, you look beautiful how are you feeling and how did you get out of the house? I thought the good doctor had you under lock and key?" I just roll my eyes, "You didn't see me here, if he asks I never came here." She looks at me confused, "Madie is everything ok with you two?" I just shrug, "Ya, of course, just hormones that's all." She looks at me with scrutinizing eyes, "Ok, Madeline remember you can tell me anything. Oh Amber is flying in for your shower or sprinkle whatever you are calling it." We laugh for a minute and I smile as she turns and walks out the door.

Ok time for my phone conference. Breath Stone you can do this. I get like this every month you would think I would be able to just relax, and take care of business. My phone rings and I know who it is, "Hello, Christian and Amber fill me in on what is going on in Seattle." Breath inhale, exhale, "Hello Madeline, I believe we only have good news nothing has changed and it seems this could be our record-breaking month." Oh that is good news. Oh his voice why does his voice send me teetering on the edge, "Wonderful, Amber, did you receive my new recipes, they seem to be a big hit here how are they by you?" Oh lets not draw this out Amber short and sweet I am on a time restraint., "They are doing pretty good the Blue Moon sells out every day and the Cannolli one is big for weddings. Madeline when are you coming to see the staff they think you don't exist?" I chuckle and Amber and Christian join in, "I will be in town in a few months, I am taking care of some things here." I look down at my growing belly and smile. "OK so if there isn't anything else I will be going I have to get Jack from school." I can hear rustling on the other end, "Ok cousin I love you and I will be in soon to see you." Oh I hope she hasn't told Christian why she is coming in, "Good by you guys and thank you for keeping things under control." I hang up and go over the paper work that has flooded my desk.

"Knock knock, can I come in?" I look up and its Maggie, "Oh hey what's up?" She walks in and sits across from me, " Madeline, I am worried about you. You never come into work anymore, we aren't able to see you, you are never by yourself, I am worried." Oh the worry that is my Maggie, "Maggie, I love you, you are like my mother, but I promise you there is nothing to worry about. I have been just taking it easy. This baby has drained me." I can't tell her it's because Thomas wont let me out of his sight, she looks at me and shakes her head. She always knew when I was lying and right now she knows, "Madeline Nicole Stone, what is going on? Be honest with me and yourself, you are pregnant, you have man, who may I add isn't even the baby's father, keeping you from doing the things you love, you ran out on the man you love and who to be completely honest, is madly in love with you still you sit there and tell me not to worry. Madeline have you even told him about the baby yet? He is going to find out sooner or later and he should know that his DNA is going to be walking around." I take a deep breath and start to cry, "I know and no I haven't told him and I am stuck, I cant walk away, it is the best for every one involved I know what I am doing. If I go back and tell Christian the truth he will be killed, the beautiful baby I am carrying will be hurt, Jack will be hurt, and so will everyone I care about, so you tell me what I am supposed to do, because I don't know anymore." She stands up and walks over and leans down and hugs me, "Oh sweet baby girl, I love you, and I wish you would have told me all of this. Now I have to ask you are you with Thomas because you feel you have to be?" I just sit there, "I have to get going, Thomas will be done at the hospital shortly and I need to get back home." I get up and gather my things, "Madeline, look at you rushing around you even look scared what is going on?" I shake my head, "Nothing I just really have to get home." I walk out of the door and head home.

I get home and Thomas' car is parked out in front of my house, shit, I am in trouble. I walk in the house, "WHERE DID YOU GO? I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO STAY HOME!" Ok stay calm, he is very angry, you can handle him, "I had to go to store." His demeanor changed into all-consuming rage, "YOU WENT WHERE? YOU TALKED TO HIM DIDN'T YOU?" His nostrils begin to flare and his eyes begin to turn into slits, oh God I know what this means, "Baby, I had to it was a conference call." Please don't let this fight end like the last one, "I TOLD YOU I DIDN'T WANT YOU TALKING TO HIM! YOU ARE MINE! WHAT PART OF THAT DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND!?" I look up and realize I am on the floor, my cheek stinging painfully, he hit me, I stand up, "GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HOUSE! HOW DARE YOU LAY A HAND ON ME! DON'T YOU EVER AND I REPEAT EVER DO THAT AGAIN. IF I WASN'T PREGNANT RIGHT NOW I WOULD KICK YOUR MOTHER FUCKING ASS! GET OUT!" His whole face contorts, and he lunges at me, I feel his hands around my throat he is squeezing. I can't breath, I am gasping for air he is going to kill me, he is going to kill my baby…

TPOV

Who does this bitch think she is? She is mine what part of mine does she not realize? I am willing to accept her two kids and all I want is for her to listen to me. Oh fuck, "Madeline I am so sorry please baby don't do this. Come back! Madeline please come back I am so sorry! Oh shit what am I going to do?" I pace around fuck this I pull out her gun from her purse and…

CGPOV

Who the hell is calling me now? "Hello?" It's a Chicago area code I wonder what is going on, "Mr. Grey?" Jesus really you called me, "Speaking." Get to the point lady what the hell, "Mr, Grey this is Ms. Brown from Chicago Hope Hospital, we have a Ms. Stone in our ICU, you are apparently on her emergency contact information." Oh my God Madeline what happened, "Madeline, is she ok what happened, what about her son?" I text Taylor to get the jet together, "Sir you need to get here as soon as possible." Oh I will I will, "I will be on the next flight out, I am coming from Seattle. I will be there as soon as possible." I hang up the phone and start to pack.

I call Amber, "Amber get a hold of Katherine something is wrong with Madeline, I just received a phone call from Chicago Hope Hospital, telling to get out there on the first flight." I hear her gasp, "Oh my God Christian I will get a hold of Katherine, and I will let you know what she says." I hang up and finish packing. Oh she better be ok, Jack better be ok, they both better be. I need to call my mother, "Mom, I need you please, its Madeline its bad please I am on my way to Chicago." Oh please mom "I am on my way. I will meet you at SeaTac." OH thank God, "Thank you mom, thank you." I hang up and take a deep breath. She will be ok I know she will be.

I get to SeaTac and my mother is there just like she said she would be, we board the plane in silence. I know how my mother feels about Madeline, she is not happy and wants to have words with her, I know the only reason she is even on this plane is because of me. "Mom, are you thirsty? I am going to pour myself a drink." She just shakes her head. "OK." I pour two glasses of wine and sit back down. My phone dings.

Christian, its bad, she is on life support Katherine said they aren't sure if she will make it.-A

Jesus Christ I think I am going to be sick, my hands start to tremble and I drop my phone and tears stream down my face. "Christian, what is wrong talk to me." I look at her like a scared little boy I once was, "Mom, she is on life support and they don't know if she will make it." She takes my hand in hers and squeezes, "It will be ok, I promise you."

How did this happen?-C

She has bruising around her neck they think it was an attempted murder suicide-A

WHAT! What do you mean attempted murder suicide-C

Thomas shot himself in the head-A

Fuck where is Jack-C

With my mom, Katherine is at the hospital. The neighbors heard the gun shot and called 911-A

Christian she will be ok, please call me when you find out more –A

I lean back and take a deep breath and close my eyes, I need sleep."

I pull up to the hospital and leave my car in the drive way and run in, "Madeline Stone's room where is it?!" I say with pure panic in my voice, "Sir she is in the ICU. You need to check in with the nurses station. Fifth floor." I race to elevators and get to the fifth floor, the elevator doors open and I see Katherine and Henry sitting in the waiting room. "Katherine where is she what happened how is Jack? Can I see her?" She has been crying, "Christian, Jack is with Maggie and Ashley, Christian, she was pregnant…" What pregnant, "What do you mean was pregnant?" Oh no she lost the baby, "They had to do to an emergency c-section when she got here, it's a girl, I don't know what she wanted to name her?" I sit down, I feel like I am going to faint, "Where is the baby?" I need to see her I need to see my daughter, "They had to transfer her to the other side of the hospital she is in the NICU." My hands start to tremble, "Can I see her please?" I stand up, "Yes come I will take you to her room."

We reach her room, my mother stayed with Henry, I wish she would have came with me. I walk further into the room and see my beautiful Madeline laying there perfectly still she is hooked up to a ventilator, she has IV bags on both sides of her and the black bruises around her neck are very prominent, she has bruising all over her arms that are already starting to heal. These must be older, "Oh Madie what did he do to you?" Her face is swollen from the what I am assuming is the beating she endured, "Madie we have a daughter you need to come back and wake up, Please Madie I want you to fight to live fight, we love you, I love you please. I hold her hand and bring it to my lips and gently kiss her knuckles. "I love you Madeilne." I rest my head on her hand and fall asleep


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

CGPOV

I wake a few hours later and look around the room, it's pitch black outside, visiting hours are surely over, I wonder why no woke me? "Mr. Grey? I am Stephanie I will be Madeline's nurse tonight is there anything I can get you?" She is a young woman with blonde hair and blue eyes she must be no more than 22, "Um no but has the doctor been in to see her?" I really need a cup of coffee, " Yes the Dr. Topol has been in to see her." My eyes go wide and my mouth drops open, "Dr. who?" She smiles sweetly, "Dr. Daniel Topol, he pulled some strings to become the head of her team of doctors. I guess he knows her or something." She wont stop staring at me, I feel like a piece of meat in a butcher shop. Ok enough take care of my angel and stop staring at me. "When will he be back?" She looks around, "I believe he has come in every hour in between patients, he is the best. Madeline is very lucky to have him as her doctor."

Well she wasn't lucky to have him as her son's father. Oh I need to calm down before he comes in and sees her. I have the sudden urge to beat the fuck out of him. I look up and my mother is standing at the door. "Mom, have you looked over her chart, have you checked on the baby?" She presses her lips into a hard-line, "Christian, you need to see your daughter, she needs her father while her mother can't be with her." I stand up and shake my head, "I can't mom, I just can't see her." She puts her hands on her hips and goes into to full-blown mom mode, "Christian Trevelyn Grey if I have to force you to go and see your daughter I will. Do not make me drag you up there kicking and screaming." I am seriously waiting for her to start waving her finger in my face or slap me upside my head, "OK! but I want to be here when Madie's doctor comes in." I stand up and walk out of the room.

I scrub up and go into the NICU the nurse Jaime walks me towards an incubator where my daughter is laying she has a respirator in tubes coming out of her everywhere. Her skin is paper-thin she little downy hair all over her and her eyes are still closed. The hair on the top of her head is curly and copper just like mine. I can't help but break down, "Sweet baby, I am so sorry, I didn't know you existed. If I would have known I would have protected you, I would have never hurt you or your mother. I am so sorry baby, I truly am angel, I will never leave you again, you or mother or your brother, you are all my family. I love you all, and I am not leaving without all of you." I feel the tears roll down my face. I feel a presence behind and turn to see Ana, her hand is on my shoulder, "She is beautiful Christian, and I am so sorry this is happening to you, how is she?" Who told her I was here? I am sure Elena is right behind her, "Um.." I swallow hard and continue, "I haven't spoke to her doctor yet, oh Ana she is so small how will she survive? I can't lose her, I can't lose either one of them. I love them both." She pats my shoulder, "I know Christian I knew from the moment you told me about her." I wipe the tears from my eyes, "Ok baby, I have to go see how mommy is doing. Daddy will be back in a bit. I love you sweet angel." I leave Ana with my mother and head back to Madeline's room.

I get back into Madeline's room and Katherine is sitting at her side, "Katherine, did the doctor come in yet?" She just shakes her head no, "Where is Jack?" She wipes tears from her eyes, "At Maggie's." Something is wrong why is she only giving me one word answers? "Can I go and see him?" She nods yes once again. I walk over and kiss Madeline's forehead, "I will be back soon, I need to see Jack, and Madeline I love you baby."

"Christian! You are here!" He runs to me and hugs me, "Non, petit homme. Parlez français." He smiles and hugs me tighter, "I am sorry Christian. Je vous ai manqué. La maman est malade." Oh my heart hurts for him, he could lose his mother and his sister, "I know buddy I missed you too and yes mommy and the baby are sick." He puts his finger to his lip and taps, "Is my sister ok?" I pull him up onto my lap and breath in the scent of his baby shampoo and kiss the top of his head, "She is very tiny and needs you to be extra strong for her and as soon as she is strong enough I will take you to see her, ok." He looks up at me and kisses my cheek, "I love you Christian, will you give Trevelyn a kiss for me?" What did he say? I am confused is that what she wanted to name the baby? "Jack, who is Trevelyn?" He laughs and it warms my heart, "My sister silly. Mama said her name is Trevelyn Greyson. She said her name had special meaning." My heart flutters Trevelyn Greyson Grey. I love it I truly love it. "Well I think we might have to go tell Gramma what mama told you." His eyes light up, "I get to see Gramma when?" I hug him and pick him up, "Well let's go tell Maggie what we are doing."

MSPOV

Why is it so dark? "Dad? Dad, is that you?" Oh why can't I move I need to run, "Dad! Stop! Wait! Dad!" Oh please stop, "Dad, please stop I love you, I have missed you so much please just stop and talk to me." Why wont my legs move, why wont my dad wait for me. The darkness is coming back. There is darkness everywhere. I just want to see light. It is black all around me. I turn around and then I see them, those slate eyes, those beautiful slate eyes I feel comfort and love wash over me. "Madie, Madie is that you?" I turn and see my dad standing in front me. "Daddy, oh daddy is that really you?" I wrap my arms around him, "Yes princess it is me." I pull back and take in the sight of him, "How?" He puts his finger to his lip as to hush me, "Come walk with me." I take his hand and we start walking down what I believe is a long hallway, "Madeline, we need to go through so parts of your life before you can go back, but first I want you to see something." He opens a door and we walk into a room, well its Maggie's living room. Christian is on her brown sofa with Jackie on his lap. I can't hear what they are saying but I can feel the love they have for each other, "Madeline, this man right here loves you, and my grandson. Let this man take care of you. He wants to do it with no strings attached. Madeline he loves you for you. He wants his family and you are his family.

He backs us out of the room and we walk to another door, "Princess come, we have several more to go through. On our journey you will see different life events that have occurred. Some happy some sad, I want you to really pay attention to what is happening. You wont hear what is going on just feel what the other person is feeling." What is going here? We stop at the next door, he opens and ushers me inside. Its my birth, my mom is so young and my dad is next her. I get a feeling of pure joy and love unconditional love, a love that will never die and continue to grow. I feel so happy I start to cry. "Oh Dad you were there, I thought you were stuck in traffic that day?" He takes my hand and we walk out of the door. "I did get stuck in traffic but I didn't forget the camara." We both laugh and walk down the hall. "Dad why are we doing this?" He sighs and puts his hands on my shoulders, "Madie after we are done you will have a decision to make, but first let's go on to the next door."

The next door is my father's death, I feel my mother's pain and anguish, she is sobbing, Maggie's is holding her sobbing right along with. I feel like a whole has been punched in my chest and it's not closing. "Get me out of here. Please dad just get me out of here." With that I let out a gutteral scream and fall to the floor and sob. I feel like my world is coming to a complete end. My dad picks me up and guides me through the door. "Why did you make me feel that?" His green eyes go dim, "You had to realize your mother loved me and when I died a part of her died that day too. She never got over losing me, Madeline I know she wasn't the greatest of mothers but she did her best. Her taste in men after me was quit lacking but she taught you what not to look for in a man. Come we have several more to see."

CGPOV

Its been a week and Madie hasn't made any progress. Dr. Topol, has only spoke to me , I think it's because he knows everyone else will know who he is, little does he know I know he is Jack's father. Trevelyn has made great progress she is still hooked up to everything but she hasn't relapsed. Katherine has agreed to let her have my last name so her official name is Trevelyn Greyson Grey, but we call her Lynn for short. I only leave to shower and change into clean clothes. "Knock knock." I look up and to my horror Elena is standing at the door, I walk out into the hallway. She is caring pink balloons that say It's A Girl and flowers. "What are you doing here?" I snap at her, "Oh my dear Christian why didn't you tell me about the beautiful baby she is just gorgeous. Her curly hair is just so sweet. I can't wait to hold her and I love her name Trevelyn Greyson how wonderful." I am seething my blood is boiling I told this woman not to come here. I told her to stay the fuck in Seattle. All she spewed at me was hate when I told her about the baby. She kept telling I should walk away and leave and never look back, and now she comes here with baby things, wow this woman seizes to amaze me. "I told you not to come here and how dare you go in there and see my daughter. Who in the fuck do you think you are? Get out of here, I don't want you here nor do I think Madeline would care to see you. Considering you treat her as if she was a piece of garbage the last time we were all together. Now leave or I will have you removed." She just stands there, her mouth is open and for the first time I start to feel sick when I look at her. She is a sick pedophile, I would kill anyone who would do what she did to my children. Oh my God Madie was right she is a sick pedophile who didn't teach me control she completely fucked up my outlook on sex. "Christian, I…I…am going to leave, congratulations again, she is beautiful." I watch her walk down the hall, I need to make sure she is leaves the building then I am going to set up Lynn's security detail.

Take a deep breath Grey calm yourself. You can not go and see Madie all pissed off. Breath in and out deep cleansing breaths, ok I am as calm as I am going to get. The bruising is a purplish blue now, she is still hooked up to all the tubes and machines. "Hi, baby. I saw our daughter this morning she is getting stronger everyday. Jack, wants to go and see her but I don't think that's a good idea. The nurses say she is still susceptible to germs. Oh Madie I wish you would open your eyes, I miss you so much and I love you. We need you both of our kids need you, I need you."

MSPOV

Another door this feels like door number 100. I am a ball of emotions right now. "Dad I don't think I can go on?" This is killing me all of these emotions, I now know how much Jack loves me I know about my mom I know about my dad I have been through almost 100 events from my past I just can't do anymore. Wait what is that I can hear someone, I know that voice but whose. We get to another door, this time my dad doesn't follow me in. I look around and I don't see anything all I feel is pain and sadness I feel paralyzed I slide to the floor and that's when I see the person in the room. It's a man he is full of sadness and pain. I can see him but I can't see his face I think it is Christian but I can't tell, that's when I hear the voice again, "Madeline why? Why would you do this to me. Why did you make me believe he was mine. Why? Why would you do that to me. I love you" I realize this person isn't Christian but Dan. "Get me out of here. Dad please get me out of here I can't feel this anymore please." I bang on the door until it opens. "Get me away from here.

CGPOV

I can't wait the nurses said I will be able to hold Lynn soon. I can't believe its been almost a month. They called it kangaroo hold or something. I don't care what it's called all I know is my little girl will soon be in my arms. Mia and Kate are coming to Chicago to see Lynne and Madie. They have accepted her and realize now I am truly happy. "Hey boss we have some news. We found something you might want to read." Brian walks over and hands me a box of what looks like books. Brian flew out here when he heard about Madelin's condition. "Brian I am confused what is all of this?" Why would I want to read books from Thomas O'Malley's apartment, "Why what are they?" A sneaky grin washes over his face, "Mr. Grey, these are his journals, dating back to his senior year of high school, trust me you will find them quit interesting." He leaves the books on the floor, "Brian I want you to be outside the NICU, I want Lynne to have a full security detail, same with Jack and Madeline. No one is to go into either room unless they are family. I mean blood family. If they aren't family they will need to be cleared by me, is this understood?" He nods, "As you wish sir."

My mother and Dan Topol have gone over Madeline's chart, they are hoping to wake her soon. She has good brain activity, it turns out that she just blacked out and her heart never stopped, but the trauma from hitting her head caused some swelling. If Thomas didn't panic he wouldn't have killed himself, Madeline was alive she was just blacked out. Which is good that means there was no oxygen loss for her or the baby. The doctors said they had to deliver Lynne because Madie was going into labor and the stress of that was making Lynne's heart rate drop.

"Christian, we are going to try to wake her tomorrow, it very well could take days." I look around the room and my mom, Katherine, Maggie and Henry are all staring at me, "Ok, why are you all staring at me?" This really starting to creep me out, "Well, the bump on her head may have caused some memory loss and possible brain damage, you need to start to prepare for the worse…." I put my hand up to make her stop, "Ok so we will get through this I know her, I know my Madeline, she will come through this, she is a fighter." I have to leave the room, I have to get away from everyone. "I am going to get some air, where is Jack?" Katherine pipes up, "With Taylor in the waiting room." I walk out the door but stop midway, "Katherine I am going to take Jack to the zoo this afternoon, call me if there are any changes."

MSPOV

More doors is all I keep seeing more and more doors I have been through so many doors my favorite though is when Jack was born the love I felt coming from that little boy was something indescribable. We come up to another door and by this point I know the drill I walk in and it's the fundraiser I am watching the scene when I walked into Christian from the bathroom. Pure lust and passion come over me oh my God is this what he felt when I bumped into him? "I am feeling what the other person felt during each encounter right?" My dad just shakes his head. Christian wanted me from the moment he saw me I am left speechless and wanting to stay her with him, oh Christian I love you and need you. "Come dear we are almost done." He gently pulls my hand we continue down the hall.

We stop at a door this door looks different from all the other doors, "Go this something you need to see for yourself." I walk in and I am laying in a hospital bed, I am covered with bruises and everyone is crying, oh god, what did he do to me? Where is Thomas? I am so confused. I have to many emotions running through me, sadness, despair, love, anguish, I look at myself again where is my belly where is my baby? Where is Trevelyn oh God did I lose her, oh god please no."Come sweetheart let's go you need to see a few more doors." We continue to walk down the hallway and this time I can hear voices again, Its Christian oh how I have longed to hear his voice. I am standing outside the door next door and I still hear his voice but this time he sounds like he is cooing. My dad walks in with me and I see Christian sitting in the NICU he is talking to a little baby, Oh Trevelyn you are alive you are safe. "Sweet baby, I am so sorry, I didn't know you existed. If I would have known I would have protected you, I would have never hurt you or your mother the way he did. I am so sorry baby, I truly am, angel, I will never leave you again, or mother or your brother, you are all my family. I love you all, and I am not leaving without all of you." Tears fill my eyes and I have to look away, "A father's love is unconditional, Madie this man is head over heels in love with both Jack and Trevelyn, he loves you more than his life. He only got out of bed when he had to go to work he turned himself into a cut-throat son of bitch when you left. You belong with him, I know the love you have for him, you felt what he felt the day he told you he loved you, but I felt what you felt that day. You never loved any one the way you love him. Lets go you only have a few more to go."

The next door was of Jack and Christian at the zoo, They were watching the giraffes and talking, I couldn't hear what they were saying but I could feel what Jack was going through I swear I could hear his thoughts. "I love Christian, I want him to be my daddy, I want him and momma to live happily ever after. Just like Cinderella." Christian is walking with him on his shoulders and they are laughing. "Madie a little boy needs a good man in his life…" I just turn away and walk out of the room. My dad follows me and grabs my arm, "Madeline I am serious those two need each other, I don't know why you want to stay away from him you two belong together." I start to cry, "Dad, they said they would kill him if I stayed with him, that is why I wont be with him, it's not that I want to stay away I just need to. His safety is more important than my happiness. Cant you understand that?" He hugs me and kisses the top of my head, "I understand Madie."

I get to my last door and this door looks different it's a hospital room door. "Go in Madie, and watch." All I see is a bed I am assuming its mine and people crowding the bed I see the machines being turned of and the tubes being removed. "Madie you have a decision to make you can either stay here with me or go back into your body and live a long happy life. This is all up to you." I take a deep breath in, "So I can either go back or stay here." It all makes sense now I have seen my life, and reliving my it through other people's eyes. Everyone I love is in the room all standing around my bed watching me.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34.

I can't wake up, I want to wake up but I can't. "Follow me, I have been told you need to see on more thing while you are deciding what you are going to do. I enter another room that resembles a movie theater, row and rows of seats and a movie screen. "Sit down my dear, you need to see this and hopefully this will help with your decision."

CGPOV

Its been 2 days and she hasn't awakened. I visit my daughter and Jack everyday, I will not go back to Seattle until she is ok, I will not leave here until my family is back together. Lynn is getting stronger everyday. I walk into the NICU, "Hello Melanie how is Lynn this morning?" Melanie has been Lynn's favorite nurse, I think it's because she resembles Madeline, she has dark hair but brown eyes and her voice is the same tone as my angel's. "Hello Christian, she is doing wonderful today. Her vitals are very good she is trying to breathe over the vent and I think she wants her daddy to hold her." My face lights up I haven't been this happy since Madeline told me she loved me, "Today? I can hold her today?" She just nods and smiles.

We walk over to Lynn's bassenet, her vent was removed and her eyes are open. Her little body is still very fragile and Melanie instructs me how to support her head and how to hold her. I have to admit I am scared shitless. How can I possibly be a good father to these two little beings. Melanie tells me skin to skin contact is the best thing for premmies so I un button the first four buttons and my precious little girl is placed in my arms. I look down at her and I can't help but begin to cry, not because I am sad but because I am overwhelmed with love and joy. I kiss the top of her little head and breath in her baby scent. She smells of baby shampoo and powder. She reaches up and places her hand on my chest. I can't wait to get her home and hold her everyday. I can't wait for Madeline and Jack to see her. I whisper to her, "Trevelynn Grayson Grey you are loved very much. Did you know you have a big brother who cant wait to see you? Mommy is still sick and both of your Grammas are here too. Oh Lynne I love you so much. You are Daddy's little princess." I start to rock her in the rocking chair.

MSPOV

I am sitting in a movie theater, the big screen lights up and I am watching what looks like a home movie of Jack and I last summer. I wanted to take him away from all the drama I wanted him to see the beach. I took him to Lake Erie, we stayed there for four days and had the time of our life. It was just me and him no one else. We spent the whole time at the beach and in the sand.

The movie keeps running I am watching our whole vacation, and I start to feel all warm and fuzzy inside. Then it pans to a year from now. Jack is 5 and Lynne is 1, they are so beautiful, Lynne is the perfect combination of Christian and I. Jack looks just like my dad. Christian is with them but I can't tell where. Why is Ana with them? Why are my children crying? What is going on? The camara pans out and I see they are standing in front of a grave, my grave. Lynn reaches for Ana and calls her "Mama" Ana kisses Lynn's head and Christian holds Jack. They are both wearing wedding bands. What the fuck is this? What I died and he went running to her? I need to go back I need to save my children and Christian from that stuck up snob, I know how she feels about me I can imagine how she is treating my kids. I need to go back I need to wake up. "DAD GET ME OUT OF HERE I NEED MY FAMILY. I WANT MY KIDS!"

CGPOV

I am awoken by my mother's hand on my shoulder, "Christian, its time to go we need to go back into Madeline's room." It takes a minute to adjust and realize that Lynn is fast asleep on my chest. Melanie comes over and takes her from me and puts her back in her bed, I start to button and I can tell my mom is getting impatient with me. "Mom, I am moving as fast as I can. Is she ok what is wrong?" She sighs, "Yes she is fine just hurry up."I gather my things and kiss Lynn goodbye, "Good bye love I will be back soon, I love you."

We walk through the hospital in silence and I start to panic and quicken my step, I am almost running now, "Christian, stop, slow down I cant keep up with you, she is fine nothing is wrong, trust me." I realize I am jogging through the hospital and start to slow down, "I am sorry mom, I will slow down as long as you promise everything is ok." She stops and grabs my shoulders, "Darling I wouldn't lie to you she is fine and everything is ok." I smile at her and hug her, "Thank you mom for reassuring me."

We reach Madie's room and its like the parting of the red sea, everyone moves to either side and there she is sitting up, she turns to me, "What is wrong you look like you have seen a ghost?" I look at her and I cant believe she is sitting up let alone talking to me. I run to her and wrap my arms around her and hug her, I pull back and stare at her face, oh the face of an angel. "Oh Madeline, your ok?" She looks thinner and pale but she is ok she is alive and she is here with me. "Christian I am ok." At this point I don't care who is around me I slam my mouth on to hers and kiss her, I can feel her arms wrap around me and I feel tears start to well in my eyes. " Oh Madeline, I have missed you, I love you please don't ever leave me again." She pulls away and looks confused, she whispers in my ear "Christian, I never left you. You were always with me." She starts to search her belly, "What happened? OH GOD NO!" I start to realize she is searching for our daughter, "Madeline, look at me," I grab her face gently and look deep into her emerald-green eyes, "Our daughter is ok she is here in the hospital, she is just beautiful, she is completely perfect." Madeline just stares at me, "She is ok? Did you name her?" I smile at her and hug her again, "Trevelyn Greyson Grey is perfectly ok." She tries to get out of bed but I gently keep her from doing that. "Madeline, your doctors need to check you." My mother of course interrupts. Just then a knock on the door and an intern enters the room.

"Ms. Stone I am Dr. Raj can we have some privacy?" I look around the room and everyone starts to leave, I really don't want to leave her but I know I have too.

MSPOV

Christian is here, he still cares about me and is completely smitten with Lynne. I have so many emotions running through me, I remember everything that happened, I remember Thomas' hands around my neck and then I remember looking up and seeing someone else in the room, but who was it? I have to remember, but how?

Another doctor walks in and my eyes go wide, what the fuck why is Dan my doctor isn't that like against the law or something? He walks over to my bed and pulls up the chair, "Ms. Stone, how are you feeling?" My mouth falls open and I can feel anger start to grow, all I am seeing is red. How am I feeling right now I feel homicidal, but I know I cant tell him that, they would lock me up in the loony bin if I did. "Why are you my doctor?"

He looks around the room, "Can you all give Ms. Stone and I some time?" Just like everyone left before when Dr. Raj knocked on the door everyone gathers their clip boards and leaves. "Why are you here?" I looks at me and shakes his head, "Why are you so angry with me if anyone should be angry it should be me." I laugh to myself he should be angry who the fuck does he think he is? "Why should you be angry Dr. Tobol I didn't leave you, I didn't walk away from my responsibility, as I recall you did." He looks at me an I recognize the look on his face, he is getting annoyed. "My responsibility…" He starts to laugh in my face, it takes everything in me not to haul off and slap him, "My dear Madeline, I know you lied to me about Jack, I know he wasn't mine." Now I am completely seeing red, "WHAT!?" He narrows his eyes and stares right at me, "Thomas told me everything that night. I know all about the one night stand you had when I went home for a long weekend. So as far as me walking out on my responsibility I never did. He isn't mine." I am completely sick to my stomach right now. What the hell is he talking about, "What the fuck are you talking about? I never cheated on you. Dammit Dan, how could you think so low of me?" He just chuckles, "Thomas told me everything the night we stayed at that hotel. Madeline I know everything why are you still lying to me and yourself?"

I am sitting here stunned and shocked, first of all I just woke up from a coma, my daughter is in the NICU, my son's biological father, whom I havent seen in about 4 years is sitting in front of me. What the hell is going on. Fuck! "Thomas told you that night in the hotel, that's why you did this to me." I pull down my gown to show the words etched into my back. He looks in horror at the scars on my back, "I didn't do that to you, Madeline why would I…Oh my God…that's what he called you that night after he told me how he screwed your mother. He said he found your mom drowning her sorrows in a bottle of vodka and one thing led to another and slept together. He kept saying fucking whore. He said he couldn't live with the lie he was carrying and that Jack wasn't mine. I felt sick and left but before I left I told him you were drunk and passed out and he told me he would make sure you were ok. I didn't want to leave you but I knew I could never forgive you for making me believe that precious little boy was mine. I cried all the way home, I loved you both and I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you and it was all a lie." I let him talk then I fire back, "So, you gave up everything over a lie, you never came to me and asked me if it was true and believed him over me, ok well that shows me you never really trusted me." He sits there stunned, "I…uh…Fuck Madeline I was a young stupid kid." I just sit there and shake my head, "Well if you didn't do this to me my back then who did?"

"Thomas did." A voice from the door says. I look up and Christian is standing by the door way. "Madeline he did all of this starting with Dan, I have proof, if you don't believe me. He wrote everything in his journals. He was the one who was stalking you in highschool he has stalked you for years. I still have several journals to go through."I put my hand up it all starts to make sense.

"I have a delivery for Ms. Stone." In walks a candy striper with a flower delivery, she place the vase on the end table and walks out. "I wonder who these are from?" Christian rips open the paper. He immediately takes them out of the room, "Chrisitan what are you doing? Who are they from?" What the hell is he doing? "Madeline, do you really want to see what these are?" He slowly turns and my heart drops and I realize what he was trying to hide. Gardenias, black and white ones. "I thought you said Thomas was the one stalking her?" Dan looks at Christian and I can feel the tension between the two of them start to grow. "He was the one he must have had an accomplice this time. I promise I will get to the bottom of this sweetheart."

Christian kisses me and walks out leaving Dan and I to finish our discussion. "Madie, I dont know what to say, I am so sorry I put you through this, I should have never believed him, please forgive me." I take his hand in mine and squeeze, "Dan I forgave you a long time ago, you believed a lie and now you have to live with the decisions you have made. You gave up your own flesh and blood, that is something I would never want to live with. That is your karma you have to live with knowing you believed a lie and gave up everything you ever wanted." He hangs his head low and takes a deep breath, "You are right, I have to live with the fact the best thing that ever happened to me I got rid of over a stupid lie, and now I know there is never going to be a chance for us. Christian loves you and I have seen him with Jack, they absolutely adore each other. He is a good man and he will do right by you and Jack, let him love you." He hugs me and sits back into the chair, "Now I think you will make a full recovery, I do believe though you should start physical therapy as soon as possible, and get yourself strong enough to take care of those two beautiful kids." I just smile, "When can I see my kids?" He shoots me a wide grin, "Definantly tomorrow, but for now I want you to rest and take it easy."I shrug, "Doctor's orders ok." He gets up and kisses my cheek, "I never stopped loving you Madeline Nicole, you were the love of my life and I lost you over a lie, I was an idiot an I will live with that, but for now I will make sure that you are well and able enough to take care of those to babies. Thank you for taking care Jack as well as you have, you are a fabulous mother. I need to finish my rounds I will be back later. Rest now." He gets up gracefully and walks out of the room.

I sit back and close my eyes I just want to see my daughter and my son but I know I have to rest. Ugg my stomach is growling, I am really getting hungry. I hit the call button, and an older woman comes in, "Hello Madeline I am Evelyn your nurse this afternoon, what can I do for you?" This woman looks older than she is really is, "I am very hungry is it possible to eat?" She looks around, "I will find out and I will bring you in something." I smile kindly at her, "Thank you." She turns and leaves and I am alone again.

CGPOV

I need to call Elliot, I want him to find me a house, I want to have a house for when Madeline and my kids come home. I already have in mind what I want I want a guest house on the property so Gail and Taylor can finally have some privacy. Those two have been seeing each other for years, now Taylor can see his daughter more. I call Elliot.

"Brother, I need a favor."

"Why hello to you too Christian. Whats up?"

"I need you to find me a house. I want a house ready to go when Madeline and the kids come home."

"Chris, how do you know she is going to want to come back with you?"

"She will, I know she will, Elliot, I love her I want to marry her, I want Jack to become a Grey. Please do this for me."

"Of course brother, give my niece and nephew a hug for me and tell them Uncle Elliot cant wait to see them."

"Of course thank you Elliot I will talk to you later. Goodbye."

I hang up and make my way back to Madeline's room, she is sleeping like an angel, so I decide to go back to Madeline's house to shower and change. Before I leave though I am going to stop and see my little girl. I finish up in Lynne's room and I make my way out of the hospital, that's when I see Mia walking towards the entrance of the hospital, "What are you doing here little sister?" He looks up at me with her big brown eyes, "Well, big brother I heard Madeline was awake so I hopped on plane and headed here as soon as I heard. Is she coming home with you?" I just shrug, "I really don't know I mean I want her and the kids to come home with me but if she doesn't want to what am I going to do?" Mia puts her hand on my arm, "Christian she will, she loves you with her whole heart she never stopped." I hope she is right, "Christian I am going to go and see her and Lynn I will wait to leave until you come back. Who is her security right now?" I stop and think for a minute, "I believe Brian is still on duty, Luke is with Lynne." She starts to walk into the hospital and I am in the clear for now. All I need now is for Kate to come, its bad enough I had Ana and Elena here.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter35

MSPOV

Finally some food gratitude its only broth but damn it's the best tasting broth I have had. However the last time I remember eating is about a month ago that's how long I have been out. Dan came back in this afternoon. He wanted to know if I could tell him about Jack. The poor son of bitch is feeling guilty. Which don't get me wrong he should be feeling guilty. I can't believe his dumb ass fell for a fricking lie, you know the saying book smart but common sense stupid, yep that is Dan. I will always love and care about him but Christian is my life. I get we were stupid kids and all but sometimes life takes you on a course you don't quit understand.

I pick up a pen and paper and start writing, I can't stop seeing an image of a woman in my mind, a woman with brown hair, high cheek bones, full lips, big brown eyes and her face is heart-shaped with curves, who is this woman and why do I keep seeing her? I keep hearing the same words over and over "Stop you idiot you are going to kill the baby." Whose voice was that and who is this woman I keep seeing?

I am startled by a knock on the door, "Mia! How are you? What are you doing here?" She has a huge bouquet of pink roses and balloons that say its girl, "Madie, I couldn't stay away from you and the kids, I can't wait to spoil them rotten." We both laugh because we know it is the truth, "Oh Mia, I am so happy you are here, but aren't you and everyone mad at me, I mean I left and didn't say goodbye." She just shakes her head at me, "Madeline, we understand, we read the letter you left. aH Have you seen the sweetest little girl in the whole wide world yet?" I shake my head no, "They said tomorrow, Mia, do have a picture of her, I am dying to see who she looks like, if she has curly hair like Chris, or big green eyes like mine…" Just then she whips her phone out and shows me a picture of my little angel. I start to cry and I yearn for her to be in my arms. She has Christian's curly hair copper hair, her eyes are open but I really can't tell what color they are, her little nose reminds me of Jack's, she has long fingers like Christian, and my lips she is a perfect combination of us both. "Oh Mia thank you, she is just beautiful, she is the perfect combination of Christian and me. Oh Mia how can I make this up to you, and your family?" Her eyes soften and she begins, "Madie I am going to tell you a story about a man. There was this man I knew a long time ago, he never got close to anyone. He would only confide in two people, his little sister, and his mother's friend. He was stand offish, he was a bastard through and through, and he was consumed by his work. The man was never close to anyone, he didn't feel he deserved to be loved then he met someone who brought light and life into his world. That someone was you, you saved my brother, you made him realize that he was worthy of love. He started to really care about the people around him. Madeline, you gave us Christian, and now you have given us two beautiful children. We love you all, you and Jack and Lynne are our family and we don't turn our backs on our family. I want you to remember that understood?" She leans in and hugs me, "Now lets start planning that baby shower." We just start to laugh and hug each other harder.

CGPOV

I finally get to Madie's house and Katherine and Jack are sitting in the living area watching Monsters Inc. "Hey guys, how is everything?" Jack comes running to me and wraps his arms around my legs, "Christian I missed you how is mama and baby Lynn?" I pick Jack up and give him a squeeze, "Mama is doing very well and so is baby Lynne. Guess what." Oh this boy warms my heart, "What tell me tell me." I lean into his ear, "Mama is missing you and wants to see you. So maybe if she is up for it you can go and see her." He throws his arms around my neck and screams "REALLY YAY!" Katherine and I both let out a laugh, I put him down and he runs back to the couch, "Katherine do you want to go to the hospital, I was going to stay home for a while and maybe take Jack to a movie and dinner." She is contemplating something I can tell, "Ok sounds like a plan I will get ready and go up there. Christian, how is she really?" I just shrug, "She has had to take in a lot today, she found somethings out and if I were you I wouldn't push her to say anything. Mia flew in this morning when she heard Madie had woken up. I know she is up there now. So take your time I know Mia can be overwhelming" She gives me a slight smile, "Katherine what is wrong?" I can tell she is on edge and not as happy as I thought she would be, "I got a phone call today from a lawyer, it turns out Thomas'mother feels Madeline is to blame for the almost suicide that left him in a coma." I'm stunned, "Jack sweetheart go into your toy room and play for a little bit." I wait until Jack is out of ears reach, "Katherine don't worry about this I will make sure that this gets washed away. I know exactly what is going on, Ms. O'Malley knows I am Lynne's father, she is probably out for a quick buck. Don't worry about anything I will get the best lawyer I can find in Illinois to take care of this."She puts her head in her hands and starts to cry, I think she is more or less crying because of everything that has gone on, not because of some ambulance chasing moron, "Christian, I can't ask you to do that, I can take care of this…" I stop her right there, "Katherine listen to me you are my family now, the minute I fell in love with your daughter you became part of that, and I take care of my family. Understood?" She looks up at me, "Well, then we better let Madeline know that we have more family then we know what to do with." We both chuckle, "Katherine I love your daughter more than my life, I will do anything to keep her, Jack, Lynn, and everyone that loves them and cares about them safe and sound. I give you my word." I am a man of my word and I will provide for her and our family as long as I live, "I know Christian, I know you love her but this isn't your responsibility." I fold my arms across my chest and get into CEO Christian, "Katherine, let me take this over, you and I know it is for the best that I take care of this matter. I have the money to back my mouth up. You know I can attain the best lawyers in the country, I can also settle out of court for what ever amount I see fit. So Katherine it is in the best interest of everyone that you let me do this." She exhales loudly, "Fine Christian, do what you have to do, please get us out of this mess, I honestly can't afford to do it myself, and Madeline cannot lose Sugar and Spice. She has worked so hard for this company, it is like one of her kids." I walk over to her and give her a pat on her arm, I don't do well with this kind of thing. "Everything will be ok Katherine, now go get ready to see your daughter and granddaughter they need you." She gets up and before she leaves the room she stops and looks back at me, "Thank you, Christian, Madeline isn't the only one who cares about you, I do to, you are like a son to me, remember that ok." I just smile at her no words can express the joy I feel in my heart. Katherine accepts me and cares for me like I am her son. Wow I am a lucky man to have all these people who care about me.

"Jackson, what do you want for dinner?" The little boy puts his finger to his lips and taps, "Im thinking….I know Gail's mac n cheese." I chuckle I should have known that's all he wants lately, "Bud, you know we are in Chicago and Gail is in Seattle." I can't help hug him, "Christian…" Her comes CEO Jackson and his negotiating techniques, "You have a plane here, right?" I nod my head, "So why can't we go on your plane and go to Seattle?" He is grinning from ear to ear, "Jack, you know it's a long flight, and we are supposed to see mom and Lynne tomorrow." He huffs, "Fine, but as soon as mom and Lynne are home I want to go to Seattle. I want to go home with you. Christian will you and mommy live together, will you be my daddy please. I love you Christian, and I want you to be my daddy." I side step the conversation, I want him to be my son, I want to be his daddy, I want us to be a family. "Ok bud what do you want for dinner?" He starts pacing back and forth, "Christian, how about breakfast for dinner?" Oh this boy he knows I can't deny him, "That sounds fabulous, pancakes or eggs or both?" He continues to pace, "Um, both." I clap my hands and stand up, "Ok get ready shoes, coat and hat." It's the end of October unseasonably cool, "All ready!" Oh this boy he brightens my life, "Ok lets go eat."

MSPOV

I wake up to find Christian sleeping in the chair next to me, he looks so peaceful, God I love this man. There are a few things I know for sure, Christian has issues, I have issues, I am madly and deeply in love with him, I want to be with him and I want to be a family, but I don't know if Christian wants the same thing. I really should talk to him about this, either way I am sure he is going to want visitation with Lynne at least. I hope he doesn't think I got pregnant on purpose, I don't want his money I love him for him not his money. "Hey girlie…" I turn my head away from the window and see Amber and Ashley standing there, "Shhh." I point to Christian sitting in the chair. "We wanted to surprise you, and be the first ones here during visiting hours."

I roll over and check my phone, ugg, it's already that time. I honestly just wanted to marvel at my love sleeping. "Oh I am surprised, Amber no one told me you were here, and Ashley you didn't have to come I know you are busy." They both look at me shrug their shoulders, " Oh well we are here cause we want to be." Oh Amber looks mad at me, "Amber are you ok?" She puts her hand on her hip and starts the waving her neck around like it is broken and point her finger, I swear she looks like a helicopter, her pony tail is waving from side to side. "Im telling you right now, that son of bitch is lucky he is where he is, because if he wasn't, I would be hunting his ass like a blood hound." Oh Amber is so dramatic, "Amber calm down, Ashley how is everything? How much paper work is on my desk, Amber, how is the Seattle shop everything ok?" They both look at me with their mouths open, "What?" They are still staring at me for what feels like forever until Ashley speaks up, "Madie, we are here to see how you are, not to talk about work." I just shrug, "Ok then I am good, I am really happy I get to see my babies today. Christian said he was going to bring Jackie here to see me, and they said I can go and see Lynne, they aren't letting me walk on my own yet I start therapy this week. As soon as I can walk on my own I get to go home. So I am really excited. I have to get a CAT Scan later today to check for damage but I highly doubt there will be any." I feel like I am speaking really fast, I know I should slow down, "Whoa, baby slow down." I look over and Christian is wide awake staring at the three of us. We all bust out laughing at him, "Wow I am not used to having all three of you in a room at once all we need is Mia."

Just as he said that in walked Mia and us three girls just laughed harder, "I am out of here, I am going to go and check our daughter dear, I love you and I will be back soon. Most likely with a visitor." He leans down and gives me kiss, not a full-blown passionate kiss but a soft sweet kiss. One full of love, his lips are soft and supple just the way I remember. "Ok babe see you soon."

"So have you guys seen the most beautiful girl in the hospital yet?" I say with pride, "No we haven't yet Amber wanted to see you first, she kept saying something about not wanting to see Brian." I look at Amber puzzled, "Amber Marie, what is going on? I thought you and Brian were happy?" She puts her head down and sighs, "I haven't seen him since I told him I would marry him. It's not that I don't want to marry him I just don't feel ready yet." I put my hand to my mouth in disbelief, holy cow, "Amber do you love him?" She doesn't answer me, "Are you completely miserable without him?" She nods slightly yes, "Do you believe he loves you and would do anything for you?" Once again a nod, "Then what is the problem? Let me tell you something, when I left Seattle, I was miserable, not a day went by I didn't yearn for Christian, for his touch, his smile, his smell, everything that is Christian I wanted and needed. I tried the second best route I did, and let me tell you all I ever did was compare Thomas to Christian, down to the way he controlled me, I was never completely in love with Thomas, for me he was safe, there was no risk. Yes, our relationship was completely unhealthy, and crazy, but at the time I needed him. So all I am saying is if you love that man you better go get him, wrap him in your arms and never let him go, a love like that only comes once in a life time." Amber is getting emotional I didn't mean for this to happen dammit, "Amber, Madie is right. Go get him and tell him you love him and you will marry him because we both know that is what you want and need." I watch as Amber gets up from the foot of the bed and walks right into Brian. She looks up at him and whispers "Hi, we need to talk." He pulls her close to him, "I think that would be a good idea." and the two of them walk out of my room. I hope for there sakes they aren't two stubborn imbeciles. "Ashley how long has this been going on?" I ask her. "I want to say about 6 weeks or so, he asked her right before…" I cut in, "I got hurt." I quickly change the subject, "So did you know that you are never going to believe this, I still don't believe it, Dan is my doctor." Mia looks confused and Ashley gasps and she leans in, "WHAT! Shut up." I knew she would have this reaction, "and how is that going?" I knew she would ask that, "It is fine, he has to live with what he has done and now we are just trying to get me on the road to going home." Mia still looks confused, "Who is Dan and why are we shocked and gasping?" Ashley chimes in "Dan is Jackie's father, well sperm donor he left…" I put my hand on Ashley's arm to shush her, and I continue, "He left me and Jack after Thomas told him Jack wasn't his. Which is a lie and now he knows that but it is too late he already signed over his rights to Jack. So now he has to live with what he has done all because he believed a lie." Mia looks taken back, "Oh that is so sad, it really is when you think about it. He gave up his son, and his fiance', you guys were engaged when he left, all because some asshole told him a lie. Wow I wouldn't want to live with that information." I just take a deep breath and shrug.

"Hey Mommy…" a voice from the door calls and we all turn, Jackie is running towards my bed and climbing on Mia and Ashley. "Jackie, my baby how are you, oh look at you, you are so big." I grab my son and hold him and kiss his face all over. I breath in the smell of his baby shampoo and I start to cry, oh how I have missed my little man. "Mama, we need to talk." I look at him and laugh, "Madeline, this is what we call CEO Jackson." I turn and look at Christian and smile, "It seems Mr. Grey has rubbed off on you huh Jackie?" He smiles a toothy grin, "Ya that's what I want to talk to you about silly mommy." Oh my little boy I just want to eat him up, "Mama, I want to move to Seattle I want me and Lynne and you to live with Christian, I want him to be my daddy. Mama, l love him and I missed him a lot." I shoot Christian a look that could kill, he raises his hands as to to say I didn't put him up to this, "Sweetheart that is something Christian and I have to discuss." I just broke my little boy's heart, I know, but I have to discuss this with Christian I can just assume he would want us to live with him. Jack has now folded his arms and is turned away from me. I know he is angry. "Girls, can you give Christian and I a moment, I would like to talk to him." They both nod, "C'mon Ashley let's go find Amber, and give her the Mia inquisition." They get up, and Mia picks up Jack, "C'mon buddy let's go find Amber."

I wait for them to leave and I look at Christian, "Well, talk about awkward." I take a deep breath and before I an exhale Christian is talking, "Madie I want you to come home with me, I want you, Jack and Lynne, I want to adopt Jack and make him officially mine, I want us all to be Greys. I want to wake up every morning for the rest of my life to you laying next to me. I don't care about my safety, my safety means nothing if I cant have my whole family with me. Madeline you are my family I love you I have never loved anyone the way I love you and the kids please say you will come home with me, if not in Seattle, then here I will move here if that is what you want." I just sit there shell-shocked, he said everything I wanted to hear but the one thing that remains the same is that he is still in danger, "Christian you are still in danger no matter what I will not let you put yourself in harm's way, I would rather live with out you knowing you are alive and then live with you just so you can be hurt or worse off killed. Christian do I want to live with you, yes, do I want to be a family with you, yes do I want to have the same last name as you, yes, but your safety is one thing I will not jeopardize." He just shakes his head at me, "My beautiful Madeline, haven't you realized yet, I will find the person causing all of this and they will be taken care of. Madeline no mad man or woman will keep me away from you and my kids. You three are my life line with out you three I would rather be dead. Madeline, do you know that the hospital called me to tell me you were in the ICU, Madeline when I got that phone call my whole world was starting to shatter. I just wanted to get to you, I hoped on the jet and flew here, I only packed a few essentials all I knew is that I had to get to you. Madeline then when I got here and realized I could lose no only you but my daughter, a daughter mind you I never knew I was having, but I knew I needed all of you. When I saw our daughter all I felt was unconditional love it overwhelmed me, I went back to my hotel room and sobbed I begged God to spar both of you, I knew if you and Lynne made it I would stop at nothing to have my family. Call me crazy, maybe I am, but I will not, I repeat, I will not live with out my family." Oh this man is nuts but I love him, "Christian, I will not jeopardize the father of my children, yes I said children you are Jack's daddy, he may not be yours biologically but he is yours, he loves you more than anything and I know you love him the way you love Lynne, so Christian I am asking you to please think of our children what will happen if to them if something happens to you?" He just shakes his head at me, "Madeline, I did something else while you were asleep, I changed my will, if anything happens to me everything is left to you and the children, I have already made sure you and the kids will be ok better than ok, put it this way you will never our children and their children and their children will not want for anything." I once again shake my head, "Christian, I don't want your money, I don't want you to ever think that. Dammit Christian, I just want you! Why can't you understand that your safety is what I am worried about!" Just then the alarm goes off on my heart monitors, my blood pressure is elevating, "Madeline please calm down, your blood pressure is sky rocketing breathe baby breathe." I start to breath and the dinging stops, "Christian, I love you I want to be with you but we have to make sure you are safe and so are our children. Christian if anything happens to any of you guys I will not want to live. I do want to live with you I want to be a Grey I want you to be the last thing I see when I go to sleep and the first thing I see when I open my eyes, Christian Trevelynne Grey, if you can promise me that you will keep us all safe and nothing will happen to any of us, including yourself then we will be a family." He jumps on me and wraps his arms around me kissing my face and finally landing on my lips, this time his kiss is intense his hands are caressing me I have longed for this kind of touch from him, the moment i saw him the first time I opened my eyes all I wanted to do was jump into his arms. I need to get out of here I need to be with him, I need to be with my family. I wrap my arms tighter around him and pull back, I look deep into his slate eyes and all I see is love pure, honest, deep love, a love like I have never experienced before. "Madeline, you have just made me one of the happiest people on this earth, I have you, I have my son and my daughter, which you should finally meet, don't you think?" I grin from ear to ear and try to get out of bed, but my legs are wobbly, "Just sit right there let me get you a wheel chair." I just sigh, "OK."

He returns with the wheel chair and picks me up, he places me gently down, his hands lingering on my body. He leans down close enough for me to whisper in his ear, "I love you Mr. Grey, I always have and I always will." He kisses the top of my head and walks behind the chair and starts pushing me down to the elevator. We finally reach the NICU and all the nurses know Christian of course, "Mr. Grey how are you today? OH! Ms. Stone it's a pleasure to finally meet you, come Lynne is wide awake looking around." Christian pushes me over to the most beautiful baby in the whole NICU. My daughter, I look at her and I am overcome with emotion, all I want to do is hold her in my arms and love on her, I want to kiss her and breath in her baby smell. "Ms. Stone, I am Jaime, Lynne's nurse, would you like to hold her?" My face lights up and I wipe the tears from my face, "Oh yes I have wanted that since I woke, what do I have to, Christian was telling me about skin to skin contact and how it steady her heart rate and her body temperature." Christian is right by my side he picks me up and puts me in the rocking chair,I loosen my gown so the top of my chest is open Jaime, hands me Lynne, and all I can think about is going home with her. She curls her hand around my index finger and yawns. Her little head is nuzzled on my chest and she swaddled in a receiving blanket, I look at Christian, "Thank you, thank you for this beautiful little girl." She needs clothes she shouldn't be wearing just a diaper, "Christian, I need to see Mia, Amber and Ashley, asap, can you find them?" He nods, "But first I want a picture of us three, together, this is the first time my daughter is meeting her mother and I want to get all of her firsts in pictures." He hands Jaime the camara and he leans next me, and we both look down at the precious little girl and Jaime snaps the picture. "Beautiful, this picture is absolutely beautiful." She gushes, all over the picture. "I am going to go and find the girls I will be right back, do you need anything?" I laugh "A latte would be great." We both laugh because we know Dan has forbid anything that isn't clear, "How about a sprite or water?" I just nod and he leaves.

CGPOV

My family is coming home. I am going to marry this girl and I am going to have two beautiful children. Oh I wish I could have seen her pregnant, she had to have been just beautiful. I see the girls sitting in the entrance of the hospital along with Kate and Ana, oh man this isn't going to be good. I need to figure out how to do this, hmm well I could text Amber, no that would be obvious. Well I guess I could just send Amber, Mia and Ashley into the NICU and I could take Ana and Kate to lunch, that would work, but I have to make sure Madeline knows what is going on I will tell Ashley I know she can say it discreetly.

"Hello Ladies, how are you all doing?" I kiss my hellos and get straight to the point, "Mia, Amber and Ashley, she wants you in the NICU, she wants you to do something for her. Kate and Ana shall we go to lunch, I'm sick of hospital food." Everyone stands up and Kate and Ana follow me out of the hospital. "Taylor will drive us." We get into the car and I know I have to prepare them for what Madeline and I have decided, I know they don't particularly like Madeline, but they are going to have to deal with it. "So Kate, Ana, where should we go any suggestions?" I can see they are trying to decide, "Well I want a burger so let's go to 25 Degrees, I heard one of Lynne's nurses saying that place has the best burgers around." They both agree then I try to get their opinions on Madeline and the situation, "So Madeline has made some good progress, she should be home for Thanksgiving." Ana is visibly excited I wonder what changed, but Kate she is still stand offish, "Christian that is wonderful, is coming home with you? What about the kids? Christian I am so happy for you. I know I said some pretty mean things to her and about her, but Christian if you are happy then I am happy and I will make up to her the way I treated her, I am truly sorry." Wow ok there is some motive behind this I am sure, "Well, Christian to be honest I still think she is a money hungry whore who trapped you." Go figure Kate would spew venom in her words." I watch Ana and she smacks Kate in the arm, "Dammit Kate must you be so negative, your niece is laying in the NICU, the woman you just called a money hungry whore makes your brother in-law the happiest I have ever seen him, I have known Chris, longer than you and I can tell you, this woman does things to him that no one has. I saw him with Lynne, and I have seen him with Jack, these two beautiful babies make him happy and if he is happy then I am happy. You should be the same." Wow Ana, I have the urge to hug this woman, wow she seizes to amaze me, she is a true friend if I ever had one, "Ana, don't start with me, I told you how I feel, and frankly I wont me accept any of them, I just see her as a gold digging whore who trapped my brother in-law and who is going to completely ruin him." I sit there shocked and appalled an I know Ana feels the same way, "Kate you know nothing, Madeline is not money hungry, did you know she has a list of IOU's she plans on paying me back every last cent. She loves me for me maybe you just need to open your mind and heart to her and the kids, I love her and my kids we will be a family and if you can't accept that then you will lose your brother in-law, I will not be around someone who doesn't accept my future wife and my children, now I would like to enjoy my lunch so please no more shit talking ." I sit back and fold my arms across my chest and look out the window, "Child, Christian you only have one child." Oh this fucking bitch that's it, "NO! JACK IS MY CHILD HE WILL BE LEGALLY MINE BY THE END OF THE YEAR. NOW SHUT YOUR FUCKING MOUTH BEFORE I SHUT IT FOR YOU. YOU BETTER WATCH YOURSELF KATE, BEFORE I UNLEASH A FURY ON YOU LIKE NO OTHER." I sit back and breath I cannot and will not put up with her mouth any more. "If you can not accept them, then I am sorry but after today you will no longer be welcomed around me or family. I love her she loves me and we are going to be married by the end of the year and we are going to be moving back to seattle. Kate I don't want to lose you but if I have to choose I choose them all of them. Get used to the idea of me having two children and a wife because I will have that, all of that. Everyone is ok with this but you and Elena, I understand Elena, because the goofy bitch is obsessed with me, but you Kate I cant quit figure out why. Why you would be so against my happiness." Ana shoots her a look of death, "What Ana?! You should tell him, tell him how you have been in love with him since you two where kids. That's why I am against this that is why I cant sit back and watch you do this when the person you are supposed to be with is sitting right next to you." I look at Ana and now her head is down and she is looking at the floor of the SUV. "Ana, look at me. Is she telling the truth?" She looks through her lashes and I can tell by the look on her face that Kate is telling the truth, "Ana if you would have told me this a year ago things might have been different but Ana, I am in love with Madeline, this doesn't change the way I feel, I do love you I just love her more, I am sorry." I just broke one of my best friend's heart, now I have officially lost my appetite. We spend the rest of the ride in silence and finally pull up to the restaurant, Taylor lets us out, and we walk in complete silence. I just order my food and beer. I sit and eat my food and contemplate I was going to ask all of the girls to help me decorate Lynn's nursery, and help plan the baby shower for us but now I know that is not a good idea. "Ana, listen if you don't want to be here you don't have to be here, I am sorry for all of this, I never ment to hurt you." She takes a bite of her burger and shakes her head, "Christian, I have seen how happy Madeline and the kids make you, what ever feeling I have or thought I had for you disappeared when I saw how happy they made you. Do I love you? Yes, I do, but I know what is best for you and Madeline and the kids are, I bow out gracefully, I just better be known as Auntie Ana." I grab her hand and squeeze, "Of course but you and Madeline need to mend the rip between you too. As for you Kate figure out what you are doing, you are either with us or against us and if you are against us then well you are no longer part of my family, you will be ignored and cut off completely. We finish up lunch and head back to the hospital.

Just as we arrive at the hospital I swear is see a familiar face in the parking lot but where do I know that face from? Eh who knows all I know is that I get to see Madeline and Lynne and Jackson. Kate and Ana are following me and I look at them when we get outside of Madeline's room, "You two behave do you understand me? You upset her at all and I swear I will knock both of you out. is that understood?" The both just nod, I walk into Madie's room and she isn't there. I do see a flower delivery and I open them, black and white gardenias, I look for the card I know these are from the stalker, well one of them the other one is laying in a coma in a different hospital.

Remember what I told you…Oh and congratulations on that beautiful little girl, I just love all of her curls.

This bastard has seen my daughter. I run to the bathroom and vomit, "Mr. Grey, are you ok?" I look up and Taylor is standing at the door, "Taylor the bastard has seen my daughter, I want you to find this bastard and let me take care of him." Taylor takes his phone out of his suit coat pocket, "Welch, get here now, I don't care if you are in Seattle, get here now." I walk over to the flowers, "Get these out of here." Taylor picks up the flowers and heads out the door. I start looking through all of the papers on Madie's end table. I come across a sketch of a woman, she looks terribly familiar, same like the girl in the parking lot, I wonder who this is I have to ask Madie. I put the paper back and head back to Lynne's room.

"Mr. Grey I am so glad you are here, I wanted to tell you about Lynne's progress, we believe she will be able to come home soon I would say she should be home for her first Thanksgiving." I look at Jaime and hug her this is some of the best news I could have gotten today. Oh I can't wait to tell Madeline we will be a family on Thanksgiving. I immediately go over where Madie and Lynne are fast asleep in the rocking chair, Lynne's ear is pressed to her chest right above her heart. My little angel knows that Madeline is her mother, she will get even stronger now that her mom can be with her. I lean down and kiss Madeline on her forehead, "Hello Beautiful, I got some wonderful news." She stretches her neck, "What is it?" I smile and kiss her again, "Trevelynne may be able to come home before Thanksgiving we will all be together for her first Thanksgiving." Tears slip from her eyes, "Oh Christian I need to get walking so I can be home with her." Oh this woman is so determined, "Baby, you will be starting physical therapy, and occupational therapy tomorrow so in due time you will be on your way home baby I promise." She nods her head, "Oh Christian, I sent your sister, my cousin, and Ashley out to go shopping for Lynne and Jack, the kids need Halloween costume and Lynne premmie clothes, Lynne has nothing to wear. I am just so sad she has to wear these hospital clothes." She is an extraordinary woman and mother, "No worries I will make sure one of them gets my Black card. The kids will have the best of the best I promise you." She nuzzles Lynne's head and closes her eyes, "I am going to go, I need to take care of somethings, I love you sweetheart. bye-bye angel, daddy loves you, yes I do daddy loves his baby." I lean down and kiss my daughters head and then my soon to be wife's mouth.

I walk and find Kate and Ana, in the waiting room, "Ana would you like to see my daughter?" Ana stands up and her eye beam with joy, "Oh Christian can I? I would love too!" She follows me into the scrub room, I show her how to scrub her hands and how to gown up, we walk back into the NICU and Madeline smiles, " Ana I want you to meet Trevelynne Greyson Grey." The pride in Madeline's voice is strong, she waves us over and Ana looks at both of them, "Madeline congratulations, I am so happy for both you and Christian and might I add she is just beautiful. Madeline I owe you an apology, I am so sorry for the way I treated you, you didn't deserve that, you make Christian happy and that's all we have ever wanted. Thank you for completing my friend." With that she leans down and gently hugs Madeline, "Christian, can you take Lynne I need to get something to eat and go back to the room I am sure people are starting to look for me. Ana, would you like to hold her?" They look at each other and I believe I am witnessing the beginning of a beautiful relationship.

2 weeks later…

MSPOV

Its been two weeks and Ana and I have gotten pretty close, we have talked through all of our issues and I understand why she acted the way she did. She loves him and just wants what is best and she is convinced that the kids and I are whats best for him. I am walking with a walker of course they say two more weeks and I should be well enough to walk on my own.

Today is Halloween, and I can't take my babies trick or treating, I know though that the girls dressed Jack up as Sully from Monsters Inc. and Lynne is going to be a pumpkin, they found NICU friendly clothing so my baby doesn't have to wear hospital clothes. Christian and I are so good, he is staying at my mom's house, well, he has stayed there since I have been in the hospital. He has gotten very close to all of my family, he is even talking about flying everyone out to Seattle to spend the Holidays with us.

Christian has found a house for us when we finally get back to Seattle, I still get weekly flower deliveries but that's all its been flowers nothing more nothing less. I am still wait for the ball to drop though. Kate still isn't speaking with us, she is completely against Christian and I. She doesn't even want to acknowledge Lynne. Mia and Ana both say she will get over it, but I don't know. I am happy and my kids are happy that is all that matters. Everyone else can go screw themselves.

I have been awake for almost 3 weeks now and I just want to get out of here, Lynne is getting stronger, she will probably be going home before I do. This damn walker needs to go I will not be going home with it. I just want to go home and start my life with my family. I miss falling asleep in Christian's arms I have missed that everyday for 7 months. "Good morning beautiful, how are you?" Oh the only voice I want to hear, "Hey Chris, I am ok, I guess." I try not to let him know how I really feel but it doesn't work, "Madeline love, whats wrong?" I stay quiet for a bit then I completely breakdown, "I just want to go home. I want to go home and take our kids trick or treating, I want to give Jack and Lynne their baths and read them Goodnight Moon, I want to make them their breakfast, I wanted to nurse Lynne, I didn't want her bottle fed, all of this is, why, because I am in this fucking place. That asshole took away so much from me. He left me there to die, he tried to kill me and our daughter, then I find out he was the one who was stalking me. I keep hearing his words over and over, I keep seeing the anger and fury in his eyes it never goes away. He is the one who did this to me, all I want is to go home and I can't. I can't be the mother my kids deserve, I can't be the person you deserve I just cant do this anymore. Christian, I love you, I really do, I just cant be in here anymore. I just want to go home and be held in your arms and fall asleep next to you, I want to feel the warmth of you laying next to me, I need to feel safe again and the only I can feel safe is if you are laying next me." He grabs me and holds me for what feels like forever, then he pulls back and cups my face, "I am getting you out of here, I will get you home tonight. I will find Dan and tell him I want you released if I have to put money up for a new hospital wing I will." He grabs a tissue and wipes my tears then the rest of my face, "Listen to me, I am always here and if you need to talk to Flynn I can have that arranged for when we get back." I just nod my head and fall back into my pillow. I close my eyes and wish for all of this to go away.

CGPOV

"I want Madeline Stone released. She is fine she is just doing PT. Get me Dr. Tobol I want to speak with him." Of course I am dealing with Mr. Intern, "Mr. Grey you do realize what you are asking me to do right? Dr. Tobol will not be happy about this." Does this moron know who the hell he is dealing with? Jeez, "Trust me, Dr. Tobol will not be upset just bring him to Madeline Stone's room." I walk away and check Madeline, "Dr. Tobol will be in here in a few minutes, I am going to run and get you a latte and a croissant. I will be right back, ok." She looks so sad all my girl wants is to go home, and be with our kids. I just want to make her happy and if I have to build a wing in this fucking place I will.

"What the fuck is this?" I walk into Madie's room and I see Dan sitting on her bad comforting her, "Christian, Dan walked in and found me sobbing. It's not what you think I swear to God. Oh Christian please, God no, please believe me." I sit next to her and hand her the latte and croissant, "Babe, I'm not leaving you, I understand it is ok." Whoa I need to get Flynn to her as soon as possible, "Dan, what do I have to do to get her home." He looks puzzled once again common sense stupid now I see what Madeline was talking about, "Dan I want Madeline released from the hospital today, I want her to come home and finish her care there." He makes his lips into a thin line, "I don't think that is a good idea…" Madeline lets out a sob, "Dan, I will give 1 million dollars to this hospital if you release Madeline now and I can take her home." I look and Madeline's jaw nearly hit the bed, "Christian…what…why…how…" I put my finger to her lip. "Madeline I want to make you happy and if this is what will make you happy then so be it." I look back at Dan, "Consider her released let me get the paperwork together." He gets up and walks out of the room.

I climb into her hospital and hold her tight, "Tonight my love you will fall asleep in my arms and wake up with me laying next to you." She wraps her arms around me and buries her head into my shirt. Now just to get my daughter home, Jack's adoption finalized and to make Madeline my wife and I will finally be complete.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

I finally get to go home today I can't believe Christian gifted 1 million dollars to the hospital. Wow the man did that for me, just so I could go home, just so I would be happy. I finish packing up my things and that's when I see it, the picture I had drawn of the mysterious woman, I still can't get her face out of my head, I haven't told Christian about what I remember I think if I do he will think I was nuts. I go home today Halloween of all days I can't wait to get Jack and Lynne ready, Lynne has to stay her for a few more weeks. She had a set back today, she stopped breathing and had to receive oxygen, they said sometimes premmies forget to breath, but all in all she is perfect. "Hey baby, are you excited to go home with me today?" I jump damn him,"Oh Christian," I know its him, I can tell by his voice and the way his hands look warped around my waist. "You scared me, and yes I am very excited to go home with you I can't wait to fall asleep in your arms." I do my best to turn around in his arms using him for support. I face him and just look at him. I can't believe this beautiful man standing in front of me is mine, this god like creature is mine all mine and I his. "Oh you have no idea how much I have missed that." He tightens his grip on my waist and pulls me closer, "Oh but Ms. Stone I do. I have also missed this…" His lips gently caress my neck and start to leave a trail of kisses the end on my lips, "I have also missed this…" he gives my backside a light swat making me giggle like a school girl, "and I have also missed this…" This time he deepens his kiss exploring my mouth with his tongue leaving me wanting more. I pull away, "Damn you Christian…" I say breathlessly. Christian just gives me a school boy grin, "What? Did I do something." He laughs, God how I have missed his laugh, this is playful Christian as his best. Playful Christian gets excited over everything and is on a constant high from happiness. "No not you Christian, just that I have been touched by you in months and I have a lot of pent up sexual frustration that needs to be released." His eyes go dark and he presses my body closer to his and I can feel him through his jeans, "And you think I don't? Madeline you have no idea how bad I want to throw you on this bed and take you right her. What I wouldn't give to make that porcelain white skin of yours pink, while I am deep inside you." I can feel my breathing quicken and my pulse start to race, oh God if I am not careful I could very well let go right here standing in his arms, "Thanks Christian now I have to live with that visual, while I am laying next to you tonight." He is still grinning at me, "I arranged for your mom to stay at Maggie's and Mia, Amber, Ashley and Ana, are on Jack duty, Madeline do you honestly think I would have you home and not to myself for the first night? Call me selfish but damn woman I have waited 8 months for this night." I just look at him once again this man has surprised me with all he does, "So you and me alone in my childhood home, no one around just me and you alone by ourselves, no help just us? Hmmm…." Now I am completely in the mood and all this is just going to build up higher and higher until I have some release. "So let's hurry and get all of your things packed, we have to go and see Lynne and get her dressed for her first Halloween." Christian says with the camara in his hand, " I told you I am going to get every moment in pictures of our life together, just wait til you see what I do with this tonight." He is waving the camara back and forth laughing, "Christian NO! OH MY GOD NO!" He laughs even harder now, "Im messing with you, Madeline I plan on using the video camara instead." I swat him on his arm and we both start laughing, "Oh Christian you are too much sometimes, I like it I really do." I really like playful Christian, he is so adorable, "Well baby I am glad, because with you i feel like I am on cloud 9."

We get Lynne all dressed and take her "trick or treating" in the NICU. These nurses are so wonderful, I will miss these lovely women. Lynne will be home before Thanksgiving. If not, I am sure Christian will be shelling out another million so his daughter is home for her first turkey day. "Madeline she is just the most precious thing I have ever seem. I love this pumpkin costume, she looks just darling." Jaime and Melanie are standing next to me while Christian snaps pictures. "Thank you, you ladies are so good to her I appreciate all that you do for us. I am going home today…" I wipe a small tear from my eye and look at my baby girl she is so tiny but she is a fighter…" I feel Christian put arm around my back, "She is strong just like her momma, she will be ok, I promise you, and besides Brian is going to be here at all times, Luke and him are taking 12 hour shifts, and all of nurses know to call if there is a problem." Melanie walks over and pats my hand, "Ms. Stone please don't worry, I will take care of her like she is my own, now I want you to go home and relax, but first I need to get a picture of you three together." We pose for a picture and then its time to go, "Ok baby, mommy loves you. Be a good girl for Melanie and Jaime tonight and I promise you I will be back her in the morning." I hold my daughter close to my chest and kiss the top of her head." I turn and hand her over to Christian. He always looks so proud when he holds the kids, "Ok Ms. Grey, you be a good girl, I love you sweet angel and I promise you I will be back in the morning. I can't wait for her to come home." He kisses the top if her head and lays her back in her bassinet, "I know baby, I know." He turns and wraps his arms around me, "It is always so hard to leave her."

We get in the elevator and I look at him and giggle. I can never keep a straight face when I get into an elevator. "Whats so funny." He is looking at me like I am insane. "Just something about elevators." Just then he looks at me his eyes darken and before I know it he stops the elevator and he is pressed against my body his tongue frantically searching my mouth. Oh I want this man I seriously want this man. I pull away at this point we will never get home, "Christian, we really should get home, I want to take a hot bath and relax in arms." He stops and flips the switch to start the elevator, "I know I just cant help myself I had an opportunity and I took it."

We finally pull away from the hospital and I can't wait to be in my bed. I am so happy that I will finally be wrapped in the person's arms who makes the nightmares go away. "Christian I have to say something to you." I finally realized today how wrong I was and I need to tell him, "Madeline is everything ok?" Oh typical Christian making sure I am happy, "Yes everything is ok, I just need to tell you that I am truly sorry. I am sorry for leaving you, I am sorry for keeping Lynne a secrete and I am so sorry for what I did with Thomas, please forgive me. There was never a day that I didn't want you to rescue me, to just take me away from everything. God Christian I was so stupid, please forgive me, please understand what I was going through. Dammit Chris they said they would kill you." Great now I am crying damn hormones, "Baby, look at me, please look at me. I understand and there is no reason you need to apologize, you knew I didn't want my own kids, and let me tell you I was so wrong, I can't imagine my life with out you, Jack and Lynne. I want you to remember that I will always love you and the kids, no matter what happens. All of you are my life. I need all of you with me to survive. Madeline I want you to be with me for the rest of my life. I do hope you realize how much you mean to me." I lean in and kiss him, I kiss him hard and fervently the love I have for him flows through my lips and into our kiss, "Oh Christian Trevelyan Grey, you are my missing piece. You make me whole."

We get back to my house and there are people everywhere, "I thought we were going to be alone?" He cups my face and says, "I couldn't get you all to myself, without at least letting your mom and everyone see you, plus I thought you might want to take Jack trick or treating for a while." I just huff, "I cant take Jack trick or treating with this stupid walker." He grabs my hand and looks at me, "Yes you can, our son has asked for you to take him, if you don't want to use the walker then we will go slow and you can use me for support." He said our son, your son, but our son. Oh this man is just so beautiful inside and out. This man deserves to be loved, he deserves to be happy, we both need each other.

We take Jack trick or treating down our block and then Mia and the girls take over. My mom ordered food for all of us, and it was perfect, my whole family was in my house except for my daughter, I instantly reach for my phone and start to dial the hospital, "Madeline Nicole, let the doctors and the nurses do their job, if there is anything wrong they will call you." Oh how does Maggie know what I am about to do. I just look at her and put my phone away. "Maggie its just I miss her and I want her here with me and I can't help but feel like something is going to happen to her. She was almost taken away from me and I can't stand the thought of losing her." She sits next to me and the Maggie that raised me is here, "Madie, I understand but she is being guarded and the security team is with her she will be ok I promise you. Brian and Luke will not let anyone hurt her. I do believe they are scared shitless of Christian." We both have a good laugh, "Food is here come eat!" Elliot yells from the back door, I get up and see Elliot and Christian walking in with boxes full of food. "Mom jeez what did you buy the menu?" We all sit and eat, "Mom you ordered my favorite ravioli from Palermo's oh mom you are the best." The woman literally order 3 pizzas, ravioli, lasagna, sausage and meatballs, Christian supplied the wine, a Pinot Gris. I swear this man can pair any meal with wine. He has stayed with my mom, when I asked him why he said he sold his condo here in Chicago and transferred everything back to Seattle when I left. He said he never wanted to be in Chicago again and risk running into me.

Finally they all leave and we are alone, " I need to soak in a bath for awhile I need to relax." Without hesitation he picks me up and carries up the stairs. He places me gently down, steady myself and he fills the tub. The smell of lavender and vanilla fill the air, I undress and he places me in the warm soothing water. "Sit up." I sit up and slides behind me, I lean back and rest my body against him. He wraps his arms around me and holds me close caressing my arms with his fingertips. "I brought you something from Seattle." He reaches behind himself and hands me the bottle of shampoo I absolutely loved in Seattle, "Oh Christian you remembered." I take the bottle of shampoo and open it. I breath in, and relish the smell of jasmine. "I couldn't forget, as much as I tried to forget you Madeline I couldn't, I couldn't forget everything about you. I threw myself into my company and only the thing I cared about was seeing you and the next company I was taking over. Madeline, I can't live with out you, I can't live with out Jack and Lynne, maybe I am selfish but I am not letting you and the kids leave me again. I knew something was going on the last time you were in seattle, I should have made you stay and I should have made you tell me about Lynne. I'm not going to sit here and say I would have jumped up and down because we both know that wasn't me back then. Madeline all I am saying is I want you to be my forever. I want to be your last love." He tightens his arms around me, and kisses the top of my head, " Christian…" I lay my head against his chest and close my eyes. "The love I have for you is maddening, where ever I went there was always a reminder of you. There were signs everywhere. I knew I had to be with you, I knew someway some how I would be with you. Christian I even flew out to seattle just to get a glimpse of you. I told my mother I had a business thing and I sat across the street from Grey house just so I could see you. Christian I needed to see you. No one recognized me because I was already 6 months pregnant with Lynne, I just need to see that you were ok.I knew I needed to be with you then, as I sat on the bench across from Grey House I had my head down but when you came out of the building I knew I felt the same thing I feel when you are in the room with me. Every fiber of my body awakened, and I knew you were there before my eyes even saw you. I looked up there you were, a sight for sore eyes, completely stunning in your charcoal suit, black dress shirt and gray tie. I watched you as you got into the Audi, restraining myself not to run into your arms, wanting you to run across the street and take me away, Christian I am never leaving you again. You will be stuck with me from now until the day I take my last breath. I promise you that. I promise to love and cherish you ever day for the rest of my life. I learned a lot these past few months and I know now what I want and who I want to be." I nuzzle closer to his chest bring his hand to my lips and place a long gentle kiss on his knuckles. "I remember that day, I felt you were close I remember telling Taylor to drive around I felt you in the air. Like you said your body felt me, mine felt the same thing when I walked out of Grey House I felt it, Madeline I only feel that way when you are around…" He pauses, "Come let me get you out of this tub the water is getting cold." He stands up and drains the tub and turns the shower on the tub fills with warm water and I stand and steady myself. I start to wash my hair, "Oh no Miss Stone, I told you I was pampering you." He takes the shampoo from my hand and starts to gently massage my head and hair. It feels amazing and the smell of Jasmine starts to fill the air. He turns the water off after he rinses my hair, we get out of the shower and he wraps my robe around me and ties it at my waste, I grab his hands and just look into his eyes, God I love his eyes they peer into my soul, "Thank you." I whisper, and take the towel off of the hook and wrap my hair, I look over and he is standing with a towel wrapped around his waist, his perfect abs are still glistening with water and the towel hangs perfectly off his hips, he has the perfect body.

I walk towards the door and he spins me around gently so I don't fall, I feel his hands slide inside my robe, he is massaging and groping my backside pulling me closer to him. He lifts me up and I wrap my legs around his waist. His mouth is on my mouth and I feel his tongue gently massaging my lower lip. I open my mouth and grant him access his tongue starts to explore my mouth I start to gently pull his hair and he lets out a moan it's almost primal. We don't even make it to the bedroom he is supporting me against the wall and I feel my robe start to open Christian's towel is on the floor and I feel his manhood against me. It takes everything I have not orgasm right then and there. In between his sweet delectable kisses, I am able to get a few words out, "Christian, ooohhh Gooood Chrrrrriiiissstttiiann." He tightens his grip on my I feel him slide inside me and it's a feeling I have wanted for so long. He is slow and sensual with his rhythm. The wall feels cool against my back, his hands are digging and gripping tighter on my ass and I know he is almost there, he will be finding his release soon. I can feel the pressure building inside my core and I know it wont be long before I…"Oh fuck, Christian, harder, harder please Christian, harder." I completely explode all over him and he keeps going this time in a rhythm that is hard and somewhat rough, oh this is just what I want, and need, "Christian that's it just like that oh God yes please don't stop, please Christian." Oh fuck I am going to cum again, "Im gonna cum oh fuck…" He lets out a moan, "Cum Madeline cum for me I want you to explode all around me now cum." With that I come all over him.

He stops and looks into my eyes, "I am not done with you yet, I still want my mouth on you." He carries me into my bedroom and lays me down on my bed. "Madeline I plan on making you cum over and over tonight. Madeline I love you and I want you to be fully satisfied." He leans down and gently kisses my mouth and then he begins to trail kisses down my body. His mouth is warm and inviting. With every kiss I have an electric current that runs through my body, he sends waves of pleasure through me, then I feel the tip of his tongue on my wet slit, "Stay still Madeline, now I am going to lick you, I want you to open your legs so I can see all of you." I do what I am told and I feel his fingers start to explore my wetness, he dips his head down and I feel his breath only inches away from my clit, "Oh my god please." I beg him, "SHHH…" He spreads me open and starts his assault on my clit. His tongue massaging a flicking all the right places bringing me closer and closer to the edge then he stops. He sits up and pulls me by my ankles to the edge of the bed. He kneels in front me and throws my legs over his shoulders so my pelvis is lifted. He puts a pillow under me so I am tilted up wards and then he enters me deeply. The feeling of him so deep inside me sends waves of pleasure through me he rubs my clit with his thumb and I can feel myself tighten around him, "That's right baby cum again, I know you are almost there." OH how he knows my body, I cum again, "Christian please don't stop oh my god you feel so good deep inside me please keep going. Oh God please. Holy Christ this feels amazing." He starts to slow his pace down, "I. Love. You. Madeline. Nicole. Stone." I closes his eyes and he tenses his face, I can feel him cum, he collapses on top of me and kisses my forehead. I love this man, "I love you, Christian" His eyes are closed and he whispers, "And I love you." He rolls off of me and holds me in his arms and we drift off into a blissful slumber.

I wake up to breakfast in bed and a fully dressed Christian, it takes me a moment to realize I still completely naked, "Babe, can you move the tray I would like to at least put a t-shirt on before I eat." I look at him puzzled, 'Christian you don't cook, you only know how to use a microwave, how did you do this?" He just smiles at me, "I flew Gail in yesterday had her stay with the girls and Jack." I just shake my head at him. "What I wanted you to have breakfast in bed and I figured there should be a responsible adult with Jack. Don't get me wrong I think all of those women are wonderful but Jack is my son and Gail is the next best thing to you and our mothers, and Gail misses Taylor and she really wants to meet our little princess." What can I say to that? Absolutely nothing, he is right I do trust Gail with Jack and Lynne, "Ok I understand as long as she doesn't mind." A knock on the door and I straighten out the covers, "Come in." I walks Gail, "Oh Ms. Stone, I have missed you and Jack. You look wonderful, I was wondering if you need more coffee or juice?" I look at my full tray of food, "No Gail, I think I am good, please help your self to anything in this house." She smiles kindly, "Thank you Ms. Stone." and she leaves. I just sit there staring at him, "What? Your kinda creeping me out why are you staring at me?" I burst out laughing, "I cant believe you are here and you love me and want to be with me. I am relishing in the feeling that is all."

He wraps his arms around me and hugs me, "Now my dear I want you to eat, I am going to watch the news is that all right with you?" I nod due the fact I have a mouth full of food. He reaches over me and grabs the remote to the t.v. Its only 8 in the morning so I know the news is still on. Then I hear it "We have breaking news…" I put my fork down and listen, "An explosion on 115th and Western Ave…" Oh shit the shop, "Christian call my mom call the shop oh God." He scrambles and finds our phones I call Ashley and there is no answer, "Katherine what is going on how come we didn't receive a phone call what is going on." I watch as he nods and talks. Oh my God JACK! "Ashley, she was going to take Jack to the shop, Christian where is Jack?" I jump out of bed a little to quick and I fall to the floor. "Madeline!, Katherine I have to go I will meet you there." He rushes to my side of the bed and "Madeline, open your eyes we need to get to the shop, your mom is already there come let me get you dressed." I focus my eyes, "Jack, Christian, Ashley was taking him to to the shop. I need to get to Jack please, hurry."

Stalker POV

Oh no I screwed up. He will not be happy with me. Fuck, fuck, fuck, ok think dammit think, I put the gardenia's in Lynne's room, she is a beautiful little girl, perfect combination of her mother and father. She should have been mine though. I hope he will be lenient on me though, the explosion, was quit astonishing I must admit. I know he will be happy with that, but the fact that it went off after someone went into the building he will not like. I was under strict orders to make sure no one got hurt, and some one did get hurt.


	37. Chapter 37

If you don't like the story then stop reading. I am sick and tired of being belittled. This is fanfiction I am not a professional writer nor do i ever plan on being one. I am sorry if you don't like my characters or the plot. Once again stop reading. Oh and just to let all you haters out there know I will not stop writing you have free will, use it and don't read my story. Thanks have a nice day :-)


	38. Chapter 375

Chapter 37

CGPOV

I've got to get her dressed I have to get us to the shop, I already know who is responsible for this, it has to be the other person who is stalking her. Thomas needs to get out of his coma, we already know he is the one who was stalking her here and when she was in high school, but he has a partner, but I have a feeling it is more complicated than that. His journals refer to a her, his partner is a woman, but who? "Madie, come let me carry you down the stairs, we will get there faster, if just carry you." Taylor is already here. I called him while Maddie was in the washroom. "Taylor, Sugar and Spice and step on it. There has been an explosion and we need to get there." I look over and Maddie is rocking back and forth she looks like a deer in headlights. Tears are streaming down her face. "Madeline, don't jump to conclusions we don't even know if anyone was in the building." She shakes her head, "Everything I have worked for, everything my family has worked for, gone." I put my arm around her there are no words to help her through this. Even if Jack and Ashley are ok, she still lost something dear to her.

We pull up to Western, and the street is blocked off, I reach the waiting police officers, "Excuse me I have the owner of the bakery in my car can we please get through?" The officer just looks at me, great a cocky bastard, "No one is allowed through, I was given strict orders." Just then I feel someone coming behind me, "Excuse me I am Madeline Stone my shop was involved in the explosion, I believe my son and my co-workers were inside. Now if you don't mind excuse me." and just like that she lifts up the police tape and slowly walks through, Taylor and I follow her until we get to the shop. "Madeline how did you do that?" She just shrugged her shoulders, "I get what I want when I want it, I wanted to get through and I did."

We are standing in the street staring at the remnants of Sugar and Spice. Everything is destroyed everything is charred black, the windows are all blown out, the flames have been put out but there is still smoke escaping from the building. "MOM, MOM, MOM, WHERE IS JACK?" I turn and see Katherine running towards Madeline, "Madie,…" That's when I hear the most wonderful sound, "MOMMY, MOMMY, I am here!" Madeline turns and bends with her arms open, "Jackson, oh Jackie, I was so worried oh you are ok. Youre ok?" He just laughs, "Of course but the man who I saw go in Sugar and Spice isn't." We both instantly stare at each other and at the same time we both say, "Man?!" Oh no poor Jack we startled him. "Mama, Christian, I saw a man walk in when we stopped in the back. I told Ashley what I saw and she said we were going to stay in the car. Then the boom happened and there was stuff flying everywhere. Ashley was on the phone with the police when it happened." I feel someone walking up to us, "Mr. Grey, Ms. Stone, we have searched the premises and haven't found anyone. It looks like who ever your son saw was able to get out either before the explosion or made it out alive. We have bulletins being sent to all the area hospitals. If he or she is hurt we will find them." We both nod our heads, I look at Madeline and bring her and close to me, "It will be ok baby, I promise, I will make sure of it." I need to figure out who did this. It very well might have been someone trying to hurt me. "Mama, can we go home now?" I look down and Jack is staring at her with such love in his eyes, she doesn't answer him she just looks at him. I lean over and pick Jack up, "In a little bit buddy, ok?" I squeeze him knowing I could have lost him today, knowing that if I lost him I would completely lose his mother as well. I easily could have lost my life. I look at Madeline, "Baby, we will rebuild I promise you, we can be reopened in a 2 months. I will fix this." I will also find out who did this and I will make them physically pay. "Chrisitian I can't think, call up someone to board this place up and let's get out of here, I want to see Lynne."

We get back into the car and drive all the way to the hospital in silence. Jack went back to the house with Katherine, Ashley stayed at the shop, she is waiting for the board up company to come. I need to get Welch on this I want him to find out who would do this for some reason I feel as if this is deeper than just a stalker. Some one is trying to send a message to both of us. Now is see why she left me, she knew something like this would happen. Maybe she is right maybe it is dangerous for us to be together. Stop. What am I saying here, I am doing what this psycho wants, fuck that psycho this woman is my life and these kids belong with both of us, my children deserve the best of everything and that includes a mother and a father who will be there for them. I will not abandon my family.

I look up and realize we are pulling up in front of the hospital. "Madeline, we are here." She has fallen asleep against my arm. "Im up." She doesn't wait for Taylor to open the door for her, and heads straight into the hospital. She stops at the information desk, "Trevelyne Grey's room." The woman at the front desk looks up. "I need some identification, please." Madeline hands the woman her i.d. "Oh Ms. Stone I am so sorry, I didn't realze who you were." She hands Madeline two passes and we clip them on our shirts, "No worries, Ma'am, you were just doing your job." She sounds exhausted, oh my poor angel, I take her hand in mine and guide her to the elevators. Once the doors open, we are swarmed by people exiting , I tighten my grip on Madeline's hand so I don't lose her in the crowd. Then I hear someone scream, "It's Madeline Stone and Christian Grey!"

I hurry and pull Madeline into the elevator, "Fucking paparazzi I was hoping to avoid this, I am so sorry Maddie." She just shakes her head, "It comes with the territory I know. Christian, i can handle it. You don't have to shield me from the bullshit. I just don't want them after the kids. I want the kids to be as normal as possible." Hmmm how can I shield the kids from this craziness? "I already know how we are going to prevent them from harassing the children." I turn and look in to her eyes, "Do you now?" I cant help but pull her close to me. I press myself against her and pin her against the wall and kiss her, something I have wanted to do since this morning.

"Here is my theory, if we allow the press four photo shoots a year then maybe just maybe they will leave us alone for a while." This might work, "Madeline my dear you are a genius. Once Lynne is home and we are settled we will contact the press and let them know what we have decided, but for now we have to deal with them."

The elevator doors open and on the ground in front of the open doors lies a gardenia, "HE was here!" Just like that she starts to run well run for her considering she is still wobbly. "MADELINE! WAIT!" I finally reach her, and we walk into Lynne's room. "I want this room swept for bombs and anything suspicious, I want her under strict armed security. No one enters this floor without being searched. Do you understand me?" Wow I have never seen this side of her, its kinda hot I am not gonna lie. "You heard the woman get it done." All of the security agents are staring at her like she has two heads, "MOVE! If I have to turn into a royal bitch I will. I want to know who dropped the ball how did that psycho get on this floor? Whoever allowed this to happen will no longer have a job. Do you all understand me?" All of Lynne's security put their heads down in shame, "Gentleman you heard Ms. Stone…" Madeline cuts me off, "Don't do a half ass job either. Your lack of competence aggravates me get moving." All of the men start searching the room. Madeline bends and picks Lynne up, "She smells of Gardenias, She smells of FUCKING GARDENIAS. Get Brian here now I want to speak with him." Holy shit she is on fire, I can only say I feel bad for whoever crosses her path. "Yes Madeline I will get him here." She walks over and pushes the call button, "My daughter needs a bath." There is a long pause, "Ma'am we did just give her one…" OH shit here I comes…" Fine I will just do it myself then."

I walk over to her and put my hand on her shoulder, "Christian, back off right now, I don't want to be touched and I don't want to talk." I back away from her and a tired Brian walks in, "You wanted to see me boss…" Brian yawns and rubs his eyes, "No I wanted to see you." Madeline snaps at him, "Do you only hire in competent morons?" Brian's eyes go wide, "Whoa Madeline, what is going on?" All she does is glare at him, I break the silence, "Brian, the stalker was in this room, Lynne smells of gardenias and we found a gardenia outside the elevator doors. Madeline and I would like to know how this happened, considering the shop has been blown up and Jackson almost killed. SO if she is a little on edge now she has every right." I look at my angel, "Now I am done with all this negativity around Trevelynne, all that matters is that Jack is safe and so it Lynne. Brian, we want to know who the fuck up is and I want them out of here as soon as possible." Brian rubs his scruffy face, "Will do Boss and Madeline I am sorry, please you know I would never put you or the kids in harm's way." She just waves him off and continues with Lynne.

I walk Brian out of the room, once we are in the safety of the hallway I start, "Brian I think we have a rogue agent on our hands and I want you and Taylor to get to the bottom of this. I also want to know how the paparazzi knew we were here." He nods, "I will get on top of that boss, and where is Taylor?" I look around, "Good question. He should be up here by now. Hmm who knows maybe he found something." I just shrug he probably got side tracked by a nurse. "Maybe he got side tracked by a nurse." We both laugh, "Ya boss you are right there are some hot nurses up in this place. Hahaha don't tell Amber I said that, she will end up smacking me upside my head." We both laugh as he checks out a nurse walking by, "Brian your fiance' will not be happy about this." He laughs again, "Hey I can look, I just can't touch. Cmon boss you can't tell me you have not looked. Need I remind you what is still sitting on your desk back at Escala?" Oh shit he is right I better get who oh who is even out there that could go and get rid of all the sub applications. I don't want Maddie to see them or assume I took a new sub. Shit. "Ok Brian you go me there, but just remember I never contracted a new one." We both nod in agreement, "I know, I just wanted to see you squirm Grey." We both laugh and he walks away, "Hey Brian, please find out who is doing all of this." He turns and nods, "I will Boss."

"Maddie, how is she?" Maddie is sitting in the rocking chair hold our daughter, "She is fine Christian, I just want peace and I havent had peace in almost 8 months, and I just can't take it anymore." She is physically rocking back and forth in the chair, "Maddie, let me take Lynne." She holds her tighter, "No, you had her for a month all to yourself, let her be with me, let me have this moment with her." Oh this woman, "Fine, I will go get some coffee, do you want some?" She just shakes her head no, and I walk out of the room.

What am I going to do. My phone again

"Grey."

"Hello Christian…"

"Who is this?" It's a woman's voice she sounds very familiar.

"Please don't tell me you have forgotten about me. I haven't forgotten about you."

"No, I will remember you if you tell me who you are."

Who the fuck is this and what do they want?

"Christian, you should come back to me. Leave her and come back to me. You know I can satisfy you."

Fuck my past is coming back to haunt me.

"You know I never took you as a family man. So stuck in your ways, all work and no play, well except for my favorite room."

Oh I know who this is FUCK.

"Chelsea, what can I do for you?"

"Oh you remember now, oh Christian, I just want to make sure you are ok. After all, I did hear about the crazy psycho after what's her name…"

Oh this bitch is pissing me off

"Chelsea I am fine I think its time to say goodbye."

I hang up and hope Madeline didn't hear this conversation I need a decent cup of coffee. Madeline is going through so much, she said she hasn't had peace in 8 months, 8 months ago she met me, this is all my fault, I remember reading the text messages from the unknown and they did all start after the fundraiser here at Elena's. I need that guest list and if I know Elena she will still have it. Now I need to figure out how to talk to her with it coming to bite me in the ass. HMMM. My phone dings

Just think about it Sir. _Chelsea

Great this woman is going to be a pain in my ass now. I put my phone back in my pocket, I need to get back to Madeline. I get my coffee and head back to her room, I get to the door and stop, "I just want peace and I don't know how I am ever going to get it. I sit here and think about what I am going to and I don't know. I told him we shouldn't be together but he doesn't listen, and now do you see what happens, your brother almost gets killed. I can't bare the thought of losing you or your brother I will not allow some one to hurt them, just because I am being selfish. Not gonna happen, I just need to figure out how to tell your dad, princess." I wait a litte bit before I walk into the room.

I just pace the halls trying to figure out how I am going to do this if she is bound and determined to leave me. I don't want to hurt her but I don't want to lose her either. This woman is my life and the mother of my children, how can I just let her go? I will have a nice long discussion with Taylor, Welch and Brian, I am going to need all the insight I can get.

I walk back into the room and find Madeline and Lynne sound asleep in the recliner. Lynne looks like an angel and Madeline looks completely stressed. I can't lose my family now that I just got them back I will figure this out. I will keep them safe and I will keep them with me. Call me selfish but I will not have them with out me.

A good hour has gone by and all I have done is stare at my future wife and daughter. I check my phone and realize I have silenced it. I have 5 new text messages all from Chelsea.

I know you want me-Chelsea

You know I am better for you-Chelsea

She can't possibly give you what you need-Chelsea

You don't love her, you are incapable of love remember you said it yourself-Chelsea

Christian, please I need you and you need me-Chelsea

What does this woman want from me. Our contract ended and I didn't feel the need to renew it, she knew this before signing the 3 month contract in the first place. I erase all of them and continue to think how I am going to keep my family safe and with me.

Unknown

I did what they wanted, I did everything like I was supposed. Why wont they just leave me out of this. I look back and wish I had never met Dr. Thomas O'Malley. We both needed the other at the time but he almost screwed up the plan when he tried to kill Madeline and the baby. What leverage would I have if they died? What a complete idiot. To bad the bullet didn't make his brain swiss cheese. He told me his plan would work and I would have what I wanted but he was wrong. I didn't get what I wanted and he sure as hell didn't get what he wanted. That baby should have been mine, but no Thomas went and screwed it all up. I told him to keep her away from Christian but no he let her go to Seattle and those two fell in love and blah blah blah.

Madeline's POV

Three days have passed since the explosion, Christian has all his men working on who Jack saw in Sugar and Spice, Lynne is ready to come home she has been off of everything and even taking formula like a champ. I didn't want her to be formula fed but it has to be done. Christian has been acting weird lately I think he is mad at me still, I said some things out anger and pain and I hope he realizes he isn't the cause of my anger. It is just I have so much stress and Lynne is coming home and Christian wants us to go back to Seattle with him and have our lives there but I don't know if I want to leave all of my family. Lynne is so tiny and with that psycho still out there im worried for my mom and everyone. Oh what do I do? "Madie are you are you home?" I hear my mom calling me, "Im upstairs, I will be down in a minute." Great I can only imagine what this is going to be about, "Whats up Ma?" I sit down at the kitchen table, "Madeline, Lynne is coming home in a few days, what are you doing? Are you staying here or are you going to Seattle? You really need to figure out what you are doing. I understand you and Christian had a fight but what do you really want? If you want to be with him be with him, if you love him go to him and tell him, the man has slept in Lynne's hospital room for the past 2 nights." I know she is right but she has no idea the things we both said to each other, "Mom he thinks he has caused my life to be an upside down and inside out, which I did this to myself. I have free will he just I dunno." I shake my head these damn hormones make all weepy, "I know what you said and he said dammit but if you want to be with him for the rest of your life go for it. Run to him wrap him in your arms and never let go. Madeline I have only experienced that once in my life and it ended much to so soon. Learn from me, please, I loved your father more than life and he was taken away from me much to soon. If I could go back and make sure he knew how much I loved him I would. Not a day goes by that I don't think of him and miss him. Madeline if you feel that way about Christian then go to Seattle with him, start your life with him, and don't be afraid to leave here. You are a good mother and you have family there, the Greys love you and they adore Jack and Lynne. I am not worried about you leaving so please if you want to leave and start you life I am on board."

She is right. I stand up and hug, "I love you mom, keep Jack I will be back." I get in the car and head to Chicago Hope. I need to tell him I want to go home, home to Seattle, home to our home. I hope he still wants me to go with him. He is truly my clarity and he makes me whole. I need to be with him and I cant be without him. I trust him to keep us safe.

I am filled with anticipation, and relief. I am relieved that I have finally made my decision. I will be leaving Chicago a week after Lynne comes home. We will be in our home living our life together, I am so happy now, I can not ask for anything more. I walk into Lynne's room and I am stuck in the doorway. I feel my eyes bulge out of my head at the sight before me.


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter39

"Maliki…" I swallow hard trying to push down the lump in my throat. "What are you doing here?" Why is this son of a bitch here what does he want and God Dammit where is security. He just looks at me and laughs, "When I heard my sweet sweet Madeline Nicole had a precious little girl of her own, I just had to come and see if she is as sweet as her mommy." Panic and fury start to rise with in me, "Get out." I say in a low growl, "Get the fuck out of here. I will not let you near her. You will never be around her or me do you understand that." He laughs again, "Oh but dear sweet Madeline, I have been. Just because your mother left me doesn't mean I have kept tabs on that sweet ass of yours." I start to feel sick, "I often wonder if it as sweet as I remember all those years ago. The color that belt left on your pale, porcelain skin was the most beautiful thin g I had ever seen. The bright red against your milky white flesh, mmmmm," I stop him mid sentence, "I don't know what sick perverted things you think happened that night all I know is that you beat me, you beat me over and over again to the point I had to leave my mother and live with my aunt and uncle. How dare you come here? How dare you think for a minute you will be part of my life let alone my daughter's life now GET OUUUUUUTTTTTTT" He laughs again at me. All I am seeing is red that's when it happens the sting of the slap against my hand. I did it I slapped him. He grabs my arm and spins me around, he has me in a bear hold, instinct kicks in and all of my training goes into effect. An elbow, a kick, a punch I finally get him to the ground, I am kneeling with my knee in his throat. "I am going to let you live, because you are not worth me going to jail. If you come near me or anyone I love and care about I will put a bullet right between your eyes. Now I am only going to tell you this one more time get out and don't you ever come back do you under stand me?" He starts to gasp for air, that's when I hear a commotion coming from the door. I stand up and release Maliki, the smell of stale beer and cigarettes is stuck in my nose, he still smells the same, "Christian sweet heart, Maliki was just leaving where is security?" Christian looks around and runs his hands through his hair I am surprised this poor guy isn't bald. "I don't know but I will find out." He reaches in his pocket and takes out his phone, "Taylor, where is Lynne's security detail?" He is pacing back and forth, "I don't care who is sick my daughter is supposed to be under the watchful eye of security agent at all times." Why was Maliki here what does he want, he would beat me repeatedly, and because of him I had to leave my mother and stay with Maggie, I hope he got the hint but if I know Maliki he will be back with vengeance hopefully by that point I will be out of Chicago and in Seattle. Christian finally hangs up the phone, it's now or never.

I wrap my arms around his neck and pull his him close his forehead is resting on mine, "Christian, I want to go home, let's go home, lets take the kids home." He just closes his eyes and whispers, "Are you sure?" I smile and whisper, "Yes, take us home, I love you Christian, I have always loved you, it has always been you, and it will always be you. Now let's get our kids home." He still has his eyes closed and grin starts to creep across his face, "Really you want to go home, home to Seattle." He starts to laugh and then he picks me up and spins me, "You just made me the happiest man alive." We stop spinning and he kisses me. "Lynne should be coming home tomorrow and I thought we could leave maybe a week later?" He squeezes me again, "Yes of course when you want we can go, Oh Madie, I can't wait to tell my family they will be thrilled." Oh my he is reminding me of Jack on Christmas morning, "Let's get Lynne back to my mom's house and we can go from there." His eyes are lit up like Christmas trees, "Madeline I want you to know I had Elliot looking at houses for us he has sent me a few, which ever one you choose that is going to be our home. If you would like your mom to move with us I promise I will make sure she is taken care of and doesn't want for anything. Katherine and I have become very close these past few months, and I love her like I love my mother." Oh this man can he get anymore sweeter, "Maybe we can make sure she knows that, it can be her decision, we can always have a guest room always ready for her." He kisses the top of my head just as Lynne starts to wake up. "Hey pretty girl, how are you today?" He walks over to Lynne and gently picks her up and cradles her, "You, your brother and your mommy are all coming to live with daddy and I promise you, I will be the best daddy I can possibly be. You three are my life and I will always be there for you."

For the first time I finally feel calm and at peace. I have found my happy place or my zen place as Ashley calls it, my children and the man I love I can't ask for anything more. My mother was right, if you know that someone fills the hole that is missing, you go after them, life is to short and you never know what tomorrow will bring and I know now I want the rest of my life to start now.

I look at Christian holding our daughter and I think, so this is how a father should be with his child. He is a natural father, Lynne has her hand wrapped around his finger and she just stares up at him. She is completely enamored with him. I sit and watch him with her, it brings tears to my eyes I couldn't have asked for a better man for me and my children. I just hope nothing breaks up my happiness.

The doctors come in and give Lynne a once over, checking her vitals and updating her chart on their Ipads. Finally they are finished and turn to look at Christian and I, "Well it seems Miss Lynne is doing very well we think she should be able to go home tomorrow as long as she passes her car seat test." Tears of joy start to stream down my face, "Really she can come home, she will be ok?" Christian cuts me off, "We are planning on moving back to our home in Seattle will she be able to fly in about a week or so?" The doctors look at each, and then the head doctor answers us, "Well I wouldn't recommend her going on a germ filled airplane, or even around that many people, I would recommend her going home and lying low. Her immune system is still weak. She is still premature, even if she was born today she would be premature." Christian runs his hands through his hair, "We would be taking our private jet she would go from the car to the jet back into the car and into our condo. I will myself, limit who she comes in contact with. I will also have my mother who is a pediatrician fly out here so she can fly back home with us." The doctors eyes widen at the words private jet, it takes everything in me not to snicker at his reaction, "Oh so you are saying she will be on a completely sterilized jet and only around a select few people and you are going to have a pediatrician on board with you?" I look at Christian and he is rolling his eyes, I gently pinch his thigh to get him to stop, "Yes I will have all of that ready before we leave." The doctor looks a little perturbed by Christian, "Well Mr. Grey if you can guarantee that all those precautions will be in place then I don't see a reason why she wouldn't be able to go back to Seattle." Christian sits back and smiles like he just won a big contract at work oh Ceo Christian you are so sexy. Christian stands up and shakes the doctor's hand, "Thank you doctor for all you have done and for taking such good care of our daughter." The doctor nods and walks out the door.

"Christian, how are we going to do this?" He picks up my hands between his and shrugs, "The same way our parents did it." I laugh and gently hit his arm, "No I mean where are we all going to stay lol we wont all fit in either one of our condos." He just grins at me like a Cheshire cat, "Christian Trevelynne Grey what do you have up your sleeve?" He is still grinning at me, "Tell me dammit. What did you do?" He shrugs his shoulders, "Well I kinda remodeled both of our condos and turned them into one condo. So now we have a security room, Lynne's nursery, Jack's room, our room, our other room, we both have offices, and I put in a new kitchen so you can bake freely. I just thought we needed some more space and I think we are going to keep the condo when we finally decide on a house." I wrap my arms around his neck and kiss the tip of his nose, "You Sir are amazing." Just then Lynne starts to fuss. I pick Lynne up and hold her in the Kangaroo hold that she likes and rock her. I gently close my eyes and relish in the moment I have with her.

I hear my phone ring and Christian hands it to me, "Hello?"

"Ms. Stone?"

"Speaking" duh you called me.

"This is Mr. Mason from bomb and arson, I'm calling you because we are done with the investigation. We believe we have all the evidence we need to make our report."

"Really does that mean we can start to rebuild?"

"Well yes, just be carefull Ms. Stone, the person who is responsible for the explosion is still out there."

"I will thank you Mr. Mason. Goodbye."

"Take care Ms. Stone."

"Well it looks like the bakery can start being rebuilt and everyone wont be out of a job for long." He sighs and takes a deep breath, "Ok I will send Elliot out here to get the project started, I want us back in Seattle as soon as possible." I just shrug and continue to rock Lynne. I close my eyes and fall asleep.

"Madie, sweetheart wake up." I yawn and realize Lynne isn't in my arms anymore,"Where is the baby? Christian where is she?" He brushes my hair out of my face, "She is fine I had your mom bring her car seat here and they are doing her car seat test." I let out a breath, "Ok. How long have I been sleeping?" I look around and gain my wits, "About 3 hours. How do you feel?" Im still trying to get my eyes to adjust, "Ok I think its time to go home and get Jack. When will Lynne be back?" He checks his watch, "About fifteen minutes, when she gets back we can kiss her and make sure she is ok then go. Ok?" I just nod, I am so tired I could go back to sleep and sleep for hours.

Lynne comes back and we kiss her goodnight and go back to my mom's house. I am sure dinner will be waiting for us when we get home. Gail has stayed with us and she has taken over the cooking and cleaning. She has also turned into a nanny while we are with Lynne. Jack adores her and her mac n cheese, that is all he wants to eat, I am sure Lynne will be the same way. "Baby whats wrong?" Christian snaps me back to reality, "Nothing just tired, I haven't slept well the past few days. Something was missing." He runs his hands through his hair again and takes a deep breath, "Madie I was upset and hurt…" I cut him off, "I don't want to talk about it let it be ok." He shakes his head, "Fine but don't get used to the lack of communication." I smile at him, "I wont." and lean in to kiss him.

"I called my mom when you were sleeping, she will be in next week, she can't wait to finally be able to hold Lynne. I hope you realize the kids will be completely spoiled." We both laugh, "I figured as much" I continue to stare out the window gosh I need to wake up I must be low on caffeine, "Madeline can I ask you something?" I turn and look at him, "Of course whats going on?" He pulls me closer to him and I lay my head on his shoulder, "Madeline, these past few days have been hell for me, I kept thinking I was going to lose you, that I was going to have to share Lynne with you, and I don't ever want to feel like that again. That is why I stayed with Lynne. Madeline I cant lose you and the kids. I started to feel like I wasn't going to be Jack's father, and I just couldn't handle it anymore, then when you told me you wanted to go home, Madeline I felt my world become complete. I don't know what you have done to me but you have changed me. I was a cold arrogant asshole. Madeline what Im trying to ask is, can you promise me you will never leave and take the kids with you? Please Madeline, it would destroy me." I snuggle closer to him and look up at him, "Christian I will never take the kids away from you, I love you, you fill a void and make me whole." With that he kisses the top if my head and all I can think, is that one day I will lose him. Nothing lasts forever.

Gail has out done herself again. The smell of roast lamb fills the house. Jack is running around the house and my mom is writing out the bills. When I walk into the dining room she looks up at me over her glasses, "Everything ok?" Christian wraps his arms around my waist from behind me and puts his chin on my shoulder and answers my mom, "Of course everything is perfect. Lynne is coming home tomorrow, my mom will be here in a week and we will be going back to Seattle soon." She puts her glasses on the table and stands up, "Oh ok, so Lynne will be home tomorrow, Grace is coming in next week and you guys are leaving next week?" We both look at her and say, "Yes." She smiles and walks over and hugs us, "Good I'm so happy for you two. Now maybe you two can get your shit together and be a family." We shrug and Gail walks into the dining room, "Dinner will be done shortly then I will get Jack ready for his bath, Ms. Stone, will you be giving Jack his bath or would you like me to?" I inhale deeply, "Um, I will do it thank you Gail." She walks out of the dining room and Christian whispers in my ear, "You will get used to the help, I promise you." He kisses me right under my earlobe.

We finish dinner and Jack's bath and settle down for a quiet evening. Tomorrow Lynne is coming home and then we need to start packing for Seattle. I really don't have to bring anything I mean really, everything I need is already there. Jack wont need anything and either will Lynne. If I know Christian everything is top of the line and expensive. I can't wait to see all the renovations he has done to the condos and I cant wait to see Mia and the rest of Greys. The Coping Together Benefit is the next month so we will be getting ready for that once Thanksgiving is over. I am going to have to make sure Gail wont mind watching the kids maybe I can get Amber to help her out. Oh and what am I going to wear it is a formal event at Bellevue. I cant wait to see Christian in a tux, he looks ravishing in a suit, so a tux I am sure he will be delectable. Oh Thanksgiving is in three weeks we need to figure out what we are going to do, I really have to discuss this with Christian, I hope he is ok with my mom flying out to be with us after all it is Lynne's first turkey day. Then the benefit then Christmas is right around the corner, oh I hope we have a house well maybe not, the condo would be a nice place to spend our first Christmas together.

I yawn and look at Jack he is curled up in Christian's lap fast asleep, "Maybe we should put him in his bed, and head upstairs ourselves, this might be our last full night of sleep. Lynne gets up every three to four hours to eat." Christian stands up, "Yes that sounds like a plan. Katherine goodnight sleep well." My mom looks up from her book, "Good night you two and sweet dreams." We just smile and nod, "Goodnight mom I love you." My mom stands up and kisses Jack on the head and whispers, "Goodnight sweet boy, I will always love you know matter what, sleep with angels my love." We go upstairs and lay Jack in his bed, Christian tucks him in as I stand by the door and watch. These two have a bond like no other. You would never know they weren't father and son biologically. These two are definitely two peas in a pod. Christian stands up walks past me and kisses the top of my head. He takes my hand and guides me to the bedroom. We lay in bed wrapped in each others arms, "Madeline, I love you, I have wanted to be with you since the day you walked right into me. I have been drawn to you since that moment. Something kept drawing me to you, I know now it was because you are what completes me. You are the missing piece. I never thought I was incomplete until you. You fill an area in me I never knew existed. Madeline I want you to be the first thing I wake up to and the last thing I see before I go to bed. What I am trying to say is that I want you to be my more until my dying day." A lonely tear escapes my eye, "Christian I already told you I wasn't leaving what is going on with you?" He tightens his grip around me, " Nothing...goodnight I love you." He kisses me and he falls asleep.

Now how can I fall asleep after that? What does he want from me? How am I going to convince him I am not leaving him? Oh this man can be so childish. I left him the first time because I was worried about his safety and mine. I stop worrying and now he is starting this. Jesus I cant win for losing. Hopefully when we get back to Seattle he will be normal. Then again I don't think I will ever have a normal life again. I love this man but I foresee a life of drama and bullshit. Ehhh at least it will be interesting. I roll over and just stare at the beautiful being in front me. How he ever thought he couldn't be loved is beyond me. This man is kind and good. Don't get me wrong there are times he can be cold and a complete asshole, but he is mine and I would change him for the world. I have seen him in ways no one else has seen him. Ana may think she knows him but in all actuality she doesn't no one knows the Christian I know. No one gets to see the loving caring doting man he becomes when we are alone or when he is with Lynne and Jack. We get the best of him and everyone else gets what is left. He is mine this god like being is mine all mine and I am his.


End file.
